Orange Flower
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: It only takes one move to break the fantasy that surrounds a person. Their view changes and they are no longer the same person. It just so happened that Fate had to pull such things, and chaos is the only thing that is left. "Tell me again why I am standing here with these nutshells, and make it quick, I have lunch." DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR. AU. Sarcastic!Tsuna; Smart!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

He looked down at the object in his hands, twirling it in his fingers, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface. He let out a chuckle, running his free hand through his unruly hair. "It seems unrealistic to how I had gotten this."

The day he had received the object in his hand was vivid, as if it were only yesterday. The only difference with that was that he wasn't throwing it out and spitting out his milk the next morning to find it on the dining table, pristine, not even a scratch. He hummed thinking back to those days. "A world record could come out of the many failed attempts to get rid of this thing…"

For a moment he grew quiet, his smile dimming until it completely turned into a scowl on his rather young face. "Really, maybe accepting the jobs were a bad idea, well I can't complain now. What's done is done…" He let out a snort. "Great, a direct quote from Shakespeare, I am definitely losing it now."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh. It was hard for him to just hide his tracks off in the beginning, then he had to hide even further when he made human contact after that, and then he was put with the burden of some Mafia shit. He let out another sigh, he had better stop with the sighing before he got old with white hair. "I can't believe I even let myself get into such things… if I remember correctly, this hacking business is what got me into this mess in the first place."

He mused at the _hacking business_ he had. He only referred to it as such, since there was a computer involved, when in reality he made pranks with who he was designated to do for. Jobs and whatnot could only be accessed on his orange laptop, heavily guarded with various protection and self-programmed defenses. He could say that his laptop was his masterpiece with all his tinkering here and there. Being proud was one of the many words to describe his feelings for his creation. Not a single person could access his laptop without him, adding more to his ego. On the other hand, his secrets were all guarded, and not a trace to lead the targets to him.

It was all perfect.

Lowering his head, resting his forehead on his knees, he hugged his legs; clutching the object in his hand. A grim smile now on his face. There was also a time where he blamed it on a sweet kind woman, but then moved onto a checkered man, only to growl in retreat as he was threatened with the loss of his life. The trails after that were hard to pass, even going as far as counting to ten to calm himself, he ended up snapping and threatening the others to cut off their rampages before he got drastic and went mad. He sometimes wondered, how he hadn't gone _insane_ just yet, maybe it was due to his bloodline, or maybe it was his mother's saintly qualities, who knew.

The _others_, were the rest of the group holding with them the same object, if not for their different colors. He remembered distantly how he mused the connection to the rainbow. Shaking his head, he stifled a sigh, glancing at the object that he still held onto. They were forced to stay with each other for three days before being allowed to head off to wherever they desired, or so the checkered man had said. Such a time they had, and he nearly had gotten everyone's personality together, but three days were up and when he had woken up, everyone had left. He supposed that was when the habit of sighing started, he wasn't sure.

Laying down on the grass, one hand behind his head while the other held the object to his chest, he let the wind ruffle his gravity defying hair as he closed his eyes. Thinking back to how it all started, at the age of six, the year that his life changed. For the better or for the worse, he didn't know.

* * *

The small, innocent boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, at the mere age of six was roughly awakened with the cruel reality. It happened during a _harmless_ vacation that his father, who rarely visited, sent them to his homeland; Italy. His mother was ecstatic with the news that she would be on a trip to Italy, _and_ be with her husband. A housewife's dream come true. Tsunayoshi, better known as Tsuna, was equally happy and ecstatic like the child he was. He spent every waking moment with his parents, on a silly whim of making happy memories, as he put it.

Unlike the nickname he had received in Elementary of _Dame-Tsuna_, the small brunette was a well-coordinated boy who was as energetic as any other kid his age. Sure he had times when he was quite slow, but that was considered normal in a child's growth phase. His _antics_, others referred to them as this, were just picked out more often than the others'.

It was in the last week of their three week stay when the _incident_ happened. Tsuna was playing out in a park near the hotel that his father placed them in, having the time of his life, while his mother sat there contented on watching him as she sat on one of the many park benches that were placed there. His father apologized beforehand, saying that he needed to take care of some things before promising to meet them at the said park. He was sliding down the slide when he spotted a couple of men headed for the park. Nothing seemed unusual about them, just plain old business men who probably came out in the open for fresh air to interrogate each other with their business-y stuff. He shrugged, later he would pine about how he completely ignored a nagging feeling inside him causing such a downfall, and went to go climb the playground again to slide down again. Giggling he set off on his new task, only to freeze at the overshadowing figures that came up behind him.

Turning, like the frightened child he was, he looked up to see the same men, who were heading to the park, before him. His eyes grew wide, immediately trusting his instinct to run off to his mother to escape. However before he could so much as turn, he was instantly picked up by one of the men, causing him to scream in panic. He distantly heard his mother coming over, but as fast as he was taken, he was also drifting further from her. Her screams of help seemed to be ineffective, as no one seemed to be coming towards her. The men turned and he could no longer see his mother, nor the park, which caused him another wave of grief. Struggling from their grip and wailing his head off, had no effect on the men whatsoever, but he didn't give up. He continued to struggle and every so often, scream in their ears, relishing their wincing and struggle to keep him in check. Both men stopped in order to converse, obviously in a language that he did not know of. He was from Japan, not Italy. "_I can't hold onto him anymore, you carry him!_"

"_Fine, but you will be the one holding him again anyway,_" The second man grumbled, taking the transferred child. Something, in the back of his head, told him to start struggling like wild when he was passed over. He didn't care on how tired his body was, he wanted to go back to his mother, and stay awake to make happy memories with both his parents, laughing and telling him to go to bed when his eyes started to droop, with his already exerted body he began another round of struggling and screaming. This time he felt himself drop onto the ground, though he didn't waste a single second on kissing the ground for eternal thanks, immediately getting up and running off in the direction they had come from. "_He's getting away! We got to stop him!_"

"_It's fine if we just shoot him, right? Besides, a bullet wound is easier to heal than a dead body._" The first man drew out a gun and began shooting. Sensing the shots, and making random guesses on where they would come from, he ran even faster hoping to outrun the bullet trajectory. The only coherent thought that seemingly went through his head at the time was that he would be dead if he stopped now for a break. Distracted with a mere few seconds of the thought, he toppled over, realizing the pain that blossomed in his leg. Which one it was, he couldn't tell at the time, adrenaline kicked in and he got up and ran even faster, as much as his short legs could carry him. Not caring for the searing pain in his injured leg. The men behind him cursed in their mother language and started running after him. "_Shit! Who knew the kid could run like a hound!_"

"_The son of the Young Lion of the Vongola is no joke, I'm beginning to wonder if genetics were something that strong in a mere toddler._" The second man stated, more calm than his companion.

The said companion snorted. "_Save it, we don't want to lose the kid here! Boss would be furious that we let a prized pawn run._"

Taking a sharp turn, he nearly jumped for joy, the playground was at a distance. A new burst of energy entered in his small body, making him run faster much to the shock of his captors. He was nearly there, enough to be able to distinguish many black suited figures searching the park's premises, and pushed even further to break out into the clearing. Relief washing over his figure, a little too early since the captors had broken out of the forested area and made a grab at him. The men surrounding the park, bewildered at the sight of the boy with a wound on his leg, went into immediate action detaining the simple minded captors. Sensing that the worst part had receded, he collapsed onto the ground, blacking out as he fell.

* * *

The next time he woke up, Tsuna found himself in bed with his mother sitting beside him. The look of worry that creased Nana's soft features were smoothened out in relief when he opened his eyes. She immediately hugged him, almost as if she didn't want to let him go. Tears of relief shed themselves from her eyes, nuzzling her son's soft hair. "Oh, Tsu-kun, you nearly made me worry! Promise you won't do that again, promise!"

As soon as the words hit him, he began to cry, the shock of the recent events hitting him hard, hugging his mother just as tightly. He hiccupped. "I-I-I w-w-w-was s-so s-sc-scared! M-Maman! T-They h-ha-had g-guns and s-shot th-them a-at m-me! I-I w-was s-scared!"

Nana gently stroked her beloved son's hair soothingly, rocking him slowly and whispering words of comfort. "It's alright, Tsu-kun, it's alright. Mama's here, and she won't let anything happen to you again, that's Mama's promise to you." A shadow crossed her face as she continued to soothe her son further.

He buried his head further and soon drifted off to sleep, leaving the brunette mother to ponder on her thoughts as she stroked her son's unruly hair. If she didn't change soon, something like this would happen again. Tsuna mumbled something about sleeping for a while longer, and she smiled as she placed him back in his bed. Deciding that it had been a long day for the both of them, she slept with him, allowing a soft smile to stretch across her face.

At the door, Iemitsu gazed at the two sleeping soundly on the bed in his headquarters, he deemed it unsafe for his wife and son to stay at the hotel, in case there was another attempt on hurting his family. He tucked them both in, his eyes lingering on his son's bandaged leg and scowled. Whoever decided it was funny to kidnap his son _and_ shoot him in the leg would pay, and he promised them eternal pain. It was as if they were prodding him in a very sore spot, and he only had so much of the thing called patience. He had a title to live up to after all. Making sure that they were tucked in nicely, he swiftly turned on his heel to start his investigation on these people. Visconti would give him the interrogation results soon, and he would accept them gladly.

* * *

It was half way through the last week of their vacation, when Tsuna's Grandpa came over to visit them. With the life threatening situation behind him, he was very happy to see the kind old man again. Though not without caution, looking at things with a new light. It would be hard not to, when you had been kidnapped, fate just changed your point of view for the world into a different matter. Noticing this, Timoteo was saddened at the prospect that his grandson would not be able to completely revert back to the carefree child he once was. But spending time with him, helped ease his worries to see the boy play with the usual mirth he had before this all happened.

The end of the vacation soon descended upon them, Iemitsu with his wife and son by his side in the airport. He bid goodbye to Timoteo, and Tsuna had to reluctantly leave the old man's side, he had grown fond of the old man during his stay in Italy, often following him around and listening to his stories in awe. He waved as he was herded by his parents for the flight that was to depart. He soon found himself sitting in between his mother and father, on his way to Namimori, Japan.

Since the incident that had occurred on the supposed-to-be _harmless_ vacation, he no longer saw things on the surface. Instead he found questions arising when he looked at something that was introduced in his life, things that sometimes scared him at how in depth he actually could think. He studied his hands as another question was raised; why were they after him?

* * *

Months later, Iemitsu returned back to his work after the break he was given by his boss, Nana was saddened with the prospect of not seeing him until who knows when he would show up, but smiled encouragingly as she let him head for his job. Tsuna, upon reaching his home, had begun to shrink inside himself. The times he would go outside to play grew fewer in number until it was merely for him to sit on the porch outside in his backyard to think. He had grown fond of books and with each passing month, Nana would see a much harder book in his hand than the previous. It worried her, this change was passed as trauma, but she couldn't help but worry if it would hinder his growth ability along with making friends. His number in class steadily grew higher as a result of his growing knowledge. The only thing that didn't change was the fact of him being referred to as _Dame-Tsuna_. His athletic ability was the same as ever, however average it seemed. He figured that it was about time to learn on how to dodge objects, so he considered the game of dodgeballs his training, and so far, there was a smidgen of improvement.

He soon began to take interest on many machineries, specifically computers and vending machines. Learning the way they were put together, generally. It was one of those days when he had taken to staring at the vending machine he was buying many drinks from, when he met Kurokawa Hana. "Are you going to drink all those or what."

Tsuna looked down at the heaps of unopened cans of green tea on the pavement, looking up at the girl who spoke. "O-oh, t-these a-are for e-experiments. Y-you can h-have one i-if you w-want."

She stared at him as if he had grown another head, he didn't really care. It wasn't as if everyone was going to accept him anyway, shrugging he went back and scowled at the miss of the green tea he had bought. Searching his pocket, he brought out a coin and immediately bought another one, watching intently at how the magic of it bringing forth the green tea can forward, and into the opening below. Hana spoke up again, why she didn't just turn around and consider him an insane monkey, it was how she referred to everyone else in her eyes, was beyond him. "And what kind of experiment are you going through with. To see how many cans of green tea are in the vending machine?"

He glanced at her, taking out the two cans of green tea that lay inside. He tossed one to her and opened his. "No, nothing like it." He took a sip. "I like to content myself with how the machine brings forth a can like this to the individual who paid for it."

Hana blinked, stared down at the can in her hands then looked back at Tsuna. Her thoughts swirling around on where the previous stuttering boy went. Surely nobody replaced him in front of her; that would be bizarre. Gaining her composure she retorted. "And that would be you."

"Right." He answered grimly, not liking the retort. Drinking the rest of the green tea, he dumped the can in the trash that was there, searching his pockets; taking out a plastic bag he began to place all the cans into it.

"You're taking them all with you?" Hana questioned, raising a brow.

"You want me to leave it here for free take? Not gonna happen, I paid for all of these so I'm taking them. The end." He snorted.

Hana's eyebrows rose up, surprise taking over. "Since when were you a sarcastic person, Sawada?"

"Since I had entered this life and lived through the hardships." He answered, testing out the weight of the cans in the bag. "This should hold on until I get home. Well, I will see you in class tomorrow, Kurokawa-san."

With a nod to the dark brunette girl, he left for home, leaving her to digest on the personality of the kid that is known as _Dame-Tsuna_ in Namimori Elementary. She looked down at the can of green tea he had given her. "The cliché on looks is really evident in this world, isn't it?"

Shrugging she went off home, opening the can to drink out of it. There was more to Sawada Tsunayoshi than his _Dame_ quality. For now she would watch him and evaluate.

Reaching the gates of his house, Tsuna sneezed. He sniffed. "Must be the cold weather…"


	2. Chapter 2

**SRB: **I'm glad that you like this story already, and I hope that you would love this chapter too! Enjoy~

* * *

Tsuna ran through an alleyway, in hopes of getting rid of his pursuers. He hid behind the dumpster that was randomly placed there for no apparent reason. The distant thought of kids running in here for protection went through his head, but he paid no attention to it. Instead, he concentrated on steadying his rapidly beating heart, staying quiet as much as possible. A bunch of footsteps ran past the alley, their yells growing distant. "Where the hell is that Dame-Tsuna!"

"He couldn't have gone far!"

"Maybe he hid in one of the shops along his way home!"

"Then let's search every place inside out!"

When he could no longer hear the bullies, he let out a sigh of relief. Picking up his bag, he took the shortcut from there to his house. He had spent the previous months on memorizing the alleyways to reach for his house when he entered school again. It came as a surprise when he found out the many ways he could shake off the bullies from his trail, and wasted no time in putting it in action. Quite effective in many ways more than one. He made sure to memorize the map of Namimori, in order to aid him with the shortest route to his destination. He smiled at the sight of his house down the row of houses, breaking out into a jog he entered his home. "Tadaima!"

"Oh, Tsu-kun you're home! Happy Birthday!" Nana came out of the kitchen, embracing her son, a smile on her face.

Tsuna blinked. "My birthday?"

"Oh, silly Tsu-kun! It's October 14th! How can you forget it!" She giggled, pressing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled warmly at his mother. "And today my son is turning eleven! This is a very big deal!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Thanks for everything, kaa-san. I really appreciate it."

Nana hummed in approval, a semi-serious expression on her face. "Of course you should, I am your Mama after all!" Her smile returned at the flushed face of her beloved son. "And you are my one and only son, let your Mama care for you at least this much, since you are doing so well in school!" The teasing tone returned as she headed into the kitchen again, leaving her ruffled son to recompose himself.

"I-I'll be upstairs then." He smiled wryly as he headed upstairs and into his room, dropping down on the cleanly made bed of his. He let his eyes wander around his plain room, walls a light blue, and his bed sheets orange, in the center of the room stood a small table on where he could work on his homework, and finally on the orange laptop that laid on top of the small square table. He stood up when he noticed the small blinking red light in the right hand corner of the surface. Another job. Heaving himself onto the floor he turned it on. "Who could it be this time?"

The laptop was one of the reasons that became a step towards his change, a birthday present for his seventh birthday. What kind of parents would give their child a laptop for their seventh birthday beat him; he came home that day to see a box on the counter wrapped in those shiny wrappers and a stringy bow of ribbons tied on top. It was addressed to him, from his mom or dad he wouldn't know, and looked at his mother for confirmation to open it. Nana urged him, and he did, taken aback with the orange laptop that lay within it. He had questioned his mom about it, he was smart enough to know that a laptop was _not_ an ordinary present for a child of his age, his mother just smiled and explained vaguely on how his grades and spurt of knowledge deserved such a present. He had then taken advantage on learning how to use such a laptop, this tedious action consisted of him going to the library and reading nearly all the books in the technology aisle. He had further developed his knowledge in programming, and eventually putting up various kinds of protection on it, with the help of a friend he had met when he was eight.

A soft beep sounded, bringing the brunette back to the present situation. He put himself to work to unlock the screen, typing in various passwords that he had randomly come up with. A smile flitted across his face in remembrance of the memory. Those were the fun times. He also learned how to make small prank comebacks for people who requested it, and the money he was given was a bliss. Of course he had to open up an account where his parents would not suspect him of the things he did, though he had his suspicions that his mother knew all knowingly. What he created as pranks were small letters of false corruption within their small companies, and how he could help them if they paid an amount. He wouldn't make it too big, only to cause enough disturbance in their ranks so that the other, the one who requested the prank, could confront them. Though the small advice he had given them were witty enough to fail the word advice. Once again he had a feeling that they didn't consider this a prank, but he was getting paid so what was the harm? Not that he could do much about it if they abused its purpose. He didn't really care for either of them anyway. Tsuna scanned his desktop, a black screen with various icons spread across it with no words to indicate what they were. A normal person would glance at the screen and probably comment on why there were so many word documents littered on it. It was merely to serve as a purpose of showing a busy middle schooler's amount of hard work in school. When in reality, they hid content that was not to be shown to the bright sunny day of Namimori. He didn't pause to look at the icons, instead he pushed a button for a window to open, his specific email for this pranking job he had.

Scrolling through the various requests, some accomplished others yet to be accepted, Tsuna looked at the new message that came in some time ago. He opened it, curious as to what it contained. To his surprise, the message was written in Italian, he needn't worry since he had at least three languages fully under his belt, a language that rarely came up when requesting his services. Somehow, everyone that had contacted him figured out that he was Japanese and had preferred to type in such a language. It had its amusing moments, to see the weird spelling and random letters that were not even supposed to be there, but soon he grew tired of it and often than not had to exert his brain on trying to figure out the message they were trying to convey. He shook his head and began to read the email, his suspicions rising by the minute.

_ Orange_Flower,_

_I have heard so much about you, the small 'pranks' that you are often known for. Your existence has even reached the Mafia, after a product of your work had shown all its glory –_

Tsuna had to stare at it stupefied, he couldn't help it. Really, this person, whoever he was, claimed that his job had gone through the Mafia and destroyed one of those colonies for a mobster. He continued to read.

– _I have decided to recruit you for a bunch of jobs that I'd like you to do. I'd love to meet you, and see you at work, but we will have to leave that for another time. Which will be in the near future if you do agree. I promise you that you would be paid a princely reward with your efforts on the line. However, if you should decline I worry for your reputation as the 'prankster on the net' –_

Here he blinked. Did he ever have such a reputation? He couldn't remember anything that led to that, so he made a note to make sure to look into it as he continued to read the message.

– _but if you do accept, I will send you your first mission. I am obligated to tell you that you will be working with six other people of their own statuses. Now I leave the choice to you._

_CheckerFace_

He leaned back against his bedframe as he looked at the message with a thoughtful look on his face. To him, it sounded like a challenge, calling him to come and face the adventures that were laid out in front of him. He smirked. "Tempting…" He played with his bangs as he thought further. He could enjoy the outdoors and work, it didn't sound half bad. His smirk widened a tad bit. "Very tempting…" His mother came into his thoughts, and the smirk instantly dissolved. How would his mother fare? Would she accept such a thing? He had noticed her change in behavior after the _incident_ when he was six, and over-protectiveness had appeared like it was always there. He unconsciously shivered, the product of such a… _trait_ was something he didn't want to cross on the other end. He huffed. "Well, I still have time to accept this, I could figure something by the end of the day."

He closed his laptop, the piece of machinery instantly going to sleep. He stretched and looked at the calendar situated on the ceiling above where his head would be on the pillow. The idea for such a thing was one of the mere entertainment that had long passed being humorous. A red circle indicated that his childhood friend was to return from his trip in Italy. Apparently he had been promoted to become a scientist, in the top facilities there in the previously mentioned country. He made fun of him from time to time about how he was such a smart ass, and he continuously denied it. The red flush begged to differ. Tsuna snorted. "I wonder how he is now, it has been quite a while since I last saw him."

"Tsu-kun? Dinner is ready~" Nana's voice floated through the floorboards, her voice cheery as ever.

Getting up, the said brunette headed downstairs, answering her call. "Coming, kaa-san."

Upon reaching the kitchen, he was surprised with the amount of food that were placed on the table. His mother beaming, her hands clasped in front of her like a lady. When he didn't move from his spot she took the opportunity to push him towards the chair as she sat beside him. "Come and sit, Tsu-kun, otherwise the food would get cold! And cold food isn't worth it to be in my son's stomach!"

Sometimes he had to wonder, when did his mother begin to obsess with his health? He shook his head, a smile on his face. "Alright, thanks for the food, kaa-san."

Both mother and son began eating, chatting idly to pass their time. Entertaining the idea of the sales that were quite evident in the next few weeks, and the deals that could be gotten in the supermarket if you bribed the cashier. It then grew quiet, a comforting silence for the both of them. Tsuna figured he might talk with his mother about the job proposal he had gotten earlier today. "Kaa-san, I was wondering if I could go out of the country."

"Why's that Tsu-kun?" She questioned, her smile present.

"Um, well you see I got a job proposal, and they seem to be out of the country and are looking for people to recruit." He continued, carefully picking out his words.

"Why can't they recruit their own people? I'm pretty sure a country is to have many people in order to be one." She continued, the slight suspicions rising in her, frowning.

"That's because they want to recruit the best of the best to get the project done." He replied.

Nana thought things over, she was fully aware that her son was hiding more than he seemed to reveal, the flutter of worry started to work in her gut as she considered the possibilities. "And when would they need you're assistance?"

"I don't know yet, thought I'd go over this with you before I accepted the offer." He answered. She smiled at his concern for her. Maybe it would be for the better of him to go out and coming back like a new person, the world wasn't forgiving in many ways after all. A bit of training could do her son good. Besides, if it kept him out of his room for more than a day, it should be fine.

Coming to her conclusion, Nana hummed. "Well, why not give it a try?"

Tsuna could hardly believe his ears, had his mother, his sweet, loving, mother, really say such a thing? "You're okay with it?"

"And you aren't?" She giggled at the slight blush dusting her son's cheeks.

"B-but, w-what if it was a scam?" He pointed out. A scenario like that would be terrible, not to mention hard to get out of.

"Then if it comes to that, we'll just have to change our names and run away." The semi-serious look returned.

The brunette sputtered. When had his mother been like this? "K-Kaa-san!"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" The warm smile took over Nana giggled. Her son's reactions were one to die for, so honest, yet innocent. In a way, the reality in her mind chided.

Tsuna sighed, he would probably not get his mother's thought process anytime soon. "Alright, I'll contact the employer right after dinner."

"Make that right after the cake and presents, Tsu-kun! You can't have a birthday without those!" Nana sang happily as she got up and brought over a cake with the words '_Happy Birthday, Tsu-kun!_' written in red cream. The cake itself was a white frosted cake with cream as its filling. The candles representing his eleventh birthday. Tsuna found that he enjoyed the cake very much, causing his mother to smile non-stop at her satisfaction, and received his gift from her. Looking at the contents Tsuna briefly wondered if his surprises would ever come to an end, deciding that it would end when hedgehogs fly and kangaroos learn how to box, he looked at his mother, holding up an orange toque and scarf. A small number 27 etched in their corner, with the same orange color. He wouldn't get why, but he didn't think on it too much. "Thanks, kaa-san, though you didn't have to buy such things, I still have the ones from last year."

"Call it mother's intuition, I decided to get you another pair that's all." Nana giggled.

After another hour of talking about many random things, the two cleaned up the dishes, putting the uneaten food in containers to be placed in the fridge. They would be surviving on leftovers for the next couple of weeks, which didn't seem such a bad thing for Tsuna, as it did for Nana. The brunette woman loved to cook, sometimes trying new recipes and personalizing it as her own. This love seemed to have imprinted itself on her son, who had the same passion in cooking as her, though he didn't really cook much. Tsuna headed upstairs into his room, opening up his laptop. Getting past the securities easily, he returned to re-reading the email, going over it a couple of times before choosing to reply to it in Italian.

_CheckerFace,_

_After a bout of considering your offer, I have decided to accept it. However, I wish to know a bit more information on such a recruitment, like how long I will be on the job, and the means of my transportation, and I state this because I know that you know that I am in Japan. Before you do ask on such things, call it intuition. Getting back to my questions, do I need to bring anything for this particular job? I hope to hear from you soon._

_Orange_Flower_

Clicking the send button, the mail slipped off into the world of the internet verse. A second hadn't even passed when another email came. Tsuna blinked, an image of a man sitting at the computer staring at the screen entered his imagination, surely this employer wasn't doing this behind a screen? He wasn't any different, so who was he to judge. Clicking on the email, he read through it.

_ Orange_Flower,_

_I am glad that you have decided to accept the job, ecstatic even! You don't need to worry about your transportation since I have you covered on that, but you will just need to bring your necessity of whatever you are comfortable within a span of three days. Now for your first assignment, tomorrow head to the airport, my man Wonomichi will hold a sign with your name on it, follow him to your ride, and it will take you straight to the area with your task. The information will be given by my trusted man, hope you two would get along. Until the next time I contact you, ciao~_

_CheckerFace_

Tsuna laid back against his bedframe, a hand running through his hair. "A private jet or something… he must be some rich guy…" Muttering some incoherent thoughts, he glanced at the message again. "He didn't even state at what time I should head for the airport… His trusted man is also Japanese." He let out a breath through his nose, he got up and got ready for bed, shutting his computer down. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Tsuna looked around the bustling airport and unconsciously shivered. He was glad that he wore the toque and scarf he had gotten for his birthday on his disguise. A white cap, with an orange underside, which could be worn both ways, was brought over his face to hide his features from anyone unwanted, the toque on top of it. His scarf brought up to hide his mouth, wrapped around his neck to keep the appendage warm. Tsuna had worn his favorite orange and white sweater, the number 27 decorating the pocket on the bottom right hand corner. His jeans hugged his legs, showing off lean legs, he wore orange converse with white tips, laces and soles. Orange was indeed his favorite color, and it suited his name for the job. Heading further into the airport, he spotted a very peculiar man with a top hat, checkered tie and gloves holding a sign. Written on it was obviously his username used online, the only thing of notice was that it was being held upside down. "So much for being normal…"

Making his way to the peculiarly dressed man he nodded, unsure if he should speak to him. The man blinked, looked as if he was analyzing him, and smiled. "You must be, ho ho ho."

"And you are Wonomichi, I presume." He spoke up, discarding the idea of staying silent. It wouldn't help him much in this situation.

"You really are orange like your name, ho ho ho." Wonomichi laughed cheerily. "And to think I have considered you would be a normal teenage boy, he he he!"

Tsuna grimaced, this guy was way too cheery for a person to keep him as a trusted man. He almost felt sorry for his faceless employer… He shook his head, he had a feeling that this person would talk on for ages if he wasn't stopped. "I trust that you have the information on my task that CheckerFace has given you, I don't have all day to sit around and wait for you to finish your daily chit chat."

"Oh! You're right! Silly me, how can I forget such a thing! Now hold on, I think I've got it here somewhere." The man put the sign down as he took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves revealing scribbles on the contrasted pale skin of his. His mutters increased as he looked at each one. "Remember to feed Mr. Cuddles… nope that's not it… Have a bath every Friday… nope… Duct tape the apple tree… no… Ah! Here it is!" His smile grew at the corresponding note. Tsuna deadpanned, it seemed that his guide was a real forgetter, and shook his head. Wonomichi continued. "First, let us head for your ride, and then we'll talk on the way there."

He picked up the sign and glanced at it. "My, why didn't you tell me it was upside down."

Tsuna felt like he would slip and fall face first.

* * *

They were currently over the country, high in the air. The sight of fluffy white clouds were fun to see as they went through them. The private jet was luxurious, and it wasn't short of it either. Wonomichi led them to the seats facing each other, and what Tsuna noted as real leather and velvet. He sat down as his guide began to explain the instructions of the task that was set before him. Something about entering through the security and grabbing top secret information that they have kept hidden for an insane amount of time. He had asked what kind of information they were hiding but received a vague answer, and he quotes, 'Dirty little secrets, ho ho ho!'. He really hoped that his cheery attitude wasn't contagious… His thoughts didn't stay the same when his attention was taken with the other six colleagues he was supposed to work with. "Just who are these people, Wonomichi?"

"Oho, you would know when you see them, ho ho ho~" He brushed it off, laughing merrily again. "For now concentrate and work together! Ho ho ho!"

Unsatisfied, Tsuna kept his mouth shut and let the private jet descend on a runway on top of a mountain. Since when were the mountains used as places for jets to land on? That was, in many ways, weird beyond any sane explanation. They headed out, the brunette dragging along an orange luggage with him, and it was a small one enough for his necessities, and followed Wonomichi down the mountain to a mansion, a level lower than the summit. Who expected that? He sure as well didn't. Entering the estate, Wonomichi led him straight to what he supposed were his quarters. "Do whatever you like, dinner is in an hour, make sure to be there on time, ho ho ho~"

He left closing the door behind him, leaving Tsuna standing in the room. He hummed, rummaging through his pockets, taking out an orange flip phone, the customization for it was a fortune, and it was also tinkered with to be more customizable, and he scrolled through the list of his contacts, after fixing the time zone, pausing over one. "Mm… maybe it's a good idea to ask for her to collect my homework for the days that I miss." Without a second thought, he pressed the call button. The receiver picked it up, and he answered cheerily. "And how was your day, Hana?"

"_I don't see why you are asking, Tsuna, you sound well for not attending school._" She retorted. Ever since the day she decided to evaluate the gravity defying haired brunette, they had become quite close, along with Tsuna's friend. She enjoyed their company, and when she was asked why she would simply answer that they weren't like the other monkeys' that took over the majority of the population of humankind, sometimes relieved that they were smart enough to think sensibly rather than letting their emotions come through. Though it was a bit tweaked with the third member of their party. "_You better have a good enough reason for missing school._"

"I do, some sort of job recruitment, in fact I won't be there three days time." He replied making himself comfortable on the king sized bed that happened to be in the room. He fiddled with the end of his scarf. "I want you to do me a favor."

"_Favor? What on Earth could that possibly be?_" She paused thinking over the piece of information. "_And what kind of job recruits you for three days? That doesn't even make any sense!_"

"It so happens to be the kind of job that would require me to be out of the country when I work for the employer, so I'll have to be excused with my school duties while I head for work." Tsuna shrugged, stretching. "So will you do me some favors?"

A sigh was heard through the speaker. "_Alright, state your favors, Tsuna. I'm listening._"

"Wonderful! First things first, could you take care of my mother while I'm away, I don't want her to be lonely, and I'm sure she'd love your company. Secondly, don't forget to greet Shoichi at the airport, if I remember correctly he'll arrive when it's my last day here. Thirdly, could you pick up the homework that I miss? Send the projects that need immediate attention, that's all." He paused thinking over with what he had said, he added guiltily. "Hopefully that isn't too much for you."

"_It isn't, I'll be there for both Shoichi and your mom._" Hana gave in, there just wasn't any way around in refusing the brunette. His good point, in Hana's eyes, was that he was honest and made sure that the people he cared for were well, even if he was two cities away from home. "_Anything else, the bell is going to ring and the perfect is violent as ever._"

"No, that's all, thanks for complying, Hana." He smiled brightly, he was sure that Hana would feel it. "I really appreciate it, later, I've got dinner dates with Fate."

Before Hana could question on what he said, Tsuna shut his phone, ending the call. He got up and made sure that he was suitable in his disguise before he headed for the dining room, his hands in his pockets. It wasn't until he turned at the third turn did he realize that he was completely and utterly lost. He growled. "Just great, lost on the first day." He checked his phone for the time, revealing that he had around 15 minutes to get to the designated room or go without dinner. "I wonder if I can get to the front door, dining rooms are on the first floor, right?"

"That would be correct."

Startled, Tsuna had nearly jumped a foot into the air. He hadn't expected anyone to answer him, and had somehow, to his surprise, again, forgotten that there were other inhabitants in this near-to-deserted estate. Again, who, in their most sane mind, would live on a _mountain_? He quickly pushed the question out of his head to turn around, rather stiffly, to face the person. He was met with an Asian man, who wasn't all too bad looking, in red robes and white pants, flats on his feet. Tsuna made a quick reference that the man's face eerily resembled the violent perfect back in school. He pulled his hat lower. "You can speak Japanese?"

Wow, what a way to start a conversation.

The man smiled, his expression clearly amused. "Yes, I can speak Japanese."

The awkward silence that followed was broken by chatter, as a white monkey appeared on the man's shoulder. Tsuna stared at the creature, were pets even allowed here? As if reading his mind, the man smiled as he introduced his companion. "This here is Lichi, a beloved companion of mine back home, I couldn't afford to leave her behind, so I brought her here too. My name is Fon, if that helps you any."

"Ah, you can call me Camellia." Tsuna nodded, it'd be rude if he didn't give his name. But he wouldn't take any chances of saying his birth name. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he berated himself over such an option, couldn't he think of something else? However he did make a note to check the meaning of the flower later.

Fon raised a brow. "A flower's name?"

"Just being cautious." He shrugged. He checked the clock again, and scowled. "Looks like we have only ten minutes to reach the dining room." He looked back up at Fon. "Do you have any idea on where that room is by any chance?"

Fon smiled. "It just so happens that I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroi Rin:** I'm glad that you find it interesting, and I hope you find this interesting as well, enjoy~

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** I'm happy you find the plot interesting! I had decided to make a friendship bond between Tsuna and Nana, to ease the oblivious trait that she is known for, I hope both you and your friend continue to read this fanfic! Now enjoy this chapter~

**zhizn214:** Here's your update, and enjoy~

* * *

It had turned exactly six when Fon and Tsuna entered the dining room. The others were there, sitting at their respective seats, a high quality seat with a colored gem placed in the frame of their headrests'. Three seats were left empty, two obviously went to the two new occupants of the room, while the third was probably for the faceless employer. Tsuna noticed that the gem in the empty chairs were clear, as if it were clear in the first place. He watched Fon go to the open chair on one of the long sides of the table, and was amazed at how the gem began to glow a faint red color until it was clearly visible with a bright red. He made his way to the chair beside him, at the end of one side of the long table, sitting down he looked at the gem in his chair and saw it grow into a bright orange. The door on the far end of the room slammed open as people filed in with silver platters, nearly making the brunette jump out of his skin. Very soon every single person present had a silver platter before them, and as if they were all in sync they removed the dome allowing the steam to arise from the wonderfully smelling dish. He watched every single reaction to the dish presented.

The person with green hair, pushed his spectacles up as he inspected the food before him, muttering incoherently as he took out a notepad and pen, jotting down notes. A typical scientist, Tsuna mused with dry humor. The one across from him, a hooded figure who suspiciously looked like a female if it weren't for the genderless clothing he wore, muttered something about it being free. He could only identify the tattoo marks on his cheeks that were the color of deep purple. The person sitting on the left hand side of the scientist, was a female, and by the looks of her wardrobe she was probably from the military, definitely an outgoing type. He wouldn't even be surprised if she was some sort of colonel or maybe even the head of a training camp. His gaze moved to the person sitting across from her, a punk with purple hair alongside with different shades of purple makeup, the piercings that gave evident proof that the person was indeed some kind of punk, possibly some sort of gangster. His clothes were the type that stuntsmens' wore during their debut. A punk and stuntsman mix, Tsuna mused at the thought as he turned his attention to the next person on his right. Fon. The Asian man was obviously from China, and he was well mannered as well, judging from their conversation not so long ago. The only things that were different from the violent perfect and him, were their wardrobe, attitude, and hair. Tsuna noticed that Fon's hair ended in a long braid behind his back, all the way down to his small back. He turned his attention to the other person, on his left, and was startled with a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at him. Quickly taking in his features, he turned to his food to ponder. The man was dressed well, like any mobster would be, fedora included with a yellow strip around the base of the said object, and his sideburns? The curled appendage was something he pinned down on hair genetics.

His gaze refocused on the food, and he picked up his fork and knife, distantly remembering the lesson on table manners he read on the internet. A thought then floated across his mind; was it poisoned? He debated, and let his instincts take over him, it was worth the risk, even though the distant thought in the back of his mind chided him that he would not die, since the employer needed them for their first job. He cut a small piece, sending a mental prayer that he would live till he died of old age and not food poisoning, and nibbled letting the flavors wash over his taste buds. It still couldn't compare to his mother's heavenly dishes. He ate with caution, noting that everyone else seemed to take his sign as the _go_ to eat their own dishes. Dinner was quiet, and was soon over, leading to dessert; Flan. Tsuna looked at the dish, and went for the spoon to eat when a headache increased in his temples. So he left the dessert alone, and sat back. He watched as the others ate theirs, didn't seem to be anything suspicious in theirs, causing him to let out a sigh. So much for the first job.

Fon, who noticed this other than a certain fedora wearing man, questioned him, this time he spoke in Italian. Everyone gathered at the dining area were from the Italian country so it was somehow based off of that piece of information. "Why aren't you eating yours?"

"I don't like it." Tsuna stated.

"If you don't like it then why are you even here, kid, this isn't the job for you to be here." The fedora wearing man retorted, twirling his spoon around, his dessert half done. "Why not go back home to your mom." He let out a sneer.

Did he just insult his mother? What an asshole. Tsuna snorted. "For your information, I came like the rest of you, accepting a job, though half of the reasons are not even in my grasp. My reason is curiosity if you like to know."

"Pathetic." Tsuna turned to face the military woman, his eyebrow raised though they couldn't see it. "You don't know half the reasons for coming here, and you back yourself up with curiosity. Pathetic."

"I see, that's not a good enough answer for you then." Tsuna retorted. "And what are you guys doing here then? Curiosity aside, I suppose you were all blackmailed to come here, is that not so? Correct me if I'm wrong." The silence that followed proved his point that they were all just as curious as he was, he nodded curtly. "Thought so."

"That still doesn't explain why a kid like you decided to come here!" The purple punk pointed a finger at him accusingly. A series of nods followed the statement.

Mentally sighing, the brunette stayed silent thinking over the responses. He really should have saw this one coming. In the end he shrugged. "I wonder about that too."

A series of complaining noises arose from the group that was gathered, and the remarks that some threw at him, stung. Letting out a miserable sigh, he pushed back his chair and stood, bowing as gentlemanly as possible. "Well, I wish you a good night, I'm retiring early." Before anyone could retort it as a weakness showing through, he added curtly. "Jet lag." He promptly left letting his subconscious lead him to his quarters.

Back in the dining room, the rest of the people gathered were quiet with the turnout of the events they all stayed silent. It wasn't until one of them decided to break it, specifically Verde. "He must be insane to accept an offer in the Underground world." He pushed his spectacles up, as he finished eating the Flan before him. "Kids these days." He huffed.

Lal Mirch, better known as Lal, snorted. "He's just a wuss that decided to rebel."

"I agree with the rebel part, he looked about to be a pre-teen." Skull crossed his arms and leaned back, his face in a frown. He mumbled under his breath. "A bit too young to get involved in these kind of situations…"

"Says the person who looks like he rebelled when he was five." Reborn retorted, pulling his fedora down further. "Know your place, lackey."

"Since when have I become your lackey?!" Skull cried indignantly, smacking the sturdy table with his fists.

"Shut up, lackey!" Lal barked at him, immediately making the stuntsman shrivel in on himself. Verde let out an irritated sigh.

"Mu, I'm not getting paid enough to listen to you guys whine." Viper, ironically, let out a whine of his own.

"But the money that we were promised is a lot, how can that not be enough?" Fon questioned, his question directed to the hooded figure that sat opposite on the far side of where he was seated.

Viper let out a sigh, as if it tired him to explain the details that ran through his mindscape. "Sitting here listening to your nonsensical chatter is a waste of my time, and time is amounted in money, so I am wasting my money on your nonsense."

Fon merely raised a brow at the cliché that had been taken to a whole different level. The extreme level was almost near the paranoia level, he didn't bother to comment, keeping it to himself. As everyone was readying to get up and leave back to their own quarters, a TV screen appeared from the other end of table, across from Tsuna's empty seat. All heads turned to the screen as a shadowed figure with a top hat appeared, his features indecipherable, it all set them on edge. "_I'm glad that you all could make it, you should know by now that I am your employer._" All the people gathered let out a noise of disapproval, making the man tut in disappointment. "_I don't even get a 'thanks for having me here'? Oh well, I can't expect much from gathered people on short notice, you all seem hostile with each other._" Here the man clicked his tongue and surveyed the setting, settling on the empty seat across from him. "_Ah, where is that boy, he should have stayed for a bit more longer._"

Fon immediately gave notice to why the orange covered boy wasn't there at the moment. "He said the jet lag had gotten to him, so he left leaving his dessert untouched." He gestured to the said Flan on the plate.

"_As expected of him, he noticed the danger with eating the dessert._" The man's figure nodded, as in approval of the teen's actions.

Lal narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, _danger_?"

The man turned to face the military woman. "_Lal Mirch from CEDEF, a pleasure to see you here indeed,_" He continued before he was interrupted. "_you see, I asked my trusted man to poison his Flan –_" At this there were various startled gasps of shock going around the table. "_– and don't worry, your desserts weren't poisoned, it was only his._" A few relieved sighs were heard around the table.

Reborn decided to speak up, as he glanced at the monitor from the corner of his eye. "And this was a test of some sort? What would happen if he had eaten it and died off?" It was a rhetorical question, anyone who knew the hitman would have understood that he worked differently than the others.

"_Reborn, the number one and most trusted hitman of Vongola Nono,_" The man nodded his greeting. "_I'm sure you know the answer to that yourself pretty well, he would be replaced for a more suitable Sky Guardian. But he is a delicate child, his fate is weighted._" He paused, partly for effect, and continued. "_One of you must have gotten his name, my trusted man couldn't get one out of him unfortunately._"

Fon spoke up again. "We met before coming here, and he introduced himself as Camellia."

"What's a camellia?" Skull questioned.

"It's a well known flower in China, especially down south." The martial artist supplied, smiling kindly.

"Of course the lackey wouldn't know of such things, he's too stupid to know anything." Reborn snorted, his eyes shadowed.

Skull cried out in indignantly again, this time slamming his palms on the tables surface, half rising out of his seat. "I am _not_ your lackey! And I am _not_ stupid either!"

"_Calm down, you don't want to start a fight now do you?_" The statement was clear, and both parties backed down. The shadowed man nodded as he continued. "_Now down to business, I'm sure you all heard of each other once._"

"Not everyone." Verde put in, his beady eyes looking calculatedly at the figure on the screen. "We still don't know much about this… _Camellia_ kid, no matter how you look at it, he's still a brat that is supposed to stay home with parents."

The man was silent, and Verde briefly wondered if the connection froze, but was soon proved wrong. "_I am assuming that you all have heard of the fall of the Serpente Famiglia?_"

* * *

Tsuna was typing non-stop at this keyboard, so far he found out who half the people were at dinner, the other half Life decided to make it challenging for him. He gnashed his teeth, letting their earlier comments claw at him again. "A kid huh, and what the hell is an adult supposed to do?" His fingers rained on the keyboard like hail, he let out a huff easing down a little to focus on his task before him. "Stupid securities…"

So far he had gathered the information on Lal Mirch from CEDEF; though her information was sparce he grasped enough to know her inside out, Viper; his was a little harder, but the lousy security that the Varia had was easy to break through, and Fon; the martial artist was part of the Chinese Triad in his home country. The rest of the points on the mentioned people were all random points on abilities that he booked for a later time to read over. Currently he was tearing through security on a place called Estraneo for Verde's information, and after a whole bunch of tapping he successfully tore through it. A smile stretched across his face as gleaned the information set before him and backed out with careful steps, obviously repressing the urge to do a happy dance, it seemed that the green haired scientist was a living figure of the term 'anything for science'. Shaking his head he set to tearing through Skull's, the purple punk and stuntman mix, it was pretty easy since his profile was really out in the open to the public. Tsuna silently berated the security for being so flimsy, but continued on to go through Reborn's profile. Turns out the Vongola had the toughest security to pass through, and without the tricks he had learned from Shoichi he was sure that he would have given up right there. It was similarly arranged like CEDEF's security, only a bit more sturdier. He distantly remembered that both companies were related to each other, and an even more distant memory nagged at him, however he suppressed in order to finish the task. After a near hour, the brunette let out a whoop of joy as he hungrily gleaned he hitman's profile. He decided to linger on the page to explore the other files that interested him, only to quickly back out when sensing that someone was to enter his room. He made sure to delete the log, he could blame it on Paranoia but he felt safer this way. Tsuna ran around getting his disguise together, and shoved his laptop in his luggage, shutting it with the complicated lock he had installed himself before picking up the book he had kept on his bedside table to read before going to bed. He then waited, already two pages into the third chapter when a knock sounded.

"Isn't he sleeping, we would end up bothering him."

"Shut up, lackey, can't you see the lights are on."

"How many times do I have to point out to you that I am _not_ your lackey or stupid!"

"I didn't even call you stupid that time round, huh, I guess you are stupid if you say so yourself."

Tsuna decided that it would do him better to just answer the door, he let out a sigh as he got up. Opening the door, he dully noted that the bickering had stopped and that he was faced with six pairs of intent stares. He raised a brow, not that they could see, and questioned. "Is there something you'd like? 'Cause I'm sure that the _kid_ doesn't have it."

His sarcastic retort broke them out of their stupor. Verde muttered about brats being annoying, while Viper, who seemed to be dragged here against his will, muttered about not being paid for this whole fiasco. Lal had opened her mouth to bark out words, probably on respecting elders or such, when Reborn cut in an unreadable expression on his face. "You have some explanation to do, _brat_."

"Oh, so now I'm a brat, should I consider this as an upgrade?" He answered, sarcasm dripping from every word he uttered, his arms crossed. If there was a thing that he hated most in the world, it would be that he was looked down on. Though his status at school irked him, he had to bear with it before he could murder them all in cold blood, it wouldn't do much good on his part if he did. He noticed that the renowned hitman's hands seem to clench and unclench, he filed it away with the label of irritation. He let out another sigh as he stood alongside the ajar door, gesturing them all in. At their suspicions he cleared his throat in exasperation. "I'm not going to make you all stand out in the hall to get whatever business you have with me cleared, come inside and make yourself comfortable, and send the thoughts on traps and explosives away, I don't know how they work, so there are none." He paused, and gestured to them to enter again. "Now don't just stand there, come in."

Still nobody moved, it wasn't that hard to see that they were cautious around him, even with each other. And there was a good reason on why they should be, they were from the Mafia, they all had connections to it somehow. With another exasperated huff he left his post to go into the hallway and pushed the closest person next to him in his room, which happened to be Reborn, they were all surprised with the abrupt move that they could only stare, and when they started to yell at him he raised his hands to silence them. Pointing to the hitman in the room, his room, he stated. "See? Nothing inside to blow you up, right? All well and dandy, now are you guys going to stay out here or do you want to sit down in the room, I can suggest that the latter option is more comfortable than the former."

With hesitation they all entered the orange clad teen's room, Fon being the first from the group to enter albeit cautiously, Skull was next, followed by Verde. Lal moved after having an inner debate, leaving Viper out in the hall. Tsuna faced the hooded figure, gesturing to his room again. "Well?"

With another mutter about not being paid for this, Viper entered the room, glancing at the teen and he nearly froze at the sight of the small smile that graced the smaller teen's lips. One with no malice, just warmth. Shaking his head he chose a spot that wasn't occupied by the others. Tsuna looked out in the halls before closing the door securely, he locked it just in case Wonomichi or CheckerFace, their faceless employer, decided to stop by. He faced the people gathered, noticing the tense atmosphere surrounding them. "So," He started lamely. "is there a reason that I need to know why you all decided to stop by my room before you all turned in?" He crossed his arms across his chest as he gave a pointed look at each of them, not that they could see it…

"Our employer decided to contact us before dinner ended." Reborn started, placing the book that the brunette had been reading, back on the bed. He scrutinized the figure standing in front of the door, he couldn't wrap his mind on how the petite brat could bring down the seventh strongest Famiglia down. He smirked. "He gave us… a piece of valuable information."

"And it was?" Tsuna questioned, listening intently. Just what kind of information could this CheckerFace give? Hopefully it wasn't his real identity, otherwise he'd be busted, he didn't know how but he could just feel it in his gut.

Lal, always the impatient one out of the group, huffed. "The _employer_ had mentioned that you have gotten rid of the Serpente Famiglia, recognize the name, brat."

Tsuna tapped his chin thoughtfully, unconsciously slipping into a pout. Serpente… who was Serpente again? Ah, yes, the one that the Todd Famiglia wanted to bring down. It wasn't easy, with all the cautious steps they had in reading an email, so he had to plan that one out carefully, it kept him awake for three days straight trying to figure out something past their defenses. He let a smile slip on his face, oblivious to their reactions. "Yes, I do, the client that requested it wanted to get to them, I only learned of their downfall a couple days after it happened since I was sleep deprived for the whole 72 hours of planning."

"Three days?" Fon questioned, raising a brow at the time spent. Verde had the same notion as he muttered something under his breath, and jotting something down in his handy dandy notebook. The martial artist continued. "What were you doing for three days?"

Tsuna shrugged, answering curtly, he was pretty sure he had said it before. "Planning."

"On what?" This time Verde spoke up, looking up from his notebook.

"What else? Must I elaborate everytime I speak?" He rolled his eyes. "I was planning on how to get in their base, my sleepless nights weren't for nothing."

"The Serpente Famiglia, being the seventh strongest, are hard to get into, they take nearly every precaution whether it be from economics to ground base." Lal put in, frowning. "How did you even get in?"

"I have my ways." He answered cryptically, shrugging again. "Anything else?"

"How did you get mixed in this Mafia business? You look way too young, even for a recruitment." Skull spoke up, and for once everyone stayed silent as they waited for the youngest group member to answer.

Tsuna mused on how he should answer the question, maybe a small white lie wouldn't harm them too much. "At my current age." He responded dryly. "That's all you need to know… for now."

* * *

That night, Tsuna checked the time in Japan opting to choose on calling his mother to tell her that he was okay. He dialed his home number with practiced ease and waited for the receiver to pick up. "_Sawada household, Nana speaking._"

He felt a smile spreading his face. "Hi, kaa-san."

"_Tsu-kun? Did you arrive safely? No troubles?_" Nana questioned, her motherly instinct kicking in.

Tsuna chuckled. "Yes, I've arrived safely, nothing to trouble me at all…" He paused and added softly. "Well, besides the new colleagues I have to work with, they seem to be a handful."

Nana giggled over the receiver. "_I'm sure you can sort them out nicely, Tsu-kun, you always have that hidden ability in you._"

"Kaa-san!" The brunette sputtered out.

"_Yes, Tsu-kun?_" Nana's giggle gradually turned into light laughter.

Tsuna sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I feel like déjà vu hit me."

Both laughed and continued to talked for a good two hours, until the brunette had to excuse himself. Whether he liked it or not, he would meet up with the others in the morning to begin their first mission. Oh how he hoped that it would come out easy.

Of course Fate didn't like to play fair, did it now?


	4. Chapter 4

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Mm… you are sorry for reviewing? Don't be! Feel free to review on whatever you like in this story, and don't stop, that's my piece of advice. I had decided to answer to reviews since I felt obligated to do so, and that they are so much fun! :D I'm really glad that you love this story, I think I have told you that once before, but I'm telling you it again, and I don't mind your reviews either, they make me really happy as much as a response made you _that_ happy. ^~^ So happy to hear of it! And make sure you keep nagging your friend after Naruto finishes, or even before that, KHR is that awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter~

**Kuroi Rin:** I know right? He is that badass, lol! But I still plan to keep flaws to keep him human, enjoy! :D

**Hweianime:** I agree, aha~ letting my narcissism get the better of me here, but it is a newly created story, and hopefully it will grow in reviews! I'm glad that you like this and that you are following it, can't thank you enough for that. :P As for Viper, I was torn between keeping him as a guy and exposing his gender as a female, but then I stuck with keeping him as his original gender in the series, sorry if that is a downer for you, it's a good thing that they all seem in character I was worried that they would come out of character but your review just let that pass, thanks! Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Seiiruu:** I'm glad that you like this story, and your review boosted my morale to get this chapter up quicker! Tsuna, as I like to think of him, is the ever devoted son who cares about his mother's wellbeing, so making them have a more stable friendship bond brought it around much easier, Iemitsu is just missing out on the fun, lol! Enjoy the chapter~ :D

* * *

Tsuna stifled a yawn. Lal had to suppress the urge the smack the teen's head, it wasn't her fault that she saw her idiot pupil in him. Always up and yawning at the beginning of their training session. Growling, she turned her attention to the others that had gathered in the dining room, now it was a place for where they held meetings, the other rooms were all bedrooms, why this particular estate had so many bedrooms, Lal didn't know. The others that were assembled had grudgingly taken their seats, some, namely Viper and Verde, were glaring at each other or any other person who decided to approach them. She crossed her arms and out rightly glared, she had been here at the crack of dawn and was running low on patience. Before she could snap at the unsuspecting stuntsman, the same TV as last night appeared. "_Hope you had a good rest, don't want to be tired for today's mission._" The shadowed man greeted them.

"I'd like breakfast, don't you?" Tsuna yawned, swiftly hiding it, mumbling his sentence.

"_Of course, I'll go over the details while you have your breakfast._" At that moment, the doors on the far end slammed open again, this time with breakfast, placed in front everyone. "_Enjoy it to your heart's content._" He stated ominously. The brunette sniffed, looking down at his toast suspiciously. It could be poisoned like last night's dessert, he looked at everyone else eating theirs and opted to eat his after a moment of debate. It was the mission day, so why would he take his time to poison the breakfast? That would be plain stupid. Nibbling on the toast, he listened to the outline of the plan, silently wishing that he could taste his mother's cooking. He really missed it. "_– retrieve the information in the vault and make your way out, no need to make a blood bath for the target, it's not worth it for it to be that way. Any questions?_"

There was silence, Tsuna didn't bother, choosing to eat his sausage than talk, he was still sleepy after all. Couldn't be helped, his mind sighed tiredly. Skull spoke up. "What about cooperation?"

"What are you? Stupid? I don't plan on working with you, lackey." Reborn glared at Skull.

"I prefer to work alone." Viper agreed.

"I don't want to be grouped with the lot of you either." Verde huffed, pushing up his spectacles.

Fon and Lal didn't speak up, and Tsuna was too busy on finishing his milk that he told his steward to get. A glass of milk was always quite soothing on the nerves in the morning. They continued to bicker until it was broken by the shadowed figure of CheckerFace, as Tsuna presumed him to be. "_That is up to you, on how you work through the missions I give you from this day forward, the only objective here is the target, if that is all then I wish you luck on your first mission, I'll see you here again tonight. Ciao~_"

Lal was the first to get out of her seat. "Alright, let's head out to this Trimestre Famiglia, we'll discuss who takes what so that we can cover more ground."

"Sounds fair." Reborn pulled his fedora down lower, his sideburns bouncing at the action. Various other answers of agreement sounded around the table and soon they all headed out for their destination.

The view was wonderful, was all that went through the brunette's mind when he first laid eyes on the building. The estate was a medium sized one, nonetheless it was still huge in his opinion, the others decided to state a plan and were a little ways off. It was fine, since he could hear what they were planning. Though that didn't explain why he was beside a tree, his new best friend, than with the small huddled group. A few minutes earlier, after Verde had brought out a map of the estate that they were about to rob, he pointed out a few tips that they could use, when Reborn, with his _almighty_ ego, shot down his ideas. They had gotten into a verbal fight, rated PG, and shooting an insult at him he stalked off to the tree, befriending it in the process. He let out a long winded sigh. "I should apologize for calling him half-assed hitman, shouldn't I?" He didn't expect the tree answer, and was probably content with it. Probably.

"Maybe you should."

The brunette teen jumped back startled, looking at the tree suspiciously, last he checked plants couldn't talk, much less the trees. If they did… you would hear the grass complaining about being stepped on every five seconds. Much to his relief, Fon appeared from the other side of the tree, causing him to let out a breath of relief and holding his hand over his heart, willing it to calm down. "Geez, don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The martial artist chuckled, his hands hidden in his large sleeves. "Well, I'm glad that I didn't." His smile was still there as he gestured to the small group, still dividing their sections. "Come and at least listen to the plans."

Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms childishly. "My job, as Reborn so kindly _states_, is to sit here like a good boy and pray for your safety until you guys come back." He growled, that is what had started the verbal conflict between them. "Unfortunately I hate my job, so I'm going on strike until he reconsiders his _kind_ proposal."

Fon couldn't help it, he let out a laugh, but soon recomposed himself with amusement dancing in his eyes. "I don't think Reborn is the kind of person to reconsider, how about giving another go?"

Eyeing the red clad martial artist suspiciously, Tsuna regarded the option. Letting his shoulders droop, he nodded slowly. "Maybe, I'll give it a try."

-o-

Happiness and approval swelled in Fon's chest as watched Camellia walk over to the group, he followed along behind the small teen, he didn't know why, he just did. He didn't approve of a child being involved in such things, that was why he had cut his ties with the Triad, to work as a freelance assassin on his own. The living conditions were bearable as he earned enough for his stomach, so when such a job was offered to him, he accepted it. He reached the group in time to hear Camellia bicker with the hitman, just what had he missed now? "– to apologize and you tell me to go off, I wonder why I even bothered to come here again, oh that's right, because someone has more manners than a person like you!"

And there went the chance that he could redeem himself, Fon sighed as he watched Camellia stalk off to the tree again. He gave a pointed look to the hitman, who snorted in return, going back to distributing areas between the others. Lal giving pointers. The two grudgingly paired up since their Famiglias were the same, despite one being a whole separate building. The Vongola were known to have an advisor alongside them, and CEDEF were living up to their reputation quite well. Fon looked down at the diagram, and listened in on the rest of the plan.

-o-

Tsuna sat cross-legged in front of his best friend, the tree, a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that Reborn could rub him the wrong way, sure he was still a teen, but that didn't mean that he was incapable of working with them! He had learned how to dodge perfectly, thanks to the dodgeball games and the violent perfect's discipline when he would arrive late for school, and his brain wasn't small like a monkey's either! He huffed, grumbling. "Honestly! What does a person need to do to be recognized here!"

Soon the _adults_, as Tsuna's sarcasm reminded him, got up and left off for their designated places, placing earbuds that Verde had made, the scientist claimed that it was for communication rather than out of good will, but the brunette wouldn't put it past him. With a snort he looked on as they all grew smaller and disappeared into the coverages around them, a hole opened itself in his gut as he hiccupped. "Damnit! I can't cry, I won't let them see my puffy eyes…" He spent a while calming himself down, but the hole in his gut wouldn't go away. He frowned at the feeling, pushing it away as he hugged his knees watching the estate below. Shouts had risen, shattering the peace. As time passed, the feeling in his gut grew bigger, dread slowly seeping in. This wasn't normal, and his frown returned. He got up, suddenly feeling panicky as he descended the hill and ran inside. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he knew chaotic would be one of them, he looked around and spotted a few fighting. Reborn and Lal weren't having much trouble, so he slipped away from their view. He continued to run down the hall taking a sharp turn as he heard footsteps coming from the other side. Skull, with his purple outfit, helmet included, did surprising backflips and cartwheels, hitting his targets with precision. Tsuna swore he heard cracks but didn't stay to ponder on it. Fon, in another room, moved swiftly, knocking out his opponents before taking them all down, two by two. Down the hall Viper was standing and watching his enemies scream and writhe in pain at what seemed to carnivorous plant sized dinosaurs, doing a take back he only shook his head and moved on, ignoring the absurdity of the situation. The feeling became heavy as he continued the search for the scientist that was obviously not within the fray, and he sent prayer upon prayer that he would be fine and dandy, and that his feeling was wrong.

Passing enemies would swear on an oath that they saw a mad bull, color orange, running around the chaotic estate.

-o-

Verde had made it to the control room, a place where he could put his skills to work, since he wasn't the type of person to fight anyone stronger than an ant. He let out a huff as he went to disable the alarms that had gone off five minutes after they had broken in. He immediately began typing, the screen showing various alarms encoded in red, and he worked through it to have them all green. Making a mental note to do this _before_ they barged in the next time they had a mission, Verde began to go through the security feeds to spot the target's safe. The said object turned out to be in the main office room, and had an electronic pin code to it, great, more work for him. Setting to work, Verde searched the documentation for the safe in the computers, its possibility was only 50 percent.

The, only, doors to the control room slammed open, and he cursed when he swiveled the chair to face the enemy. Seven people entered, blocking the entrance, all armed. Mentally cursing for his lack of physical abilities, _and_ not having a gun with him, he habitually stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets. Some of his experiments that he had been working on before he came here were still in there, he let a small smirk out and analyzed his situation further. He could bluff his way out of here and make a break for the safe in the main office room, but what if they shoot? He scowled, he would need to find something to protect himself with. He swept the room and found a random metal pipe, questioning for their stupidity could come later, right now survival was top priority. Verde ran towards the pipe and the shooting started, he turned around quickly trying to deflect the bullets that came at him, not missing a beat he ran towards them and started beating them down to the ground with as much force he could muster. It wasn't long until they were all on the ground either groaning or unconscious. He let himself relax and let the satisfaction of his enemies' beaten bodies succumb to his ego, turning around he froze, his eyes wide at the pistol that was held at point blank. The man sneered, undoing the safety. "I suggest you surrender if you don't want your head blown off."

For a moment he was frozen, analyzing his tight situation, one hand in his pocket, the other gripping the pipe as if it were a lifeline. He scowled, he didn't like doing the unknown, he preferred that everything would be in an organized fashion with predictable outcomes, unless of course it came to one of his experiments and he was dissecting it to know the inner mechanisms on how it would work. He let out a breath, and readied himself to charge in. What he did _not_ expect was for the man to topple over with a cry and reveal the orange clad teen on top of him, he seriously didn't know on what to do, torn between yelling at him for being here or letting the grim satisfaction of the man's pain affect him. Camellia, he noted distantly, spoke up, Verde noticed the relieved sigh he let out. "Don't just stand there! Get out of the enclosed space!"

That surely got him moving again, he ran out into the hall taking a left, noting that the teen was right behind him. He'll have to scold him later, for now it would be better if he was with someone rather than being alone. Verde shook his head, when had he gotten this soft around brats? Maybe the experiments that the Estraneo did were starting to affect him, he couldn't help but be rubbed the wrong way when those _monsters_, they didn't deserve to be called people, experimented on children. They had reached the main office, and Verde scoured the room for the cubicle object. It didn't take long either, since it was placed in the desk, the only thing that was left was to open it. He glanced at Camellia, barely noting that he was fidgety, and went to work immediately. Deciding that he could wring out some answers while he was at work, Verde broke the silence. "I thought that Reborn told you to stay near the tree."

"…I know." Came the response, unusually tight.

"So what are you doing here?" He questioned further, efficiently halfway through the code. "You will only be a hindrance to our work."

He heard a growl, as a snappy reply was made. "And I came all the way here just to save your ass!" Camellia grumbled, sparing a glance at the teen, he noticed the tensed posture, and looked down again. "Goddamn feeling of mine…"

"Feeling? Like how you didn't eat your Flan last night?" He questioned getting through the next two numbers. The green haired scientist was impressed with the revelation of poison in the teen's dessert, and even more so with the innate _sensor_, for the lack of a better word, that the teen had avoiding an inevitable situation. Of course he wouldn't say that to him, that would ruin his pride as a stand alone scientist. And here the teen blamed the same innate _sensor_ for appearing here.

He heard a snort. "Sure, the one that started all the hating on the poor _brat_, anything else that I need to be aware of?"

Before he could give a witty response of his own, the door slammed open revealing thirty people in sharp suits rushing in and blocking their one and only escape route. Ah, why hadn't he taken a physical ability test into consideration?

-o-

Tsuna groaned, first the _near_ attack on Verde and now this. The feeling had eased when he had come to the green haired scientist's rescue, but it hadn't gone either. The feeling of slow damnation was present and all he needed to do now was to survive this, maybe even manage to apologize to that damned hitman after this had all settled down. Or maybe not, he mused running through scenarios of the outcome with that situation, he would just keep calling him a brat and some weakling that can't fend for himself. That was true in a way, since the only thing he actually did know was to run around like a madman and dodge projectiles that were aimed at him. But if he was in a situation that he needed to get out of, he would head out the animalistic way, sure he had manners, that were drilled into his head by his dear and loving mother, but he wasn't afraid to bite if he needed to. Reputation be damned! He growled as a man jeered at him. "What's a kid doing here? Wasn't this supposed to be high leveled break in?"

"Maybe he is being babysat by them, he obviously doesn't know how to fight back." A second sneered.

"He looks really fragile, ohohoho~" A third put in huskily, licking his lips. "Maybe we should take him~ what do you say?"

A disgusting shiver rand down Tsuna's spine, that _really_ made his day, honestly adding to all the _wonderful_ comments he had endured since yesterday. He snarled, taking a step back as the third came forward, making a small note on torturing him a bit more if he got the chance. Hopefully Verde was nearly done, he wanted to barge out of this estate and lay down on the grass outside. This place was just too stuffy for his liking. A man made a move to pounce on him, but he was quicker pulling out the gun he had stolen from the previous man he had beaten, and helping himself to the others' as well, shooting him in the leg and arm and going for the succession shots for the next ten before being forced to take out the next one when it ran out of bullets. He shot another ten wasting all the usable guns, leaving behind the last ten standing stupefied. Unfortunately they didn't freeze for them to get out and leave as if nothing happened, instead they ended up running towards him en mass. Tsuna gritted his teeth, changing his grip on the pistol and using it as a makeshift club. He smashed it against three chests and brought it down on two unsuspecting necks, all ominous cracks resounding as they all fell, he faced the remaining five watching when they would make a move.

A small beep resounded in the silence that accumulated, deterring their attention to the spot where Verde had opened the safe box, Tsuna didn't miss the chance to throw the pistol at one of them, causing them to fall, worst thing for him would a concussion. The blood pooling would give him brain damage, he shrugged as long as he was out cold he could work with it, and so he took grabbed hold of the lying guns near him and threw them at the others mustering up his strength in each throw. He didn't expect for the last one to catch the thrown projectile, the man jeered. "Is that all you can do? You must be a girl in disguise, I'd be glad to give you a body check-up."

Horrified was the only feeling evident in the brunette's being. Gathering his scattered wit, he snarled, shooting out a retort. "Sorry to break it to you, I'm a guy, was at birth and still am."

"A feisty one too."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just told you that I am a guy!"

"I've met pretty little liars, that had turned into mush under me, you're no different."

Tsuna smacked his face in sheer exasperation, this was just too… oh he didn't know what to describe this situation! He turned to search for something to smash onto the empty head of the brainless fool, and found the perfect object too. Wasting no time he made a grab of the petite, but fashionable, blue vase, and ran towards the man swiftly hitting him unconscious and shattering the vase on the thick head of the grunt. Tsuna watched him topple over. "And that's what you deserve you pedophile." He spat on him and turned to a shocked Verde. "Well?" He questioned.

"Ah, right, I managed to collect the information, and it seems to be the proper one that this mission was designated for." The said scientist rambled, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. He stared at the small smile on the brunette's visible lower jaw.

"That's good, now let's get out, it's too stuffy here." He made his way to the door, only to pause to see if the scientist was following. "We don't have all day, you know."

"I know that!" Verde snapped, making his way over. They made their way as stealthily as possible, when the older of the two cleared his throat. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"Fight?" Tsuna parroted, slightly confused.

"Yes, fight, need I remind you that you defeated thirty people?" He replied, a slight irritation rising.

"Oh… that," Tsuna nodded at memory not so long ago. "I don't know how to fight." He deadpanned.

If Verde wasn't a composed man of his stature, he was sure he would fall face first and probably twitch at the deadpan. Instead he did what he did best; stare. "But you clearly fought thirty men, no doubt, with precision. There is no way that a non-fighter can be that quick."

Tsuna shrugged. "I can't fight and that's that, I only did what I could with quick reflexes."

"That cannot come out either if you don't fight." Verde pointed out, they were nearing their escape route, and his breathing became ragged. It wasn't his fault that he didn't get enough exercise.

"I practice with dodgeballs if you must know, but I am no fighter, I only run." He could feel the teen roll his eyes. "You can say that it's ingrained in me, and for the notice, I don't know a single thing about a gun." Tsuna elaborated for the green haired scientist. "Show me any kind and I'll give it a name, gun." They now had reached the tree, where they all had started out on. "Why not call them, and keep me out of your report, I don't want to cross lines with Reborn again, not when I am this tired." The brunette went to sit, leaning on the tree, and watched the estate as the others made their way out of it. Lal, Reborn, Fon, Viper, and Skull, all of them present and seemed to be well. His eyelids drooped and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Tsuna boarded the jet, the others had long gone and left for their own rides home, and sat down on the closest seat. In his hands was a bloated envelope, with the promised cash. He let out a breath and waited for the private jet to fly off. Letting his head fall back on the headrest, he glanced at the window as the jet moved off the runway. "If this is how tiring a mission could be, I don't think I want to go on anymore."

"That won't be happening anytime soon, we'll just have to drag you all the way here."

Tsuna jolted and sat upright, alert, and was surprised to see CheckerFace sitting pleasantly opposite him as if it were normal to appear out of nowhere and give a heart attack. He growled. "And what do I owe the pleasure for seeing the employer showing himself before me?"

"Oh I decided to just stop by, since you were the only one who I didn't get to see at dinner on the first night." The said man hummed, his hands resting on each other on top of a cane. "And I also came here to give you this." Reaching into his pocket he brought out a clear pacifier. At the brunette's silence, he elaborated. "Just keep it with you, the others have received the same thing on the first night, and make sure to always keep it on you every time you are summoned."

Wary of the object, Tsuna took it with a grunt. "Fine."

"Excellent, I'll see you on the next mission, ciao~" With a tip of his top hat, the man got up and left the cabin.

Tsuna let out a sigh, feeling the presence of the other vanish. The first thing he would do when he got home, would be to hug his mother, and not let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**zhizn214:** You're welcome, and enjoy some more Arcobaleno Tsuna! Well… as much as his daily life allows you to enjoy, mm? :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy~

**Kuroi Rin:** I know right? Reborn is just too egotistical to let a smaller, and younger, guy help him out. Tsuna will just have to prove his worth until he's accepted, and helping Verde was the very first step! And we shall proceed forward! Enjoy the chapter~

**Hweianime:** I'm glad that it was to your tastes, I had some trouble, and thought that I was losing their edge, but now I'm set at ease if they are in their personalities. :P Being a fellow yaoi lover, I agree, thus the fluff everywhere! *throws fluff everywhere* Aha~ well I hope you like this chapter too~ XD

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Aha~ no problem at all! I have to agree, KHR is that awesome~ :L I've also kept up with the Naruto manga, but it's updates are slow, tiresome too, but fear not! I shall get through, lol! The plot is still a bit far, since I plan on having character development, and we need to bring in Colonello in as well, can't forget him. Welp, enjoy the chapter~

**RaNDoem:** Alright, alright, here is the next chapter, enjoy~ XD

**rianifitria:** Yeah, a story on Tsuna being an Arcobaleno, feel free to comment on anything and I'll work on it, for now enjoy the chapter~ :P

**mlsmls27:** So glad that you liked the beginning, I was literally sitting there facing the screen for half an hour thinking on how I should open it, aha~ Pretty funny when I think about it now, I also loved writing out that piece of conversation with Verde and Tsuna. Enjoy the chapter~ :D

* * *

"Hiieee! I'm sorry I overslept!" Tsuna ran through the school yard, a good meter away from the violent perfect that was hot on his trail. Hibari Kyoya didn't waste a single sweat in catching up to the gravity defying brunette, and brought down his tonfa to strike the herbivore before him. The strike sent the brunette sprawling across the field, messing up his uniform in the process. "Ugh, couldn't you hold back on the hit? I don't want to turn into a brainless fool just yet…"

"Hn." Satisfied that he at least got a hit on the brunette, the perfect turned on his heel, heading back inside. "Get to class, herbivore."

Tsuna let out a whistle, his clothes dusted off, hands on his hips. "You're being real easy today, Hibari-san. Ah! Could it be…" His face turned sly. "you got _laid_?"

Kyoya turned rigid, his bloodthirsty aura rolling off him in waves, he immediately turned around and began chasing the brunette anew. Tsuna didn't mind, as he was too busy running away from the ruffled perfect and laughing at how easily he got irritated. It wasn't until Kyoya had the satisfaction on beating the brunette down, leaving a good bunch of bruises, before he finally left, simmering. Tsuna had to chuckle, it was just too easy to rough up the perfect, and limped to his classroom. Sliding the door he entered, obviously interrupting the class' lecture, the _only_ lecture would be the History class. He heard the teacher sigh, displeased that his lesson was interrupted. "Sawada, see me after class, this is the third time you arrive late."

"Hai!" The brunette could obviously care less about the given detention, his good mood was not to be deterred by the near ritual. The snide comments that the class would make on a daily basis weren't even on par.

"Dame-Tsuna got beat up again!"

"He has the worst luck ever!"

"Aha, that's because he is Dame!"

The class laughed, Tsuna paying no mind at all, he took his seat and let the teacher drone on and on about the current History lesson. And soon lunch came about, letting the random thought of how time flies pass through his head, and he headed for the teacher's desk up front. He was greeted like the usual. "Sawada, this has got to stop."

"Could you please elaborate? I'm at a loss on what exactly should stop." Tsuna questioned, there was just too many factors to consider and he didn't really feel like narrowing them down.

"The late streaks, Sawada," He sighed, massaging his temples. "I understand that you need to be absent for a time, but the late streaks can be fixed, can't they?" The brunette had to hold back a chuckle at the near pleading note in the teacher's words.

"Maybe, but I have jet lag." He answered. "And jet lag is kind of hard to wear off, don't you think so, sensei?"

"I wonder if I should be surprised with the stableness of your question or the fact that you go on jets for your excuse on absences…" The teacher sighed, waving the brunette off for lunch. "Well, I just hope that you will be on time in the future, now go off for lunch."

"Thanks sensei!" Tsuna answered happily as he left for the roof with his lunch, catching the mutter his teacher made on being too lenient on kids. He nearly skipped all the way to the roof, opening the door to find that Hana was in the company of a ginger haired brunette, Sasagawa Kyoko. The school idol, and still standing, on the whole of the campus of the Namimori Jr. Middle. "I hope I didn't miss anything!" He sat down in front of them as they ate their lunch.

Hana snorted. "Nothing but the schoolwork that you made me collect for you for the past three days, Shoichi was even worried when you weren't there to greet him." She rummaged through her bag taking out the papers that needed to be done, and handing them to the brunette who skimmed it with a relaxed eye. It wasn't anything too serious. "You should apologize to him."

"I will, in fact I invited him over at the arcade today, you're welcome to drop by." He turned to smile at Kyoko. "And so are you."

"That'd be wonderful! Can we go, please?" Kyoko pleaded with her best friend.

Hana sighed, nodding. "Alright, what time?" She questioned the brunette.

"At three, just an hour after school ends." The brunette shrugged, munching on one of the sausages.

"There are so many new arcade games that are coming out!" Kyoko giggled. "And they all have so many good reviews!"

Tsuna sent Hana a questioning look, who answered for her friend's personality. "She lives in a house with her older brother, so of course he would rub off on her, and it so happens that she has developed an obsession for games."

At this the brunette raised a brow, who would even relate video games with the number one school idol? He sure didn't. Then again, half the world was weird in its own way. And he wasn't pointing any fingers to a certain group at all… okay, maybe he was, a little. "I didn't know that Sasagawa-san liked to play video games, have you heard of the one called Triple Seven? It's getting a sequel, being a good game and all."

"Please, just call me Kyoko-chan, a friend of Hana is a friend of mine!" The ginger haired brunette giggled. "And I have heard of it, in fact I even have it at home! It's one of my favorite games!"

"That's great to hear, I'm sure Shoichi would love to hear your opinions as well." Tsuna nodded, smiling. Hana sat there with an expression of I-don't-know-these-idiots-and-I-want-nothing-to-do-with-them, who could blame her? Both of her friends had video gaming in common, and it didn't look like they would stop conversing once they started.

Sighing she interrupted. "Lunch is almost over you lovebirds, finish eating and let's head back to class."

Tsuna flushed a deep red, as Kyoko lightly reprimanded her best friend. The brunette wasn't oblivious to the school idol's charms, he had a small crush on her, but he had more restraint on his feelings than _some_ people in school. Hana was amused at the reaction she got from the said brunette, and filed it for later, possible blackmail material. The time passed and the group made their way down to their class as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "So I'll meet you guys at the arcade at three, right?" Tsuna double checked as he riffled through his set of pages he had to complete.

"Yeah, we'll be there, and don't be late, Tsuna." Hana added, letting her air of superiority come through. Kyoko giggled, confirming the statement with a nod. The said brunette gave a wry smile as he headed over to his seat. Class passed by without a single interesting thing happening, and the only good thing was that he was halfway through his homework.

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna-san! You're finally here!" A red head with thick green framed spectacles rushed to meet the brunette on his way to the arcade.

The said brunette gave a smile and waved. "Hey, Shoichi, sorry for not being there for you yesterday, hope everything was alright with your flight?" He questioned, relieved when the red head bobbed his head. "So, what's up with work?" He inquired.

"There really isn't much, since all we are doing is figuring out how these particular _flames_ are produced and what we can use them for." Shoichi explained. "So far we know that the flames can be summoned with the use of a medium, like a ring or a weapon, but the statistics of power is unknown."

"Wow, that is some good project." Tsuna nodded. They continued to talk about the properties that could be drawn from the assortment of flames, as they stood in front of the arcade to wait for the girls that had stated they would be here. "Then would it be a bother for me to ask you to make a box for me, Shoichi?"

The red head tilted his head. "What sort of box?"

"Something that would hold this," Tsuna took out the clear pacifier he had received yesterday. "so that I don't have to hold onto it and worry about losing it."

"Where did you get that binky from?" Shoichi questioned, his eyes wide in wonderment.

Tsuna let out a wry smile. "A person gave it to me." He stated carefully, placing the clear pacifier back in his pocket. "I don't want to lose something that could be important in the future."

"Your intuition acting up again?"

"Yeah, and it says I shouldn't have accepted the object in the first place." Hana and Kyoko arrived, and the four soon spent their time trying out every new game that they saw, Tsuna of course didn't miss out on the motorcycle ride, he absolutely loved the game. Kyoko went from any fighting game to the tactical ones, so did Shoichi, who was pretty much amazed at how well the ginger haired brunette played. Hana spent her time at the more mellow types of games and managed to win a prize in the crane game, a definite popularity among the female population. Soon the arcade had to close down for the day, leaving the four friends to walk around Namimori Shopping Central, passing by vendors that stalked up on food, buying drinks at a nearby vending machine they proceeded to head to Namimori Park. Laughing at the misadventures they had during their walk, teasing the red head with how he was attacked by an alley cat, said red head got back at Tsuna stating that he didn't trip over an invisible rock, thus making the brunette flustered. Shoichi also pointed out that the girls had stopped several times on their trip to stare at the windows of the closed shops that held pretty summer dresses, making them both look guilty. Tsuna chuckled, laying down on the grass. "You have a sadistic streak, Shoichi, you know that?"

"Well, being around a lot of people with sharp tongues, you tend to take it in stride." Shoichi shrugged, grinning. His face lit up in remembrance, rummaging through his school bag as he brought out a small box, viridian green velvet covered it all around giving it a soft touch. "Happy belated birthday, Tsuna-san."

"It was your birthday?" Hana questioned, picking up on the occasion. Her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"Ah, I did, but I'm guessing that you don't remember." Tsuna pointed out. "It's already three days late, you know." He then turned to accept the gift Shoichi held onto, giving him a smile. "You really didn't have to, Shoichi, but thanks anyways." The red head beamed as he urged the brunette to open it. The said brunette took out the ring that happened to be inside it, a simple silver ring with a lone orange jewel in the shape of a flower in the center. He gasped, mostly for the effect, and looked at his red haired friend. "This couldn't be a… _proposal_, Shoichi?"

The red head spluttered, all red. "T-Tsuna-san!"

"Ahaha~ I'm kidding~" Tsuna laughed clutching his stomach. "You should have seen your face!" Calming down he smiled at the, still flushed, red head. "So, tell me why you decided to give me a ring."

"Remember the talk we had at the arcade?" Tsuna nodded, Shoichi continued. "Well this was one of the projects we worked on, so I decided to make one as a gift for you for your birthday, it's quite simple really. And if you could, try igniting it."

"Ah, then it's a wonderful gift!" Tsuna grinned, thanking his red haired friend again.

Hana decided to cut in. "And what's this you're keeping away from us?"

"That's a secret~" Tsuna laughed slipping the ring on his left ring finger, he got up as Hana did so as well in order to chase him across the park. Already halfway across the park he shouted, laughing and waving the hand with the ringed finger. "I accept your marriage proposal, Shoichi~ Ahaha~"

Shoichi sputtered, watching his brunette friend laughing as Hana chased after him, both not letting up anytime soon. Kyoko patted him on the shoulder, he looked at her, and she smiled. "Don't worry, Shoichi-kun, we all hit denial at least once in our lifetime." That only brought the red head into a slight depression, making the ginger haired brunette chuckle amusedly. "Ah, Shoichi-kun, Tsuna-kun said that you were one of the producers for Triple Seven, is that true?" She questioned, tilting her head cutely.

Blushing slightly, he nodded, he was happy that people loved the game, his partner helped him with the programming, and he was able to bring his creations to life. Of course that ended with him having a headache the next morning, and more than one sleepless night. They chatted on about the video game, and Shoichi gladly accepted the pointers that Kyoko gave him, and made note on what kind of features to add and keep. Soon the sun set, as the group parted to head for home.

* * *

A week later Shoichi had left for his work in Italy, saying his farewell to his group of friends that had gathered to see him off. Tsuna began to fuss over him. "You sure you have everything?"

"Yes, I even double checked it when you said to." He let out a sigh.

"It doesn't hurt to check again."

"Tsuna-san!"

"Okay, okay, just saying." The brunette held up his hands, surrendering. "Make sure you get your sleep, you can't wake up like a zombie and messing everything up!" Or not.

"Tsuna-san!" Shoichi sighed, hitting his head on his palm.

"What are you, his wife?" Hana mused, smirking at the red face their friend wore.

"Well duh, can't you see this ring?" Tsuna waved his ringed finger at her, smirking.

"You guys, this is bad for Shoichi-kun's health, he seems to be getting a fever!" Kyoko sniggered, adding more to the red head's humiliation. They all laughed, and Shoichi joined in with a sheepish smile of his own.

"Well, I better head to my flight, it's about to leave soon." He brought up the topic rather awkwardly.

Tsuna nodded. "Be sure to text us in the group chat once you get there, okay?"

"Got it." Shoichi smiled as he headed off for his gate, waving.

"Oh and don't forget to brush your teeth!" Tsuna called after him.

"T-Tsuna-san!" They all laughed and the threesome watched as the red head was lost in the mass of people on the other side of the gate.

Hana decided to break the silence, her arms crossed. "I don't know about you guys, but I need to get home, I'll be taking my leave now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ah, I also need to go home, since my parents are returning this weekend, and I need to start cleaning up the house." Kyoko put in, apologizing for not staying any longer.

Tsuna reassured them that they didn't have to be worried for leaving him alone, he also had to go home and help his mom out. "She was really happy when I promised to stay home for the rest of the day, so I'll suppose we'll meet up tomorrow?"

After agreeing, they all headed home taking the shortest route home from the airport. Tsuna entered his house, calling out his greeting. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted her son, coming out of the kitchen. "I have everything ready for our home cinema!"

"What movies did you rent out?" Tsuna asked, half curious.

Nana giggled, skipping back into the kitchen, answering a sing-songy tone. "Oh you'll see~"

Shaking his head amusement, Tsuna made his way into the living room, partially amazed at how his mother arranged the said room. It had a teenager's touch with all the blankets and pillows sprawled on the floor in front of their flat screen, a Kleenex box was placed in the center of the fray. He noticed the DVDs piled neatly beside the DVD player, he made his way to check on the titles, but his mother came in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She hurried her way over and plopping herself down on one of the many sprawled pillows. "Quick, Tsu-kun! Play the movie!"

Complying with her wishes, Tsuna did so, and he went to sit down beside her, eating at the offered popcorn. The whole night, the TV screen brought about romances, masked men, love dramas, and the sort. Maybe he'll keep it a secret from his mother, but it gave him a headache.


	6. Chapter 6

**PenPenguin:** Your points are true to reality, and even I find things bizarre, I really do. But my reason here is to fall in sync with the timeline it's given in canon, since Tsuna is 13 when Reborn appears at his door, and later he turns 14. So I backpedaled two years, starting at eleven, which would be the year that he would become an Arcobaleno, and another year for him to actually get used to it and _not_ freak out, thus giving him some time to recuperate. Then the canon year is when he'll have to figure things out. I had purposely made Tsuna childish, after all he is still a kid, and why can't kids have their fun? Hope that answered your suspicions, enjoy the chapter. :)

**Kuroi Rin:** I know, I know, I couldn't help myself. One minute I was putting pieces together, the next I found the scene quite funny. XD Enjoy the chapter~

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Yup, seriously slow. Mm, my favorite anime would be KHR really, with others scattered around it, and don't worry I tend to get off track as well, it would show itself when I don't make sense anymore. ^~^" I am so happy to hear that you like Tsuna this sarcastic! It feels easy to write him as such, and you are correct when it fits him perfectly! Oh and for the record, Tsuna doesn't know on how to use his flames, sure he's heard of them, but using them is a different story. As for the compliment on the hilarity for this story, I had to have a good laugh, I dunno if I have mentioned that I'm glad, and will mention it again, to hear this, but I am, lol. It really made my day! :D I wish you luck on being I-pin on hallowe'en, and my greetings go to your friend as well, and now, enjoy the chapter~

**Lovleydragonfly:** Ahaha~ that is some scene! Then I shall add a small omake in your favor, enjoy the chapter (and the omake)~

**Roningirlkisa:** I'm so happy that you are this eager, but I can't reveal so much, what I can reveal right now is that Tsuna will be an Arcobaleno, you'll just have to stick to the story if you want to see what happens next!

** Silent. Snow15:** Here is the update, enjoy it~ xD

* * *

"Can't I just go with you this time?" Pattering steps followed the steady footfalls.

"No, now go off and do what little kids do at your age."

"But it's boring~"

"I don't care, now leave me alone."

"Please?"

A sigh was heard. "For the last time, _no_. Now go off. Play. Do whatever you want."

"I won't get in your way?" The question was hopeful, and for the audience, who couldn't see the actors, they could tell there was a smile.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Cause I said so."

"That's not a reason!"

"To me it is, now leave me alone." The steady footfalls started again, followed by the pitter-patter footsteps.

"No, I won't."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"_Cause I said so_."

"… Brat, did I ever tell you that you are annoying?"

"Nope! First time hearing it~" A click of annoyance was heard as the steady footfalls left, the pattering steps not missing a beat. The voices faded away as the _actors_ had gone off elsewhere, causing the _audience_ to come out of their rooms.

"He really is persistent." Fon smiled warmly.

"To go head on with the _world's greatest hitman_, he has guts, kora." Colonello, a recently new member that had decided to join, spoke up.

"Reminds me of a certain someone who _whined_ into coming here." Lal snorted, arms crossed as she glared at her idiot student.

"Aw, Lal, you gave in when I said that you'd be lonely~" Colonello smiled flirtatiously, the blond militian, as Lal had stated, had pestered his teacher to take him along to the work she had gone on, much like the argument previously done by Reborn and Camellia. The only exception was that his was more to a flirting degree than just pestering.

Lal grabbed her idiot student by the collar and started slapping him across his face multiple times. This gave some sympathy to the poor blond, namely Fon and Skull, the latter who had experienced it _once_. Lal growled. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop _flirting_ with your teacher! I _swear_ it goes in one ear and comes out the other!"

Verde grumbled about his unfinished experiment and turned heel to go back to his room, slamming the door shut in the process. This had woken up Viper, who was sleeping peacefully until the whining and shouting started, the loud slam being the last straw, he growled, his bloody murder air set the others to an edge. The last time they had _accidently_ woken Viper like this, they couldn't sleep for _weeks_ afterwards. The hooded figure growled. "Who wants a lesson on _don't ever yell in the halls_? I'm sure I can arrange it for _free_~" The group, that was still out in the halls, didn't know whether to be horrified with the fact that the hooded figure had stated it would be a _free_ lesson, or with the fact that he had stated it with a sickeningly sweet tone. The evil smirk did not fit in, Fon shivered, or maybe it was a perfect combination… The group didn't waste any time on loitering in the hall and had wisely opted to run for their lives, somehow ending up in the garden.

"I'm so glad we could get away in time." Skull sighed, relief flooding his entire being.

"For once you are right, lackey."

"Ye- HEY! Who said that!" Skull looked around accusingly at the group before him, settling on Colonello. The blonde had been carried, by the collar, courtesy of Lal when they had made a run for it.

"Shut up, idiot pupil of mine, you hardly did any running!" Lal accused him, not letting the stuntsman to start whining. A lot of scenarios did that to the purple haired male, and to say the least, it was annoying.

"Just admit that you were worried about me!" The said idiot student grinned as he picked up on his flirting activities again. Causing the whole slapping scenario to start over again. This caused Fon to sigh on the sidelines.

"Eh? What are you guys doing out here?" The new voice stopped all activity in favor to look at the newcomer. Camellia was standing there with a chameleon in his hands. The outfit of the said teen was the usual orange, with the hat obstructing their view of the face underneath, with the new ornament of a simple ring studded with orange jewels. The obstruction had the adults wondering on the appearance of the teen. Colonello had been the first to try to use various methods on finding out the hidden face of the teen, which failed every time he had done so. He had vowed that he would see the face, earning a sarcastic reply from the said teen.

"We came here because of Viper threatening us." Skull supplied the answer, seeing that the others weren't going to say anything. He added as an afterthought. "So, how did your pestering go?"

They were met with a dazzling smile and a thumbs up. "Thanks to Leon, I won the argument!" It turned out that Fon wasn't the only one who had brought his pet. The others all had brought one, with the exception of Lal and of course Tsuna. At some point during their past stays, they all had made themselves known to the brunette, and all had taken a liking to him as well, which nearly left questioning their companion's loyalty. Thinking back to how it all had happened, it wasn't far off that the animals had grown to love the boy as much as the said boy grew on them. It was surprising in the least, _especially_ with their first encounters.

-o-

"Hey, Verde! I have come to gr – HOLY SHIT! What's a crocodile doing here?!"

"His name is Keiman… and _no_ he isn't going to bite you."

"A-Ahaha~ Yeah, whatever you say, Verde."

-o-

"Skull, I'm here, what do you want no – _HIIEEE_! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET AN OCTOPUS? AND HOW IS IT FARING SO WELL ON LAND NO LESS?!"

"Oh, this here is my partner, Oodako, he's quite harmless really."

"R-Right…"

-o-

"Viper? I'm here to drag you down for breakfast, whether you like it or – uh… Viper? W-w-why i-is t-there a-a-a sn-sn-snake i-in y-your r-room?"

"Hn… Fantasama, chase him out."

"HIIEEE! Alright, alright, I'll let you go to sleep!"

-o-

"You know, Reborn, your choice of a companion is rather decent, like Fon's."

"Hn."

"But I didn't think that you'd have a chameleon as a companion, why is that?"

"You want to know why? Fine I'll show you."

"Ho – HIIEEE! W-w-where d-did y-you g-get the g-gun, Reborn?!"

"This is Leon, obviously."

"D-Don't p-point it a-at m-me! I-It's d-dangerous!"

"Exactly why I have a chameleon as a partner."

-o-

"Colonello! Lal was looking for you earlier!"

"Is that so, kora!"

"I didn't know you were a bird trainer, Colonello… w-why are you glaring at me?"

"Falco, chase him down."

"HIIEEE! Was it something I said?!"

"Nobody calls me a bird trainer and gets away with it, kora!"

-o-

Oh yes, it was quite eventful indeed… and it turns out that Lichi was the only one who hadn't done anything to rile the brunette the wrong way when they first met. It had also come to Skull's attention that, while their companions had become so close to the said brunette, that they often got to see his obscured face. He had expressed this with the others and they were deadly silent, sure Viper had an obscured face, but only Fantasama held a right to see his master's face. Surprisingly this also had caused jealousy within the group, the cause of it was clueless. Colonello smirked as he slapped the petite teen quite hard on the back. "Congrats on actually getting in on a mission!"

"Aha~ thanks." Tsuna answered, still gloating on his win with Reborn. It may have been underhanded, but it was a win nonetheless. The mission that happened to be tomorrow, was to protect the head boss of the Famiglia from a death threat that had been sent to them in the mail, and here Tsuna had to wonder, who would send a _death threat_, of all things, in this day and age? And for it to be so… _open_. It somehow turned official that the sender was stupid, and had signed their will for an early grave. At least, he thought happily, he got to go with them.

* * *

"Lal comes with me, Viper with Skull, Colonello with Fon, and Verde with the brat, any objections?" Reborn had finished mapping out the place and partnered the group off. Nobody voiced their opinion, and Tsuna was way too happy to object anything. The people who noticed this found it quite amusing. Reborn scoffed to grab their attention again. "Now scatter, and meet back when we're done."

Everyone set off, leaving the green haired scientist with the orange clad teenager, who was still shooting out imaginary flowers at the mission. Verde sighed. "Earth to Camellia, we need to get to our post."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Verede merely sighed, his hands in his pockets as he muttered under his breath. "Whatever."

Both made it to their post in no time at all, and met up with a couple of men in sharp suits. A tall, angular man growled when he spotted them. "What's this, they send us the scientist and a kid? They are out of their minds sending these useless people here!"

"But they were assigned here, no use in worrying about it now." The other grumbled.

"Aha~ you guys are so funny, you know that?" Tsuna spoke to them, his smile clearly visible to the two men. Verde had the urge to hit his head with his hand, but decided against it. He didn't like what the men had said either, nobody knew the meaning of _pure_ science, but to think that his companion was this oblivious… surely the boy –

"Agh! What the hell did you fucking do, brat!?" Verde looked up and raised an eyebrow at the man who was clutching his arm. It appeared that it couldn't be moved consciously. He glanced down at the still smiling teen, choosing to say nothing.

Tsuna clicked his tongue, as he waggled his finger at the man. "That's for underestimating me, haven't you heard of midgets? I'm 87 you assholes." All three were taken aback with what came out of the youngest of the group, the two men in suits immediately bowed to the teen apologizing profusely and scampering off like the small minions they were. Tsuna had a full blown smirk on his face, his shoulders trembling, he looked up at Verde. The scientist was gaping, open-mouthed like a fish. "If you don't close your mouth, Verde, I'm sure a fly would make a home in there."

That snapped his jaw shut, but it was a while before he spoke. "Should I consider you an aged man?"

"Pfftahahaha~" The brunette laughed, clutching his stomach as he doubled over.

"Stop laughing! It was a very reasonable question!" Verde snapped, his old behavior coming back.

Tsuna ceased a bit, wheezing from the lack of air. "S-s-sorry, just didn't think you'd buy it, ahahaha~"

"So I take that as a no, then?" Verde pointedly glared at the younger of the two, which in turn just brushed it off.

"Of course, I am way younger than that, I'd still like to go through my years of youth." The brunette snorted good humoredly. "I just needed to teach them their lesson is all, not to mention that it felt really good." He nodded to himself in self-satisfaction. "And what better way for them to respect their elders?" He let out a snicker.

Verde shook his head, his shoulders sagging as he let out a sigh. "It's beyond scientific prediction to guess how your mind works."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Tsuna beamed.

"Whatever…" Verde grumbled, he switched topics no longer wanting to stay on a single subject. "Where did you learn how to disable a limb?"

"Oh, that." The smile turned bitter. "I decided to learn about the pressure points on a person's body, which one for what type of result I want to head for." Tsuna answered dismissively.

"And you learned it because?" Verde pushed further.

Tsuna sighed. "If you must know, I felt helpless during the second mission we were called for." Verde blinked, if he recalled correctly, that was when he was shot in both his shoulder and leg, while Camellia was held down on the ground. What the objective of the mission was, he didn't deem it important enough remember, what he _did_ remember was the screams the younger had given, that attracted the others to flock by. The boy was severely depressed after the mission, and the others had given the poor boy the cold shoulder, that couldn't be helped, since he had sneaked alongside Verde to tag along. What the boy did manage to do, still under his depression, was nurse the scientist back to health. They both had stayed in the estate until the next mission, with the brunette cleaning and dressing the wounds daily, he had also cooked meals that returned his energy, and soon was able to walk around and do his daily routine by himself again. During the time when he was shot and when he could go about his own business again, Verde had grown soft around the boy. He wouldn't mention it to the others of course, he had a pride to uphold. He looked down at the brunette, his thoughts swirling on the newly learnt ability. As if sensing his caution, the brunette smirked. "Of course this new ability was _way_ easier than learning on how to make explosives, using mathematical equations placed everywhere, and it has much lower risk on backfiring on the person who uses it."

The scientist felt a vein pop. "Mathematical equations is the easiest thing you can learn, and easier to perfect than randomly poking someone on his person."

"Still –" A loud explosion, and alarms wailing broke their bickering apart as they got ready for any intruders coming their way. So far nobody had decided to barge in with their ridiculous battle cry for revenge. "The hell? You'd expect that someone would come by now…"

"Hm, as much as I hate agreeing with you, they have yet to arrive." Verde pushed his spectacles up, scowling.

"Aw~ what's so wrong with agreeing with your colleague?" Tsuna pouted, mocking his hurt.

"Colleague, huh." Verde snorted. "Last I checked, my colleagues were twice your age."

"Then your friend?" He questioned, the tiniest bit of hope evident in the question. Verde didn't answer, causing the brunette to smile. "Thought so! Love you too~"

Verde grumbled, he really has gone soft on the boy. Tsuna didn't mind the scientist, it was a common occurrence that the said scientist would grumble about the many things in life, often questioning life itself, so obviously he would look over such things. Instead he looked around their empty surroundings, there wasn't exactly anybody entering through here, which proved that they were indeed stupid for not considering this hallway, the distant firearms going off on the other side of the manor could only prove the stupidity of the enemy. He pouted, there wasn't much fun in this mission if he wasn't doing anything. "Hey, Verde,"

"What is it." The green haired man sighed, he didn't mind the small talk, there wasn't much to do anyway with an empty hallway.

"Why not go look around? I'm sure there is much more fun things to do than standing in an empty hallway." It didn't sound so bad, and this was considering their circumstances.

He shrugged. "Why not, if it beats standing still."

Tsuna cheered as he went down the hall, with Verde following behind him, they took three corridors and came across a very unused hall. "Don't they have maids to clean this place up? I swear this place reeks!" He paused, sniffing the air, recoiling at the stench. "Is that cheese?"

"Molded." Verde mumbled around his plugged nose, he wasn't faring any better than the brunette.

Tsuna scanned the hall, and stopped at a metallic door, suspiciously clean of any mess that was around it. He walked towards it and gave it a once over, rust resistant, heavy looking, and code locked. Huffing he turned to Verde, who had come over, nose still plugged. "You know how to get into a safe, right, Verde?" The scientist slowly nodded his head as he examined the code. Tsuna stepped aside, and he immediately set to work. The brunette watched intently as he hooked some machine from god-knows-where to the lock and began fiddling with it. It wasn't long until it was opened, uncharacteristically creaking on its hinges. Tsuna frowned, it didn't help that a pit had ripped itself in his gut again, he was having a lot of those lately, especially around the people he had to work with. Naturally he was on his guard and peered in, he had to urge his gag down as the stench of corroded flesh met his nose. "The hell?" Clearly there was more to the person they were protecting, and the swirling in his stomach wasn't agreeing with the sight at all.

In front of both the scientist and teen was a whole laboratory with tanks hosting as big as a human being, smaller tanks had brains, hearts, and all the other organs that resided in a person. On the far end, to their right, was a cage with bloody beaten bodies of various ages. The brunette didn't feel so well when he spotted bodies of younger children than five within the heaps, obvious gaping holes in the bodies indicated that was where the organs had come from. He couldn't take anymore and ran to the other corner and puked. Verde was immediately beside him and rubbed the teen's back soothingly, it wasn't long until he was okay, tears and burning throat aside, he was fine. He half heartedly glared at the scientist beside him. "Why aren't you sick?"

"I've gotten used to these kinds of sights, but these are more horrid than the ones I'm used to." Verde grimaced with a shrug, trying to look indifferent.

Tsuna opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted with yells coming down the hall. They didn't have time to move and hide their presence, since they all came bursting through the ajar door. The quickest one pointed an accusing finger at the two in the corner. "You two!" He barked. "Just what the hell are you doing entering this place?! Can't you see that this place isn't allowed for others than the Stolto Famiglia members?" He let out a strangled growl. "We asked you to do your job and what do we get? Two wanderers that think it's a good idea to bust a door open, and look around!" The man continued to rant, ignorant to the smaller of the two people gritting his teeth.

Tsuna stood up shakily and took two steps towards the _supposed_ Famiglia that needed protection, he ground out, somewhat stopping the others rants. "What-" He rasped, his throat dry. "What have they done to you?"

"These? These were merely subjects to extract organs for the money." Another guy sneered. The members of this Famiglia were indeed living up to their name…

"And you take out all their organs just for the sake of your money?" Tsuna seethed, his body trembling.

Verde had made it beside the brunette, glaring out rightly at the intruders. "You're even lower than the Estraneo."

"That Famiglia that experiment on children? How is this," Another gestured to the caged bodies. "lower than the _Estraneo_?" He sneered.

"I admit that I don't approve of their ways, but at least they don't go pulling out everybody's organs like yours." Verde snorted.

The first grunt growled ready to snap back a retort, but was stopped by one of his fellow grunts as they whispered something in his ear. The only response that had come out was a sneer and smirk meshed together. He laughed and he and his fellow men left, yelling. "You'll regret playing snoop dog! Oh that's right, that's _if_ you are alive!" The metal door slammed locking in the process.

"Agh! Are you serious?!" Tsuna ran towards the metal thing, banging on it. He slipped down. "Damnit!"

Verde sighed. "Don't stress yourself, all we have to do now is to find a way ou –" The scientist collapsed, Tsuna scrambled over to his side, eyes wide, checking the fallen man for any injuries. He didn't get very far when he felt that he was at shortage of breath, clutching at his throat his eyes watered. Dizziness settled in soon and he fell on top of Verde, gasping for breath. He didn't want to die so soon, he wanted to eat some more of his mother's cooking, his last thoughts faded as soon as darkness settled in.

* * *

A loud explosion erupted from the side of the manor, making Reborn narrow his eyes in suspicion. If he remembered correctly, that would be the place where he had set the mad scientist and annoying teen. His thoughts swirled around the two being hurt, especially the youngest of their group, he shot two men down. He couldn't stand it, the Stolto could take care of their intruders for a while, Lal was even having a hard time with similar thoughts running through her head. "Che, let's go." Lal nodded and rushed after the hitman, they soon reached the corridor that the two were supposed to be, only to find it empty. Clicking his tongue, Reborn pin pointed that the smoke that drifted here and followed it like a greyhound. A couple of turns and they soon came upon a burning corridor.

"Strange, the fire looks as if it was caused by Sky Flames." Lal noted, analyzing the flames with suspicion.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Reborn stated, the military woman turned to the hitman and looked to where he was looking. On the floor, Camellia was on top of Verde, both unconscious. The hitman strode in and checked their pulse. "They're still alive."

Lal let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked around the burning place. "Just what is this place?"

"A laboratory…" Both hitman and militian turned to the struggling scientist. He got up with evident pain. "We got locked in here after we found out what the Stolto were doing in secret, I wouldn't be surprised that the intruders that we are supposed to keep out were people who knew about this." He coughed, his tired beady eyes turned to examine the teen beside him. "They set off a poison in the air inside," He was interrupted with his coughs.

"And you are immune to them, how?" Lal questioned, Reborn merely had his eyebrow raised showing his curiosity.

"Because I am used to it that I have grown immune to most of the effects." Verde's gaze slid to the brunette, almost worriedly. "The effects can be deadly on someone who isn't used to them on a daily basis, we have to quickly get him out and give him immediate medical attention." He got up only to stumble as he did so.

"Don't be in so much of a rush, we're here to help." Lal stated, picking up the petite teen, who was surprisingly light, and walked out leaving Reborn to deal with Verde. They made it outside, and Reborn had heard everything that they had found from the scientist, he was silent the whole way and had called for the others to abandon the mission. Explaining in a few words of why was easy, but their problem now was on how to recover the petite brunette. Many troubled gazes were exchanged and Reborn soon walked off from the group, Lal called out to him. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To call a Doctor, obviously." The hitman flipped open his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, he waited until the other answered. "Chaos, Shamal."

* * *

**Omake: The Ring.**

It was dinner at the estate, everyone present and digging into their meals. It was quiet and peaceful, and the brunette at the end of the table was enjoying such peace until a certain fedora wearing hitman broke it with a single question. "Where did you get the ring, Camellia."

This had brought questioning gazes to the brunette at the far end of the table. True to the word of the hitman, there indeed was a ring on the teen's left ring finger. The said teen, pouted thoughtfully, and smiled as he showed off his ring, giggling like a little school girl. "This? My fiancé gave it for his marriage proposal!"

For a while it was silent, most likely letting in the sentence sink in.

Once it did, all hell broke loose.

Verde spat out his wine, covering Viper on the other end. The illusionist was pissed, and started casting illusions at the scientist, who in turn ran out of the room screaming his head off. Lal began coughing abruptly and had to excuse herself from the table. Skull was gaping and somehow fainted in the process, while Fon averted his gaze coughing awkwardly, his face red. Colonello, situated at the far end opposite of Tsuna's seat, was laughing his head off. It was a while until he ceased, wiping a tear away from his face. "You got to be kidding, right, kora?"

Tsuna smirked. "And what if I said no?" Colonello promptly fainted, muttering incoherently that his baby brother was taken by some bastard that didn't show his face around them. Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, half expecting to see something that would be once in a lifetime chance.

"That would never happen, I know when you are joking unlike them." He stated.

The brunette pouted. "Party pooper." He muttered. Reborn merely smirked, he liked the reactions that had been drawn out of the others, and they were good enough for blackmail material, even though the cause was nonexistent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Roningirlkisa:** I'm so happy you like the omake! Giggles and laughs are good news! They definitely bring the _best_ news! xD Enjoy the chapter~

**Hweianime:** I know, cause you've told me before, lol, now about those extras… I'll just have to see on what to add at the end of the chapter! :D Glad you liked the omake, a prompt from a fellow reviewer that couldn't be overlooked really, ahaha~ And their relationship would reach there… eventually. XD Enjoy the chapter~

**RaNDoem:** And your review brings joy to my world! Enjoy the chapter~

**Kuroi Rin:** Hum~ you are right my friend! It is the brightest day in history for Tsuna to win against Reborn! Ahaha~ it didn't even cross my mind, imagine that… Mm, the world isn't all rainbows and unicorns, so there is bound to be gore… unfortunately. :/ And Verde didn't see anything, much to my disappointment, he was unconscious, on the other hand, Tsuna does not know how to use his flames either, they appeared due to the life and death situation he had, and was caused by his dying will. Before I spoil anything more let us move on! Aha, I also wish the omake had happened in front of me, but we must side with our imaginations! Now enjoy the chapter~ :L

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Ah, I know the feeling, KHR need more love if you ask me. :D It's great that you had a good laugh, and I don't know if I should be worried or not, but I had a good laugh reading your review, knowing that you loved it! xD Eventually their relationships would grow around the beloved Tuna! :D Enjoy the chapter~

**Zhizn214:** Oh dear, should I be worried… but I appreciate that you love the chapter! Enjoy this one too! :D

**guest x:** Thank you, thank you, now enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

Shamal had been enjoying his day thoroughly, hitting on women one after the other. One thing he loves about Italian women is that most, if not all, were feisty. He smirked at the newly gained mark on his cheek. He'd have to mark that one. He continued to prance around the busy streets hitting on the women who crossed his line of sight. Until of course he was interrupted by his phone, sighing he flipped it open to answer it, barely looking at the ID on the screen. "Dr. Shamal here."

"_Chaos, Shamal._"

The said Doctor stood there rigid, as he looked at the screen of his phone and checked the caller. Damn. It had to be him, huh. Shamal grinned into the device. "And what can I do for you, Reborn?" The line was silent for a while, making him think that the other must have hung up on him. However a crackle threw the thought away.

"_I have a job for you, Shamal._" Said person made a face, he wanted to pick up girls, not go around and do a job for the hitman. "_You will do it no matter what, now make your way over to the neighboring town where the Stolto Famiglia are located. You have 30 minutes._" And with that the phone line cut off, leaving Shamal to sigh deeply.

"Great, it's at least hour from here to the town he's referring to." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Better start moving now if I want to keep my head intact." With that Shamal headed the fastest way around to get to his destination, thinking up the shortest routes from here to the next town over. It was exactly half an hour when he arrived to where Reborn had indicated, his physique slightly out of shape. He panted, wiping his brow, as he entered the hotel room. His guard was raised when he noticed that there were more people than just Reborn, the said hitman was lounging in the armchair in the corner, his face dark. He cleared his throat gaining all the occupants' attention. "I've arrived, Reborn."

"About time," Was that a growl in the hitman's tone? "Your patient is on the bed, go and cure him." Ugh, all that running for no reason! He opened his mouth to object but stopped when a guns barrel was pointed at him, the glint in the obsidian eyes were enough to send a shiver down his spine. "You have no say in this matter, cure him or," The safety of the gun was removed.

Shamal gulped audibly, hands in surrender, he liked to live a bit longer thank you very much. "Alright, alright, I'll check up on him." He went over to the figure on the bed, and swiftly did a once over, looking for any abnormalities. Nothing that he could see, unless it happened on the inside. He spoke up not stopping his check up on the child. "Can I at least have an overview of what happened for him to be like this?" How old was this kid anyway?

"He inhaled poison in large quantities." Verde spoke up, he was slightly more recovered than before. "The poison, if I recall correctly is called Haze. An effective killer if used in large quantities and is handled properly." Shamal mused, he had heard of the name, but it was passing moment. Since one of his patients had suffered from the said poison. This boy was real lucky that he had the cure for such a thing.

He straightened and turned to the other occupants in the room, taking their worried and tensed forms for the first time. He clicked his tongue as he sent them off. "Go into another room and stay there, I'd like to stay alone with my patient." The looks grew wary, and he let out a sigh. "Look, I can't concentrate if you all stay here with worried looks, do me a favor and rent another room out and find some warm blankets, I need those." They all seemed to nod in agreement as they left the room. Shamal soon had a thought. "And someone call this boy's parents, it would do no good if they were worrying sick when their son doesn't come home." That made the occupant's freeze, all looking at each other guiltily with the few exceptions. He deadpanned. "Don't tell me you thought of the worst scenario for this brat."

"N-no!" Skull stuttered. "We just haven't pried so far into his personal space to know of such things!"

Shamal sighed, shaking his head. "Someone call his parents."

Verde searched the pockets of the small brunette and pulled out an orange flip phone. He opened it to check the contacts, and scowled. It was in Japanese, a language he had yet to master fully. He turned to the others. "Anybody fluent in Japanese?"

Fon immediately crossed over and took the phone from the scientist. "I'll take care of the phone call, while you guys search for warm articles." Everyone soon filed out in search for such articles, as the martial artist initiated the phone call out in the hall. Shamal watched as the door closed and looked back down at the near motionless boy.

Running a hand through his hair, he scowled. "So he comes from Japan? That's a long way from home, brat. Just what are you doing here in Italy?" Shaking his head he immediately set to work on making a concoction after he had tucked the boy in securely. The hallucinations, yet to come, could be damaging to the body while in the subconscious state.

* * *

Nana was deeply troubled that night, she couldn't help but notice that her gaze had often flitted over to the digital clock that stared apathetically at her. She bit her lip and thought back to when the feeling had started. It was sometime during her return on one of her shopping trips, back then she wondered if she had missed something from the sales that had started at the beginning of the week. Brushing it off as one of her forgetful moments. However the feeling did not go away like she expected it to, instead it kept nagging her at the back of her mind. She couldn't sleep and was currently flipping through the channels, not really processing on what they held at the dead of night. Nana's thoughts swirled around her son when the phone rang, making her jump at the sudden shrill noise. She didn't waste time in making a beeline to the said device and forced herself to be calm as she answered. "Sawada Household, Nana speaking."

For a while there was a quiet moment, but it was soon broken as the other spoke. "_I presume that you must be Camellia's mother?_"

Camellia? Wasn't that the work name that Tsuna had told her? What happened to her dear Tsu-kun? She bit her lip, as she breathed steadily, remembering the procedure that he had told her whenever they revealed the pseudonym. "Depends on who is speaking."

There was a small pause as the other continued. "_I'm sorry, I should I have introduced myself. My name is Fon, a friend of Camellia-kun. I hope that I am not a bother to you._"

The name rung a bell in Nana's head as she mulled the answer over, one could never be _too_ careful. She smiled. "Ah, you must be Fon-kun," She had to stop before she blurted out her son's name by accident. "Ca-kun has spoken highly of you when he's home! I must thank you for taking care of my son, he must be quite a handful!" She let out a breezy giggle, albeit a little strained. Nana didn't want to this small talk, she wanted to know how her son was doing. Was he okay? Was he well? Did he run a fever while he was away? She didn't have to wait for long to hear an answer.

"_I'm sorry, Sawada-san._" The voice on the other end was quiet, a near match to a whisper. Nana felt her heart stop at the next revelation. "_Camellia-kun is currently unconscious from an unfortunate explosion in the neighborhood,_" Fon paused, steadying his voice from the tremors. "_he is currently being treated by our best Doctor, and…_" He faded away unknowingly, but the brunette woman knew he was still there.

She let a small smile form as she comforted the man on the other end. "I have no idea on what that boy is up to these days, but I'm glad that he made friends like you who care for him." She cut off a protesting noise and continued. "I have made the decision to hear everything from him when he decides to reveal it, and it is hard if I must say so. Still, for people like you who can reach out and hold my dear son, I am glad." She smiled warmly at the soft sigh on the other end. "Ah, and Fon-kun?"

"_Yes, Sawada-san?_"

"Take care of that troublesome boy of mine."

* * *

It had been hours since Fon had called Nana to break the news, and he surprisingly found himself emotional. Something that he wasn't used to, had the boy affected him this much without him knowing? He wouldn't rule the idea off, since it was clearly possible with the warmth the other exuded. His first thoughts on the mother of the said boy was pure innocence, which initially made it harder than necessary, but after a few words they were chatting like old friends. The martial artist had agreed to keep the other on until her son was awake, the fondness between the two was worth a few smiles. It had been an extra three hours when Shamal had stumbled out, bags under his eyes. Fon glanced at the Doctor curiously, excusing from his chat with the kind woman. "How is he, Shamal?"

"The worst part is over," The Doctor heaved, leaning on the doorframe. "all we have to do is wait for him to wake up. How is his parents holding up?" He indicated to the phone the other was holding.

Fon let out a small smile, partly in relief. "She is well, they have a real envious bond between the two of them." He glanced down at the device and nodded to the Doctor. "I'll give her the news, I guess she is really tired, by the way her voice sounds." He frowned in worry. Shamal nodded, excusing himself to go outside and take a smoke. The stress of working on a patient with Haze was difficult, and exhausting. The martial artist slipped into the room, locking it in case one of the others decide to enter and make noise, he then returned to the call. "Sawada-san?"

"_Hai, Fon-kun, I'm still here._" The woman answered immediately, a stifled yawn obscured her words.

"Why not get some rest, Sawada-san?" He cut her off before the woman could protest. "Camellia-kun is stable now, you can call back when you wake up again, I'm sure he'd be awake by then." A sigh on the other end was heard, and after some persuasion the brunette woman finally agreed, ending the call with a small sigh. Fon looked down at the peaceful figure on the bed and smiled a little. "Your mother is quite worried you know that, Camellia? To think I envy the sort of bond you have with her." He shook his head. "Rest well, Camellia." He placed the phone beside the teen and made his way out the room to meet up with the others who happened to get the next door beside the teen's.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, but his slumber was broken with a very annoying tone. What on Earth could that be? He grumbled as he brought his pillow over his ears, but it didn't help at all, if it softened the harsh rings at all. Did he set the alarm clock early again? Wasn't it a weekend? He growled as he tossed his pillow at the supposed place where his alarm clock was, the shrill rings didn't cease. He sighed, cracking his eyes open, looks like he'll have to kiss sleep goodbye. Sliding his gaze around the room, he frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. Just where was he? Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when the rings seemingly grew louder by the second. He scanned the area and soon settled on his phone. Sitting up with a slight wince, he answered it, his voice coming out as a croak. "Hello?"

"_Tsu-kun?_" His eyes grew wide, recognizing his mother's voice immediately.

"Kaa-san," A wrack of coughs shook his body.

"_Sshh, don't push yourself too hard, Tsu-kun, I was informed,_" At the brunette's protest, Nana continued cutting him short. "_I know you are doing this to keep me safe, but I want in, Tsuna, I want to know what's going on around my dear little boy._" There was a pause, and Tsuna tried stifling another set of coughs. "_So please, come home and tell me. Won't you?_" The last two words were in a near whisper, but the brunette heard all the same.

Silence reigned the room, the brunette grooming each scenario that came into his head. He felt horrible in keeping things away from his mother, something like his dad would do. He didn't know much on his father's circumstances, but a small nagging feeling said that it was the same thing. He took a breath, letting his shoulders sag. "Alright, I'll come home."

The smile on the other side could be felt through the receiver, as a happy giggle broke through. "_That's great! I'll be waiting! Oh and Tsu-kun?_"

"Hai, kaa-san?"

"_Why not bring your friends over?_"

* * *

**Omake: The Argument.**

Tsuna and Reborn were still bickering, more like the former was pestering the latter on getting _in_ on the mission. He didn't want to stay out on the sidelines forever, that just seemed wrong to him. Their argument continued until Leon had made it's appearance on the bush in between the two. This caused Tsuna to have an idea, letting a smirk don his face. "Then why not ask Leon? If he agrees I go, if he doesn't will stay on the sidelines for the rest of the time." He paused to let the deal sink in. "So? How about it?"

The hitman smirked. "Deal." Both turned to the startled chameleon. "Leon, choose," The chameleon tilted it's head. "Do you want Camellia to come with us on the mission?"

Leon was sure if it had eyebrows, it would raise them high.

"Well?" The green creature looked between the two, repeating this action for quite some time. Reborn sighed, maybe it was a bit too hard for the green lizard to make a choice. And it was silly for pete's sake!

Leon made a move, more to get comfortable to think more clearly, when it was pinned with intense stares. He shifted uncomfortably, before sticking to his spot on the branch.

"Che, this is stupid." Reborn clicked his tongue, pulling his fedora down lower to obscure his eyes. "Asking Leon was too much."

The said chameleon twitched, was he just insulted? By his own master no less? Oh he'll show him.

"Oh look he's shape shifting!" Tsuna cheered, almost to a childish degree. Reborn looked up and indeed his companion was shape shifting into a small green cannery with yellow beady eyes. It flapped it's wings and flew into the air, the two people stood there breathless waiting for the lizard's decision. It soon circled the brunette and settled onto the orange toque, ceasing it's flight. Tsuna looked smug at the outcome. "Looks like it's my win~"

Reborn glared, grounding out his words. "Leon. Come. Here."

The lizard-turned-bird stayed on it's perch, somehow giving it's own glare at the hitman.

Reborn tried again. "Leon…" He ended dangerously.

Leon stayed put, not giving up it's perch. The staredown continued for a good hour, while Tsuna was beaming his I-won-the-lottery-smile not really caring at the ominous crackles coming from the other two. It wasn't until Reborn had clicked his tongue again, stalking off with a mutter of 'traitor' when the brunette jumped in joy. "YESSS! MY FIRST MISSION! HERE COMES DADDY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent. Snow15:** Thanks, as for pairings… I haven't decided on any yet. But I'm supposedly open to any, in fact, I should make an announcement for it…. Shouldn't I? .; Well, enjoy the chapter~

**imacchi11229:** I'm glad that you love the story, makes me real happy. ^^ And no Fon doesn't know how Tsuna looks like… yet. No more spoilers~ Enjoy the chapter~

**Kuroi Rin:** I know, Shamal is just the type of guy to refuse anything if pressure isn't placed on him, and Reborn, with his super duper (psychotically) sadistically side paired up with a foul mood, is just not below of being trigger happy. *shivers* Ah well, at least he kept his head. I have decided that Nana need in on a lot of things, so I made sure to include her in Tsuna's small adventures, however small her participation would be. Let's just see how it all ends. Glad you liked the omake there too, now enjoy the chapter~ :D

**namelessjoker:** I have to say, I was super happy reading your review! Nearly did a small jig… no just kidding, but I had it in mind… Anyways, it's great to hear that this is on your favorite story list! I don't want to jinx myself, but I also want to see the end of this story as well. Enjoy the chapter~

**Guest:** Okay, three words here. Oh. My. God! Are you a mind reader?! Lol, that was a bit too much huh, but I was thinking along the same lines as the ones you have placed on your review! Verde and Fon it is then! Hum, since you seem to be the only Guest reviewer I assume that you replied to the Chapter 5 as well, I guess I should tell you that my writing style for this is quite new to me too, in fact it's like a trail period for me to try a different way to write than my original style. So bear with it for now. :) Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** You mean when he and Kyuubi come together? Yeah, I have. Haven't really seen Kill la Kill… yet, but don't think it's on my anime list of soon. But I am happy that you found the last part funny, got to give a prompt here or two. :D Next six would feature the animals individually, so I'm hoping to pull those off. Now enjoy the chapter~ :P

**RaNDoem:** And I love you too! xD *sniff* Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Guest:** I'm super happy that you like this! Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**twilightserius: **I'm happy hearing that you find Tsuna cute! Just makes me giggle! xD And don't worry, other than him being in a baby form for a few days, he'll become a normal teenager. As for him throwing it away… lets say that his gut tells him not to. Ehe~ :) Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

**I should give all of you a little heads up, thanks to Silent. Storm15, I have finally decided to give you all the right to the pairings of this story, though I think it is a bit too early for it. I'll keep a small tally at the bottom of every chapter to notify you all of the standing on where they all stand. Now that is cleared, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Tsuna had gotten out of the hotel room he was in, with the slight pain in his temples as he recalled the past events that had gotten him in this kind of situation. Sure he still felt pain when he took a deep breath, but it was quick to pass. He went downstairs to the lobby and searched for the dining area, the reason obvious, and the smell was tempting. If he could float all the way there, and save his pained legs the journey, he would have. Unfortunately, both Gravity and Physics would have to been on a vacation if he actually do those things, and they weren't on any to ruin the balance on Earth. He snorted. "I sound like I want the world to end." Tsuna shook his head, finally finding the dining area, he took a seat at one of the open tables. A steward immediately came over to greet the teen and handed him the menu, leaving for the next table. Tsuna opened the menu and looked through it's contents, humming a small tune as he did so.

"You know walking around this early after you have recovered is not clinically recommended."

Snorting, he answered without looking up. "And what can I do for you?"

"Is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?" At this the brunette looked up and examined his morning companion from under his hat. Shamal smirked, arrogantly adding. "Like what you see."

Tsuna scrunched his button-like nose, sneering. "You look like a hobo." He let out laugh at the shocked look on the Doctors face. "I'm kidding, though seriously, you are lame."

"And I risked my life to cure you, Reborn doesn't go easy you know." Shamal grumbled.

Tsuna giggled. "I pretty much know his personality inside out," He hummed, scanning the menu again.

"You are one weird brat," Shamal sighed deeply. He kept watch on the other's actions with the selection of words he used. "you come all the way from Japan, and you are younger than the people you work with, not to mention that the work you do is far from something a brat your age is supposed to do. How do you explain that?" The brunette's smile had faded, and he would have been considered a mannequin if it were not his sedate breathing pattern.

Tsuna shifted in his seat, placing the menu on the table and faced Shamal. "What else do you know about me?"

"Nothing, other than that you should be living with your parents instead of being here." Shamal said with a shrug. The brunette's shoulders sagged in relief, letting out a small sigh. "Just what is your reason for being here anyway?"

"Ah, the very reason why I am here, dear Doctor." He let out a small smile. Elaborating a bit when his companion raised an eyebrow. "I received an email on joining an elite group."

"You could have declined." Shamal snorted. He would not understand what the kids of this day and age saw in the internet these days, there was way more interesting things, take women for example. A fine example indeed.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tsuna put in, nodding. He tilted his head at his companion. "I didn't get your name, Doctor."

"Shamal." The said Doctor supplied. "Yours?"

"Camellia."

Shamal frowned. "A flower?"

"Let's say it was the spur of the moment." Tsuna smiled, he then turned to an approaching waiter. "Excuse me sir, can I place my order?"

"Yes sir, what would you like to order?" The waiter professionally brought out a notepad and pen, poised to write down whatever the teen said. Tsuna gave a small list of what he wanted and soon the waiter departed on his new task.

"Do you have any money on you to be ordering around?" Shamal gave him a lazy look.

"Hum, not so much to spend freely." He stated, receiving a deadpan. "That was why I chose the cheapest things I could find."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know whether I should be amazed that you went through the pain of calculating or shocked at finding such things on the menu." He muttered.

"It wouldn't hurt, you know." Tsuna smirked. His company wasn't all that bad, and it kept away worrying thoughts plaguing his mind. He played with the napkin in front of him. "Mind telling me what got to me back then when you decided to help."

"Can't I just say to not get in trouble?" Shamal groaned, he didn't want to go through this.

"No." Well there went the idea, splendid.

"Fine." He took a while to bring his thoughts together. "You inhaled a poison, called Haze. The mad scientist in your group should know more about it. That's it."

"That isn't enough information, Dr. Shamal." Shamal gave an involuntary shiver with the undertone the teen used. "You are a Doctor, are you not?"

He sighed. "Yes I am." Why did he answer a rhetorical question? He shook his head pushing the thought away. "Haze is one of seven deadly poisons, all of them created by man. Their symptoms include the worst of all hallucinations, though so to speak I haven't had such experiences, but coming from the patients that I have had I can only imagine." Shamal paused letting it sink in, he continued at the nod of the petite teen. "Other symptoms are fevers, coughs, runny noses, itchiness, and possibly chicken pox." He could feel the other raise his eyebrows and shrugged. "They rarely appear when the patient is in a comatose situation, so they would come before they go into a coma."

"No," Shamal looked up at the teen perplexed. "they don't come when you inhale it all in." Tsuna shook his head. "I couldn't breathe, as if I were drowning."

"That's new." The Doctor muttered.

"Maybe, they inhaled a tiny bit of it?" Tsuna suggested.

"That could be the case." Shamal nodded.

There was silence and the waiter came back with the appetizers for Tsuna. He smiled at him. "Thank you." He turned back to Shamal, as he began eating. "So why not tell me more about the other poisons?"

The said man contemplated it, then decided that the brat should at least be informed of them. "You already know Haze, it ends up killing it's victim's with hallucinations. The other six would be Death Heater; a poison that paralyzes it's victim's until they are dead, Typhoon; a poison that heats up your body's temperature ending up corroding your insides, Blizzard; the opposite of Typhoon where it purposely lowers it's victim's body temperature and they end up freezing to death, Sonar; a poison where it's victim's end up with unexplained burns, they are usually unidentifiable after they have gone from this world, Shock; where they are given electrical shocks, and more prone to getting hit with lightning, thus frying their insides, and the last one would be Cumulus; where the victims suffocate at the incapability of functioning their lungs properly." That was the longest explanation he had given, and it tired him both mentally and physically. How the brat would take it didn't matter to him, he had asked for it and he gave it. End of story.

"So Cumulus only attacks on one organ, as does Haze, while the others go for the whole being?" Tsuna questioned, tilting his head slightly as he ate his soup.

"Haze doesn't only affect one, they end up damaging the victim's body. It's more like mind control, but there really isn't anyone you can blame really." Shamal shook his head.

"How so? The damaging, I mean."

Shamal briefly wondered if he would get some rest, answering the question dismissively. "Patients that I have taken in with Haze, had broken many of their limbs, most unusable if of any use at all." He grimaced at an ugly memory. "It is almost like seizures that take over the body, but more drastic and painful, it's a wonder how the victim remains unconscious."

"And what are the rates for a person living through these poisons?" Tsuna questioned.

"Zero percent." Shamal stayed quiet, speaking up again after a while of thought. "Though the rate of living if you could get a doctor to immediately cure you would be under 15 percent." He paused before continuing. "The weakest poison would be Shock if you haven't noticed by now."

"The one that gives you electrocution?" Tsuna frowned. How was that the weakest? Surely an average person would immediately die off at the slightest electrocution inside their bodies.

"It renders the person disabled from using their limbs on command." Ah that would explain such things. "And will allow the person to be saved within it's time frame of three days." Wow, that is an elongated effect. Tsuna stayed silent, eating from his bowl, partly playing with it's contents. "Ah, here comes your group of people." Tsuna looked up and saw the others making their way towards their table, he smiled and waved them over.

Skull rushed over immediately. "Are you alright? You're not hurting anywhere, are you? You shouldn't be up and about after you have recovered!"

"I'm fine really." Tsuna smiled at the show of affection.

"Don't be stupid! You had everyone worried!" Lal came up to him, picking him up by the collar and started slapping him across the face. The rest wondered how the hat and toque stayed in place. It was a while after Lal had finished with him, plopping him back in his seat.

"Mou, couldn't you hold back?" The brunette pouted, rubbing his cheeks. Filing away that he should never get on Lal's bad side, for all he knew, his face could fly off!

"What was that!" Lal shouted, ready for giving another round of her infamous slapping.

"Let him be, Lal, after all he is just a kid, kora!" Colonello placed a hand on her shoulder, an easy going grin on his face.

Unfortunately for him, Lal turned her attack on him. "Don't be so familiar with your teacher!" It did lighten up the mood from the group as they portrayed some sort of laughter towards the teacher student duo.

* * *

"Verde, Fon," The two men stopped to turn towards the petite teen. Knowing he had their full attention, he smiled and motioned to the bedroom he was previously in. "I want to have a word with you both, do you have time?"

"I have time, there isn't much to do until we all go back to the estate and leave from there." Fon answered, curious on what the youngest of the group wanted from him.

Tsuna turned his look towards the scientist, tilting his head in expectancy. Verde sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't have anything to do at the moment."

The brunette smiled. "That's great! Now come with me." He went inside the room and the others followed, once inside, Tsuna shut the door closed and locked it to prevent anyone else from entering. He then turned to the two in his room and smiled. "I have a favor to ask of you two."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Nana let out a small sigh as she placed her chopping knife down carefully. "Coming!" She hurriedly made her way to the door and opened it, smiling happily at the familiar teen in front of her. "Ah, your home, Tsu-kun!"

"Tadaima, kaa-san." Tsuna answered sheepishly, hugging his mother. "I missed you." Nana savored the hug, pouting when she was pushed away. "I have some friends to introduce to you, kaa-san."

"Friends?" Ah yes, she remembered she had told her son to bring his friends over. Nana looked at the two men a step or two behind her son. She couldn't stop smiling, her inner teenager self squealing at their looks. "Oh you two must be Tsu-kun's friends."

"Kaa-san…" Tsuna sighed shaking his head, Nana gave him a questioning look. "They don't know my real name."

"Oh! I'm sorry, dear, but why not open up to them? You have brought them here this far." She giggled, standing to the side, opening the door wider. "Now come in, you can't keep them out there!"

"You're right," Tsuna turned to face Fon and Verde. "Well make yourself at home, and if I should guess dinner should be ready soon." At Nana's hum of approval, he entered. "Why not head for the living room? I'll go get your rooms ready."

Nana took this opportunity to usher the two men, surprised as they were, towards the said room, and made sure they were comfortable. "My name is Sawada Nana, Tsu-kun's mother, it's nice to meet you two!" She giggled, looking at them expectantly.

Fon smiled warmly, this woman was the epitome of warmth. "Ni-hao, I am Fon." He bowed a little, slipping into his native tongue unconsciously.

Verde on the other hand, blinked. Whatever he expected, wasn't this. And that just left him with nothing. Realizing that she was waiting for his answer, he grunted with a nod. "Verde." And with a last minute thought, he added courtesy to his phrase. "Nice to meet you too."

Nana clapped excitedly, happy that she got to know them a little and nearly skipped to the kitchen. "I'll be back soon!" She did come back, this time with snacks and juice. "Have as much as you want! There are extras leftover."

Fon took a bite out of one and found himself finishing it off in quick bites. "This is very good, Sawada-san," He reached out for another one. "you are an excellent baker." Verde grunted in agreement, he was also reaching for a second. It was probably on par with Camellia's cooking.

"Aw, you are too kind, Fon-kun!" Nana giggled. A crash was heard in the lobby, coming from the stairwell. The sound startled both the martial artist and scientist as they looked around warily. Nana got up calmly and called from the entranceway of the living room. "Tsu-kun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just slipped that's all!" Came the call from the hall.

"Alright, don't keep Fon-kun and Verde-kun waiting!" She replied, coming back to her original seat.

"That was Camellia-kun?" Fon questioned, perplexed that the boy could be that clumsy. Maybe it was a fluke.

"He is the only one that is not present among us." Verde mumbled, Fon heard him clearly as he nodded.

"A fluke?" He suggested.

"Most likely." Verde nodded.

Tsuna chose that moment to enter the room, already changed into his comfortable house clothes, not a single orange on his person and his hat gone, leaving his gravity defying hair to come out everywhere. "Hope I didn't miss anything good." His eyes settled on the cookies in front of them, and he turned to his mom in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you made cookies?!"

"Ah, silly Tsu-kun," The said woman giggled, a hand over her mouth. "if I did, you wouldn't do your job properly." The brunette sighed, his shoulders sagging. His mother had a point. Nana got up and left for the kitchen. "Now you three be good, I'll finish up on making dinner."

Shaking his head, Tsuna glanced at his far too quiet friends with amusement. "And how did you find your ten minute stay here?"

That snapped them out of their trance, whatever that was. Fon was the first to break the silence. "You really are too young to be in the kind of work we do." Verde agreed with a nod of his head, reaching out for another cookie.

"And what are you going to do about it? I've already gone this far, turning back now will just dent my armor." Tsuna snorted. Fon grimaced but kept silent.

Verde was the one who broke the silence this time. "Are you going to reveal your real name to us, or we keep calling you Camellia."

"Mm, kaa-san said to be more open with you," The brunette thought, a slight pout forming. "so I guess I should." He nodded, coming to a decision. "Starting with my name." He smiled warmly at them, his head in a slight tilt. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you, again, so I'll be in your care from here onwards!" Both Fon and Verde glanced at each other, and laughed. Tsuna pouted. "What's so funny?!" Things just got interesting with their youngest member.

* * *

**Omake: The Snake.**

Tsuna was currently in a room with Fantasama, in his snake form, and it seemed that the two were having a staring contest. How this came to be was quite a story, since it started that afternoon when Viper approached the teen. Tsuna being his helpful self was happy that the other, more reserved, individual came to seek him out. "What can I do for you, Viper?" He smiled, it wouldn't be hard to see imaginary flowers coming out from him.

Viper averted his eyes.

He did not want to become a victim of such an expression.

He took out Fantasama, who was in his frog form, and held it out to the teen. "I need to go somewhere, and I need you to keep Fantasama company for a while."

"Me?" Tsuna questioned, slight confusion coloring his voice.

"Are you deaf?" Viper deadpanned.

The brunette held up his hands. "No, its just, why me?"

"You'd do it for free." With that Viper placed Fantasama in the other's hands and left.

Tsuna blinked then looked down at the frog, he grinned. "Looks like you are spending some time with me!" He cheered. Fantasama croaked and transformed into it's reptile form, half scaring the brunette as he unceremoniously dropped the creature. He squeaked out an apology, and somehow from there they started staring each other down. Little did the brunette know, he was much more relaxed around the serpent. The time ticked on and the two had kept at it, not backing off.

They were just that proud…

The door opened and Viper was met with the amusing sight. "I'm back." Immediately Fantasama slithered towards his master.

Tsuna jumped in joy. "I won the staring contest!"

"No, you got over a fear, Camellia." The hooded illusionist smirked.

"Got over a fear?" The teen questioned.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, you have been with Fantasama in the same room, alone, for four hours straight." This caused the brunette to gape. Had he really done that? Viper huffed as he walked off with his pet in tow. "Now I shall go count my money."


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent. Snow15:** I'll leave it up to the readers to decide, participation is key after all~ x3 Enjoy the chapter~

**Kuroi Rin:** Fon and Verde would definitely enjoy their stay in Namimori, no matter how hard I make it for them (probably for Verde). Lol, yeah I would have done the same, can't stay in a single spot for four hours, unless of course I have my trusty technology. Enjoy the chapter~

**imacchi11229:** So happy that you loved both the chapter and omake! xD And Tsuna is 11, still is for quite a while more, and yes it is for very good reasoning. :) Enjoy the chapter~

**RaNDoem:** O(= . =)O And that cannot portray my happiness for your review! Enjoy the chapter~

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Yeah, I wouldn't be able to that either, lol. And no those are not real medical terms, all my original idea, other than the actual poison used in the actual manga and anime, Death Heater. I went and read the latest chapter… man I'm so speechless, if I wasn't in an elated moment, I definitely would have cried…. Damn, ah well, enjoy the chapter~ :P

**Luminite:** So glad that you like this story! xD If that's the only pairing you can see, then I must work on the others! Well, enjoy the chapter~

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Glad you like this, and here is next chapter, enjoy~ :D

**BlackShadow1:** And I love you too for loving this story, enjoy the chapter~ :L

**Natsu Yuuki:** So happy you're enjoying this! And thanks for the motivation! Now your request is here! Enjoy the chapter~ XD

**zhizn214:** Mm, your welcome, enjoy the chapter~ :P

**ImploringIdeal: **Mm, you're right, I must plow through! Enjoy the chapter~ xD

* * *

It was quite early, with the birds chirping their early morning song. The morning breeze greeted the early risers and Nana was one of them. She hummed as she went downstairs, already in a good mood, and nearly waltzed into the kitchen when she remembered yesterday's events. Mixing the batter for pancakes, she managed to get most of them done when the next early riser woke up, Fon. He hadn't even made it to the kitchen when Nana spoke up. "Ara? Someone woke up, how was your sleep?"

Surprised Fon answered, smiling warmly at the woman. "You have some keen senses, Sawada-san." He made his presence known. If he hadn't known any better, he would say that the pretty brunette woman was some sort of heiress to a sharp witted family in their past generations, but that couldn't seriously be true, could it? Shaking his head, he continues to make small talk with the petite woman. "What have you made for breakfast, Sawada-san?"

Nana giggles, and neatly over her mouth. "Please, just call me Nana." She returned her attention to the rest of the pancakes on the stove top. "And for breakfast, we'll be having pancakes." Obviously ignorant with the slight redness emanating from her morning companion. "Do me a favor, Fon-kun, and take out the syrup and butter for me, please?"

"Yes, right away." That kept the martial artist off from the sudden change in familiarity. It took him a second to realize that he did not know where the brunette woman kept the syrup, sure the butter would be in the fridge obviously, but the syrup? "Uhm, Nana-san? Where is the syrup?" He questioned, self-conscious of the fact that he was addressing the woman by her first name.

"Ah, it's in the far cupboard on the right." Nana hummed, flipping the pancakes with unbelievable grace. Fon's previous thought of her being some sort of heiress was brought back, but he quickly shook his head to rid of the thought, and immediately pushed the thought away in favor of retrieving the said object. Soon the table was set and the aroma aroused the heavy sleepers from their beds, Verde being the first of course. "Good morning, Verde-kun! Did you have a good sleep?" Nana welcomed him, ushering him to a seat on the dining table.

"It was fine, thank you." The scientist nodded his satisfaction to the brunette woman. His eyes on the still steaming pancakes.

Catching his glances at the food, Nana giggled. "Go ahead and eat, Tsu-kun will come down any minute." As if on cue, there was a loud crash as the said brunette came downstairs, and by the sound of it, it wasn't safe of any kind. Before Fon or Verde could get up and meet the brunette, Nana poked her head out in the hall. "Ara, Tsu-kun you should be careful next time, now come along and eat breakfast!"

"Right, I'm okay," Came the grunted reply, and not a minute later the gravity defying haired brunette appeared in the dining room in his sky blue pajamas. Yawning. "Man, you guys wake up so early!"

"You seem to have forgotten, Tsunayoshi, that you were an early riser back at the estate." Verde pointed out, digging into the pancakes he had on his plate.

Fon who had also stacked on the pancakes, smiled. "Verde is right, you really were an early riser, alongside Lal."

"T-that was then!" Tsuna feebly countered, taking a seat, munching on his breakfast. "And I told you guys to call me Tsuna, what's wrong with just Tsuna…" He grumbled.

"More respect that way." Fon answered, with his usual smile. "You are our boss after all."

Nana interrupted before Tsuna could deny being a boss, with a cheery upfront. "Tsu-kun's a boss? See I told you that you that you had it in you!"

"K-kaa-san!"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"… Nevermind," Tsuna resigned with a sigh, much to the amusement of the other two occupants. "So where do you guys want to go to? You can't just stay here till the next mission referral." He pointed out as he went back to eating his breakfast. His mother joining them at the table.

"How about you show them around Namimori, Tsu-kun? I'm sure they would like to see the town." Nana suggested, taking a few pancakes for herself. She silently praised her perfect pancakes, and snuck a glance at the Verde holding back a small laugh at how the scientist was enjoying it.

"That isn't a bad start…" Tsuna contemplated the idea, ignorant of the small event that had occurred. "Alright, we'll start with a tour of the town and then we'll head further into the areas around Namimori." He concluded, finishing his breakfast. "Just let me get ready and then we'll be off!" Tsuna left the table with a small thanks to his mother, and went upstairs to get changed.

Nana hummed as she began to clean up the table, as they were finishing up their breakfast. Fon decided to help, and somehow Verde was dragged into their clean up. How it happened, was left for the green haired man to question his ethics as a scientist. Tsuna made it downstairs and said his farewell after he pushed the other two out the door. "We're off, kaa-san!"

"Have a good day, Tsu-kun!" She watched them go off and soon returned to her work as a daily housewife.

The trio made their way along the quiet streets of Namimori, with Tsuna in the lead. "Mm, there are a lot of places you guys could go to first." He pondered in his thoughts.

"Then how about we go to the place you study?" Fon suggested, at the look the brunette gave him he elaborated. "You are young enough to go to school, and with the area you are being raised in, I'm sure you have education as a given."

"Ah, you're right, though we might bump into a few people I know of." He ended off vaguely. "Well off to school we go!" He dragged the two over to his school, the building being a uniform crème with various rectangles for various halls and windows giving a small sneak peek at the inside of the school. "Welcome to Namimori Jr. Middle school!" Tsuna said with enthusiasm, leading them inside the building and showing the proud building.

They were halfway through the whole building when a voice stopped them. "For trespassing on Namimori Property, I'll bite you to death." Slowly the trio turned to meet with the Demon Perfect of Namimori. Kyoya's eyes scanned the trio and froze by a small fraction when his steel gaze landed on Fon.

However their short reunion, of exchanging blows for an uncertain amount of time, was interrupted. By a certain brunette of course. "Oh, Hibari-san! It's been quite a while since I last saw you, but you look swell like always!" Tsuna moved forward only to lean back when a tonfa swept down dangerously. Fon and Verde were both surprised and shocked, but before they could interfere with the small threat, Tsuna shook his head. "Your mood swings are as dangerous as ever, Hibari-san." Did they hear right? Mood swings? Fon couldn't help but hid a small laugh behind his sleeves, Verde merely raised an eyebrow at the notion.

Kyoya, who had seen the reactions of the other two, bristled. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling brunette, seething out each word. "Herbivore. I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death." Wasting no time in uttering his threat, the dark haired teen brought down another attack on the brunette.

Stopping it, Tsuna sighed. "Now, now, I know it must be painful, but you seriously have got to stop being shy, Hibari-san." His smile returned, as the ever so familiar sly look crept on his face. "Your suitors would only pester you until you agree."

Fon choked on his own spit, as Verde's other eyebrow joined the previous one. Kyoya's surrounding grew threatening as he began to strike the brunette, who expertly dodged the incoming blows, running for his life, laughing his head off. He yelled behind him to the two who were staring after them. "I'll meet you guys at the gates, until then~"

"Should we go follow him?" Fon questioned his companion.

Verde snorted, pushing his spectacles up the bridge. "And get caught in the crossfire? I'd rather not." He grumbled the next part of his sentence. "His sarcasm would be the end of me."

Fon gave a smile. The friendship that the scientist shared with the brunette teen was something rather unexpected, and for the martial artist who was familiar with the work that the other was involved in; unexpected was a major understatement. "You both share sarcasm as a trait." He thought out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. Let us go and meet Tsunayoshi out at the front."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Somehow Tsuna managed to get away from the mad tonfa wielding teen, albeit with bruises that could last until the end of the month, and dragged his friends towards the supermarket area, where the daily life of the citizens of Namimori were the busiest. They made their way around nearly every store that they could possibly go into and not get bored, buying a small amount of take-out foods. Tsuna made sure that both adults had the time of their lives that day. He smiled at the pleasant expressions he caught them wearing when tasting takoyaki. "Why not head to the park? It's quite peaceful around this time of the evening." He suggested, sipping out of his strawberry milk carton.

"Why not, it's good to relax at the end of the day." Fon agreed, stuffing another takoyaki in his mouth. Verde mumbled an agreement, glad that the chaos was to end for the day. It wasn't his fault that his legs were killing him. They soon made it to the said park, and settled down on a soft patch of grass under a tree, chatting idly.

"Ne, Fon-kun, are you related to Hibari-san by any chance?" Tsuna questioned out of the blue.

The said male blinked. "Hm, I suppose I am. But Kyoya wouldn't fare well if I announced that to the world, would he now."

"Calling him by his given name, you must be rather close to him." Verde interjected. "And the appearances that you two have in common are enough to call you siblings, if it weren't father and son."

Fon sighed reproachfully. "I only share this feature with him since my brother had gone on to marry a woman he loved. Unfortunately, he didn't last to see his son grow."

"What about his mother?" Tsuna spoke up after a moment of silence.

"His mother is missing," Fon paused, searching for the right words. "and I don't know where she is."

The silence that ensued, deepened with the heavy atmosphere. Verde couldn't take it anymore and started grumbling about emotions running amok and how mathematical equations were better suited than the said emotions. The scientist began to wonder what would happen if such a thing happened, with mathematical equations were in place of the things called emotions, his thoughts however were cut off from by the shout that came afterwards.

"It is Tsuna-kun!" The trio turned to see another set of two, teens in particular. The girl who shouted happened to be a pretty brunette, she waved as she ran over to the group. "When did you get back, Tsuna-kun?"

"Yesterday?" Tsuna pondered. "I think."

Verde scoffed. "You must have had a sleep induced haze in your head if you think that is the answer, Tsunayoshi."

"Well, sorry, my brain isn't capable of functioning every second of the day when I _don't_ think of something." Tsuna snorted, crossing his arms childishly.

"You would have long been dead if your brain was a defect." Verde shot back.

Kyoko cut in, her oblivious stature showing through. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, are these two your friends?"

Tsuna blinked, momentarily forgetting his fight with Verde. He smiled, letting out a laugh. "Yeah, they are my friends," He paused, and continued. "and my colleagues."

"Your colleagues?" Hana questioned, eyeing the two men, who wore slightly shocked faces at the revelation. She smirked. "I didn't know you had a _harem_, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-kun has a harem?" Kyoko questioned innocently, unaware at the choke that took over the said brunette teen. She turned to Tsuna, her gaze still innocent. "When did you get one, Tsuna-kun?"

The teen, who had gotten over his choking problem, gulped in air and yelled accusingly at the two girls, Hana in particular. "I am _not_ a girl!"

"You could be easily mistaken for one." Hana smirked, arms crossed, relishing the teen's discomfort. "Besides, Hibari was the one who told me to get back at you, you must have done something really terrible for him to be that pissed."

"Oh, I'm going to get him, and when I do, I swear…" The coherent thoughts railed off as the brunette grumbled to himself. Fon and Verde were quite perplexed at how the situation escalated, if this was the daily life of their boss, they would be glad in not taking part in it.

* * *

At the school, Kyoya felt pricking sensations along his spine. He smirked, pricking sensations could only mean that someone was cursing his life, and possibly wanting him to die. Too bad that their wishes wouldn't come true. His smirk widened when a certain brunette popped in his mind. Seemingly knowing with an unknown sixth sense that his blow had been placed by the herbivore he saw hanging around the brunette, serves him right for humiliating him in front of his Uncle. His thoughts then went on about finding the said man and biting him to death. Letting out a nonexistent sigh, he continued his paperwork.

He wasn't aware that his second in command came in only to leave, shutting the door when the Head Perfect was smirking at the face of paperwork. Kyoya had never done such a thing and he could only hope to forget that it even happened.

* * *

Tsuna, who had gotten out of whatever stupor he had been in, let out a breath. Some things never change, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes. Saying his farewell with the girls who parted at the park's entrance. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Tsuna-kun, Fon-kun, and Verde-kun!" Kyoko waved, smiling at them. Hana gave them an acknowledging nod.

Tsuna and the two males made their way back home. Fon opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by the youngest of the group. "Let me guess, you are wondering on why I have such conversations with my friends."

"Not how I was going to word it, but yes." The dark haired male replied.

"I'd like to know too," Verde put in, looking at the brunette with a calculating gaze. "before I categorize it as adolescence taking over."

This time Tsuna openly sighed, muttering under his breath. "Adolescences, huh." He ran a hand through his unruly hair thinking of a response. Not coming up with anything better, he stated bluntly. "I guess that I rubbed off on them a bit too much…"

"And why do you say that?" Fon questioned.

"Why, indeed." Tsuna paused to think. "No clue."

"Everything has an explanation." Verde grunted, not satisfied with the answer.

The brunette snorted in return. "Explanations be damned! Nothing ever makes sense when it comes to me."

"Maybe that's just only you thinking like that." Fon put in helpfully. His only reply was a muttered 'maybe'. The walk home was quiet leaving the trio to ponder in their own mindscapes of the day they had witnessed. Verde hadn't really had anything scientific to look at so he starting going through formulas on new inventions to pass the time. Fon in the midst of amusement on seeing his, rather adorable, nephew being rubbed the wrong way.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna opened the door to his home, and was immediately greeted by his mother.

"Okeari, Tsu-kun! Okeari, Fon-kun, Verde-kun!" Nana greeted them. "Go and refresh yourselves, dinner is ready!" The trio agreed and headed upstairs.

It wasn't a second later when Verde came out panicking that Keiman was missing. Yes the 17 foot long crocodile was missing. Fon also spoke his worries on Lichi missing. Tsuna naturally panicked in situation like this, tugging at his hair. "You brought your animals!?" He had to wonder on how they even passed the security when they came through. "Agh! Nevermind! I got to make sure that kaa-san is alright!" With that the brunette ran downstairs only to fall on an unfortunate step, causing him to tumble down the rest of the way. The two occupants upstairs winced at the fall, proven wrong that their young friend was indeed a klutz, and that first was not a fluke. "Kaa-san! Have you seen a crocodile, and a monkey?" Tsuna hurried into the kitchen, unhindered with the fall he had beforehand. His mother's safety came first.

Nana blinked, and thought for a while, her face brightening. "Oh you mean Cro-kun and Lichi-kun!" Tsuna had to wonder how his mother was not panicking at the moment. She pointed to the living room, her smile still intact. "They should be in the living room, I've already fed them and they should be asleep by now."

Tsuna backtracked. "Wait, so you're not worried of the animals that usually belong in a zoo, are in the house?" He questioned suspiciously. "Why's that?"

"Silly, Tsu-kun!" Nana giggled. "I have worked with animals and have grown fond of them." She hummed, going back to stirring the food in the pot. "Besides, they were in Fon-kun's and Verde-kun's room, it's best to not keep them confined in one area."

The only thing that Tsuna managed to do was let out a long winded sigh, and not bang his on the kitchen wall. "Right." He muttered, heading into the living room to find that both crocodile and monkey were fast asleep. He shook his head, his life was starting to get hectic.

* * *

After dinner, Fon and Verde both excused themselves and retired, dragging their companions with them. Thus leaving Tsuna and Nana in the living room. It was about time Tsuna had spilled the beans about his hiring, since he couldn't get to it last night. His mother smiling wasn't making it any easier for him. "So," He started lamely. "where do you want me to start?"

"Preferably from the beginning." Nana inquired, motioning her son to start.

"Alright," He scratched his cheek and began to tell his mother of the details concering his job. Up until the point of his latest one. "-and that's pretty much everything until now." He concluded.

"And just where is the job being stationed at?" Nana questioned after a small moment of silence, her voice soft as her features lacked the smile it was known for.

"Italy." Tsuna muttered, but it was clear that his mother had heard. Her face darkened at the faraway memory. Sensing this, the teen began to placate his mother's worries. "It's alright, kaa-san, I'll be fine now. I promise I won't get caught like back then."

A worried face replaced the previous one, as Nana bit her lip. "I know, you are much too smart for that to happen." Another tense silence descended on them. She broke it with a sigh. "But I'm your mother, at least give me the right to fuss over you." Gathering up her pride, a determined look on her face, she exclaimed. "Yosh! I will be the one supporting you from home!"

"Uh –"

"And you, Tsunayoshi, must make it a goal to always come back here in one piece." Nana cut off her son, with that motherly glare that never made any sense to the said brunette. "Otherwise I will personally call this employer of yours and demand a ransom!" Tsuna thought it would be best if he let her think that way, and not douse the determination she had accumulated. "Now off to bed, young man, you have school tomorrow!"

"Hai," Tsuna got up and went to his room, a fond smile on his face as he chuckled at his mother's antics. It could have been worse, and for that he was glad to have an understanding mother.

* * *

**Omake: The Monkey.**

Tsuna was enjoying the mountain breeze, as he set down his small picnic basket to enjoy the day. He was about to dig in on the food he had brought with him, when a rustling in the nearby bushes caught his attention. "Who's there?" Getting no answer he went to go check it of his own accord, and he was dismayed when he found a small rock instead. That at least answered the question on why they didn't reply back. Shaking his head he went back to his basket, and found out that his takoyaki's were missing. "And I was looking forward to eating those too… ah well, at least the others are there."

He was about to reach in to take out the crepes, made by his mother (with love), when something caught his attention at the far end of the forest. Curiosity taking over he went to check it out, only to be disappointed when a piece of metal was sticking out of the tree trunk. Plucking it out, he tossed it in the undergrowth, so it was useless and not hurting someone in the future, he went back to his crepes.

Only to find it gone.

Sighing miserably he pushed the idea out and reached out for the tuna sandwich he had packed when the sound of a rocket went off in a near distance. Looking torn with checking the source out, and eating his last piece of food tucked in the shadows of his basket, the brunette grabbed the basket along with him. Turns out that the sound was just one of Colonello's training sessions with Lal. Sighing he reached inside the basket, only to feel air. "Wha?" Looking down at the object in his hands he was met with the ground. "Who cut off the bottom of my basket!"

-o-

Lichi gave a small burp as she finished up the sandwich. She was secretly proud that her moves were undetected, very much like a ninja. Giving a small laugh, she made her way back inside, her master would be waiting, and making him worried was not something she liked to do.

* * *

**Possible Pairings:**

**R27:** 2


	10. Chapter 10

**CeresNamikaze:** On it! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**kitsunenari-chan:** Lol, glad you think so! Thanks for the vote, and enjoy the chapter~ :P

**Kuroi Rin:** Have I ever told you that you are one of my favorite reviewers? If I haven't I'm telling you now, it always brings a smile to my face whenever I read them, lol! xD Well, I'll keep the pairing down, and enjoy the chapter~

**Kuvica:** Thanks for the vote, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**farronewp:** Lol, then I shall do so! Enjoy the chapter! :L

**Hikage no Hana:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**twilightserius:** I agree that is one awesome monkey, lol! Enjoy the chapter~

**BlackSky83:** I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, and understand your reasoning, but whatever happens with the pairing, I'm glad that you'll still read this story no matter what. :) Still, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** No problem! xD I love to reply to reviews, gives you a better understanding of those who read your stories, lol (that is my logic anyhow). ; ~; I cannot express how happy I am to see that you are in fact enjoying the story! So happy! And I shall keep writing, lol! Now enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Spark of the forgotten:** So glad that you are enjoying the story, makes me proud of what I write, lol. Your vote will be up, and I'll humor you with that other pairing, possible fluff! Aha~ enjoy the chapter! xD

**Grisia:** Accepted and donw! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** Thanks for the vote, and currently he is 11 (for very good reasons). I'll keep that idea in mind, let's see how it goes! :D Now enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari Kaiya:** Then my goal is complete!... maybe not, but thanks for the support! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**12anarose:** Up and done! Thanks for the vote and enjoy the chapter! :D

**Lovleydragonfly:** So glad you loved it! I'll place you for each of them, how about that? Enjoy the chapter! XD

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** Ah, then it is truly a childhood anime. Anyhow, fear not! Verde and Shoichi shall finally meet! And you are the second one who had said that you'll stick with it after the chosen pairing, makes me wanna hug you! *sniff* :P I need a sort of deadline for the end of the pairing poll, know when you could stop it? Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

**DarkLoverofRu12:** Down! Enjoy the chapter (and thanks for the vote)! :D

* * *

Tsuna yawned rubbing his eye tiredly. Right now he was at the airport, in the earliest hours of the day. Considering the story of how he came to be here would have been all comedy if it weren't for the plain fact that he had tripped nearly three times the original amount. "Goddamn stairs… always the obstacle of hell." He muttered, stifling another yawn. It was miracle in itself that whenever he went to the estate, he would not trip over the staircases, which had surprised him, the thought only coming in just now. Speaking of the estate, their next mission was in two days time. Something about infiltrating the place for 'gold' or so to speak, nothing else had been given. Running a hand through his hair, Tsuna caught sight of the plane he was looking for, landing. "Finally!"

Today was the day that Irie coming for a visit, the previous one being last month. Too bad he wouldn't be here to see him off. Hana and Kyoko couldn't make it either, which had prompted the brunette to make his way and greet the red haired friend of his. And possibly kidnap him, in loose terms, to drag him over at his house for breakfast, Nana would be delighted to have the red head to come in, and it truly made the day livelier if not rowdier. Tsuna quickly made it to the baggage area and looked for the one with the number 51 in bold sharpie. He made haste in picking it up and heading over to the arrival lounge, in time to catch his friend entering the area. Smiling, and mentally praising himself for his record time, he waved as he called out. "Shoichi!"

"Tsuna-kun!" The red head immediately smiled and came over, catching his red luggage in the other boy's grasp. "You shouldn't have!"

"Well too bad! I did, and there is nothing to stop me." Tsuna grinned giving him a peace sign. "After all, you are my fiancé." He let out a laugh as his friend choked on spit. "You're reaction never changes, ahaha~"

"T-Tsuna-kun!" The said 'fiancé' sputtered out, red dusting his face in embarrassment.

The brunette smiled cheerfully. "Yes, dear?"

"N-n-nevermind," Shoichi sighed heavily, wondering where his friend ever got this cunning to play dirty tricks. He shuddered at the thought, on second thought, he didn't want to know. "so how are you, Tsuna-kun?"

"Swell." Tsuna answered curtly his smile not budging. "I should be the one asking you that question. How was your experiments?"

"Fine really, nothing has come out of them, except for the fact that we had managed to find some real compatible stones to bring out the flames hidden in a person." Shoichi gestured to the ring that was home on Tsuna's finger. "Much like the one with your stones, except the variety has increased to seven in total."

"Have you figured out their elements?"

"In fact, we did. Someone had the bright idea to name them after the weather."

"Enlighten me."

"It's top secret."

"Somehow that really irks me, you are being OOC, you know that?" Tsuna pouted, he would have crossed his arms but he was dragging the luggage.

"And you are the same as ever." Shoichi smiled. The two walked on down the quiet street where the early risers had made it out for their daily morning routine. He was ready to turn and head over onto his own street, saying his goodbye to the brunette. "Well, I'll be off, thanks for seeing me at the airport, Tsuna-kun."

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere." Tsuna grabbed Shoichi's arm and began dragging him much like the luggage. "You're punishment is to come over and have breakfast with us, kaa-san would be delighted." He laughed as the red head protested but failed. The former's grip could be something that you would not want to cross with once they get a hold of you. "And I want to introduce you some of my new friends and colleagues!"

That stopped the struggling, as Shoichi pushed his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "Friends and colleagues?"

"You haven't reached the age where I have to repeat things for you now, have you?" Tsuna glanced at Shoichi, a gaze of pure speculation donning his features. A shake from Shoichi brought out a smile on the former. "Good, cause I'm not ready for the life of the old!" The two friends arrived at the brunette's house, one being dragged by the other, and made their way inside. "Tadaima!" Tsuna called cheerfully. "And I brought Shoichi over!"

Nana came out in the hall to greet her son. "Okeari, Tsu-kun, Shoichi-kun! Breakfast is ready, hurry before it grows cold!" She ushered both boys into the dining room, the smell of a traditional Japanese breakfast wafting through the air.

Fon and Verde looked up, the former smiling as the latter gave nod in acknowledgement to the brunette. The martial artist spoke up once the teens took their seats at the table. "Where have you been all morning, Tsunayoshi?"

"Geez, would it kill you to just call me Tsuna?" The said teen grumbled, picking up his chopsticks. "I woke up and scrambled around to leave for the airport, to pick up a friend of mine who works overseas." He gestured to the slightly flustered read head beside him. "This is Irie, Shoichi, a childhood friend of mine. Shoichi, these are Fon and Verde, my newfound friends and colleagues." He introduced them, smiling. "Get along well."

"N-n-nice to m-meet you." Shoichi gave a wavering smile to the two adults.

"It's nice to meet another friend of Tsunayoshi's." Fon smiled, ignoring the blatant glare from the said brunette.

"Hm, are you also one of those sarcastic types?" Verde questioned, looking at the flustered boy over the rim of his spectacles. "Since Tsunayoshi seems to attract them very often."

Shoichi nearly choked, as he sputtered his denial. "N-n-no! I-I'm not t-the s-sarcastic t-types!" He gulped under the stare of the scientist, dully registering that Tsuna gave a snort beside him. Oh his stomachache seeped in, making him double over.

"It's been a while since that has kicked in, don't you think, Shoichi?" Tsuna said listlessly, focusing on his food.

"Too… long…" Shoichi gasped as he clutched his stomach.

"Will he be okay?" Fon questioned, worry printed all over his face.

"It's nothing that a tablet can't fix." Verde grunted, tossing over a small canister towards the red haired teen.

"And you have something like that, because?" Tsuna questioned the man with a raised brow. Shoichi was busy in trying to appease his stomach to listen in on the conversation.

Verde shrugged. "I had this really terrible stomachache and needed to repress it, getting over the pain, so I created it." The silence was laughable, but the brunette broke it, a grin on his face. The man glared. "I had the time to do so."

"I find it amazing you can just invent things," Tsuna laughed. "I believe Shoichi also has the same occupation." He turned to the other teen.

"Yeah, something of the sort." The said teen sighed in relief with the quick relief that it gave. He'd have to know how the man created such a thing. It could come in handy during the scary meetings he had to be present in. They would be the bane of his existence. "I research the new kinds of technology, and help advance it for the next decade or so." He paused, thinking thoughtfully. "Though, they might appear earlier than planned, with how fast the pace is."

Verde was immediately interested, amusing both Fon and Tsuna at how the other two engaged in rapid conversation over quantum mechanics and such. Breakfast was soon over, and Nana interrupted the happy atmosphere with one of her own. "Tsu-kun, oh, Tsu-kun! Guess what I found while cleaning out the mail!" She squealed, waving the clutched paper in her hand. Waiting for no answer she shoved the paper towards her son. "There was five coupons! Five! All legit and valid! For the Namimori Zoo!" Nana began to jump around in joy, stopping abruptly she turned to the blank stares and let out a small smirk. "Get ready boys, we are going on a trip to the Namimori Zoo!" They didn't need any other prompt from the kind, although that is questionable now, brunette woman, immediately finishing up the remainder of their breakfast and heading upstairs to get ready. They were out of the house and on their way to their set destination, with a happily humming Nana in the lead, purse in hand. Verde turned a questioning glance to the brunette beside him. Tsuna merely shook his head, not bothering to answering verbally. "Five passes to the Namimori Zoo!" The only female of the group spoke cheerfully to the register at the front. It wasn't long until they were actually in the Zoo's vicinity. "Now off you guys go and look around to your heart's content, I'll be around here somewhere." She shooed them off, walking around for her own contentment.

The silence surrounding the guys was broken with a sigh from Tsuna. "Well, you heard her, let's enjoy ourseleves."

"Where do you want to go?" Shoichi questioned. "I hear that the sea lions are a sight to see."

"Then to the sea lions it is!" Tsuna agreed, dragging both Fon and Verde to the said animal.

"I can walk by myself, Tsunayoshi." Verde grunted.

"Nu-uh, I'm not letting go of your hand until you call me Tsuna." The brunette retorted as he continued to drag them to the habitat. This small argument continued as they passed the reptiles, penguins, sea otters and giraffes.

"Fine I'll call you Tsuna! Just let go!" Verde conceded defeat.

"See? It wasn't that hard, right?" The brunette snickered, letting go of the other's hand as promised. "No all you have to do is keep it like that, that's not much of a challenge for the world's best scientist, I hope." He beamed, taking in the minute flustered look the other donned. Satisfied, Tsuna, who was still holding Fon's hand, the man didn't seem to mind at all, asked. "Now where should we go to next?"

"How about the tigers?" Shoichi suggested. "I hear they were transported from Africa directly."

"A good idea, Shoichi!" Tsuna agreed, proceeding to drag the martial artist along with him.

"His grip is way too tight," Verde muttered, following at a much more sedate pace than the two in front of him. "I don't know how Fon can stand the pressure." He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist.

"Tsuna-kun is quite possessive once you get to know him." Shoichi, walking alongside the scientist, supplied helpfully. "He treasures those that are dear to him, and the ones who make it inside that circle, are quite lucky. Not that he doesn't care about the others on the outside, but he holds differences too."

"You seem to be acquainted closely with him." Verde said, glancing at the teen beside him.

"I am his childhood friend, that's all." The red haired teen shrugged. "I was going home from school, when I spotted Tsuna in front of a vending machine, we soon got to know each other from there."

"A vending machine?" The green haired scientist questioned.

"He was buying a rather endless supply of green tea from it." Shoichi nodded at the thought. "So I went up and questioned him about it."

"What was he going to do with that amount? Feed an entire district?" Verde muttered incredulously. The teen wasn't adding up anymore, even he as a pre-adolescence didn't take interest in vending machines.

Shoichi chuckled. "He told me he was figuring out on how it worked." The actual direct quote, that left the red haired child back then to gape at the language, was '_This machine is that fucking interesting, if you don't see the point in that, I don't know what mundane language I need to explain it to you to make you understand. So at least fucking accept the shit_' of course the brunette had apologized when he realized that the intended target of the words were not there, but a cowering, and seriously frightened, Irie Shoichi. Now it was a sort of passing joke of sorts between the two. A few days later he found out who the sharp edged words were for, ending being chased and can-sized concussion on the third years of Namimori Middle. "His fascination for the piece of machinery is very strong." Shoichi nodded, laughing slightly. From there Verde and Shoichi somehow engaged in another scientific debate, getting separated from the other two.

"They sure talk quite a lot." Tsuna sighed, looking at the pair who had sat down at a nearby picnic table to debate on something.

"That's a good thing, Tsunayoshi, shows you how well their bond is forming." Fon smiled, the grip on his hand was gone, and to say the least, he was already missing it. But the brunette didn't need to know that. "How about we continue on?" He suggested, watching the reaction on the younger teen.

"Alright," Tsuna huffed. "off to the tigers!" He proceeded to head over to the said animal's habitat. It was there when he questioned Fon, watching the queen of the jungle prowl in the cage. "Hey, Fon,"

"Hm?"

"Just how did you get to meet your partner, Lichi?" He glanced over at the older male beside him. "There must have been some sort of event or something."

"Lichi is one of the monkey's that I have raised from birth, not from scratch." Fon mused as he continued his speech. "She had parents and when she was old enough to be on her own, she decided that she would join me on my journey's," He smiled fondly at the memory. "At first I denied, but being the stubborn being she was, she kept at it until I let her come along. I then grew fond of her companionship, and that's about it." He laughed. "Before I knew it, we became inseperable."

"That must be nice." Tsuna hummed. "I wish I had some sort of pet like you guys."

"Why not?" The brunette looked at the other questioningly, Fon elaborated. "Why not search for a pet then?" He gestured to their surroundings. "You have a variety to choose from right here!"

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the smiling man, surely he wasn't that dense. "You do know that this is a zoo, right?" He spoke slowly, eyeing the other's reactions.

"Of course I do!" Fon agreed, still smiling.

"And that it is impossible to take an animal out of their cages."

"It doesn't hurt to pick one out beforehand."

Tsuna sighed, there was no point in dissuading the martial artist from his point. He thought for a while, the idea in itself wasn't that bad. Choosing one from the variety for future refrences. "Alright, why not give it a try?" Fon brightened, and grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him off. Tsuna blinked, still processing on what happened. "F-Fon?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the lions habitat of course!" Their trip was delayed, however, with disturbances within the vicinity.

"WHERE ARE THE BEARS TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must calm down!"

"LET ME EXTREMELY FIGHT THE BEARS TO THE EXTREME!"

"We cannot allow that to happen, sir! Please calm down!"

"Onii-san!"

"AH, KYOKO! THESE MEN WON'T LET ME FIGHT THE EXTREME BEARS!"

"I honestly have to wonder why, they won't let you."

"Hana-chan!"

"I am stating the facts."

Tsuna and Fon were caught up with the scenario before them, the two girls grouped along with the loud mouthed older teen. The youngest of the two being the first to break the atmosphere. "Hana, Kyoko! What are you guys doing here?" He asked, eyes wide.

Kyoko giggled, catching sight of the brunette. "Hi, Tsuna-kun! We came here to visit the Zoo!" She gestured to Hana and the other boy. "Oh, and this here is my older brother, Ryohei!" Kyoko introduced the white haired teen. "Onii-san, this is Tsuna-kun, a classmate, and his friend, Fon-kun."

Ryohei was seemingly in thinking pose as he tried to recall a memory. He then brightened. "AHAHA! YOU MUST BE THAT EXTREME BOY KYOKO ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT TO THE EXTREME, HAVING A JOB AT YOUR AGE!" He laughed boisterously. "YOU REALLY ARE ONE EXTREME GUY, TSUNA!"

The said brunette laughed sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you too, Ryohei-san."

"CALL ME ONII-SAN! AN EXTREME FRIEND OF KYOKO'S IS AN EXTREME SIBLING OF MINE!" Ryohei yelled, glomping the brunette's back repeatedly.

"Ah, okay, onii-san," Tsuna barely managed to stop the repeated blows. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Hana spoke up, her arms crossed. "Kyoko and I had tickets to the zoo, and decided to go today." She glanced at the older teen in their group. "We had an extra ticket and so we decided to bring Ryohei along."

"WHICH WAS EXTREMELY NICE OF THEM!" Ryohei yelled, fist pumping the air. The two zoo keepers were warily keeping an eye on the white haired boy, no more than a few meters away, but it was clear that the shout he gave was still affecting them. "WE JUST ARRIVED AND WANTED TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS TO THE EXTREME! SO I DECIDED TO VISIT THE BEARS!" The determination surrounding the teen was seriously hard core, Tsuna swore that there was fire surrounding him.

"Bears? They are over there, onii-san." The brunette pointed the direction towards the bear's habitat, much to the horror of the two zoo keepers.

"THANKS TO THE EXTREME, TSUNA!" Ryohei, with a final yell, ran towards the habitat. The zoo keepers ran after him, their expression painted with terror.

Kyoko sighed, a hand on her cheek. "Onii-san never changes."

"That's what makes him unique." Tsuna put in helpfully, his ears were still reeling.

"Yeah, his yells are _definitely_ unique." Hana snorted. She then grabbed Kyoko's hand and made her way to the other end of the zoo. "Let's go Kyoko, we came here to look around, so let's do so before we are kicked out or of such."

Understanding her friend's impatience, Kyoko smiled and waved. "We'll see you guys later, bye Fon-kun, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna returned the wave turning back to Fon. "So should we resume on going to the lions?" Agreeing they made their way to the lion habitat. "Oh, look! Fon, that lioness has a cub!" Tsuna pointed at the small cub buried in it's mother's pelt, his face a mixture of awe and excitement.

Fon decided then that a lion would be a perfect animal to personify Tsuna, he glanced back at the male cub curled in it's mother's warm pelt. A definitely good match, after all, he was a cub as of right now.

* * *

After a while, Tsuna and Fon met up with the rest of the group, choosing to eat at one of the stalls in the Zoo before going home. "So what have you guys talked about?" Tsuna questioned, eating the fried shrimp they had ordered. "_Other_ than science and all that quantum stuff." He watched the guilt on the two scientist, more evident on the younger one than the older, with amusement.

"There wasn't anything else that was worth talking about other than our scientific revelations." Verde spoke nonchalantly.

"Smooth." Tsuna smirked, laughing at the small choke the other made.

"Tsuna-kun." Shoichi sighed miserably.

"Yes, dear?"

"Dear?" Fon questioned, picking up on the endearment.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot to tell you guys," Tsuna blinked, then smirked, showing them the ring he had. "Shoichi was the one who gave me this ring."

Two intense stares bore right through the poor red head, who frantically tried placating the two men, with a near panic state. "T- I-It's n-not w-what y-you t-think!" He rushed through a half thought up explanation to get them off that one thought. "Y-you s-see, I g-gave Tsuna-kun t-this ring for his birthday! T-three days late! H-he just made that scenarioupforhisownamusementpleasedon'tkillme!" He then cowered, face pale.

"Man, you are a party pooper, Shoichi." Tsuna sighed.

"So, it's not true?" Verde looked back at the brunette, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course it's not," Said teen ate another fried shrimp. "I merely created a scenario."

"You have a _lot_ of explanation to do, Tsunayoshi." Fon's smile sharpened a tad bit, resulting in the brunette to shiver involuntarily.

"What Shoichi," Tsuna gestured to the still cowering red head. "said was true, it was for pure amusement, though like Reborn, he let it off too early." He ended in a pout. His gaze slid over to his mother chatting happily with one of their neighbors at a different table. "And that's all I have got to say." A thought occurred to the brunette. "Does your mom know of your where abouts, Shoichi?"

"I had your mom call her, so I'm fine." The said teen answered, recovering a bit from his paleness. "But we missed school today."

"Damn, you're right," Tsuna muttered. "I didn't even notice…"

"A day couldn't hurt, could it?" Fon put in helpfully.

"No, but grades can suffer in a minute's time span." Tsuna slumped onto the table tiredly.

"Harem herbivore."

All heads turned to see the DC Chairman standing less than a meter away from their table. Tsuna heaved a huge breath and stood up from his slouched positon. "For the last time," He glared at the raven haired teen. "I am _not_ a girl!"

"I don't want to come off as rude, Tsunayoshi," Fon spoke up softly, a small frown marring his face. "but you've said that only to Hana-san, Kyoya wouldn't know of it."

Tsuna had actually stopped to think it over. "Ah, you're right." His glare returned. "But that still doesn't give him any right to assume that I am a girl." He would have let out a snarl at the end of his sentence, but refrained from doing so. The teen in question, smirked. "After all, it would be the same as calling you a girl when your suitors come by." It was Tsuna's turn to smirk at the scowl on the Chairman's aristocratic face. "Serves you right."

"Harem herbivore," The infamous tonfa were out and into the open, as the scowl deepend. "I'll bite you to death."

"For inappropriate talk? I doubt there is a rule for such," Tsuna crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I have stuck my nose in that handbook, more like an archive, and re-read it over 50 times."

"Then I'll make one," Kyoya launched himself at the brunette. "right here and now."

"So cheesy." Tsuna retorted, making a face as he efficiently dodged the blows. "How about we go somewhere private, your reputation is at stake." The raven haired teen stopped immediately and turned heel, expecting the other to follow. Tsuna sighed, shaking his head, and caught up with the older teen. "You know, I am not some kind of dog to drag around, right?" They weren't seen until it was time for Nana to leave, Tsuna had appeared, bruised, but standing, apologizing for his tardiness. His mother gave him a short reprimand, and they proceeded to head back to the house. Shoichi thanked them for their hospitality and took his luggage heading home.

The phone rang, and Nana hurried over to pick it up. "Sawada Household, Nana speaking!"

"_Nana?_"

"Iemitsu?" Nana giggled happily. "So happy you called dear! How is work and the like? Is your boss well?"

A laugh sounded on the other end of the phone. "_Work is fine, and the boss is just fine, I called to check up on you, and you seem to be fine!_"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nana laughed, playing with the coil of the phone. "Tsunayoshi is doing fine too, if you were wondering."

"_Ah, our little Tuna-fish! Ahaha~ how is he in school? Academics are well, I hope._"

"His school records are improving fast, dear! He even has a growing amount of friends!" Nana agreed, she turned to see Tsuna making wild gestures on not going any further on that topic. She gave a small nod, and returned to the call, bantering with the usual sap of hopeless romantics, and soon hung up. Her face reverted from the contented look to a more worried expression.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna who had noticed this change, questioned her. "Is everything alright?"

The said woman turned to her son, the expression deepening a tad bit. "Your father is coming home."

"That's great news to hear," Tsuna smiled, though a pit had opened itself in his stomach. "when exactly is he coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Omake: The Talk.** (since I couldn't come up with an Arcobanleno Companion…)

Fon went for a stroll. It was a really simple stroll, enjoying the nature that was in this urban area of living. If he could buy a house here and live the rest of his life, he would be forever content. But of course his status in the rings of the Underworld of civilization prevented him of such things. "I might end up faking a death in order to live here…" The martial artist sighed. He continued to stroll and ended up at the Jr. Middle School that Tsunayoshi studied in. Pausing he gazed at the uniform building, and made up his mind on visiting the grounds, entering the building he set a destination in mind. It wasn't long until he reached the rooftop, where his adorable nephew would most likely be. The viewpoint was spectacular, showing most of the urban area. Fon smiled. "So peaceful…"

"Herbivore."

The martial artist turned to see his nephew, the usual frown on that face of his. Once upon a time there used to be the most innocent look that could rival the cutest baby on the face of the Earth, and to soften a hardened heart of killer. He let a grim smile on his face as he greeted the other. "Kyoya."

"There will be no acts of trespassing, even from you, herbivore." Kyoya stated curtly, readying his tonfa. "Be prepared to be bitten to death." He was about to lunge at the older man, when said man raised a hand to stop the teen.

"I also came here with a purpose, Kyoya." He stated, his smile as serene as ever. Taking the silence as an indication, he continued. "I came here to confirm you of your suitors."

The teen bristled, seething his words. "There are no such thing."

"Now, I know this must be hard for you at first, but I'm sure I can at least give you some pointers." Fon replied, nodding at a memory of his brother talking about being struck by lightning, for love of course, not literal. "Your father had some quite good ones too."

"Herbivore,"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"The harem herbivore is a trickster."

Fon blinked, letting it sink in. Once it did, he blinked again. "So," He began. "you're saying that you having suitors is _not_ true."

"Exactly."

Fon sighed, massaging his temples. "And here I was hoping that I would be able to have some grandnephews and nieces."

Kyoya didn't bother to warn the other as he lunged at the man with a murderous air surrounding him.

* * *

**Possible Pairings:**

**R27:** 11

**F27:** 2

**Arco27:** 2

**All27:** 3

**F77:** 1

**Ver27:** 2

**10027:** 1


	11. Chapter 11

**farronewp:** Done! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**BlueFireMoon:** Sweet, thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**hinaseth4ever:** Thanks for the vote, and enjoy the chapter~

**twilightserius:** Indeed, a question that shall answered in the future, lol, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Silent. Snow15:** So happy you did! xD And I must add some climatic event… oh dear, I can feel a headache coming on… Enjoy the chapter~ :L

**Kuvica:** I have had that point come up quite often… about Natsu as a pet like the rest of the Arcobaleno… so I've been debating on it ever since. :/ I'll see how the story flow goes, and see what I can do. As for Iemitsu…. Damn… I need to think more deeply. D: Well, let's see if I can pull it off, enjoy the chapter! (vote as much as you like!) :D

**ImploringIdeal:** Let's not jinx my updating frequency, don't want to stop all of a sudden, lol. :) And I can't wait either! Now enjoy the chapter~ xD

**Kuroi Rin:** Wao! That is some long review! XD I know right? I had to put in that small little scene, it's mainly the reason why I couldn't come up with a Arcobaleno Pet and Tsuna bit, oh well, I'm happy all the same! xD And in this fanfiction world of ours, anything is possible, lol, even with Tsuna having his small harem. Pff, that one had come out unexpectedly. ~ As for Ryohei, we must side with zookeepers on this point of battle, they are in need for sympathy! :L Who knows, the boxer of Nami-chuu might make excellent bonds with the animals, ahaha~ Not to worry about Iemitsu, I have a real good idea that came into play for tricking the man, pff, it was really hilarious, I'm sure you would like it too! Pairing-wise, the Arcobaleno would be in their mid-twenties right now, but I know what you mean. And being converted into a fujoshi is a weird ride… speaking from personal experience, you are in one point and then you're on the next point… aha~ even I can't explain it, oh well, wish you luck on that note. :3 And no problem, they are just that fun to read and reply to! Hope you got enough sleep, you are indeed one day ahead of me.

**samijackson:** Thank you! And your thoughts are appreciated! Now enjoy the chapter~ :D

**hikarimaichan:** Ciao! So glad that you love it, and for that here is the next chapter! Your vote is also appreciated! Enjoy the chapter~

**WinterDusk1:** I will let the numbers speak, but I shall make some more fluff for you. Fair enough? ^ ^ Enjoy the chapter~

**Hweianime:** Now, I must admit that I did a spit-take, twice, when I read your review. The first, I didn't actually think that someone would like the nickname for Tsuna, and the second, tricking Iemitsu to think his son has a lover…. cough, it was a very good thing that I wasn't in the middle of eating or drinking when I read it… Aha~ but on a brighter note, I would love to bring your idea of picking a stick with Iemitsu, a good refresher don't you think so? Of course you do, it was your idea after all, lol. xD If I could hug you right now, I would, I love the positive feedback, and causing a smile, makes me smile too! I'll also keep in mind for a jealous Fon! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** No problem! It is my duty, on my note anyway, ahaha~ So glad you liked the scene, it puts a real big smile on my face, and your compliment is accepted! Enjoy the chapter! :L

**Evanescentfacade:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter~~ :D

**BlackNights24:** A praise for your good manners, and for that it shall be noted! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**lovleydragonfly:** Your welcome! So happy you loved it, so enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hikari Kaiya:** No need to worry! I basically take anything I see and tally them up, competition is way more fun that way! Enjoy the chapter! :3

**zairaswift:** Ah yes, the spur of the moment back then, makes me real happy when you find it funny. Even I am attacked with the being known as laughs. Aha~ though most of the time I am typing away with a grin on my face, whilst looking at the screen. I'll be sure to keep reactions for dear Iemitsu in mind, lol, lets see on how this would turn out. Now enjoy the chapter! :P

**serryblack1:** Done, done and done! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**xxreader:** *dramatic gasp* Oh dear! We can't torture a fellow reviewer! *pushes everyone out the door* Lol, I like your reviewing style! xD So creative! For that, I will make sure to put in some more of those platonic friendships, here and there. Your vote is also appreciated! Now enjoy the chapter~ :P

**Amarante96:** And I love you too! Your praises are making me tear up… *sniff* in a happy way of course! :D And here is the next chapter~ xD Your choice of pairings are real unique, I mean, I have yet to see this RF27 (it's honestly my first time hearing of such a thing…. other than a fellow reviewer who also suggested the same thing, but no worries, I shall put this one up)! Now enjoy the chapter~~~ ^~^v

**Guest:** Yes, and I shall put it down for you! Enjoy the chapter~~~ xD

**Kyoumichan:** My! Such good manners! I shall put it down for you then! In the meantime, enjoy the chapter~ :P

**12anarose:** Of course you can vote again! In fact vote as much as you like! xD Enjoy the chapter~~~ :L

**imacchi11229:** Even I don't even know on who Tsuna's gonna end up with… and don't limit yourself with one vote, the list is growing and it _is_ a free for all limitless choice. Now enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** And I shall accept you with open arms! :D Can't really say much about the next chapter, but adding the Ninth in the jam would be a fun idea! xD Your ideas are always welcome, sometimes even I need a little push to produce work like this, so I'm always open to hear ideas! :L And vote as much as you want, the list is still growing! And I shall keep up my pace for updating if I don't get jinxed. Enjoy the chapter~ :P

**RaNDoem:** Down, and thanks for the compliment! Tsuna and Shoichi will probably get married sometime, I'll think of something. I'll keep that piece of information out until it comes around to that time. For now, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Reibuki Shihaisha:** Thank you, here is the next chapter, enjoy! XD

**Guest:** Your very welcome! Here is the next chapter, enjoy~

**Guest:** Thanks for voting, enjoy the chapter! :D

**TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS:** No problem! And you are certainly right, I can't write romance very much, since I don't read I can't figure them out at all. But I'll be very content forevermore, lol, too medieval. xD Someone else asked about Natsu too, so I've been debating for quite some time, which really wasn't all that much, on bringing that lion cub in. I'll have to figure out on how to insert him without it sounding op… As for Luce, I can tell you that she will be introduced, but other than that it's blocked off. Reviews are seriously awesome, I wasn't expecting so many for the bare minimum of 10 chapters, makes me so proud! *sniff* Your compliment adds to that pride of mine too, you know. T^T I don't even know if it was that long ago, since the hoard of reviews pushed it off. *sigh* Ah, and love that nickname, lol, didn't think you'd actually give me one… :L Now, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Aki Shinzou:** That is a really unique pairing, but I shall put it down! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**Spark of the forgotten:** Your comment has made my day! Couldn't stop smiling afterwards, lol, I don't have main pairing yet, though it does look like R27 will win, but I shall see when it comes about. As for F77, aha~ I wish you luck on writing a story on that pairing. :P Enjoy the chapter~~

**DarkLoverofRu12:** Down! Enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

"You sure you two would be fine?" Tsuna questioned for the zillionth time, arriving at Shoichi's place. He had called the said teen's house and asked if the older males could reside at his place, immediately after his mother had revealed that his father would be home the next day. His father could arrive late into the day, but he wouldn't take any chances. The red haired teen agreed, knowing that the former wouldn't ask for such a favor unless it was urgent. Which was true in a way, Tsuna could blame the nagging feeling in his gut to not let the adults meet. The feeling was annoying and he could only appease it with going along with it.

Fon smiled, Verde being the one who answered, albeit exasperatedly. "We are not going to disappear overnight, Tsunayoshi."

"What happened to just Tsuna." The said brunette exclaimed accusingly.

"I never did promise to call you Tsuna." Verde huffed, this was just getting to be too much.

"Yeah you did!"

"Never."

"Let's not argue, we don't want to startle them." Fon intervened before the argument could escalate. It wasn't everyday, but he was tired and his fuse was shortening. He needed the much needed rest. "It is near the middle of the night." He pointed out, efficiently covering up his short fuse.

"Right," Tsuna let out a breath, glaring at the scientist. "we'll continue this later." He then turned to the door and knocked on it, not waiting long until the said door opened. "Hi, again, Shoichi!" Tsuna smiled.

Shoichi returned the smile, sparing a glance at the other two behind the brunette. "It's nice to meet you again, Tsuna-kun," He nodded at the two men. "Fon-kun, Verde-kun."

"This is no trouble right?" Tsuna questioned. "If it is, then I can just take them back home, and figure something out-"

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun," Shoichi cut him off, fully knowing his friends habits. "They'll be fine." He didn't miss the relieved looks on the two adults.

Tsuna pouted. "If you say so."

"You better head home before it gets too dark, Tsuna-kun." Shoichi persuaded the boy, bringing the two adults inside.

Letting out a breath, the brunette agreed. "You're right," He looked at the two, now behind the red head. "if you need anything, then just give a call, I'm sure only my mom or me would answer the phone." A look of concern flitted over his face, and he opened his mouth, only to be cut off.

"We'll be fine, Tsunayoshi." Fon intervened. If he didn't know any better, the teen had a habit of mothering over his friends. A good trait for parent, he mused distantly. "Now, you should head home before Nana-san starts worrying over you."

"Fine," Tsuna huffed, slightly irritated that he couldn't voice his concern. He looked Shoichi dead in the eyes. "Make sure nothing bad happens to them, am I clear, Shoichi." The red haired teen nodded, and Tsuna eased into a smile. "Now I'll come over tomorrow," Turning to leave he waved at them. "sleep well, and don't forget to call when you need something!" It wasn't even a minute later, when the brunette was out of sight.

The group that was around the door let out a sigh. Verde, the one who broke the silence, muttered. "I need to question, who is the adult and who is the child."

"That's Tsuna-kun for you," Shoichi let out a chuckle, closing the door in an attempt to keep the house warm. "worrying over everyone, sometimes he takes it a little too far." Hana had told him that there was a time when Nana had gotten sick, and Tsuna had worried over her all night, attending to her needs, and ended up going to school, on time, with a placid color and dark bags under his eyes. How he had gotten to school on time, Shoichi did not know. Hana had also told him that even Kyoya was perturbed about the wellbeing of the brunette. "Now why don't I go get your rooms ready?" With that the teen had left for his task.

-o-

Tsuna had reached his home and sneezed. He rubbed his nose, frowning. "I'm not catching a cold am I?" After a moment of debate he shrugged it off, heading inside. "Nah," For now he had to wait until morning came, bringing along that father of his.

* * *

"Nana~ I'm home~" Iemitsu opened the door and hollered, his signature goofy smile on his rugged features.

Nana, was immediately out of the kitchen and rushed towards the Italian man. "Iemitsu!" She giggled as she hugged her husband. "Food is ready! Come and eat!" The brunette woman dragged Iemitsu to the dining room, sitting him down at the table as she skipped to the not so far off kitchen.

Eyeing the table full of food, the usual when he came home, Iemitsu grinned. He absolutely loved his wife, and her cooking. There wasn't anything that he would trade it for in the world! "This is amazing, Nana! Have I told you that I love your cooking?" He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Plenty of times, dear, plenty." Nana giggled as she turned off the stove bringing in the last bit of the breakfast that she had cooked. "How was work dear, everything going smoothly?" She questioned, not missing the split second of the dark look that crossed Iemitsu's face.

"Fine," He grinned at her. "I've worked so hard, that my boss gave me an extended leave!" Keeping the grin intact, he held up two fingers. "Two weeks, Nana! He gave me two weeks to spend with my family!"

"That's amazing!" Nana clapped in excitement, and from there the couple dwindled off with their lovey dovey talk. It looked too good to break apart. And this is what the brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi, walked into in the morning. He held a groan, opting not to break apart their reunion, might as well leave as quietly as possible. Besides, he had Fon and Verde to check up on. Picking his way quietly to the door, he slipped out with either of his parent's noticing, a feat that he was proud of. Now, off to Shoichi's house. It wasn't long until he came upon the said house, a quiet peaceful place, you wouldn't even think of housing a long term killer and scientist in there. Tsuna had to snort at the thought, and knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming." The door opened, revealing the red haired teen of the resident. "Oh, good morning, Tsuna-kun," Shoichi stood aside allowing the brunette entry. "Did your dad come in?"

"Morning, Shoichi," Tsuna nodded at the other. "tou-san came in, and he, along with kaa-san, were in a middle of reunion." Entering in the house he sighed absently. "So I came here, instead of ruining their moment."

"You should have at least greeted your dad, Tsuna-kun." Shoichi reprimanded lightly, closing the door behind him.

"And arrive late to school?" The brunette snorted. "No thanks." He let a grim smile slid on his slight-cherubic features. "Besides, I had to check up on Fon, and Verde."

Shoichi shook his head in amusement. "They're still sleeping, Tsuna-kun." He paused. "At least when I checked up on them in the morning."

"Verde, sure, but Fon is an early riser." Tsuna pointed out. "He would be awake at the crack of dawn."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was super tired last night, after all, we had gone to the Zoo yesterday and on top of that, you did drag them over to my house." The red haired teen pointed out all the factors involving the martial artist's sleep induced state.

"You're right, maybe I did push them a bit too far, huh." A grim look settled on the brunette. "Have you had breakfast yet, Shoichi?" At the shake of the other teen's head, Tsuna made his way to the kitchen leaving his school bag on the table. "Then I might as well make some breakfast for all of us. I didn't have a bite before leaving home." He turned to his childhood friend, and smiled apologetically. "Could you wake them up, Shoichi, please?"

"Fine, I'll be right back." Shoichi left for his new task. It wasn't long until he came back with both Fon and Verde. "Take a seat, I'll be in the kitchen."

Tsuna was just about done with the food. "Where is your mom and sister, Shoichi?"

"Them?" The said teen paused, helping the brunette by taking the plates out along with some cutlery. "Apparently they had taken a trip to Tokyo to meet my mom's parents. So I was seemingly left out of it until that phone call I had made yesterday."

"Leaving you behind?" Tsuna frowned. "That isn't nice."

"What can I do about it?"

"Right…"

Bringing out the food, they ate pleasantly. Their idle chatter being the only thing from a silent table. "Did your father come home, Tsunayoshi?" Fon questioned pleasantly, his self-esteem returning to normal once more.

"Yeah, the usual." The said teen replied blandly.

"You don't seem to have a good relationship with your father, Tsunayoshi." Verde spoke up, speculating the teen with a critical eye.

"Does it look like it?" Tsuna returned the stare, ending up sighing as he continued to eat. "I don't despise him, but he could act more like a father, you know."

"Does he work overseas?" Fon questioned.

Shoichi was the one who answered. "He does, under the cover of some kind of construction worker." At the blank stares he shrugged, elaborating. "Not saying that he doesn't work as such,"

"I'm starting to have doubts on his job." Tsuna spoke up, rubbing his temples. "Things don't add up, and it gives me a headache thinking about it." He let out a breath, smiling at the other occupants. "Now on to happier topics, did you two sleep well? Nothing gone terribly wrong, I hope."

"How is that any happier?" Verde scoffed.

"Unless we are talking about black and white giraffes, or even striped rhinoceros or maybe even flying elephants, it is a happy topic for me." Tsuna pouted, causing the table laugh. That was the sarcastic brunette they all knew. Time passed and both Shoichi and Tsuna excused themselves to head for school, leaving the two adults in the house. After another bout of worrying they had managed to get the brunette on his way to school, with the threat that Kyoya would be told that he purposely skipped school the day before.

-o-

School was boring, and it was a relief when lunch came around. Tsuna being no exception, leapt out of his seat and ran out of the room, of course with his lunch he had made at Shoichi's house. "YES! HOME FREE!" Running through the halls, he ran to the roof. He could care less if he was caught by Kyoya, he needed freedom and he will be getting such. Bursting through the door, he couldn't resist on doing a small jig. "Freedom! There's nothing like the taste of freedom!"

"Harem herbivore…"

Tsuna froze, turning around rigidly. He was obviously met with the Demon Perfect, currently sitting up on top of the building on the roof. Brown orbs clashed with cobalt and a staring contest ensued. It ended, when Kyoya smirked. The blackmail was too much to resist, and he wasn't one to say no to it. The brunette on the other hand, somehow able to read expressions, or possibly the dread seeping into his very fibers, paled. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Hn," If it were anymore possible, the smirk on the raven haired boy widened. It was clear that he was enjoying this, and he would continue to do so. It was then that Hana and Kyoko arrived on the roof, Kyoya's gaze slid to them, causing Tsuna to look horrified.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

Hana glanced between the two males, her suspicions rising. "Do I even want to know?"

"No!" Tsuna immediately put in before Kyoya could say anything. A raise of eyebrows and a confused look went around.

"Harem herbivore," Kyoya spoke when he caught Hana's look, gesturing to Tsuna who looked very much like he wanted to be swallowed by the ground. It was too bad that reality had kept a firm grip, otherwise it would have been flimsy. "pranced through the roof's doors." The, short, silence that had accumulated, was broken with a snort of laughter and giggle from the girls who had taken residence on the roof.

"It's not funny!" The flush on the young brunette teen deepened, the glare towards the Perfect had lost it's usual vitality, the smirk on his pale face was proof. "You're going to pay for this, Kyoya! I swear it!" The said teen snorted in amusement, he'd like to see what would happen if he kept to his word.

The fact that the brunette had called him by his first name had yet to sink in.

* * *

Fon was humming as he was walking along in the quiet neighborhood, a very irritated Verde trudging beside him was the least of his worries. Anyone who passed by them would consider them the bipolar pair, they weren't wrong on that either. "Verde, what do you think of the relationship between Tsunayoshi and Kyoya?" Fon mused, lightening the mood. Verde grumbled something under his breath. "I didn't quite catch that, could you care to repeat that?" The martial artist glanced at his companion.

"I said," Said companion growled, he preferred to be in the house rather than outside. A stroll wasn't something he'd call fun. "they are suitable to be companions, long-term."

Something stabbed Fon on the inside, but he brushed it off with a smile. "I see," He paused. "so you think so too." Verde grunted is approval. It was quiet again, until Fon spoke up. "Who do you think is Tsunayoshi's father?"

"An acceptable question." The scientist inclined his head upward slightly, a habit he did when thinking about something useful and worth his time. He then shrugged. "A DNA sample would do good," His brain ran a mile per minute thinking up of other experiments, after a moment of debate he sighed and rubbed his stubble that were starting to grow again. "but then, since we know of his whereabouts, surname, and identity, we could always run a scan through the computer database."

"That sounds pretty… extensive." Fon concluded after a pause. They rounded a corner and continued their morning stroll, it wasn't until another mile of walking through Namimori streets when Fon tensed. Verde, catching this, scanned the area. "There seems to be someone tailing us." The martial artist scanned the perimeter.

Verde snorted. "I've noticed." They took another turn and ended up in an isolated area, with warehouses in the vicinity.

Fon called out, his posture sharp. "Make yourself visible."

"As expected of the Triad's infamous martial artist."

Both men turned to see a blonde man in an orange jumpsuit, carrying a fishing rod alongside a bucket. Verde took in the features, before giving his salutations. "Well, if it isn't the Young Lion of the Vongola, Iemitsu."

"Sharp, I'll give you that." Iemitsu nodded in approval. Fon had to wonder where he had heard the name before, it sounded familiar.

"I doubt that you have come to say a passing hello," Verde grunted.

"Ah, I have been fishing, if that's what you want to know." The brawn man gestured to the fishing rod.

"If life were that simple," Fon smiled tightly. "it was of no coincidence following us, was it?"

"You two are really sharp." The praise held no warmth, just fact. "Just as your information states you are."

"Out with it," Verde snapped grumpily. "I hate it when the conversation beats around the bush." Fon nodded, showing his approval.

"Straight forward, huh." Running a hand through his hair, Iemitsu let out a sigh, a hardened glint entering his eyes. "What are you doing here in Namimori, it would be of no coincidence that two of the greatest people in the Underground world would be in the same area." His tone had a tilt of a growl. "And I doubt it would be considered as male bonding."

"My," Fon let out the word with a breath, his smile returning to being carefree. "is it that hard to believe that we met up here for business."

Iemtisu crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "Not buying it."

"Camellia sent us here." Verde supplied, rolling his eyes. "Happy now?"

"Camellia?"

"Our boss, apperantly." Fon supplied, more helpful than Verde.

The CEDEF leader was quiet, it was clear between the three that the blonde was thinking of who would match the description, as vague as it was. It was quite a while until he spoke up, a slight disappointment in his tone. "And why would he send you two here," He paused minutely. "and to follow this random fellow, how did that come about? You two are known for your different bases, it doesn't add up."

Verde grumbled incoherently, so Fon took up to answer the CEDEF head. "It was a request," He smiled. "as for why we are here, he sent us on a vacation." At the blonde man's apparent confusion he added. "Not to worry, we won't be here for long, as much as it had been a satisfying trip for the both of us."

The stand-off between them was tense, and it could have lasted for the rest of the day, but Iemitsu broke it, his thoughts on his wife. He sighed, suddenly looking tired. "I'd love to stand and glare at you two, even send you to the HQ for interrogation, but I came here for a vacation myself." The hard glint entered his eyes again. "But if I see any abnormalities concerning the two of you, I won't hesitate." The threat hung in the air as he gave a nod of stiff farewell, heading back to his house. It seemed that he would be keeping a close eye on them for as long as their stay was for that matter. For now, he'll enjoy his wife's and son's presence.

* * *

Fon and Verde let out a breath, neither knowing that they were holding one in, once the Young Lion was quite a ways off in the distance. "That was unexpected." Fon muttered, his mind piecing pieces together. There was just something bothering him, and the stubborn piece refused to let him remember. Maybe meditation would help him greatly. "Let's head back to Shoichi's house." He suggested, adding an afterthought. "Before he gets worried."

"That's the best thing you've said all day." Verde huffed, arms crossed, glaring pointedly at the martial artist. Fon let out a pleasant laugh, causing the glare to heighten. "It's a fact!"

"Whatever you say," Fon ceased, smiling. The two started heading back, Verde being more moody than the usual, and Fon being more pleasant. The cogs in his mind started turning and he stopped abruptly.

Verde stopped, looking back with a scowl. "Don't stand there like an idiot! I'm tired and I want to rest!"

"Sorry, I just thought of something." Fon shook his head apologetically, his smile wry, a small frown marring his usual happy face.

A pause before it was broken. "Well?"

"Huh?"

Verde rolled his eyes. "What did you think about, not just anything makes you stop in the middle of the stroll, making you look pale."

"Ah, you caught me there." Fon chuckled sheepishly, he'd have to work harder to conceal his expressions. "I think I know who Tsunayoshi's father is."

"What is it with everyone beating around the bush?" Verde growled, not happy at all. "Just spit it out already!"

"Iemitsu."

"Pardon?"

"He's Tsuna's father."

"… Well the world just likes to mess with everyone, doesn't it." A light laugh sounded and the two continued on their way like before, though their minds were heavy with the new revelation they had stumbled upon.

* * *

School ended and Tsuna trudged on, his determination keeping him upright. The humiliation that Kyoya had inflicted on him was, in a word, humiliating. "Man, I'm losing my sarcastic edge…" He mused, his body on auto pilot as he ran the events through his head. "Argh! This is just… what's the word?" Frowning, he bit his lip, sighing exasperatedly. "Great, I can't even figure out a word!" He cried out, tugging at his hair. The teen blinked when he realized that he was at his front step. "Ah, that was quick…" Shaking his head, he entered his house. "Tadaima!"

"Okeari, Tsu-kun!" Nana called, the smell of dinner wafting through the house. "Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go change and come downstairs to eat?"

"Hai," The teen answered, heading upstairs. Changing into more suitable house clothes, he dropped down on his bed, his eyes catching the calendar on the ceiling. A green circle was a new addition to the red one, but it was to indicate that his job called him that day. Now that he thought about it, wasn't it tomorrow? Tomorrow… his dad would be here for two weeks, and that included tomorrow… well screw his luck, he now had deal with his dad for his disappearing act. Grumbling, Tsuna got up and went downstairs, for dinner. Dinner was lively that evening, especially with his father around. Loud would sum it up with no problems attached. Iemitsu was praising Nana for the excellent food that she cooked, and how it couldn't compare to anyone else's in the world, at this Tsuna had to hold in an eye roll for the exaggeration. Sure he liked his mother's cooking, but his dad took it a few levels higher on exaggerating. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Tou-san, kaa-san, I want to sleep over at a friend's house tomorrow, can I?" The table grew quiet, Iemitsu thinking over the proposal.

"You don't want to spend time with your dad, Tsuna?" The blonde man feigned hurt, eliciting a small quirk of the brunette's lips.

"It's only for three days, tou-san." He smiled pleasantly. "We're working on a project together, and we decided that we should collaborate together." Tsuna glanced at his mom, his smile turned warm. His gaze went back to his father. "So?"

"Hmm," Iemitsu rubbed his chin, his eyes closed as he thought. He soon sighed. "Alright, but you have to promise me that we'll go fishing after this project of yours." He grinned, laughing.

"I promise." Tsuna smiled, internally relieved that he didn't catch anything. "I'll be heading straight to his house after I pack my things." Dinner went smoothly after that, some idle talk passed between the three, as Iemitsu kept up his boisterous act.

It was near the ending of dinner, as Nana cleaned up the dishes to wash, when Iemitsu asked Tsuna. "Do you know of anyone who will call themselves Camellia, Tsuna?"

The brunette suppressed the spit take he was to have, only to cough on his water. "C-Camellia?" He coughed again. "I-Isn't that s-some kind of f-flower?" He had done his research, and was glad that he did. Who knew how this conversation would turn out to be? "Who would name themselves after a flower?" Apparently he would. But it was the spur of the moment, his mind reasoned.

Iemitsu shrugged. "I find it strange too." He then went back to his usual grin. "Well, I must go take a rest! The food was delicious, Nana!" With a kiss, that made the brunette woman giggle, Iemitsu rambled off some more praises. Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. At least there was no kind of slip up. Getting up, he started on helping his mother on cleaning up.

* * *

**Omake: The Octopus.**

Tsuna was wandering around the estate, exploring. Or in his case, lost. He hadn't meant to get lost, but this place was just that damn huge! Who would make a damn estate so large in the first place? The size on the outside couldn't even compare to the many twists and turns inside the place. Sighing irritably, he let his feet take him somewhere, tired of comprehending things with his brain. It wasn't long until he made it outside. "Well that is something," He muttered. "my brain can't figure out the way out, and yet my feet can? I must be in some sort of weird world." He strolled along and came by a river bank that was near the mountain, when he tripped over a rock. "Ow, that hurt!" Glaring at the rock, which suspiciously shivered, he kicked it into the water. "Stupid rock."

Turning around to head back to the estate, he froze at the enlargend shadow on the ground. Turning around slowly he gaped. The rock he had kicked was not a rock at all, it happened to be Oodako, and he looked quite mad. Before Tsuna could escape the enlarged octopus, the water at fault for making the usually small creature grow, Oodako grabbed hold of the brunette. "HIIEE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU! DON'T EAT ME!"

When help did arrive, a good few hours, the brunette was officially traumatized, alongside his new fear of, octopuses. He will think twice before messing with one.

That was a sworn oath.

* * *

**Possible Pairings:**

**R27:** 21

**F27:** 8

**Arco27:** 9

**All27:** 15

**F77:** 3

**Ver27:** 4

**10027:** 2

**None:** 1

**1827:** 2

**RF27:** 2

**5627:** 1

**0027:** 1

**R2733:** 1


	12. Chapter 12

**starstorm 10:** I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter!

**farronewp:** Lol, alright then, thanks for the contribution! Now enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hweianime:** Glad you liked it! Though I still need to go around for your idea (completely forgot about it when I was typing out the last chapter, sorry)! And I shall keep your other awesome idea in mind, trying to develop a scene for it, lol. Enjoy the chapter!

**Shadow-chan:** You are right, I shall use your specific name, lol, it's the least I can do. ^~^ And I can relate so much to you as well, erm, except for the bus, since I walk to school. Well, used to anyway. Anyway, reading your review made me smile, hard, lol! I couldn't have done this without the support from everyone (including you)! xD As for Luce, I'll figure something out when I get there, for now, I have to straighten out relationships. *sigh* So much work to do…. Ah, from what I've read in your review, I'm assuming that you got your friend to watch KHR? If so, I'm happy. :P Now here's the next update, from me to you, enjoy the chapter!

**Evanescentfacade:** Down, enjoy the chapter!

**kitsunenari-chan:** Alright, so happy you loved it! Enjoy the chapter!

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** *sniff* You bring tears to my eyes! TT^TT Come here and let me hug you! *hugs* Well here is the next chapter! :D

**Kuvica:** Yes, it was that traumatizing, lol, I shall work with Iemitsu and bring out his deep reactions *evil laughs* ahem, anyway I should also work with Reborn's screen time as well, shouldn't I? Well, enjoy the chapter while I figure something out.

**Kuroi Rin:** Ahaha~ I don't if I should be worried, or happy with you reading this early in the morning when you have an exam later on in the day, but I'm not complaining! As long as it makes your day then I shall keep up that brightened mood of yours, lol! XD And you really can't tell with Fujoshis', a very good example. *nods nods* Ahem, well, I super happy that you loved the last chapter (makes me all happy), and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**zairaswift:** Ah, I shall start plotting right away then! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**RaNDoem:** So glad to hear it! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Silent. Snow15:** And I'm glad to read your review, lol, enjoy the chapter!

**Natsu Yuuki:** You're very welcome! Mm, as for your question, I'd honestly like to keep it a secret, but seeing as how it really isn't, then I shall tell you my friend! Tsuna will be both. Now enjoy the chapter! :P

**12anarose:** Done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Tsuki Akari:** Done! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**KiZuTsu:** Done! Enjoy the chapter! :L

**Roningirlkisa:** Can't remember either, but I'll put you down. Now, enjoy the chapter! :D

**setrya:** So glad you like the story! And I shall keep in mind to put in some according fluff for that pairing, I shall do my best! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**cellelo:** So happy! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Arashi124h:** Then I shall put you down for it! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kuli-kun:** Thank you, thank you. *bows* I'll put you down for it, now enjoy the chapter! :P

**Aki Shinzou:** Lol, I see now, I'll put you down then. Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Takatou:** Then I shall put you down for it! Enjoy the chapter!

**Spark of the forgotten:** Ahahaha~ be my guest and vote as much as you want, I'm super happy that you think that way of this story, brings tears to my eyes, lol! XD Well enjoy the chapter!

**Lunahras:** Aw, really? Ok, I'll put you down, and I have plans. Ahaha~ enjoy the chapter!

**lovleydragonfly:** Down! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Mellow Paranoia:** Lol! Love your logic! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**KuroOkami:** Ta-dah! Here is the update! Enjoy the chapter!

**Zivyx:** I also find the situation funny, so therefore I shall work on giving our favorite trigger-happy hitman some screen time, somehow… well, I'll put you down, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE:** Lol, I'll put you down for all three! Apparently you just happen to be the first person to bring in the pairing of 5127, ah well, there is a first for everything, I suppose. Now, enjoy the chapter! XD

* * *

"So that's how it is, are you fine with it?" Tsuna was sitting on the roof, where Kyoya would usually take a nap, however the said teen was not present and he was on the edge, swinging his legs, talking on his phone.

"_I'm okay with it, since I am here for the rest of the week until I'm called back to the lab._" Shoichi spoke up on the other end of the receiver.

"But I'm worried." The brunette frowned slightly, biting his bottom lip. "What if you spill it to tou-san?"

"… _Why would he come over?_" Shoichi questioned.

"I don't know! He might, and if he does, what will you do?" The brunette fretted.

A sigh was heard on the other end. "_Tsuna-kun, calm down –_"

"I _am_ calm!"

"_No you're not, now listen to me!_"

"Mou, so mean, Shoichi~"

"_Listen,_" Shoichi cut the brunette short of his whine. They were getting nowhere and he had some sort of lecture to attend at school after his lunch break. He couldn't afford to be late for that. "_right now you need a cover plan for heading over to your work, and I can give you that cover since I am here until the week is over. If your dad comes by, there are different ways to avoid on letting him know of your whereabouts. He isn't the type to stalk his own son, for pete's sake, he's infatuated with your mum!_"

Tsuna was silent, thinking over what his friend had told him. For it to actually make sense… "That is some deep thinking, Shoichi." He nodded, grinning at the sigh he had received.

"_Right,_" The red haired teen muttered. "_now you only have to worry about getting your things to my house._"

"Wow, you really make a good planner, have I ever told you that?" Tsuna stated dismissively. "I wonder what would happen if you were pitted against me…"

"_Earth to Tsuna-kun! Stay on track, I have to go soon and worry about a lecture, you just go about your business and I'll meet you at home._"

"Yes, mother."

"_Tsuna-kun!_"

"Kidding~" The brunette snickered. "Well, got to go now." Exchanging temporary farewells, he turned off his phone and jumped down off the building. "Perfect score!"

"Harem herbivore."

The brunette groaned, dropping his head in his hand. "Yes, Kyoya?" He answered the Perfect, turning to face him.

"Jumping on school grounds is illegal."

"Uh-huh, but it was the only way to get down quicker." He pointed out.

"There is a ladder for a reason, harem herbivore." The older teen indicated the ladder on the side of the building.

Pouting, Tsuna frowned. "But I don't like ladders." At the silence he continued. "You just never know when they betray your feet and make you slip." Kyoya swore that if he weren't a composed and cold carnivore, he would surely smack his head on the wall.

Instead he did what he did best, and that was obviously bite stupid herbivores to death. A harem herbivore was no exception. Bringing out his tonfa, he readied himself. "Harem herbivore," He paused for the effect, then continued. "for being nonsensically stupid, I will bite you to death."

"You're back to making rules again, Kyoya." Tsuna rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"I do as I please," Without another word, the raven haired teen lunged at the brunette. His blows were dodged and it only pissed Kyoya even more, he needed to make contact with the other, it was the only way to teach him a lesson. It was during a mid-attack that Kyoya had made with his weapon when Tsuna decided to grab it and pull it towards him, relishing the surprised look on his opponent's face.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Kyoya?" Tsuna smirked, a tinge of the familiar slyness appearing on his features. "You won't expect this either." Closing the distance between the themselves, Tsuna brushed his lips across the taller teen's, immediately letting go of the weapon in order flee in the small amount of time his distraction provided. He didn't notice the red dusting the Perfect's cheeks as he stood there rigidly. "Mm, I should head for class," Tsuna pondered on his choices, tappin his cheek as he thought. "maybe finding Hana first would be a good choice," Nodding with satisfaction of his decision, he made his way to class, the bell signifying that classes were to start any minute now.

* * *

Back at Shoichi's house, Fon suddenly felt a spike of jealousy. He stopped his meditation to blink and comprehend on what he just felt. He sighed and rubbed his forehead to ease the frustration. "I must be dreaming…"

"That's not something you do." Fon looked up and gave a pointed look to the residential scientist. Verde shrugged. "Just stating the facts."

"Right." The martial artist responded dryly. Taking a deep breath he exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and started mediating again. Pushing the previous feeling away, he would not let himself get caught up in these things. With that, Fon was meditating again, as if he didn't lose his concentration before.

* * *

Kyoya was seething. It would be obvious, considering the events that unfolded on the roof, not even five minutes away. However his surrounding, which consisted of the few people out in the hall cowering in fear of the Namiori Demon Perfect, did not have a single clue as to what could have gotten him this angry. Heck, it was their first time seeing him _this_ angry. Kyoya stalked through the halls and didn't even spare a glance to these herbivores who needed to bitten to death, and slammed his door once he had gotten inside. Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, jumped slightly, startled with the loud noise from the usual quiet. "Kyo-san," Tetsuya blinked with equal surprise, he wasn't expecting the loud noise to come from his beloved leader.

"Hn." And that was all that Tetsuya needed to know that Kyoya needed to be left alone.

He sighed, shutting the manila folder he was looking into. "I'll be in the next room over, you have some papers to look at." He received a grunt, and he took that as his cue to leave the younger of the two alone. Nodding, Tetsuya left, shutting the door behind him, more gently than the younger teen had. He then made his way to the office that Disciplinary members were put to work. "It must be my imagination, but Kyo-san seems to be more irritated than the usual…" Pausing to give it some thought, Tetsuya shrugged and continued. "Nah, definitely my imagination."

-o-

"So you can collect my homework when I leave, right?" Tsuna asked Hana, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes, I will, now could you give my personal space back?" The girl sighed, massaging her temples. "You're making it awfully stuffy."

"Thanks a bunch, Hana!" Tsuna cheered as he moved back, a smile on his face. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Yeah, yeah, save the endearment." Hana retorted, glaring at the brunette, who brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"My endearment is already saved for Shoichi." Tsuna pointed out.

Before Hana could retort at the wrong idea it gave off, Kyoko came in. Literally with a bounce in her step. "Guess what you guys!"

"Let me guess, you reached the next level of your game." Hana put in, raising a lazy brow at her friend's behavior. She was used to it after all.

"Nope!" The ginger haired girl shook her head.

"You've reached a new high score?"

"Nu-uh!"

"You bought another game?"

"No!"

"Does it have _anything_ to do with a game?" Hana questioned, piqued with how her suggestions were turned down.

Kyoko shook her head. "Nope, nothing to do with a game this time, unfortunately." Her smile turned wry at the thought.

"Then what's gotten you so happy?" Hana pushed further. If it concerned Kyoko with anything, she made sure to know. The younger brunette was like a little sister to her after all. Tsuna was also curious as to why the happy mood if a game was not the cause.

"I got a love confession!" The innocent looking girl waved the sealed envelope in front of her friends, an excited look in her eyes.

"That's amazing, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna congratulated the said girl.

Hana on the other hand snorted. "What does this one make now? 300? 350?" The sight of Tsuna gaping made the darker haired female smirk. She explained at the look he gave her. "Kyoko's the idol, what do you expect?"

"Do we even have that many students in the school?" The brunette male questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Obviously," Hana rolled her eyes. "Kyoko receives confessions around the clock by other students as well."

"No way!" Tsuna clutched his head in surprise. Kyoko was that wanted? Another thing he learned about the school idol that resided in Namimori Jr. Middle. He turned to the still smiling girl. "And you're happy about this why?"

"Because it's fun!" The said girl giggled.

Hana shook her head, her arms crossed. "I almost feel sorry for the guy who confessed."

This piqued the only male's interest. "Why's that?"

"She's turned them all down,"

"What?"

"Mou, but it's fun turning them down!"

"Kyoko-chan,"

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

"Are you a sadist?"

"I wonder about that, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko giggled airily, though a small edge that did not go unnoticed by her two companions. The teacher chose that moment to enter the class.

"Get to your seats! Class is starting!" He barked, slamming his folders onto the table. The class groaned as a whole and headed for their seats. Tsuna muttered about food and a pinprick, making his way to his own seat. It didn't go unheard, considering the large ears that the teacher was known for. "Sawada! Detention!"

"Why?" He wasn't going to sit this down without a fight.

"Detention times two!"

"That isn't fair!" Tsuna cried out, what kind of logic was this?

"Do you want to extend your detention time?" The teacher snapped, glaring at the brunette.

"I'd rather not." Tsuna groaned, bringing his head down onto his hand.

"Then go sit down!" The teacher barked, angrily.

"No!"

"Are you defying me, Sawada?"

"Obviously."

"Then your detention is extended for two weeks!"

"What the hell is up with your logic, sensei?" Tsuna growled, glaring at the teacher. This was getting ridiculous. "Has your girlfriend dumped you?" The possibility was small, since the said man at the front of the class was nearing his 50s. However the cringe he received answered. "What the hell, sensei you had better keep your personal life out of your job. Think of how many students are at the end of your wrath." Tsuna crossed his arms. "Honestly, go home and take the day off."

"And who are you to demand of such things from me!" Recomposing himself, the teacher shot back, growing angrier by the second. "Go to the office right now, Sawada!"

"I will not!" Tsuna shot back. The class didn't mind the drama, as long as they had no ties involved with the current heated debate between student and teacher. Besides, they weren't getting any homework and that suited them fine. Just when the debate seemed to get annoying, the bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. No one hesitated in packing their bags and leaving, including Tsuna. "Well, I love to stay for detention and all, but I have a job calling for me. When I get back, I expect you to have cooled down." He gave a serious glare at the teacher. "See you in three day's time~" The brunette rushed home and ran upstairs, tossing out a call as he entered. He didn't waste time in packing his necessities into his luggage, double checking that he didn't leave anything behind. Satisfied he made his way down, tripping on the fifth step. "Ow~ it just had to trip me." Nursing his head he got up and wore his shoes.

Iemitsu appeared in the hall to check up on the noise. "You want me to drop you off, Tsuna?"

"No I can handle it," The said teen shook his head, sending a small smile towards the man. "I'll see you and kaa-san by the end of the third day, make sure to help mom out."

"Ahaha~ alright," Iemitsu grinned. A proud feeling entered the man's chest, his son was turning into one fine young man.

"I'm off!" Tsuna called as he jogged off with his luggage trailing off behind him.

* * *

"You both have everything, right?"

"Yes we do, we haven't brought a manor, just a luggage and our pets."

"You didn't forget anything, right?"

"No, we didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we are, now let's go already, Tsunayoshi!" Verde snapped at the said brunette teen. It was nothing but endless questions he showed up at the door, and the scientist found himself very much wishing that Shoichi had not opened the door.

"But what if you left something here and then you remembered about it on the ride to Italy?" Tsuna questioned, worrying over the topic. "We can't have you do that on the ride there!"

"I find myself questioning the fact on how we became friends," Verde hit his face with his hand, exasperated.

"Oh that was –"

"Don't answer a rhetorical question!"

"Lighten up, Verde! We still have a long way to go before you become an old grandpa!" Tsuna pointed out cheerfully, smiling.

Verde glared at the teen before him. "That doesn't placate me!" Tsuna merely shrugged, as they entered another bout of one-sided bickering.

Fon who was on the side, alongside Shoichi, with Lichi on his shoulder, sighed. "They should have expected this manner from the teen, considering on how he tended to act around his friends. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"I doubt it," Shoichi let out a sigh of his own. Lichi made an agreeing noise, nodding in sync with the red haired teen. Shoichi moved forward. "you guys, it's nearly been 30 minutes since you started bickering like old ladies –" Fon still found it amusing with how sharp tongued the nervous teen could be, he was surprised when he first found out about it, and it just so happened to turn up when he was debating with Verde while residing in his house. "– now take your bags and head over to the airport."

"It's that late?" Tsuna blinked at the statement. "Why didn't you say so?" He was oblivious to the reactions of the others as he headed for the bathroom with his change of clothes. It didn't take long for him to come out in his signature orange outfit. "Alright, let's go."

"Finally!" Verde muttered, his green bag in hand. Fon smiled amusedly, as he took his red bag. They set out for the airport. The walk there was uneventful, since nothing seemed to happen to even be considered as something _worth_ mentioning. It wasn't until the trio boarded the private jet when things started getting interesting.

Fon was the first one to speak. "Tsunayoshi," The said teen cocked his head to show that he was listening, and the martial artist continued. "does your father happen to be Iemitsu?"

"I only know of one Iemitsu." Tsuna responded. "And he is the one who fathered me."

For a while, it was quiet, a heavy silence befell the trio who were leisurely awaiting for the destination's arrival. Verde sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "You wanted to know what your dad works as, am I correct?"

This piqued the teen's interest. "You know him?"

"Other than meeting him during our vacation," Fon spoke again. "we know of his reputation as well."

"Oh?" Tsuna started piecing information together, no matter how vague they were. "And this would involve the Underground?" Both the martial artist and scientist shared a glance with each other, this did not go unnoticed by the only teen in the group, and they looked back at Tsuna, nodding. The brunette let out a breath. "I see." His head was buzzing with a lot of things. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Do I even want to know?"

"Whether you want to know or not, it's best if you know what he is in." Verde spoke up seriously. "You should also keep in mind, before you blow a fuse that you are in a similar situation as he is."

Tsuna nodded gravely, his face passive. "Alright let's hear of it then." From there both Fon and Verde explained of Iemitsu's true identity and his connection with the Mafia, especially with the Vongola and CEDEF. The short history lesson soon ended with the remark that held equal power with Vongola Nono. Tsuna, in short, was boiling. He did not expect his father to work as such, construction worker be damned! How on Earth did his mother cope with such a man? Massaging his temples, he let out a weary sigh. He'll just have to question her when his dad left back for work. "Okay."

"Okay? Is that all you have to say?" Verde questioned, a brow raised. He was expecting more of an outburst, physical even.

"What do you expect me to do?" Tsuna glared at the green haired scientist. "Flip a table?"

"Well, yeah."

"… You do realize that this private jet has no tables, right?"

"You always end up making something light." Fon chuckled, a sleeve over his mouth.

Tsuna shrugged, grinning. "It's not good for the wellbeing to be down in the dumps for so long." Verde could only shake his head. The jet then landed, alerting it's passengers that they had arrived at their destination. "Let's be off," Tsuna stood up, smiling a full blown smile. "can't keep the others' waiting for our arrival." They made their way out and headed for the estate a level below the summit.

* * *

**Omake: The Crocodile **(and the vial)**.**

Tsuna burst into Verde's room, half scaring the said scientist into dropping the vial with unknown liquid, which was suspiciously glowing. "Verde! I have a question!" He exclaimed, making the said man growl.

"What on Earth is your question," He glared at the teen, adjusting his grip on the vial, making sure it wouldn't fall. "can't you see that I am busy?"

"Eh? You were?" Tsuna blinked, just realizing that the man in front of him was in the middle of experimenting.

Verde sighed, smacking his hand on his face. "Your question, Tsunayoshi." He said, exasperated. If an explosion didn't kill him, this teen would.

"Question…?" Tsuna took a while to think on what he was about to ask the man before he was sidetracked. He stood there with his hand under his chin as he thought real hard. Verde, found this irritating, and was about give him a good long lecture on why he shouldn't bother him when he was in the makings of an experiment, when Keiman came over. Catching sight of the animal, Tsuna brightened, smacking his fist on his open palm. "Aha! I remember now!"

"And it is?" Verde managed to keep his tone down to a seethe.

"Is Keiman a crocodile or a game master fairy?"

Verde found out that he could flouder in despair like any other specimen known commonly as human beings. He finally let out a sigh. "He is neither, Tsunayoshi," He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Keiman is an alligator." The silence that followed was somewhat awkward, the scientist took this opportunity to question the brunette's sense of logic. "Just where did you get the idea of Keiman being a… _game master fairy_?"

"Uh… Reborn said it had to do with something that crocodiles were used for in Vongola's big games," Tsuna paused, tilting his head to recount the memory. "or at least that's what I think he said…"

"As expected of the number one hitman." Verde muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And Tsunayoshi, Keiman is an alligator, not a crocodile."

Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms. Verde knew the other was frowning at him. "Mou, Keiman is a crocodile and that's that!"

"No, there is a difference between them." The scientist felt like he was talking to someone who was fit to be in grade one than Jr. Middle.

"How would you know that?"

"I am his master, what would you expect?"

"… okay point taken, but Keiman is a crocodile!" Verde smacked his face again, did he not learn about reptiles in school?

"I give up! Believe what you want! Just let me concentrate on my experiment!" He threw his hands up in the air, throwing the vial as well in the process. The vial flew and crashed on the teen, the changes were immediate as the brunette teen had been turned female. Verde blinked and let the scene before him sink in, which took longer than it should have.

Tsuna was also in the midst of processing on what happened, and when it did. "HIIIEEEE! JUST WHAT WERE YOU RESEARCHING?!"

Keiman decided to go back to his bed, while the two humans were frantically trying to reverse the change that befell the teen. He let out a grunt of laughter as he gave himself a pat on the back, with his tail, for putting a chemical he had found in the back of the cupboard. Such a smart alligator he was.

Tsuna learned a valuable lesson that day, and it was that he should never _ever_ bother Verde when he was in his so called _research_.

And to not ask about whether Keiman was a crocodile, or alligator, or even the game master fairy.

* * *

**Possible pairings:**

**R27:** 27

**F27:** 9

**Arco27:** 11

**All27:** 26

**F77:** 5

**Ver27:** 5

**10027:** 3

**None:** 2

**1827:** 6

**RF27:** 5

**5627:** 2

**0027:** 3

**R2733:** 2

**5127:**1

* * *

_**Head over to my profile and take a look at the poll, it'll be up for the first 100 votes and then I'll put up the next question, after all, curiosity did kill the cat…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest:** Awesome, I will put it down, enjoy the chapter~

**Reincarnated Koala:** Aha~ that's the best criticism I have in a while. Ah, but what can you do about it when you have an open voting poll for everyone when anything can come and go. But I agree with you, more or less. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~

**sleepdeprived91:** Poison? A unique way to put it, but I'll put you down. Enjoy the chapter~

**farronewp:** You are definitely the best contributor that I have here, you know that? Lol, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Guest:** I know, right? Tsuna's sarcasm has to branch into his daily life, it's way too chaotic to keep it in, lol, enjoy the chapter! :D

**NoNameAvailable:** Alright, I will put you down. Enjoy the chapter~ :P

**CeresNamikaze:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :L

**Natsu Yuuki:** No problem, not a problem at all. I'll keep your lovely ideas in mind, and as for Hibari and Tsuna… well that's for the poll to decide my friend. *nods* Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Thank you! Thank you! *bows bows* Lol, for your compliment and good manners, I will put you down! Now, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hweianime:** Was that a chaste kiss? I don't even know my kisses! *dramatic gasp* Aha~ well I'm just glad that you liked it anyway, lol, somewhere in the inner part of my soul, I felt like I died off… Ah, and that Tsuna radar you speak of, has given me an idea for an omake! And for that I thank you, lol! Verde and Tsuna shall still live as a ship (leading to another omake), so there will be fluff for them. So don't worry with your vote, now, enjoy the chapter! XD

**Kuroi Rin:** Vorabi? You mean vocabulary? Aha~ a unique name for it, lol. I'm sure you'll exceed on your exams, I'll be cheering for you here! xD And let's say, a little part of me died coming up with that kind of scene, seriously my brain is being fried in the process here, lol. Well, I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, and now, enjoy the chapter! XD

**Child-4ever:** Down and done! And for the record, the pairing for Shoichi and Tsuna is 5127. Tsuna is smart after all, and sassing his teacher was only a part of it. His, the teacher, reason was plainly that his girlfriend dumped him, and decided to vent his anger out on the class. So mean! Aha~ well, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**starstorm 10:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Spark of the forgotten:** YES! An ongoing accomplishment! *happy dance* I'll see what I can do with them, can't really promise though, but I shall try! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**serryblack1:** Awesome, now, enjoy the chapter~ :P

**Lio:** Your vote is down, enjoy the chapter! :L

**Super Savvy:** And I love you too, for loving this story. Brings tears to my eyes… *sniff* Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D

**12anarose:** Lol, so glad you liked it, enjoy the chapter! xD

**RainingForMe: **Down! Enjoy the chapther! (I also like your profile picture! So cute! XD)

**Evanescentfacade:** Sweet! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Is that so? … I can only imagine. And seeing a teacher arguing with a student is fun to see. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Shadow-chan:** Yup, definitely ironic, lol. A wonderful quote, but as far as I can tell, you haven't pitted your vote for that option yet. Mm, maybe showing your friend a really awesome fight scene from KHR would help motivate her? Episode 6 is quite far away… *shrugs* That rule, my friend, I made up. But let's be clear, this is Kyoya we're talking about, and with his attitude, I'm sure he'd make something like it, lol. xD As for that scene…. I have no idea on what went through my head when I typed it out… But I must agree on Tsuna being a semi-delinquent, actually, I wasn't aware of it until you mentioned it, ahaha~ And for the idea, I'll keep it in mind. Now enjoy the chapter! XD

**lovleydragonfly:** Ah, I want to say two weeks, but with Verde as the scientist here, it shortens down to a week max. Enjoy the chapter! :P

**kitkat092127:** I have tried my best to express it, I really did. Ahem, I will also be taking your ideas into consideration, they're just too good to pass. :) Now enjoy the chapter! XD

**MusicHenni133:** I am happy that you find this enjoyable, makes all the work pay off. :L And yes, you leave a vote in your review, I'll place you done for that one, now enjoy the chapter! XD

**Zhizn214:** Lol, here's the next chapter, enjoy! *pats head*

**Guest:** Aha~ yeah, he would turn into a girl, and a human girl in fact. I was toying with the idea. Enjoy the chapter! :P

**kanakoyuki: **Welcome, dear friend, to a story that has a blown up hilarity bar (or so a fellow reviewer has stated), enjoy it to your heart's content! XD Now! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**BlueberryMoon:** All in one go?! I do hope that you are still sane after all those words…. ahem… anyway, thanks for the vote and enjoy the chapter~ :D

**KuroOkami:** Ahahaha~ I'll be sure to include a table in something for Tsuna to flip, lol! I've put my best efforts in that idea of yours, and I'll keep piling it up as well! Can't let something good like that go to waste, now could I? I wish you luck with your enjoyment of a break, gotta relish it for as long as it lasts, lol! :D Now enjoy the chapter! XD

**animeHunter20:** Thank you! *bows* Enjoy the chapter! :D

**twilightserius:** Yes, he finally knows, which means more development…. ugh, I feel a headache coming on… well, enjoy the chapter unlike my headache. XD

* * *

Upon entering the estate, Tsuna did not expect on what he was met with. Sure he now somewhat, partially lived with experienced killers, if not the top notch, but to enter in a rain of bullets. "Please tell me that this is not what I think it is." He sighed, shoulders drooping.

"It's not." Tsuna looked at Verde, and the said man shrugged. "You did say that you didn't want it to be, so it's not."

Rolling his hidden eyes, the teen muttered. "Right."

"Do you think we should worry about the cost for all the damages that have occurred?" Fon questioned, glancing at his two companions. The damage consisted of bullet holes riddling all over the walls, nicks in the least damaging aspect, but holes were everywhere. The glass on picture frames were shattered, so were a few vases here and there, water stains on the expensive carpets. The furniture that could be seen from the door were all in disarray, and riddled with even more holes than the walls bore.

"I don't want anything to do with it." Tsuna immediately answered, Verde agreeing with a nod of his head. Fon only shook his head, he should have expected such an answer from the youngest of their group. Their attention was taken in by the multiple shots that seemed to be coming from everywhere. "But investigating it won't hurt," He paused to think over what he had just said. "would it?"

"If it considers a bullet wound into the equation, then yeah, it would hurt." Verde put in a-matter-of-factly.

"You _know_ I did not mean it like that." Tsuna countered, sending a pointed look towards the scientist.

Fon merely sighed. "Why don't we go and find the others? I'm sure they would have some sort of explanation for this."

"A great idea, Fon!" The said martial artist could only sigh at the teen's behavior, watching Tsuna go off into the estate in search of the others that could have arrived earlier than them.

As if reading his thoughts, Verde cast his statement. "What can we do about it."

"You're right," Fon smiled wryly, following after the teen. "can't leave him alone for a minute." Verde scoffed, but followed after the brunette as well. By luck, none of the trio were hit with the raining bullets, and their journey to find the rest of the group went on smoothly. As smooth as the shower of bullets allowed them to have. The closest to an injury that they would have sustained would be a bullet imbedding itself into the wall or shattering the many vases that decorated the place. Tsuna's mood went down from his happy state to a more grim state. It wasn't that hard to see that the good will in the brunette was dwindling on the last bit of straw he had. Luckily it wasn't long until they reached the dining room, which wasn't fairing any better than the rest of the manor, with the table flipped over in order to shield the occupants on the other side from the unexpected shower.

"I see that you are all well." Tsuna spoke up, glancing at each of them specifically, making sure that there weren't any injuries. Satisfied he picked out the two troublemakers that were responsible for their current dilemma.

"You three sure took your time to get here!" Lal retorted.

"Fon and Verde were with me when the jet arrived." Tsuna stated dismissively. "Care to explain on what happened before I got here?"

"With you?" Skull spoke up, analyzing the unharmed trio. "What does that mean?"

Shrugging, the brunette replied. "It means what it means, there's nothing in between the lines."

"But Fon arrives after my jet sets down," Skull frowned, piecing together of what he knew of their transportation. "and Verde usually takes the same jet as I do since our areas are so close." His eyes widened in realization as he looked up at the green haired scientist. "You weren't there when we left off from the last mission!"

"So?" Verde said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"How did you go back when you didn't come on the jet?" The stuntsman demanded.

"Why should you care?" The scientist shot back, his irritation rising.

"Now let's not fight here," Fon placated the two parties. "we still need to know what happened here." The three taking cover behind the table did not miss the relieved look that the scientist sent the martial artist. Now their suspicions rose. How could they get along so well when in the past missions they were all hostile at each other. Lal scrunched her nose as she thought, it definitely was suspicious.

"I agree with Fon," Tsuna brought the attention to himself. "I want to know what happened. Now."

Viper spoke up, seeing as it got to be too annoying to have another demand something from them and no one replying. Varia did that a lot, and they all ended up in explosions and wreckage, causing more paperwork for the boss, which was currently Superbi Squalo, seeing as he was the only one who had something akin to a sane mind compared to the others. "Mu, I'm not getting paid for this explanation." He started out with a grumble. "Colonello and Reborn had a verbal conflict, and it grew out in an artillery war, and thus that would explain why we are currently in this position." Viper concluded with a nod. That should suffice for no payment.

"I see," Tsuna nodded, taking out a wad of bills counting a small amount. "and I'm supposing that they were arguing about who was better?"

Lal snorted. "You're talking about the _world's greatest hitman_ and the _world's most idiotic student_. What else could they argue about?"

"Then that sums everything up," Tsuna smiled, pocketing the majority of bills in his pocket again. "see? It wasn't that hard to spill the news, was it now?" Walking over to Viper, Tsuna stuck out the bills he had in his hand, at the hooded illusionist's surprise he elaborated. "Your payment for the piece of information, you did say that you weren't getting paid, so I'm paying you." Viper blinked as he snatched the money out of the brunette's hand. If he got paid like this for every piece of information, he found that he really didn't mind in giving away information. Out of habit, Viper immediately counted the amount he had received, and was satisfied, considering on how much he had given anyway. Tsuna smiled at the antics that he had grown used to. He turned to face the others. "Well, does anyone have any ideas on how to stop them?" The adults in the room looked at each other, shaking their heads. Tsuna let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right…" His mood just seemed to go down the drain, ever since he had learned of his father's occupation.

"I could tell you on how to stop them," The adults and teenager turned their heads sharply at the door to find their employer, CheckerFace, standing there with a business smile plastered onto his face. His cane in front of him, as his other hand was placed behind his back.

Tsuna nodded his greeting. "CheckerFace." He continued after a pause. "How can I be of help to you?"

"Let's drop the formalities, Camellia," The masked man grinned. "after all, we are friends, are we not?"

"Last I checked we were employer and employee," The teen stated, a small business smile decorated his face. "you haven't gotten any closer than that."

"Ah, well it was worth a try." The man shrugged. "Now, where were we?"

"You were going to reveal to me on how to stop this petty squabble." Tsuna answered. If this man could give him a few ways to stop this, than why not accept his advice?

"Ah, yes, ah, yes," He nodded, his arms crossed, his cane now dangling from it's hooked position on his arm. "I should tell you, Camellia, that you are responsible for the paperwork, for all the damage." He continued, not paying any attention to the dark air surrounding the said teen. "All the furniture and wallpaper, including the paint were quite expensive, you know? It'd be a pity if they don't get replaced." He shook his head in disappointment. The air around Tsuna only grew darker as CheckerFace continued. "As the _Sky_ of this group, it is only proper for you to do the paperwork." He stepped forward, Fon and Verde tensed and stepped in front of the brunette, warily keeping an eye on their employer. It was a surprise that he had appeared in flesh in front of them, but that wouldn't subdue them from attacking if needed. CheckerFace paused to look at the display shown, merely tilting his head slightly. "I see you have bonded well with the _Storm_ and _Lightning_."

"Fon, Verde." The two men looked down at the teen, who waved them off. "I'll be fine, he won't do anything." Reluctantly, they drew back, still on edge to attack. The other three were taking this with a critical eye, just what did the petite teen do for them to have that much trust in him? Something was definitely up. Tsuna straightened himself as he looked at the checkered man across from him. "With this kind of damage, how large is the load?"

"Ah, that's over ten stacks and counting." CheckerFace answered without faltering, Tsuna could only keep the last shred of his good will before he snapped. Just enough to ask one more question.

"By any chance, do you know their current whereabouts?"

"Oh they should be in the east wing now."

"Thank you." With a stiff bow, Tsuna stalked out of the dining room. He was going to bring down his prey and make sure that they did not pull such things again. His air was palpable miasma, and the adults back in the dining room could only feel sorry for the two who had started this all. It wasn't long until Tsuna had found his two targets, and somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that they were at a standoff point, but really, that didn't matter for him right now. He was seeing red for pete's sake, if he didn't do something about it, he knew heads would roll. He didn't plan on killing, yet. Stalking up to the two adults who had turned to the source of killer intent, and to be shocked seemed to the right term. They did not want to admit to the fear crawling up their spine, their pride as a man was at stake here. "You two." Before they could greet the orange clad teen, they were pulled by their ears and dragged down towards his short level. "Seiza form now!" Protests started to form from both men, but were cut off with a flare of killer intent. "Now!" So that is how the _world's greatest hitman_ and _world's idiotic student_ found themselves sitting in front of the brunette, in the Japanese seiza, being berated to someone that was _ten years younger_ than them. What a way to humiliate their title, Reborn-wise. "– what is wrong with you two? This is way too childish for the likes of your age! I don't even see the reason anymore to how this started! Care to explain?" Not waiting for of reason, he continued to rant. "I come in here and find a shower of bullets and everything is messed up because of your childish activities! Our employer decided to turn up and _kindly_ tell me of the damage prices! And because of all the damages that this estate has taken, I am now forced to do work in which I don't even want!" He continued without a breath of pause, his arms making large gestures of his displeasure. "In fact! You know what? Give me your weapons!"

This had gotten their attention. Reborn was the first to answer. "I don't follow orders of someone younger than me."

"And I won't tolerate anymore damage to this damn building!" Tsuna retorted, shooting daggers at the hitman. "Now take out your weapons!"

"I don't want to part with my rifle!"

"Drop them. Now!" The teen seethed, sending his daggers at the blonde. Colonello flinched, for a person who obscured his face with a hat, the glare wasn't doused. It took a whole of the thirty minutes for Tsuna to wring them all dry of weapons, and taking their animals as well, and sending them off to the others. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. His temper was down to a simmer, and with the explosion in the past, he was able to calm down with breathing exercises. Leon flicked a tongue at the brunette's cheek, making Tsuna smile. "I'll be fine, thanks for cheering me up, Leon." Falco took his perch on the teen's covered head, as the said teen took out a pack of matchsticks. A grin made it's way onto the slight cherubic features of the brunette teen. "It's a very good thing that I packed these babies~" His grin only grew wider as he lit one match.

In the dining room, Reborn and Colonello made their entrance, glaring at each other, as their hands itched for their respective weapons. Which of course, they did not have with them, courtesy of a certain brunette teen. Verde spoke up, inspecting each for any sort of injuries. "I'm surprised that you got out that unscathed."

"That's none of your concern." Reborn retorted, bringing down his fedora to shadow his eyes. A muffled explosion sounded, and the both the hitman and COMSUBIN soldier exchanged glances. "You don't think…"

"He couldn't have!" And with that, they ran off back to where they had come from, leaving behind a group of people who were yet to be informed of what had happened between the three.

Tsuna was far gone from the site of the incident, skipping happily towards the dining room. Or at least where he _thought_ the dining room was. It just so happened to be that his luck would pull short on him, but he could care less. He had gotten rid of his murderous air along with the firearms that caused it. So here he was, skipping off in a random direction, as Leon rode his shoulder and Falco flew behind him. It was then, however, that CheckerFace decided to show himself in front of the teen. "I see you've taken care of the problem."

"Of course I have," Tsuna retorted, crossing his arms. "if I didn't, God knows how much more damage could wreak havoc with the amount of paperwork you've set for me."

"That seems to be the smartest move I've seen in all my years." The checkered man smiled. "Well, why not take you to your office for you to do your paperwork in peace?"

"Peace and quiet would definitely be nice." Tsuna hummed in approval, entering the open doorway that CheckerFace held open for him. "You don't mind if I have tea do you?"

"Of course, tea would be ready." CheckerFace entered after the teen, shutting the door behind him. Reborn and Colonello sped past that particular hall in search of the brunette. Reputation be damned! They needed to teach him a lesson for setting their beloved firearms on fire. Think of all the expenses and favorites among them!

"Tsk, where did he go?" Reborn growled.

"Che, I thought you were the world's greatest hitman." Colonello glared at the suited man.

"And you are the world's most idiotic disciple." The hitman nodded.

"Why you!" Both men bashed their heads glaring at each other head on, the crackles were to a tangible degree, as they both reached for their weapons only to glance at the empty holsters they had. Their ambition of their previous search now restored, they headed off again to dig out the petite brunette and exact their revenge. It wasn't until dinner did Tsuna reappear, trying and failing to stifle a yawn as he slumped into his seat.

"Haven't you heard that it was bad manners to slouch on the dinner table?" Reborn retorted, venting out his anger verbally. He didn't have his weapons on him, so what would you expect? So instead of pointing gun at the slouched teen, he glared daggers.

"And who's fault is it that I am currently slouching?" Tsuna shot back, giving tired glares in return.

Colonello stood up, slamming his hands on the replaced table, the previous one was deemed unworthy to have food placed on it. "I want to know why you blew up our arsenals, kora!"

"Isn't that obvious?" The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Now keep quiet, I have a headache coming on." He muttered. The rest of the group sat there looking bewildered at the news that they were receiving now. So the teen could take it to extremes from time to time, another interesting fact that they tallied up in their files.

"That does not explain why you did such a thing," Reborn scathed. "there were perfectly other ways to get rid of them than burning them all down." His fedora tipped, shadowing his features.

"You're right," Reborn and Colonello perked, expecting an apology for his action. However, that was not to be the case. "I could take them to a dumpster, dispose of them there, less paperwork… or maybe I can smash them, that also could give less paperwork… oh I bet the garbage men would gladly make them into a cube of metal, both good for the mind and economy." Tsuna listed off the things straight off of his head, not paying the least bit of attention to the growing murderous glare from the two trigger happy men. He was saved, albeit unintentionally, by the dinner that had come in on their usual silver platters. "Yes! Food! Tea really didn't fill my stomach," Tsuna cheered, sitting up straight as he eagerly awaited for his meal. The aroma of roasted chicken with basmati rice and curry was mouthwatering, and the brunette teen didn't wait to for anything to eat his meal, and dug right in. "Thanks for the food!" The rest of the group dug into their dinner a while after, their exhaustion leaving them hungry. Reborn wouldn't let mere food stop him from exacting his revenge, and he did what he did best, act like the hitman he was, and steal the brunette's food. It took Tsuna a while to notice that his plate was getting empty by the second and that his eating manner, a little faster than the usual, was not the cause of a near emptying plate. Pretending not to notice he didn't slow down on his pace, and caught the hitman red handed. Grabbing the silverware, he stopped the offending utensil in it's tracks, smirking at the scowling hitman. "It isn't nice to steal other people's food, I'm _sure_ you've heard of that rule, am I not right?"

Tipping his fedora downwards, Reborn retorted. "Playing with silverware isn't something you should be doing at your age, brat."

"I wouldn't have played with them if you hadn't snatched my food," Tsuna smiled. "they don't just _disappear_, right?"

"You are a hundred years too early to sass me, brat."

"You're 100?" Reborn growled, glaring daggers at the rest of the group who were quite terrible in hiding their laughs.

"In your dreams, brat." He grit out, sending his glare towards the brunette teen.

"Bitch please, I'm 87." Tsuna snorted. A few strangled coughs went around at the teen's choice of language.

"I doubt it."

"And how would you know?"

"A hitman's intuition."

"I see," The brunette pondered, shrugging. "so what?"

"Brat."

"What? You expected me to grovel at the revelation?" Reborn could feel the pointed look that the teen gave him.

"That would be more likely than your vulgar language, considering your age."

"87?"

"What? No! Is something wrong with your head that you don't even know your own age?" This teen would be the end of him, he was sure of that.

"Oh, I know my age alright." Tsuna nodded, cutting off a slice of chicken to eat. "I just don't feel like giving it to you right now."

Reborn frowned, the teen was too cautious. No, that wasn't it. He was way too observant. A child his age would be whining about the homework they were given and play video games instead, and head out to arcades. But Camellia did not fit the _normal_ definition of a _teenager_. "What would your parents say if they found out that you were travelling halfway around the world in a suspiciously discreet job you had gotten off the internet." His trained eye did not miss the tensed muscles, he continued his small rant. "Your father would be disappointed in you," He raised a brow at the bent fork in the teen's hand. "and your mother, what would she think." Tsuna was about to snap. He drew in a shaky breath, in order to ease the blood pounding in his ears. He would not allow himself to let the hitman have his victory. But that did not stop the man from poking a sore spot, hard. "I bet they would disown a child like you."

That was it.

Tsuna rose, his chair clattering a few steps back at the abrupt movement. He pointed a knife at the hitman, growling. "You," He paused, scraping up his shattered calm. "are going to seriously regret on ever talking like that towards me."

Reborn snorted. "I'd li–" He was cut off when a projectile flew past him, leaving a scrape to bleed a second after. Nobody had expected Tsuna to _actually_ throw the utensil at the hitman, heck even Reborn did not expect it. _That_ was saying something.

Before anyone could speak up, a slot in front of them opened, above their plates to let a small screen to come out. "_My, that was quite a show, don't you think so?_" The figure of CheckerFace appeared, the air around him, amused. "_As much as I'd like to see what would happen, I'd like to brief you of your next mission that is to be held tomorrow, as usual._" He straightened his posture, clearing his throat. "_The Famiglia now is the one that holds the title as the most obnoxious throughout all of Italy, the Stronzo Famiglia, a fitting name I believe._" A sigh resonated from the speakers as CheckerFace continued. "_This time, I want you to eliminate them, a mission given by the Vindince themselves,_" The shock around the table varied as the most fearsome name was mentioned. "_so you won't be put in prison when you've finished. I've made sure of the loop holes involved and have taken care of them accordingly._" He paused for effect and continued. "_Now, any questions?_"

"Ah, yeah," Tsuna spoke up. "who are the Vindince?" Everyone stared at the teen bewildered, some even more than the others, while a certain few were irritated at the cluelessness of the young member of their team of mishaps. Sensing the air shift, Tsuna tilted his head. "Have I said something wrong?"

"Of course you have, brat." Reborn scowled.

"There isn't anyone in the Underworld who _haven't_ heard of _the_ Vindince, kora!" Colonello yelled, his dismay written all over his face.

"I'm sure you've heard it in the passing, Camellia." Verde pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. He could only sigh when he noticed the said teen expressionless. Viper could only mutter about how information was this vital if someone did not know of _the Vindince_.

"The Vindince are–"

"Shut up, lackey."

"I haven't even finished!"

"Shut up."

"What's so wron–"

"You really are stupid."

"HEY!" Reborn ignored the fuming stuntsman in favor of his cold food. Imagining it as Camellia's head, he glared at it.

Lal sported a frown on her face as she pieced another fact of the teen in their group. It was weird for someone to not know of the Vindince, especially with their renowned reputation in the Underground world. She scowled, hating to admit that Camellia was a tough puzzle to solve. Fon on the other hand let out a sigh. It wasn't that hard to at least inform Tsuna of who the Vindince were, and seeing as the only attempt, from Skull, was interrupted, he took it upon himself to explain. "Vindince are the law keepers for the Underground world, Camellia." He started, pausing only to wait for the other to nod in understanding.

"So they are much like the police?"

Fon nodded. "Yes, very much like the police, only that they are specifically for Mafiosos'."

"_Now that you know of who they are,_" Everyone's attention was dragged back to the monitor in front of them, as the shadowed man began to speak. "_I have a special request for you, Camellia._" Tsuna could feel a headache coming back from wherever it had left previously. "_And no, you can't pass this up, since it has valuable information that I need._"

The brunette groaned, smacking a hand on his face. "But I have paperwork~"

"_I know, but that was unexpected, I still stand by this offer._" CheckerFace stated, the air around him, serious.

"Goddamn the fucking paperwork." Tsuna muttered under his breath, it didn't escape the two closest to him. He sighed, sitting back down on his seat. "So I'm dismissed from the mission tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"_Unfortunately no,_" The slump in the small posture was drooped as humanely possible. CheckerFace continued. "_I still expect you finish both missions, _and_ your paperwork._"

"Why?!" Tsuna cried out, clutching at his head. "I'm human you know!"

"_I still expect the best results, ciao~_" With that, the screen blinked off and the TV went back into the table.

"I'm doomed!" Mid wail, Tsuna was cut off by his ringtone for a text message. He calmed down immediately in order to read on what it held. His air grew dark after he read it once over, it then gave way to a depression wave, reverting him back to his previous wails. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY NUMBER!?" He stormed off to his room in order to start on his solo mission, the faster he did this the faster he could get to the damn awful paperwork, and faster he got it over with. Another headache seeped into his temples, causing him to grit his teeth. The Goddess of Fate decided it would be funny to watch someone suffer, didn't she?

Oh he couldn't wait to prove her wrong…

* * *

**Omake: The Falcon.**

Tsuna blinked at the display before him. Colonello was on his knees in a begging postion, hands clasped and all that, even the tears were there. He blinked, and opened his mouth to finally speak his mind. "Come again?"

"I need you to help me find Falco, kora!" The blonde man hugged the brunette's waist, crying a waterfall. "I woke up and he was missing, kora!"

Shocked by the usually sunny blonde's action, Tsuna could only awkwardly pat the unruly blonde hair. "Alright, cheer up, we'll find him," He tried cheering up the blonde.

Colonello immediately got up, tears gone and smile wide. "Really, kora! Awesome! You're the best little bro, kora!" He then dragged off the brunette by the wrist off to find his companion, Falco. Throughout the whole day they went through the whole city closest to the estate, going in and out of shops and buying stocks of food, much to the growing confusion of the brunette. "Let's go over there next, kora!" Colonello pointed to the sweet shop across from them.

"Uh, Colonello," Alas he was ignored as he was once again swept off his feet with the blonde man aiming for the sweet shop. Glancing at the excited expression the older of the two was making, it was hard to put him down, so Tsuna sighed and let him be dragged off to yet another string of shops until sundown. They then made their way back to the estate, with their hands full of bags of food that Colonello claimed to eat them before Lal took notice of it. Tsuna, however, couldn't take it anymore and asked the question he had been meaning to ask the other for a very long time now. "Colonello." The said man turned to face the brunette. "What about Falco?"

"Ah, him, kora." Colonello nodded as if he just remembered his companion. Instead of panic, in which Tsuna had been expecting, the blonde soldier pointed to a random tree. "He's over there, preening." As if on cue, the said bird came out of the tree and flew over to his master, settling on his head.

"You mean," Tsuna started out slowly, it nearly took every bit of fiber in his being not to fling the bags in the air, that wouldn't sit well with the blonde man. A sad face was not on his list of wants. "that you dragged me around town, _knowing_ that Falco was here all along, _preening_."

Colonello scratched his head, the best he could with all the bags he was holding, thinking. "Yeah, that's just about it." He nodded. The air grew heavy.

"Colonello!"

The blonde man ran ahead, grinning, while Tsuna ran after him.

Falco had flew off of his perch and followed the running pair from the air. He was amused at the friendship his master had established with the brunette. Cocking his head in thought as he flapped to stay airborne, and it was probably for the better. Clicking his tongue against his beak he glided through the air, letting out a call as he flew higher into the air.

* * *

**Possible Pairings:**

**R27: **38

**F27:** 13

**Arco27: **13

**All27:** 36

**F77: **7

**Ver27:** 6

**10027:** 5

**None:** 2

**1827: **12

**RF27:** 7

**5627:** 3

**0027:** 5

**R2733:** 3

**5127:** 3

_**Head over to my profile and take a vote on the poll, I have enabled multiple votes, and now you can choose two people at the same time! The poll ends when it reaches 100 votes!**_

_**I have placed a Facebook link on my profile for the latest news on daily life and progress on the stories, take a look when you want to see what's going on.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hweianime:** I must thank you for that, for all the wonderful ideas _and_ for correcting me (I'll get to it when I'm not so lazy), and I shall also work on their relationship a bit more. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**farronewp:** Thanks! Now enjoy the chapter! X3

**RoseyRed-Truths:** Ahaha~ alright then, I will put you down, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Roningirlkisa:** I know right? They like their OTP way better… *sigh* Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Glad you liked their exchange, makes all the hard work pay off. :P Enjoy the chapter! :D

**zhafirah:** Indeed, you just can't get past that pile of inanimate objects. Enjoy the chapter! :P

**setrya:** Aw, thanks! Enjoy the chapter and a happy holidays to you too! xD

**RaNDoem:** Lol, don't worry, I know how you mean it. :D Everyone turns into babies, with Tsuna as an exception to grow normal again, so his time as a chibi would be short. Now, enjoy the chapter! XD

**12anarose:** Ah, I'll work on it, since I should put it in soon, but when the pairings are official, the love sprouts then. Makes me wonder, lol. :P Enjoy the chapter!

**Natsu Yuuki:** So glad, really, it takes a while to reply to everyone, but I'm satisfied with the result. You had a good guess on who texted Tsuna, but no, it wasn't Iemitsu. :P Now, enjoy the chapter! XD

**Kuroi Rin:** That is a unique word… Lol, so glad that it was that funny, hope you don't get into trouble one day because of me… aha~ And Tsuna needed to have a moment of snapping, lol! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Arisuu:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**rabbit-chan3:** Ahahaha~ maybe, thanks for voting, enjoy the chapter! XD

**TunasAreReal:** Lol, the way you summed it all up, made me laugh. Aha~ yeah, now it makes me pity him too, lol. xD Enjoy the chapter!

**MusicHenni133:** Nah, it's just hilarious! :D And no problem, it's the least I can do. Now enjoy the chapter! :3

**KuroOkami:** Yup, their ears must've hurt pretty badly. Aha~ I'll put you down, and enjoy the chapter! XD

**gyungyunminmin:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Blacky:** So happy that you love it, but I'll let the poll talk. Now, enjoy the chapter! :D

**guestallx27:** I'm glad, I'll put you down on the poll, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Zivyx:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Evanescentfacade:** Alright, putting you down, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Aw, thanks a bunch! As for your mobile login, you should have a 'more' button on the top of your screen, clicking that would allow you to log in or sign up, hope that helps. :P Enjoy the chapter! :D

**VampireJeagar94:** Lol, okay here's the next chapter, enjoy it while I put you down! :D

**Weirlo:** That's good to hear, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Shoroi349178:** So glad you loved it, and as for your idea, I will give it some thought. Enjoy the chapter! xD

**kitkat092127:** No problem, I'll give your newest idea some thought, lol, sounds like a good one to base something off of. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**ILoveReading:** That's so good to hear! xD Laughter is something good, good news, lol! Mm, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**LilithsChild:** I accept the compliment! XD I'll see how it all turns out, with the pairings and all, now that there is a deadline. But for now, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Skleith:** Then I urge you to become fluent in English to understand the chaotic-ness that this story gives you, lol, just saying. :D But, enjoy the chapter to your hearts content. xD

**lovleydragonfly: **Finally out, ahem, anyway, I dedicate this chapter to you, and I hope the omake is to your tastes. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Shadow-chan:** Oh dear, you should be resting, but if my story can cure you, then I'd be happy, lol. :D Kidding, sort of, but anyway, thanks for the compliment! I just hope you'll get better soon! :) Now enjoy the chapter (and be cured!)~

**BlackAngel'sWrath:** Thanks for the vote! Now enjoy the chapter! :D

**yakikikusoso:** Then I shall put you down on all three, how about that? Now, enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

"Now we split off in groups of two, like the usual, in t–" Reborn started with his outline before the raid, however he stopped abruptly when he felt a weight on his shoulder. His surprise masked, he looked down to see that Camellia had dozed off, _again_. He let out a growl of frustration, first his weapons were destroyed and the cause of it was slacking, it couldn't get any worse, could it? Pushing the question out of his mind, Reborn cuffed the teen on the back of his head, earning a startled shriek in satisfaction. "How long are you going to slack off? We're on a mission, and you choose now of all times to sleep off your fatigue?"

Tsuna rubbed his head grumbling under his breath. "Geez, I don't see you doing three things at once." He got up to move farther from the hitman, so it would assure his safety. He didn't want to be murdered in his disorganized sleeping pattern, no thanks to the damn solo job and paperwork. It was after he had read the text message from his _dear_ employer, how he had gotten his number, he didn't know, stating that he was to get into the systems of some weird named family of which he had already forgotten of, and to look up some information on a person by the name of polished shoe… Tsuna tilted his head slightly in thought, or was it police shucks? He shrugged, the name wasn't in a language he knew so it wasn't his problem. He zoned out on what Reborn was saying and felt himself dozing off once more.

"Any objections?" Reborn concluded his plan, and scanned the gathered people who were shaking their heads. His obsidian eyes fell on the teen, critically examining for any sign of retaliation. A minute went by and the hitman twitched, realizing that the teen had, _once again_, dozed off than listening to orders. Swiftly picking up a sharp stone from the gravelly area, he aimed at the skin, knowing that it is always sensitive, no matter the person. His skills did not allow him to miss and hearing the yelp given by the teen was proof of his deadly status. "I told you this is a mission, if you can't stay awake for more than two minutes, I want you out." He snapped. It was high time he taught the brat a lesson.

Tsuna growled. "Mission, my ass," He rubbed the scratch that the stone had left. The stupid cold just had to make his nerves worse. Glaring at the hitman, he continued. "you haven't been put against paperwork, have you."

"I don't want to hear whines from you, brat." Reborn scoffed. "Deal with it."

"Fuck it, this is how _I_ deal with things." Tsuna retorted, his mood was real off today. Another reason why he did not _ever_ want to see the face of paperwork again.

"Then you are just some shallow faced brat." Reborn countered, glaring in return to the brunette's. "Maybe that'll teach you not to tag along with us the next time." He added another witty comment, sneering. "You wouldn't even last until the end of this project."

Tsuna was boiling. This was the second time he was feeling like this since last night, clenching his fists, he spoke, deceptively calm. "Why not have a bet?"

"Are you crazy?" Reborn declared, his eyes narrowing. "You haven't even listened to what I had said have you?"

"Oh, believe me, I have." The brunette nodded slowly, his visible features towards them set in a grim state. "And I want to make a bet." His mouth curled slightly, a beginning of a sneer. "What's wrong with that? I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Mr. _I-am-the-best_."

Reborn bristled. There wasn't anyone, or would be, who would get away after making a sore jab like this. Schooling his features into a smirk, he took hold of the bait. "Alright then, _brat_, what's the bet?"

A smile appeared on the Tsuna's face, though this was colder than his signature expression. "Simple, really," He straightened up his posture momentarily, squaring his small shoulders, as he began explaining. "I go in there as bait," Some protests started to arise, but he cut them off. "not literal bait, but I would be heading in there first is what I am saying." He paused for the hitman to understand, then continued. "Come in after a set amount of time, and see if I live or not." He tilted his head slightly, his smile not budging. "If your point proves true, that I cannot take care of myself in this… _world_ of yours, I will quit. You won't see me after this, easy?"

Reborn raised his head a little higher than usual, arms crossed, as his usual smirk donned his face. "Crystal."

"Good." Tsuna gave a curt nod, letting a more genuine smile spread across his face. He turned to head down. Pausing briefly, he turned around to face the group again. "Form a group of three with whomever my partner was," Turning back to face the estate, he gave a wave as he went down towards the object of his destination. "I'll be seeing you in 30 minutes, ciao~" And with that the group on the hill watched the orange blur speeding towards the estate.

"Was it truly necessary for you to act that way, Reborn?" Fon gave a worried look at the orange dot in the distance.

The said hitman scoffed, tilting his fedora downwards. "He asked for it." He turned to the group, looking at each of them from the corner of his eye. "Now who has a watch? Timing this is necessary."

Unsurprisingly, Verde drew his sleeve up, revealing a simple black band wristwatch. "I'll be timing…" He watched as the second hand ticked to twelve. "now." The group then waited on the hill, until the time limit ran off.

-o-

Tsuna grumbled as he made his way through an open window. "Seriously, would it really kill him for me to sleep? It isn't everyday that I sleep in the middle of a mission!" Letting out a frustrated breath he began his travels inside the building, fuming. "I sleep for two, three minutes! And he's all like," Here the brunette impersonated Reborn, sarcastically. "you can't sleep on a mission, brat!" Tsuna fumed some more. "Mission my ass!" Stopping in a middle of the hallway, where it split off into three more, Tsuna took his time in order to see, and predict, on where each one would go. He gave up on his guesses and picked up the elementary method of _'eenie meenie minee moe'_ and ended up with going right. Turning in the said direction, he stalked off picking back up on his endless fuming. "Honestly, it wouldn't _kill_ you to _sleep_!" He paused in his mindless rants in order to process something that had recently shown it's face to him. "Maybe I should purposely lose the bet." He stopped walking to process the idea some more. "That way I wouldn't have to see his face again…" A smile slowly spread across his face. "That is some jolly good idea, Camellia!" Tsuna praised himself for the thought, he then continued his walk with a much clearer head, and in a happier mood. The hall was sparse on it's doors, and no windows in sight. "The rooms here are real large, aren't they?" He hummed in thought, now in a more leisure stroll. "I wonder…" With a curious thought, Tsuna went to towards the nearest door, opening it dramatically. He took in the sight of huge room. "Wow! This place is awesome! Look at the intricate designs! And the sofas, and the tables!" Walking inside, he headed over to another door. Opening it he was met with the sight of _a lot_ of clothes. His mouth literally hung open.

"It wouldn't do you good if you unhinge your jaw," A whisper close to his ear alerted Tsuna as he felt his jaw snap shut with an audible click. "would it now?" He glanced from the corner of his eye, spotting a shock of white hair. Immediately, he instantly backed away, hitting the door in the process. Getting a better view of the teen, Tsuna took in his features. White hair despite his obvious teenage years, and a purple tattoo mark under left eye. Great, his eyes mentally rolled, another weirdo. The older teen smiled. "What's wrong? Never seen a half-naked guy before?"

To Tsuna's horror, he _just_ took in the fact that the older teen, was indeed, half-naked. A single white towel around his nether regions. To the ever growing amusement of the white haired teen, Tsuna flushed, bowed quickly, and ran off, shouting his apologies. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this! I won't be a bother anymore!"

The white haired teen chuckled, as he went into his temporary walk in closet. "My, what an energetic steward~" The Stronzo Famiglia were entertaining, but entertainment died out quickly. He was just lucky to find another one so quickly. He soon made plans inside his scheming mind. "I can't wait to meet again." Glancing around his temporary closet, he hummed. "Now, what should I wear?"

Tsuna panted heavily, running for two whole halls clearly spent his stamina. Gulping in the much needed air, he muttered under his breath, deciding that he would continue on his way. "Gotta incorporate more exercise…" Walking aimlessly, Tsuna gave some time to ponder on his experience throughout this whole 'mission', it then hit him that there was practically nobody at all! Sure you would see one or two maids, butlers, even stewards, but for having _no one_ sounded seriously suspiciously. "I wonder if they know about the raid… taking a vacation to evade being eliminated." To his surprise, he found himself nodding at the well thought out idea. It gave the impression that the enemy was pretty smart, despite their name and status. Tsuna was deep in thought when he bumped into a wall. To be more precise, it was a door. To be _even_ _more_ precise it was heavy metal door. His intuition flared at the sight of it, and he instinctively looked around and the surrounding was pretty vacant, _and_ well-tended to. That crossed off the memory of the previous mission he had gone on. It still gave him nightmares, goddamn experiments. He looked back at the door in front of him, his intuition buzzing in the background. After a few more minutes of just observing the said door, he made his move on opening. "Why the hell do they place a steel door in a luxurious hall?" He muttered, successfully opening the door. It hardly made a sound, unlike the previous one. The smell of the room before him was, all in a term, medical. At least it wasn't corroding flesh, another bonus that Tsuna counted. Though the downside here, it was pitch dark, not a thing could be seen after three feet in front of you. So he obviously went to search for the light switch. "Dear Kami," He muttered under his breath. "where would they keep the light switch?" A whole bunch of clattering and tripping later, Tsuna finally stumbled onto the light switch. "Finally!" He breathed as he flicked it on. The lights to the room turned on, and revealed a laboratory, though it was much cleaner and organized. No blood splotches, no organs, no human beings. "A huge contrast…" He then proceeded to go deeper into the room, taking in the surroundings with avid attention. He could blame Verde for his fascination of these things. It wasn't much of a walk when he came upon another steel door, much like the one before, though, upon opening this one, Tsuna was met with rows upon rows of cages. Nearly all of them had something inside it, and to his ever growing familiar hole in his gut, they were animals. One would come in a room to expect to be met with a whole bunch of noise, considering the amount of animals they had inside, but it was quiet. From what Tsuna could see, most were cautious with how they pressed themselves to the back of their cages, others, that were brave enough, growled or snarled, or even hissed at him as he came closer to examine them. Some of the other animals were sleeping, and a few, dead. Tsuna gave a growl of his own. "Haven't they heard of animal abuse? Cause if they haven't, I'll call the police on them."

His attention dispersed as he examined the cages, specifically their locks. Surely there would be a key that would be able to release the animals, but for it to be a round hole, instead of the usual key holes, that was a puzzle. Tsuna glanced down at his ring, then back at the round key hole, he repeated this a few more times. A sudden thought went past, and he brightened. "Well, it's worth a try. I'll have to tell my results to Shoichi later."

-o-

Back on the hill, the group was restless. "Is it time yet?" Skull began to whine. "The great Skull-sama doesn't want to wait any longer~"

"Shut up lackey." Reborn muttered. He was also growing restless, did the time-span have to be so long?

"Mu, this is a waste of my time." Viper muttered, and was currently recounting the wad of bills in his hand for the tenth time.

"No one asked you to waste your time!" Lal snapped, Viper ignored it and continued on as usual. The CEDEF militian turned to her snoozing student, and kicked him, none too softly. "Wake up! It's not time to be sleeping!"

Verde sighed, pushing up his spectacles, he muttered so that only the martial artist could hear his words. "The very reason why we are currently out here, while Tsunayoshi is inside the enemy base."

"I agree." Fon nodded, his hands hidden within his sleeves, and his smile gone. He was deeply worried about the teen, and he didn't even need to examine the scientist to know that he, too, was worried as well. Instead, keeping his calm composure in check, he questioned the said scientist. "How long until we can go in?"

Verde checked his wrist watch. "Five more minutes." Fon sighed, a gut wrenching spit washing five minutes. Verde gave a wry smile, as he shot the martial artist a glance. "He'll be fine, after all, he has his intuition to back him up."

"I really hope that you are right." Was all that Fon could say, a small frown marring his face.

-o-

It took quite a while for Tsuna to get the hang of the new trick he learned. What Shoichi would refer as _lighting up_ the ring. The cause of it was still unsteady, since he had a whole bunch of things on his mind when he did so, but in any case he was successful. Right now, truth be told, Tsuna was mesmerized with the flame that had sprouted. For one, it was beautiful, and two, it was orange, his favorite color. "Wow! It really is ingrained in me, ahaha~" He laughed, then giggled as a thought struck him. "This also must be the resolve of Shoichi's and my love! So awesome! Don't you think so too, Parrot-chan?" He let the bird in the closest cage to see the flame, smiling. However the parrot was not amused, and gave him a bland look in return. Tsuna didn't heed the look, instead he was caught up in his own little world, that is until he remembered his task. "Ah that's right! Unlock! Unlock the animals!" With a much sober expression, Tsuna pushed his, now flaming, ring into the round key hole. "I hope this works…" A loud click and snap was heard, and the door creaked open. It was a little while after the small event, did the brunette get over his absurdity. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and blinked. "…That… was too…" He grinned, looking at the parrot, and breaking out into a cheer. "awesome!"

The parrot could only stare.

Paying no mind to his spectators, Tsuna began opening the other doors, making sure that he didn't lose the flame on the ring. Otherwise it would take another whole while to figure out again, and he had no patience for that whatsoever. He reached to the end of all the cages and waited to see all the animals come out. They were all hesitant at first, but a brave frog gave a defiant croak as he hopped through the opening of it's cage. Unscathed. Unharmed. No one coming after it, and with a new vigor, it began hopping off towards the steel door excitedly. Soon after, every other animal made their way out, in the same manner, and began their exit into the main estate. Even the ones who were previously sleeping, woke up and headed out. Thus leaving the brunette with the ones that were presumably dead. He sighed, grimly stating. "That's a pity, rest in peace." Giving another look around, Tsuna found another steel door. "Is it just me, or does this Famiglia have a fascination with steel?" Shaking his head, he made his way towards it, giving it a forceful push to make it move. Once inside, he held his breath at what he saw.

-o-

Reborn was mentally ticking off the seconds as he kept his unblinking stare at the manor. An unexplainable feeling entered his gut, as a grim expression settled on his features. Was this… fear? Nonsense! He, as the world's greatest hitman and most trusted by Vongola Nono, did not have anything to fear! So why was he this uneasy? An image of the orange clad teen crossed his mind, along with some of the memories he gained alongside the teen, but he shook the thoughts away. The teen, a brat of equal standard to a persistent kitten, was merely a colleague. One that was stupid enough to accept a job off the internet, his mind supplied. Growling, the hitman narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. "You better be alive, brat."

-o-

The shiver that ran through Tsuna was unexplainable, but it sure didn't bother to smother the horror he was feeling right about now. In front of him was a metallic room, only that this one was filled with tubes and needles, trays with sharp cutting tools. It was basically a room that looked to be used for medical surgery, only it was more equipped in it's various tools. The horror, still present within the brunette, came from the sight of the animal strapped onto the metal table. Various shaves and cuts were seen on it's body, and even one or two needles stuck into it. The lump was still, but alive. That only eased the brunette so much, as he carefully made his way to the small lump on the table. Looking at it more closely, it turned out to be a lion cub, golden brown matted fur with dried blood, ten weeks at best. The beginnings of a mane were invisible wisps of a darker golden brown, decorated the cub's head. "It's official," He stated grimly. "this Famiglia _is_ an asshole." Tsuna looked down at the cub with calculative eyes, his mind going through many ways of freeing the cub without bringing harm to it. "Well then, let's first remove the needles and stop the bleeding if there is any, and then the straps come off next." With that, Tsuna got to work, efficiently patching up the cub and cradling him close to his chest when he managed to get it free. "Now, I should head out."

Making his way out of the laboratory's entrances, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. The nonexistent pressure lifting off of his shoulders. A distant thought of being locked up in a similar place sent shivers through his body, and he unconsciously hugged the cub closer. He made his way through the suspiciously empty halls, giving a few thoughts on where the whereabouts of the Famiglia would be. "I doubt that they would have some inkling of their future doom, if they were to evacuate on such a short notice…" He mused, tilting his head to one side in thought. "I suppose my next sort of action is to find them I guess…" With a nod of firm determination, Tsuna set for his next step.

-o-

"We can head in now." Verde announced, a few relieved sighs left the group.

"Finally, kora!" Colonello jumped up from his sleeping position, much to Lal's dismay. The said woman muttered incoherently under her breath. Catching this, the blond militian grinned. "Did you miss me, Lal?"

"S-shut up!" She shot back, much to the amusement of the blonde.

"Cut the romantics short," Reborn spoke up, bringing his fedora down. He had enough of being on standby, it was time for action. "we have a flower to clip."

"Mu, I've wasted enough time." Viper muttered, the illusionist wouldn't show it, but he was indeed worried for the wellbeing of the teen, who else would give him money on small petty things? He pushed the thought away with the reason of the said teen was within the enemy territory, without protection. He shook his head, he had better get a good sum for worrying for no reason.

"Don't worry Camellia! The great Skull-sama is going to come and save you!" Skull announced super loud. This outburst had gotten three huge throbbing bruises.

"Shut up, kora!" Colonello glared at the stuntsman. "You're killing the mood, kora!"

"I find you annoying." Reborn stated curtly. He turned to make his way down the hill, he wasted enough time as is. "Let's go."

Fon was behind the group, alongside Verde. Both shared glances, and followed the group down the hill. However the group froze when a familiar scream reached them, halfway down the hill, gunshots and explosions followed, and with a great rumble, animals burst out of the estate, escaping. Fon and Verde shared another glance, both worried sick, and immediately started running down the rest of the way and into the estate. The rest of the group could only stare, before they followed after a moment's pause.

-o-

"HIIEEE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna ran, as his life depended on it. For behind him was a bunch of angry mobsters who had just come from a relaxed bath, only to find that their experiments were on the loose. Seeing the cub in his arms confirmed their suspicions true. Thus this game of _Cat and Mouse_ started. "I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT ELSE DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM ME?!"

"YOU THINK WE'LL JUST LET YOU GO AFTER ALL THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE!" An equally loud guy yelled out, shooting at the orange target. "NOW STAY STILL, SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!" He shot two rounds.

Tsuna dodged, and yelled back. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I HAVE A SANE MIND TO _NOT_ STAND STILL WHEN SOMEONE IS SHOOTING!"

"BUT IT'S HARD TO SHOOT A MOVING TARGET!" The guy whined.

Tsuna snorted, as he took a turn to the right, only to curse under his breath when he was met with another group of the Famiglia. It was too late to turn around, since he'd be caught by the people behind him, so he pursued on. "Here goes nothing." He sped on through, managing on breaking through the weak defense they had given. He suppressed a victory grin in order to gain some space between himself and the groups behind him. Some other random guy began to shout at his Famiglia members as two more shots sounded behind him, including some sort of explosion. Tsuna was sure that they wouldn't hit, and kept running. Soon another began shouting at him. "SLOW DOWN BRAT! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"Sure," Tsuna snorted, sending a reply over his shoulder. "YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'LL STOP WHEN YOU'RE ALL ARMED! STUPID ADULTS, GO AND CAUSE ADULTREY OR SOMETHING!" Surprised shouts was his only response, and it allowed him to gain some more valuable distance between him and them. Tsuna took a sharp left and ran on, clutching onto the cub more securely so it wouldn't fall out of his grip. By this time, his legs were burning, but he did nothing to stop, that is until a certain white haired teen stepped in front of his path. Blocking it. Tsuna barely managed to skid to a stop, and when he did, he toppled over. Luckily, he twisted enough to save the cub from further harm; that meant that he skid on his back. "Damn… I bet I'll get a rug burn…"

"Wow, I thought that you wouldn't stop." The older teen smiled.

"And I wouldn't have if you haven't stepped in front of me." Tsuna shot back, irritation rising. He had to have a second encounter with this white haired tattoo freak of a teen.

"But you seemed so interesting, so I couldn't put it past me to _not_ get to know you." The smile didn't budge.

"You do realize that I am trying to run for my life here, and you are giving me the risk of being caught." The brunette stated seriously.

"Oh, of course I know," The white haired teen laughed. "what do you take me for?"

"An idiot."

"Aw, so mean~"

"Says the guy who hadn't worn any clothes when we first met."

"You shouldn't be saying that, since you were all flushed when you found out~"

Tsuna sputtered as his flush threatened to return, he countered with a weak blow. "T-That's be-because…" The white haired teen waited patiently with that everlasting smile on his face, hands in pockets. "because of your face!"

"Oh?" A white eyebrow rose in amusement. "You were staring at my face?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna trailed off.

The older teen made his way forward, towards the now rigid brunette, smile in place. His purple eyes analyzing the smaller teen in front of him, with unmasked interest. "You're interesting," He bent forward, so that he was right next to the other's ear. "and I love to get to know you better, arancione." Tsuna stumbled backwards, face completely flushed with embarrassment, as he made sure to keep a good distance away from the older teen. The latter smirked at the elicited manner, deciding to tease the brunette some more, he took another step forward, relishing the fact that the younger teen stumbled backwards. "Did I tell you, that you were interesting?" He laughed.

"Y-Yeah, before making a random move." Tsuna muttered.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" The group that the brunette had left behind in the dust now made their way from the far end of the hall.

"Shit, they found me." His vitality returning he began to run, completely ignoring the older male in the process. He sent out a farewell to his chasing party. "DON'T BE STUPID! WHO SAID I'LL STOP FOR YOU?" He continued to run, distantly noting that the older male that he had spoken to was laughing again. He paid no mind, and concentrated on turning around corners in order to lose his unofficial fanclub. Whether if his luck just loved to play tricks on him, or even hate his guts, Tsuna had run into even more groups of enemies. Sparing a glance backwards, he urged his legs to go faster. "It looks like I have a cloud on my heels."

Distant gunshots and screams of pain, or anger, he couldn't decide on it, were heard. And Tsuna swore that his heart did three cheers of pure joy. He continued to run and he soon broke out into the huge lobby of an entrance, though he didn't stop for a second and ran straight into a certain fedora wearing hitman; instinctively hugging the man around his waist with one arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Reborn growled, glaring at the orange bundle that nearly toppled him over, if it weren't for his hitman-like instincts to steel himself.

"That's how you greet me, when I come and say hi?" Tsuna shot back, giving off his own glare.

"You're one hell of a brat." Reborn snorted, shooting at another bunch of assholes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tsuna nodded dismissively.

Before Reborn could retort, a new wave of the enemy rushed in. They stopped to take in the view and process on what was happening, when the loud one, as Tsuna preferred to call him, pointed at him. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" This caught the attention of the rest of the living occupants.

"AW COME ON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SAID I WAS SORRY DIDN'T I?" Tsuna yelled back, frustrated. Couldn't they focus on something else for a while? Like the situation they were in? Somehow they were just way too dense to even care about the rest of their martyred Famiglia.

"SORRY DOESN'T COUNT!" The loud one shot back. "IN FACT WE WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR UNDER LOCK AND KEY!" Approvals sounded from the rest of the group, and they began to make their move.

Reborn, who had listened in on the conversation, raised a brow at the inquiry. Tsuna answered his unspoken question, with a sigh. "I kinda let the animals that they were testing on go, and I ran into them into the baths…" He paled at the thought, shaking his head to get rid of it. "and they started chasing me." He concluded. "End of story."

"You did well to survive brat." Reborn grunted. Tsuna could only smile at the praise he received, who knew the hitman could be soft hearted. Unfortunately, his time was cut short when a bullet whizzed by eliciting a shriek from the teen. Reborn smirked. "Though you could work on suppressing your unmanly shriek."

"Hey!" Tsuna glared at him. "I can't help it you know!"

"Then I'll take care of that later." The hitman raised his gun and began to shoot.

"I don't think I can back out on the offer can I?" Tsuna sighed.

"No." Reborn agreed, shooting five more down with dead accuracy.

"Say, Reborn," Tsuna started, looking at the gun in the older male's hand. "where'd you get the gun from?"

"Have you forgotten that Leon is my companion?"

"Oh, right, right." Both males didn't speak for a while, letting the gunshots and thuds take over the silence between them. Tsuna began to wonder where the other's were, and what Colonello was using, he did burn his rifle, when a shout brought him out of his thoughts, he blinked and was pushed out of the way. It took him a while to process on what had happened and seeing the fedora wearing hitman clutching his bleeding right arm, seemed to snap him out of his blank state. He immediately got up from the floor and rushed to the hitman's side. "How bad is it?" His voice surprisingly steady, held a slight tremor in it.

"I'll be fine, you just go save your sorry ass and stay out of this place." He growled. Reborn was relieved that the teen had not been harmed at all in the scuffle, though this ruined his plate on not getting injured during a mission. "Now go!" He hissed.

"I will not!" Tsuna shot back defiantly. He stretched out his free hand. "Now, let me see it." After a bout of struggle between the two males, Reborn let the other see it, as forced as it was. He analyzed the visible facial features of the teen in front of him carefully, surprised by a smidgen that he was taking this quite well. "Lucky," Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, his shoulders sagging in relief. "it's a clean hit, nothing is damaged and with a little first aid, you'll be able to use your arm in two weeks at best." He explained when the older male gave a questioning look.

"You know this, how?"

"I've looked up bullet wounds after Verde had been shot, his was more irregular than clean hits, so it took quite a bit of research to figure out how to remove it, and heal the wound properly." Tsuna explained hastily, glancing at the other party. "Now, keep your arm like this, I'll be right back." He paused, then added, for good measure. "And _don't move_." Getting up he faced second party, that looked about ready to shoot them, defenseless and all. Assholes, was the only grim thought that the brunette could think of. "Now, I know that you want to use me as a bullet pillow, but right now, I need a first aid kit, do any of you have one?" It was worth a shot, no matter how stupid it sounded.

Funny thing was, that they actually considered on who had a first aid kit with them. That is until, the loud one broke the quiet murmurs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL THINKING? HE'S THE ONE WHO LET LOOSE OUR EXPERIMENTS AND YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM A FIRST AID KIT? I'VE SEEN BETTER GRANNIES WHO COULD WHACK YOU ALL SENSLESS!" That got the tide to turn.

Tsuna shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Colonello burst into the room, alongside Lal. "I heard all the yelling and I came in here to check on what was going on, kora!" His gaze slid from one party to the other and noticed the situation Reborn was in.

Before he got in a comment on it, Tsuna greeted the other. "Colonello, Lal, it's good to see you two again," He let a small smile go. "I want you both to take care of these… assholes," Tsuna gestured towards the other group, where a few outbursts erupted from. "so I can take care of the injury Reborn sustained." At their pause, he added. "It'll be quick, a clean hit won't take long to cure."

Lal, and Colonello exchanged glances, and nodded, slightly taken aback with the commanding tone the teen had used on them. It wasn't every day that they saw this part of the teen, then again, he wasn't always stuck in a situation like this. "Alright, kora." Lal gave an agreeing noise as she and her student headed to take on the enemy. They still had a job to take care of.

Tsuna gave a curt nod in approval, and headed back to where Reborn was kneeling. He gave a small joke. "Glad you didn't move."

"I'm not doing this because I want to, brat." The hitman growled.

"Right, right," Tsuna stated dismissively, he placed the lion cub gently beside him, and reached for Leon. "I want you turn into a magnet, Leon," He smiled when the chameleon shape-shifted into the said object. "good boy," Tsuna murmured as he placed it above the wound, the chameleon could be as stoic as it's master, but seeing him hurt had shaken the animal up. "give the magnetic pull a little more power, Leon." And no later than a minute, the bullet had been taken out. Tsuna wasted no time in ripping his scarf into half, and wrapping it around the wound tightly. Stopping the blood flow was a first. "Try not to move this arm so much."

"What do you take me for?" Reborn snapped.

"The biggest fool I've ever met." Tsuna snorted.

"Why you…" The threat hung in the air, and the brunette just waved it off. He picked up the lion cub again and Leon turned into a gun, Reborn took the chance to snatch it and start shooting at the targets. Child's play, his mind scoffed.

It wasn't long until the whole fiasco at the Stronzo Famiglia ended, not a soul was left alive. The group soon made their way back to their place of rest; the estate. However that wasn't the case with a certain fedora wearing man. "Come back here, Reborn! I still need to treat your wounds!"

"I don't need your aid."

"Yes you do!"

"Be off brat, I want rest."

"No! I'll keep chasing you until you agree!"

"Goddamn fucking brat."

"No swearing, Reborn!"

"What are you, my mother?" Reborn scoffed.

"I could be," Tsuna thought for a while, then returned to chasing the man. "now come here so I can treat you!"

"When would you get that a no is a no."

"When I'm 200!" Both males bickered as the older began to avoid the teen more desperately, while the younger caught up with the other in no time at all. The lion cub was strapped onto the teen's back, in a cloth, secure so it won't fall off. Tsuna couldn't take anymore of the chasing, he still had that damn job to complete, with the stack of paperwork, which was less than halfway through, so he jumped on the hitman when he found the opening. Plan B: clinging on the target, a success.

"What the hell are you doing, brat? Get off!" Reborn pushed the brunette off of him, or at least tried to do so. Who knew the grip of this kid could be so hard.

"No!"

"I said let go!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

Verde and Fon had entered the room and they had surprise and amusement written on their faces. The bickering went on for quite a while longer, when Verde cleared his throat. The hitman glared at the new company he had. "What do you want?" He growled, still in the process of prying the teen off of him. It was degrading for pete's sake!

"You might just want to sit down, and get yourself tended to." Verde stated, gesturing for the hitman to sit down on the chair.

"Why should I? I'm perfectly capable of treating myself." Reborn snorted.

"It's for the best." Verde shrugged. At the bland look the hitman gave him, he pointed to the tearstained cheeks of the teen, who had yet to release the hitman.

The look on Reborn's face was shadowed, but resignation seemed to be written all over his body posture. He dragged out a chair and plopped down on it. Feeling the change of movement, Tsuna's head perked up. "Do what you want brat, but it'd better be fast." Reborn growled.

Tsuna immediately stood up and smiled big. "Alright, now stay here until I get the first aid kit!" He run off before the hitman could say anything. Verde and Fon watched as the orange clad teen ran off into the estate. Most likely to his room.

Fon smiled warmly. "That was the best choice to make."

"Don't talk to me about those things." Reborn snorted. He wouldn't admit it but his heart did wrench painfully at the sight of the tears. He let his fedora tip down. Tsuna came in, all smiles and set to work with the hitman's injury, finishing in record time.

He snapped the first aid kit and stood up, satisfied. "Now go get some rest, no strenuous acts, understood?"

"Hn."

"Good, now I got to get back to work." Tsuna gave a sigh as he dragged his feet back to his room. Stopping by Fon and Verde, he nodded towards them. "Make sure he doesn't double cross his words." He whispered before moving on his way again.

* * *

**Omake: The Drink.**

Shamal was having a good time in the bar, that is, when he wasn't busy in looking after the teen that the group had dumped on him. Babysitting, they called it. He was way too busy for babysitting, and it was ruining his picture as a bachelor. Damn the age difference. "Listen, brat," Shamal started looking at the brunette, who seemed to have an air of depression around him. Another reason why this kid was ruining his beauty catch. "I want you to go out of this bar and wait there until I come out."

"Have I ever told you that you're crazy?" Tsuna retorted. "It's cold outside, and by the time you come out, I'll have turned into a human icicle."

Shamal threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Well what am I supposed to do?" He pointed accusingly at the teen. "You, being here, has caused my reputation to slip!"

"Then go tell them that I belong to someone else!" Tsuna countered. He was having a bad day, and having to be dumped onto the doctor while the rest of the group went on a mission was one of the many reasons on why he was currently depressed. "I'm sure they'll all buy that, after all I am 87." He retorted, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Both males looked up and was met with the bartender on the other side of the counter. A grin on his face, as he slid a drink over to the brunette. "Our motto is always to give drinks to those who are seniors, on the house!" He laughed. "Drink up!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Shamal let his head fall on his open hand.

Tsuna, curious as his age will ever be, eyed the drink and took it from the smiling bartender. "Thanks." The guy nodded and got to work for another order, making sure to assign a bartender for the brunette. The drink was bitter and rich at the same time as it burned a trail down the brunette's throat. His head was feeling fuzzy after the first glass, and only nodded when the bartender suggested to refill it. Shamal had disappeared on his spree to find a woman to lay, the brunette's wellbeing far from his mind. He was known for ignoring men in order to treat women, only. A lifelong rule.

It was after Tsuna's tenth drink did he pass out on the counter, by this time Shamal was nowhere to be seen. Reborn had entered the place and scoured the building for the familiar orange he was fond of, and to find him sleeping on the counter, without Shamal by his side, came as a bit of a shock. "That damn Doctor," He clicked his tongue in disapproval, making no wasted effort in reaching the teen. Prodding at the teen, he growled. "hey, brat, wake up, we're going home." Tsuna gave a sleepy whine, and went back to snoring. Dead as a log. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Reborn picked him up, bridal style. "Who knew you were heavy, brat." He growled in effort of holding the teen up. With his pride running high, he made way to the door. He nearly toppled over when his foot snagged on an upturned floorboard, but fixed his posture so he was saved from the humiliation of falling down. Wouldn't do good to scratch the _world best_ record with something petty.

By the time Reborn had reached the estate, he dumped Tsuna onto the ground, grumbling about stupid perverted Doctors and heavy teenagers, with his hand on his back. Tsuna woke up the next morning believing that an alien from outer space had abducted him and ended up bringing him back here, with a headache and a sore throat as a parting gift.

* * *

**Possible Pairings: **(This poll will end when I reach chapter 30, so make sure to go wild when you vote! :D)

**R27: **45

**F27:** 14

**Arco27:** 14

**All27: **47

**F77:** 7

**Ver27:** 6

**10027**: 5

**None:** 3

**1827:** 12

**RF27:** 7

**5627:** 3

**0027:** 5

**R2733:** 3

**5127:** 3

* * *

_**Check the poll on my profile and vote, remember that it goes up to 100 votes and it'll be done.**_

_**Facebook option on showing you my progress is open, link is up on my profile page as well if you want to take a look.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Zivyx:** Yes Natsu is finally here! *cheers* :D Enjoy the chapter!

**twilightserius:** Couldn't agree with you more, now enjoy the chapter! :)

**Kuroi Rin:** Ah the graduation requirements… I never liked those at all… Ahaha~ well then Natsu has made his official debut, and Byakuran is a pervert, ahem, quite aloof too. Glad to know I (somehow) got his personality right. As for Tsuna's adventure, well it is an accomplished plan. Pff, honestly I had to re-read the last chapter with how you worded it, I ended up laughing at what I wrote. Ahaha~ well then, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Jacky Kiroko:** I'm so happy that you love this story, and for the vote, now you must read on! Enjoy the chapter, lol! xD

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter!

**shinichioiyx:** Alright, thanks for the vote, it's very much appreciated. :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Drago:** Your vote is very appreciated, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**Ali:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Ry:** No, thank you for the votes! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** No problem! Enjoy the chapter! :P

**sharp1e:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** I'm sorry for not being specific, truly. The poll for Orange Flower is on the story itself, while the poll on my profile page is a different poll altogether. If you want to vote place it in your review and I'll note it down. Hope it cleared things up a bit.

**Guest:** The poll for Orange Flower is on the story itself, while the poll on my profile page is a different poll altogether. Hope it cleared things up for you.

**Takatou:** Thanks, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**RaNDoem:** Ahahaha~ no problem! Here's another update, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Natsu Yuuki:** Yup, 30 is a long way to go… I don't even know what happened when I typed it out. Oh well… Anyway, Byakuran would be in his late teens, so I'm guessing 18. I did the math when I read your review when it came out, but now I'm pinpointing it. And just ask, no need to ask in order to ask a question. :D Now enjoy the chapter!

**Shadow-chan:** *sniff* You shall get better! Anyways, I am glad that you loved it, I had as much fun in writing it, but then this stupid writer's block appeared… and yeah…. *sigh* Well, I'm glad that you are getting better. I miss your long reviews. :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Hohlraumversiegelung:** Ahaha~ your review has summed up the whole chapter! And yes that was Byakuran, had to add him sometime, hopefully he would appear in the future chapters but I can't guarantee it. Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter!

**starstorm 10:** Thanks for the votes, enjoy the next chapter! :L

**Mellow Paranoia:** Now that you mention it… I'm quite surprised too… ahaha~ thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Spark:** I'm glad, lol, thanks for the vote and now enjoy the chapter! :D

**Moka-girl:** Ah, that would make sense, wouldn't it… I'll have to figure something out then, since it is a long way off, chapter 1 that is… enjoy the chapter! :D

**DevilHIbiki:** Glad you like it, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Evanescentfacade:** Lol, yup, 10 votes ahead from the runner up. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**vampireharry the 2:** Well then, here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy it!

**virgo bookworm:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Shiko-Rae:** Thanks for both the compliment and the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**FULLOFGAYSUPRISE:** A unique name… thanks for your vote by the way, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**BloodyDarkNaruto:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**demi may wright:** I shan't stop writing this, it's just too fun! Lol! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**astrakage:** Ahaha~ so glad you're enjoy this! Now enjoy the chapter! xD

**GenderlessPerson:** Ahaha~ that's the first time I'm hearing of this, lol, enjoy the chapter! :D

**RogueKiller:** He is, isn't he? Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Serinny:** Oh no! Hope you get better soon! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Wishing Bell 37:** Aha~ thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter!

**Sakura-hime99:** Oh dear, your head didn't hurt did it? I hope it didn't, but thanks for your vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**JIMIRMA:** I see, I'll see what I can do, thanks for your vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hikaru Einsberg:** Thank you, I also hope that this would never get left alone. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**lovleydragonfly:** No problem! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Jayfeather912:** Thanks for the vote! xD Enjoy the chapter! :L

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what was worse, the pile of paperwork on his right, or the wall of words on his screen. "Or maybe it's the fact that I have been sitting here for 15 hours straight, without break…" He muttered, as he began downloading the file into the USB he had. He began to rifle through the paperwork and started scanning and signing on whatever it needed. "I should be finished by the end of today… hopefully before I have to leave for home…" A couple of soft beeps dragged the brunette's attention back to the humming laptop, a couple of extra windows were bright against the dark screen. The small font blurred together. "Damn white backgrounds… make you go blind." Tsuna muttered as he rubbed his eyes, preparing to read again on what the text wanted him to do. Pressing random buttons in concession, he watched as the text cleared and a cartoon lion gave a growl of joy, a cartoon heart floated upwards before bursting, repeatedly. "Heh, that never gets old," Tsuna smirked. Ejecting the USB from his laptop, he stuffed it in his jean pocket. "one job done, one more to go."

A growl perked Tsuna's interest, anything to get rid of paperwork, and he turned to attend to the lion cub, that now lay on his temporary bed. He petted the soft fur, all clean from the grime and dirt that had previously clung to it, and Tsuna swore that it now glowed in the dim lighting. He scratched it behind it's ears, smiling at the purr that erupted from it. "You're one heck of a guy, aren't you?" Tsuna sombered thinking back to the time he had found the cub. "I wonder what they were experimenting for…" The cub batted his hand away, still slumbering. The act elicited a giggle from the brunette, he resumed his petting. "I wonder if I can keep you…" He paused his actions in order to think. "I'll need to call you something…" A few minutes passed and he settled with one from the top of his head. "Natsu, you will be named Natsu." Sighing, Tsuna heaved himself to work on the neglected paperwork. "The faster I can get this done, the faster I can get out of this room."

His cell phone then rang. Tsuna sighed. "After I take this call."

-o-

The adults, who were gathered in the dining room, all stared at the empty seat on the far end. "Where the hell is that brat?" Lal growled, her arms crossed as she leaned back into her seat. Reborn pulled down his fedora.

"He did say that he had paperwork to do." Fon put in with his usual pleasant smile.

Lal gave him a scrutinizing glare. "You and Verde have awfully been real close to the brat." A tense silence took over the table. "Care to explain?"

"What's wrong with looking over him?" Fon questioned innocently.

"You're an experienced killer, and he is a brat." Lal retorted. "I find that highly suspicious."

"Aw, Lal, is that protectiveness I hear from you?" Colonello joked lightly, it earned him a bruise. It had a shine of purple too.

"You never learn do you!" She snapped.

Colonello smiled, bursting out laughing. "But that's my selling point!"

"Argh, stupid pupil of mine!" It took nearly every fiber in her body to just stay seated, and it could be visibly seen by the rest.

"Mu, you're nonsense doesn't pay my bill in staying here with you lot." Viper grumbled, stabbing at his food. He at least was gracious that he didn't have to pay to eat here.

"And what has that got to do with us? Your money problems are just too bizarre!" Lal shouted at the hooded male.

Viper stuck a marinated beef cut in his mouth. "That isn't something you should be worrying over, soon-to-be-courted-damsel."

"I'd like to hear that one more time!" Lal stood up, slamming her hands onto the table.

"You'll have to pay to hear it." Viper answered without a care, nonchalantly eating his dinner. Colonello, in his seat on the other far end, was having trouble with holding his laughter in. But it all ended miserably for him, including a huge bump on the side of his head. Lal, who was breathing heavily, was currently running on raw fumes.

"Geez, you're all tiring the great Skull-sama with all this drama." Skull sighed, picking at his food. "To think that I come here just to listen to you guys whine, and groan over every single thing." He looked up lazily from his plate, only to freeze at the death glares he was receiving. "Um.. err…" Glancing at his fork, currently in possession of a wonderfully marinated chicken breast, he held it out. "a-anyone up for this delicious chicken?"

"Stupid as always," Reborn muttered, leaning back in his seat. He had long finished his dinner and was tired. But with the absence of the brat, they were somehow not allowed to leave the room. He clicked his tongue, it was bothersome, and the unexplainable force wasn't soothing his nerves either. Nor was the argument on the dinner table.

At that moment, during Lal trying to strangle her student, Fon and Verde had held her back, Tsuna burst through the doors, his orange flip phone between his ear and shoulder, his fingers rifling through a pile of paperwork he had dragged along with him. His flawless Japanese ringing in the spacious room. "No, tou-san, you don't need to come here, I'm not a child anymore," He sighed, pausing his meticulous strides. "no, it's fine tou-san, besides, you have kaa-san by your side, do you not?" Tsuna paused, most likely letting the other talk.

Fon and Verde exchanged glances, both knowing who the father of their young boss very well. This didn't go unnoticed by the hitman, who was currently perking with interest with the conversation the said boss was having.

"I promised you that when I got back we would go fishing," Another pause. "Yes, yes, the mackerel this season are the best, tou-san." Tsuna started his strides again, heading for the kitchen. The adults followed the boy with their gaze, Lal even stopped trying to strangle her student, much to the relief of her captors, and paid attention to the teen. "Tou-san, how is kaa-san? Have you shared your work with her?" He knocked onto the door, and a steward opened it. Carefully covering the speaker on his cellphone Tsuna questioned the adult, switching to Italian. "Is there strawberry shortcake left? I'm getting rather hungry." At the nod, he made his way through to the kitchen. "I'll be getting it myself, thank you."

Tsuna entered the kitchen, back to answering the phone distractedly, going back to Japanese with a mere reminder in the back of his head. "Huh? Going somewhere, tou-san? … Amusement park?" Stuffing the papers under his arm, Tsuna reached for the fridge. "Ah, that's is nice of you to take kaa-san out on a date, but for you two at that kind of age… Huh? No that's not what I meant at all! Honestly what is wrong with your head?!" He countered irritably, retrieving a slice of the shortcake from the fridge. "No, I don't want to hear any of your _romantic rendezvous'_ with mom when you two were younger," The pause seemed to irritate the teen a lot more.

Unknown to the brunette, his voice had gotten louder with the irritation. And it gained Viper's interest in the conversation. Whoever was the father of the brat, was one to rile him up, constantly. It seemed as if this happened every time he would talk to his father of his. Continuing with his meal, Viper made a note to collect more information on the background of the teen. If he was caught, he'd have to just say that he was doing this for the wellbeing, in case another incident like the last explosion happened again.

"drop the subject! I won't be looking for anyone anytime soon!" Tsuna took a bite out of the shortcake that he was holding, heading back across the dining room for the other door. Halfway through the room, Tsuna stopped and spat abruptly, causing him to choke. Surprisingly, he had a strange sense of balance with the items that were currently in his hold.

Anyone who wasn't paying attention before, were paying attention now. The sight of the teen growing redder by the second was one to hold memorable. Besides, it was good amusement to watch him like this.

Coughing, Tsuna answered dryly. "You're a _guy_ tou-san, is it in your genes to state something like that so casually?" A pause. "Wait… your genes… Ah! No way! If you had it in your system, now I have it too! You seriously made puberty a lot harder!" Tsuna shouted angrily into his phone.

The adults in the room glanced at each other, not a single one of them expecting the teen to come here and talk like this, even though it was amusing to watch. They all had a sense to keep out of the private talk, that was done not so privately, and let this subside. Reborn on the other hand, aside from two very concerned post guardians, stood up from his seat and made his way over to the still brunette, the pastry in the teen's hand was appetizing, and it just so happened to be that he was craving something sweet. He then, with his very hitman-like skills, snatched the plate of shortcake. As expected, Tsuna jerked at the sudden movement. "Hey! That's mine!" He yelled, reflexively slipping into Italian.

"Not anymore, brat." Reborn spoke, satisfied with his perfect capture.

"You seriously can't be like this! I have damn work, and I need the energy! –" Tsuna turned his attention to the phone, in cold sweat, switching back to Japanese "Um.. that's because we– our group for the project –decided to take on Italian, you know to kill time, and make it our own when there are others' nearby." A tense moment went by for the brunette. "Yeah, like a secret language, though it's already one on its own." Another silence went by and Tsuna immediately cut off the other. "Ah! Will you look at the time! I should really head back to work, yes on the project, no- why the hell would you even bring that up! Ah, whatever, if I find a stash when I get back, I swear I'm going to tell kaa-san! Well see you soon, tou-san!" Tsuna then hung up, shutting the cellphone closed, and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close…"

"Your father is quite the protective one." Reborn stated dismissively. Tsuna scrunched his nose but kept his tongue.

Fon made his way over to the brunette and the hitman. "Camellia, has he found out?" This increased Reborn's interest.

"No, it didn't sound like he did." Tsuna shook his head, a small frown marring his face as he thought.

"Hiding it from your parents, you must be one rotten child." The hitman smirked, halfway through the process of finishing the cake.

The said 'rotten child' glared. "I don't see how it concerns you, hitman."

"That's why,"

"Please elaborate."

"Why should I? You just said it."

"Like I care." Tsuna snorted. Fon let out a breath, the bickering between these two would never end, or so it seems. The one's sitting at the table exchanged glances with one another, Lal had calmed down, enough to actually pass on strangling her student, and listen on the conversation that started between the hitman and the teen. Tsuna huffed and gave a last glare towards the hitman. "You owe me a shortcake, strawberry preferably."

"I don't owe you anything." Reborn countered.

"That isn't fair~" Tsuna whined.

"What? You're resorting to _whining_ now, are you?" He raised a brow at the notion. This was just too amusing to pass.

"So what!" The brunette snapped, fatigue catching up to him. "Ah, that's right," He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "I gotta go and finish the remaining paperwork." He left the dining room grumbling. Fon decided to return to his room, the others took this as a sign to leave the dining room as well.

Reborn mused as he passed by the brunette's room. It wouldn't hurt to spy on the brat. He paused, tilting his head in thought. "On second thought, why not just barge in?" And he did just that, scaring the half-dead brunette. "Chaos."

"Reborn! What is the matter with you?!" Tsuna cried out, frustration clawing at him. "Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"Knocking isn't my thing." Was all the hitman said, as if it explained everything.

Tsuna let out a breath, shoulders slumped forward. He muttered under his breath. "Right. Flashy things."

Scanning the bedroom, Reborn made himself right at home. By that, he sat down on the bed, far from the lion cub, like he owned the place. "I see you've brought in an animal." He nodded towards the cub.

"Who? Natsu?" Tsuna looked up from his current paperwork, something that wanted television sets in the rooms of their occupants, in favor of looking at the cub. He nodded and, regrettably, returned to the paperwork. "Yeah, I decided I should keep him."

"What would your parents say?" Reborn prodded.

Tsuna shrugged. "I think mom would be fine, but I'm not sure about dad."

"Speaking of your dad," Reborn brought around the subject casually, he was a professional for a reason. "he is one heck of a guy."

"Now _that_," Tsuna looked up from another piece of paper from his pile to look at the hitman dead in the eye. "is an understatement." He returned to signing the torture papers as he spoke. "Dad is a person, but he doesn't act like one. He overly embarrasses me over everything, and he has this undying love for mom."

That was an interesting piece of information, Reborn smirked, he'll wring out some more information while the brunette was unaware. "What does he work as?"

Without pausing, Tsuna answered. "He hasn't stated as to what he works as, but I do know that he works overseas." Rubbing his tired eye, he continued. "It's the only explanation as to why he has such long absences from home." Tsuna counted the leftover papers that were sitting in a neat pile in front of him, ten. It wouldn't be long now until he was free, free from this wretched paperwork. "Sometimes, I wonder how I acted around him when I was little." Or how his mother coped with such a man.

Reborn listened intently to the information that came out of the teen and filed them away for later. He opened his mouth to ask another question when a knock interrupted him. Tsuna answered with an even tone, much to the inner surprise of the hitman. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the CheckerFace, who grinned at the two males in the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting something important, am I?"

"No, no, you're not." Tsuna waved the matter off. "State your business, CheckerFace."

"My, being haughty are we?" The man laughed at the grimaced look the brunette gave off. "Well, no matter, I came here to retrieve the information that I requested for. I hope you have accomplished the task."

Reborn distantly remembered the 'side-job' the checkered man had given the brat before the start of their, now successful, mission. He didn't hold much hope for the brat in finishing it within the three days of their stay. He was brought back to the conversation when the brunette answered, while flicking a USB towards the checkered man. "All done, though I still don't know why you need it from some polished shoe guy. His looks were just too frightening to look at." Tsuna shivered at the memory. He was admonished at the sight of the man that he vowed to make sure that he would do some daily exercise everyday, so he would not reach that kind of standard of fat. And by fat, he really did mean a _lot_ of it.

Reborn, who didn't know of this, sneered. "Already got the jitters from a look, and no doubt from a picture?"

"I'd like to see if you could get by with a glance at his glorious fitting, don't you?" Tsuna glared at the hitman, then turned away and huffed as he made a goal to finish the remaining paperwork. Reborn merely smirked.

CheckerFace gave a light laugh. "Indeed, Polierten Schuh is definitely one to set such an example." Reborn paused, if he remembered correctly, Polierten Schuh was a German name. He was also known for his successful company, Calzature. The man itself was a looker, and by looker, it wasn't anything good. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach. "Well then, I shall be taking my leave." CheckerFace gave a nod as he left, closing the door behind him. His voice floated through the wood. "Wouldn't want to impose on your bonding time."

The scratching of the pen stopped, and Reborn turned to see that the brunette was rigid. He amused himself with watching him doing the breathing exercise, most likely trying to keep calm, but the grip on the pen in his hand betrayed the matters at hand. As expected, Tsuna burst out, throwing the paperwork in the air. "That's it! I can't stand it! Why the hell do they assume these things anyway?! Or maybe it's just karma that likes to see me suffer," There was a thoughtful pause as the teen stopped his pacing. "I'll just have to make sure I exact my revenge on it." He glanced around at the room and sighed. "After I clean up this whole mess." Reborn smirked, the brat was just too amusing for his own good. He got up to leave, but was stopped by the said brat. "Reborn, your wounds opened again, didn't it?"

"And how would you know that?" Reborn scoffed. It wasn't that they hadn't opened but the stench of blood wasn't that strong to actually be noticed. Especially this brat.

"You were holding it awkwardly after snatching my plate of shortcake." Tsuna shrugged, gathering the remaining blank paperwork. "So sit down and I'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Without waiting for a response, Tsuna had placed down the papers down on his closed laptop and headed for the joined bathroom. A few noises came from the place but it wasn't long until Tsuna had reappeared with the said box. "I see you didn't run off again."

Reborn snorted. "I don't want to deal with your whining."

"Suit yourself," Tsuna shrugged. "now take off your coat and shirt, patching it up quickly would save me from the hassle." Reborn did so, grudgingly. The brunette took the time to finish up the remaining paperwork he had left alone. He then got up with a stretch. "Finally!" He turned his attention to a half-naked hitman sitting on his bed, the lean muscular and toned body didn't go unnoticed. Tsuna sighed, pushing the thought of the hitman's defined body out of his head, and gently looking over the wound on the arm. "You're lucky that it hasn't completely opened. A final dressing should do you good, as long as you don't strain yourself." He stated as he got to work with disinfecting it and going through the first aid procedure.

"You know quite a lot about first aid." Reborn remarked, wisely choosing not to make a snide remark at the look he got from the teen previously.

"I do." Tsuna agreed.

"Mind telling me why?" Reborn pressed.

"If you want to know, I was bullied quite often. It was only a matter of time that I learned how to treat my own wounds, so my mother wouldn't worry about me when I came home half dead." Tsuna shrugged as he finished up with the ingrained procedure. "That should do it, now I suggest you get a good rest before you do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Reborn questioned with a raised brow.

"Despite my longing for ignorance, I do know that you are a hitman and a definition of one is a person who goes off to kill his targets." Tsuna gave him a pointed look. "And extra information leads to dangerous situations."

"Very well informed, I see." Reborn nodded.

"I'm not stupid." Tsuna huffed, arms crossed.

"In that case let me thank you." Reborn smirked, he leaned down, and tilting the brunette's chin up, he placed a chaste kiss on the surprisingly soft and plump lips. It hadn't lasted a minute when the hitman broke off and collected his discarded clothes, to leave the room with the stunned brunette standing in his spot. He smirked as he caught the furious blush that took over the teen's face. He licked his lips, humoring himself with the distant choked sounds. "Sweet."

-o-

Fon woke up with a start, a sharp pain in his heart. He frowned, breathing heavily. He would need to meditate more, and keep fit. He dropped down on his bed again, muttering quietly under his breath. "Maybe I should keep the sweets off for a while." He soon managed to go back to sleep, however a frown donned the usual peaceful face.

* * *

Tsuna was wide awake.

He didn't _dare_ sleep after the incident with Reborn, earlier in the day.

He shuffled the papers into a neat pile and left it by the bedside table as he began packing his laptop into his luggage. Satisfied with the clean room, he decided that reading a novel would do him good. _Anything_ to get his mind off what happened earlier. His face burned at the thought. "AGH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He slapped his cheeks in an attempt to get rid of the thought, alas it didn't work. Giving up, he searched for his novel. "A BOOK! I need to read something!" Fiddling with his luggage he managed to take out his novel and began to read. Soon he had lost himself in the words that were on the page, but sleep didn't take hold of him again. His attention was taken again by a stirring lion cub. Natsu opened his eyes and yawned. "Oh you're awake, Natsu?"

Natsu perked his ears up at the sound of a human, instantly becoming alert. He gave off a growl. Tsuna placed his book down. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I didn't like the sight of you being experimented on, so I decided to take you in." He smiled, hoping that somehow that the lion cub understood him. "I did name you Natsu though, hope you don't mind."

The lion cub looked around as if to confirm his whereabouts and seemed to nod in satisfaction. Tsuna smiled, and held out a hand. Natsu, noticing the appendage, flinched. Tsuna drew back his hand, with a pained smile. "That's right, until you get used to human contact I'll keep my hands to myself." The lion cub gave a stern look, expecting to have Tsuna break his promise, but all he got was a tender smile. "I promise,"

Natsu gave a shrug and curled at the foot of the bed, soon sleeping soundly. Tsuna gave a sigh, taking care of a lion cub would be much harder than he thought it would be. Returning to his book, he muttered under his breath. "I wonder how I'm going to convince tou-san in keeping a lion as a pet…."

-o-

Iemitsu had been staring at the phone for quite a while now. The conversation that he had with his son was quite _different_, in a sense. For one, he hadn't known that Tsuna could ever speak Italian. When he picked it up, he didn't know. And that's what worried him. His phone calls to Nono were now endangered to being discovered, and that meant that his son was a step closer to figuring out that he was not the construction worker he deemed to be.

The other worrying thought he had, was that he heard _Reborn's_ voice in the call. He knew the hitman was skilled and decent enough. But to hear him _in_ the call? Now that was a different story. Reborn was in Italy, his son was here in Japan. It could just be a coincidence but he highly doubted the idea of someone else had the same voice as the infamous hitman. "Didn't he say that he would be on a job sometime this week?" Iemitsu frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. He paused and his frown deepened. "Tsuna couldn't have possibly contracted something suspicious, did he?"

A few tense minutes passed.

"Nah! Tsuna is a very cautious kid, he wouldn't do anything stupid." Iemitsu plopped down on the couch. "His friends are quite something though, nearly had me fooled!" He then laughed.

-o-

As the day neared to an end, Tsuna had gotten out of the room, with a grumpy lion cub in tow. "Sorry Natsu, but it's best to leave now than later." He apologized. Natsu grunted but followed the brunette to the private jet. He only had so much time to figure out on how to convince his parents to allow him to keep Natsu. Making sure that his luggage wouldn't be tossed around, Tsuna sat down and let out a long winded sigh. "I guess time will have to tell what I should do this time round."

"Gao," Natsu growled, as if agreeing with him. Or it may translated as 'shut up, I'm trying to sleep'.

"Night, Natsu." Tsuna said, he was only met with the light snores of the lion cub. An idea came to him and he nearly danced with joy. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Taking out his phone he dialed his home number and hoped that his mother would pick up the phone.

-o-

Iemitsu looked at the ringing phone, and got up to pick it up. "Sawada Household, Iemitsu speaking!"

"_Tou-san?!"_ That wasn't something he was expecting. His dad should be sleeping the whole day away.

"Tsuna? What are you calling for?" Iemitsu let out a laugh.

"_I, um, need to speak to kaa-san, is she there, tou-san?"_ Tsuna avoided the question, he didn't have time to waste with talking to his dad.

"Oh, Nana retired early, so I'm the only one awake right now." Iemitsu laughed good humoredly. "Why not talk to me?"

"_I'm sorry, tou-san, but I have to go! I'll see you at home!"_ The call ended with Iemitsu looking at the phone with a frown. Something was up, and he would find out soon. Shrugging it off for a moment, Iemitsu went to bed.

-o-

Did life have to hate him? Tsuna grumbled as he rubbed his tired face. "So much for that idea… now all I can do is try to smuggle Natsu in the house…"

As if hearing his name being uttered, Natsu's ears twitched without stirring awake.

Tsuna let out another sigh, he looked down at his phone and set to dialing another well known number. "I hope she would at least help me…"

It wasn't long until the other person picked it up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Hana," Tsuna smiled, it was good to hear a friends voice again.

"_Oh it's you,"_ Hana bluntly answered, her tone immediately going back to the nonchalant tone of hers.

Tsuna mock gasped. "What's with that tone?"

"_That's only to be expected."_ Hana countered, and Tsuna knew she shrugged. _"So what's with you calling?"_

"Ah, yes, about that," Tsuna then took his time explaining on how he came with taking a lion cub home, going through the hardship of repeating some phrases. It wasn't long until he came to his conclusion. "so what do you think? Any ideas on making my parents accept the cub?"

"_Honestly, I think you should take the lion cub to the zoo. Those who are sane enough, know that keeping a lion as a pet is plain absurd! Did you even think this through?"_ Hana scolded the brunette, who involuntarily flinched at the tone.

"Aha~ no, I didn't." Tsuna laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just kinda went with the flow?"

An irritated sigh was heard on the other end of the receiver. _"I don't even know what I should do with you."_

"Helping me?" Tsuna offered hopefully.

"_You know what,"_ Hana let out a sigh. _"you're on your own on this. Good luck."_

The phone line went dead, leaving the terribly tired brunette to scowl at the phone in his hand. "So much for asking for help." The jet then arrived at the airport, and Tsuna sighed. "I'll just have to wing it then… after I get to Shoichi's house."

* * *

**Omake: The Chameleon.**

Tsuna stared at the chameleon in front of him, and the said chameleon returned the look. "So," He dragged out the last letter, as Leon tilted its head in curiosity. "just how many things can you transform into, anyway?"

Leon merely stared. Did he expect him to talk out of the blue? Another moment of staring at each other ensued.

"Can you turn into a person too?" Tsuna asked, having a bright idea. Leon stared, and Tsuna rummaged in his pockets to take out a picture of the terrifying perfect of his school. "Can you turn into this guy?" Tsuna was excited as to how far he could take this entertainment.

Leon glanced down at the picture, then up to the smiling brunette, then back down. He let out a non-existent sigh. It couldn't hurt to try, could it? He'll just have to find out then.

Tsuna was nearly jumping in glee when he noticed Leon was shape shifting. It wasn't long until the chameleon was completely done, and in color as well. Now, before him, was a clone of the head perfect at Nami-chuu, the _only_ difference was that of the iris color of yellow instead of the usual cobalt. "Awesome! Now let's play!"

In the span of two hours, Leon was dragged, in Kyoya's frame, to play a whole bunch of games with the brunette. It went from the primary tag, to soccer, to running around the whole estate, to climbing trees, to skipping pebbles on the river bed. It soon escalated to an unofficial game of cops and robbers with the rest of the group, to meditation, to pranking Lal and running away from her wrath, to dancing. Their dances consisted of many childish kinds, to some group dancing that could be done with two people, and the chicken dance. Tsuna would have done more, but Leon was showing signs of fatigue, so he let him shift back. He, at least got to see how Kyoya would look like with the chicken dance. A smirk graced his face as he chuckle evilly. He was so going to hold this over his head, somehow.

-o-

Reborn had to wonder what Leon had done to be this exhausted. The chameleon would hardly sleep through a whole 24 hours. Thinking for a few moments, he shrugged, allowing his partner in crime to rest for the day.

-o-

Back in Namimori, Kyoya felt uneasy. He tried to cover it with paperwork, but it wasn't helping. Whatever happened, he could only say he would be mortified if it was exposed. Shaking his head, he got back to work.

* * *

**Possible pairings: **(ends at chapter 30)

**R27: **54

**F27:** 17

**Arco27:** 17

**All27:** 64

**F77:** 8

**Ver27:** 6

**10027:** 5

**None:** 3

**1827:** 13

**RF27:** 8

**5627:** 3

**0027:** 5

**R2733:** 3

**5127:** 3

* * *

_**Head for the poll on my profile, at least 20 more votes until the next question is up!**_

_**A link for facebook is on my profile as well. Check it whenever you want to.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**NightWolf23361:** Sweet, thanks for your vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Aha~ alright, enjoy the chapter! xD

**farronewp:** Thanks for the vote, now enjoy the chapter~ :P

**twilightserius:** You're right… I completely forgot the camera… D: Aha~ oh well, as for smacking Reborn… they'd have to find out that he kissed Tsuna. That's probably going to take a while… :/ Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Roningirlkisa:** Yup, even I drew a blank when I typed it down… then again I was dead tired when I put everything down. Lol, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Kuroi Rin:** Aha~ yeah, that conversation I had to edit quite a few times for it to be satisfactory for me. Natsu will just have to get used to Tsuna eventually, no use in turning against the person who saved you, you know? And yes that is the correct spelling, as for Iemitsu accepting Natsu… I tried, I really did. I can't agree with you more, Kyoya will have reputation tarnished! *evil laugh* Ahem, yeah, (really) belated New Years to you too, I can't believe I forgot to put that up on the previous chapter…. and one last thing, 'forget' has one 't' not two. :) Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Sora-kun:** Lol, I'm so happy you love their relationship! xD Your vote is counted, now enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Xxchuchuxx:** Aw, thank you! xD Your vote is counted, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**TsunaMoe:** Ahaha~ alright, thanks for the vote, now enjoy the chapter! xD

**inulover305:** Lol, your wish has come true! Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget that you vote for multiple pairings in a single review, now enjoy! xD

**virgo bookworm:** Awesome, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kanrei:** Aha~ well, I have no idea… now enjoy the next chapter! xD

**Cookie Cha:** Mm, I am assuming that your vote is a whole different one, so I'll be giving it, it's own category. Now enjoy the chapter! xD

**Mirai:** Thanks, for both the compliment and vote! Enjoyt the chapter! xD

**Nat5uk1:** Ahaha~ I like your thoughts, and for that I shall keep it in mind! Thanks for the vote and enjoy the chapter! XD

**rainbowfactory:** Lol! True, very true, thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Aha~ no I can't see, but I can feel it through your review. :P I shall keep in mind for future R27 interaction, now enjoy the chapter! xD

**mordicus18:** I have to give it to you, that's the by far the best criticism I had received since starting this story, and I find that some of the flaws that you point out are true (I felt a stab in my heart), but I won't deny it. The reason behind Tsuna being so talkative is that he has been quite tired for the three day stay he's had over at the estate, couple that with the sarcasm streaks he has had, and you getting him to reply to nearly everything when he's not on guard. At least that is how I had processed it. As for realism and logic…. I'll have to find something for that. *sigh* And yes, Tsuna will become the Sky Arcobaleno. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**CalmCat:** Is that so? Then I'll make changes… later, I'm just not up for it right now, but thanks for the note. :) Thanks for the vote, very appreciated, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Zivyx:** Well, since I've already informed you of your question, I just have to say: enjoy the chapter~ xD

**Spark:** Lol, thanks! xD Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Aha~ thanks for the vote (and the compliment), now enjoy the chapter! xD

** xxkyoumi. chanxx:** Lol! So glad you like them, and thanks for the vote! xD Enjoy the chapter! :D

**turtlehoffmann2251:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter~ XD

**ShiroYuki1827:** Aw~ thanks! (=^A^=) Enjoy the chapter! xD

**LadyKaraFemi:** Aw~ your very welcome! xD I'll make sure there is an omake at the end of every chapter (nearly forgot the one for this one)! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Evanescentfacade:** Aha~ thanks for the vote and enjoy the chaper~ :D

**Shadow-chan:** Yay! Welcome back (officially) to Fanfiction (and Orange Flower)! xD Medieval is awesome no? XD I have no idea on how Natsu would do now, he was a failed experiment. Viper will just have to adore Tsuna if he needs to know what a life without money is like, lol. Definitely, Lampo, Lambo, and Skull, secretly related, yet they don't know. Fishing was a promise, since Iemitsu does fish in his past time, as for the amusement park… I shall see to it, this is an AU fanfiction, I can see no harm in that. Erm… I'm afraid that what Iemitsu and Nana had done when they were younger would deeply fry my brain if I thought about it too much. Aha~ Natsu will forever be awesome, and Leon would have to recuperate from turning into a human, he is a chameleon after all. Lol, the extreme reputation tarnish! I can't seem to figure it out, but then I had my brain fry for a while typing it out. Aha~ As for your questions, I've decided that I should incorporate a bit more Vongola in this chapter, hope you like it (I'm contemplating on the others, the First Generation will have their debut later, for sure, but the Tenth Generation will take time for a while, so currently I'm juggling with the Ninth Generation, the Sawadas, and the Arcobaleno, alongside the animals). Enjoy the chapter! xD

**YumiNguyen:** I'm so happy! xD Thanks for the vote and enjoy the chapter! :L

**Natsu Yuuki:** Lol, no problem! xD Though I wasn't quite expecting you to give me a nickname, thank you! Now enjoy the next chapter~ :D

**XxLockexX:** Lol, alright, enjoy the chapter! xD

**percy44442:** Awesome! xD Makes the hard work pay off! :L Enjoy the chapter~

**dark flame dragon:** Thanks for the vote! I'll keep your suggestion in mind when I get there, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**cheshire-catR27:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Guest:** Awesome! Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**otaku908:** Aha~ well then how about I place you for all three? Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Catherine:** Awesome, thanks for your vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Spritely:** Thank you! xD Enjoy the chapter~ :D

* * *

The pressure in the living room was not to be taken lightly. It was also very hard to breath, and that is how one Sawada Tsunayoshi found himself the next day after his return from Italy.

How it came to be like this?

Well it all had started after a seriously failed attempt at smuggling Natsu in his home. He knew the front door was a bad idea, but then it would be suspicious if he had appeared from the backyard. He could have used the excuse of him being bullied, thus his entrance in the backyard, but then he wouldn't know how his parents would take it then. For all he knew, it could very turn into a huge chaotic scene. For that matter, World War III wasn't farfetched either. So that would explain how he had chosen the front door as his entrance. He should have listened to his gut to wait a few moments before entering, but he was extremely fatigued with the previous mission and his stake-out for his side job, and all the drama that happened in between. He briefly wondered why he hadn't asked for the white haired teen's name, when his dad spoke up. "Tsuna," He said with a surprising amount of seriousness in his tone, making him double check that the man before him was indeed his father. "you do realize that bringing an animal inside a house, especially when it should belong in a zoo, is prohibited."

"And what exactly are you referencing this on, tou-san?" Tsuna questioned irritably. He just wanted to go to his room and fall asleep. It was a good thing that he had changed out of his clothes at Shoichi's house, he didn't want a whole bunch of questioning when he just got here.

"The house rules." Was all the blonde man said, as if it would explain everything in the world.

Tsuna let out a dreary sigh. "I haven't heard of such house rules, tou-san, stop lying." Iemitsu's gaze hardened, for a second he thought that the last two words had held more meaning than the whole sentence. He pushed the thought away however, as Tsuna continued. "Anyways, can't this talk wait until after I rest up? I feel tired." As if to prove his words, a yawn slipped from the brunette, who made little effort to hide it.

Iemitsu let out a soft smile, he ruffled his son's hair, much to the chagrin of the teen. "Alright, I bet you worked hard on that project of yours. Rest up and I will talk to your mom about this. We'll have a talk later." He then headed for porch, listening to the usual faded patter of his son going upstairs to his room, this time another set of patter followed after the first. He rubbed his face as he took out his phone. He stared at it and began punching in the very familiar numbers he had taken to memorize in heart. He then awaited for the receiver to pick up.

* * *

Vongola was a busy estate. A _very_ busy estate. There wasn't a time, in it's history, or even now, where you would see Vongola _not_ busy. Maids rushed from here to there, stewards went from there to here, butlers' had packed schedules for their Masters'. The stables were also quite busy with taking care of the horses, the chefs were busy planning out every meal for the Masters'. It was the usual day, in a usual week, in a usual month, that was situated in the usual year. Despite the normal occurrences, from the first ray of dawn to the final ray of dusk, it was peaceful.

"YOU LAZY BRAT! GET BACK HERE!"

"No way!"

Vongola Nono, Timoteo di Vongola, sighed tiredly. He knew that they were old enough to be recognized as seniors, but sometimes he had to question whether if that was the case. His Guardians acted like they were eternally young, and the age limit that they had in this life was nothing but air to them. A few crashes were heard, earning another drained sigh from the head of the Vongola. He really didn't want to go and see what happened, something just told him that if he did, then he would seriously regret it. Luckily his phone rang, and he brought it out of his breast pocket, looking at the ID. He smiled and immediately answered. "Ciao, Iemitsu, how is your family?"

"_My family is fine, Nono,_" Iemitsu's deep chuckle carried through.

Timoteo frowned. "Is something the matter, Iemitsu?"

"_Hah, always able to read me like a book,_" Was the reply. "_what was adolescence like, Nono? I'm sure you had a good grip on it with your sons'._"

Timoteo's frown deepened and then smoothened out into a thoughtful expression. "Has Tsunayoshi reached that age already?"

"_I'm not sure, but it sure does seem like it to me._" Iemitsu laughed. "_He brought in a lion cub with him, and had asked that he wanted to keep him._"

"Is that so? I would love to see him now." Timoteo chuckled. "But I don't think that is the reason you sound so… strained." He said, for the lack of a better word.

"_You're right, that's not the reason._" Iemitsu was quiet for a while before he spoke up again. "_Things just don't add up, Tsuna stated that he was to go to a friend's house for three days to work on a project. I phoned him on his last day there, and I found out that he could speak Italian fluently. It's not just that, I also heard Reborn's voice as well, and then he calls home a while later and asks for Nana. He wouldn't tell me anything, and hung up. Today he came in dead tired, and with a lion cub no less. He shouldn't have an animal with him if he had merely gone to a friend's house._"

Timoteo was silent during the whole explanation. He pondered on the details that were presented, and it didn't add up, like his council advisor had said so. "Learning Italian could just be a whim, Iemitsu, after all, another language under your belt wouldn't hurt." He pointed out. "Tsunayoshi is a smart child and he is one that would hold knowledge higher than anything else. He has talent, so I wouldn't put it past him that he has quite a few with him."

"_That makes sense,_" Iemitsu agreed after a pause.

Timoteo made an approving noise and continued. "You also said that you heard Reborn's voice in the call."

"_I have,_" Iemitsu answered. "_I had the thought that it could very well be a coincidence, and it greatly contrasted with the fact that Tsuna was in Japan, and Reborn, in Italy._"

"Maybe it was." Timoteo suggested.

"_But then that would suggest that Tsuna was with a _man_ who sounded _exactly like_ Reborn._" Iemitsu pressed, the anxiety in his tone shone through.

"It could be his friend's father," Timoteo pointed the fact out.

"_I doubt that any father in Japan would call a teen a brat, especially one that doesn't belong to them._" Iemitsu answered tiredly. "_Then there is the fact that they sounded they were familiar with each other._"

Timoteo was amused. "You really are an overprotective father, Iemitsu. But if you think about it, it wouldn't be strange for Tsunayoshi to look up to another man as a father figure, considering how you weren't there for most of his childhood." There was a silence on the other end of the receiver, and the Vongola Don was quick to apologize. "I know it sounds harsh, but it is the truth, Iemitsu."

A longer sigh sounded. "_You're right, as much as I hate not being here, I can't let them be the target of danger, especially when _that_ happened._" Timoteo gave a wry smile, his council advisor was one who was relied on for protection, and he took that well with pride. However, when his family had been hurt, it was like a boulder denting the prideful armor, so of course, Iemitsu took any means necessary in order to keep his family safe. And keeping his distance from them seemed to be what the man went for, minimizing his visits in case there were any assassins sent after him. It wasn't like the man was apathetic, it really did hurt when he couldn't be there for him. Timoteo knew that getting to be a father was the best thing that happened to his council advisor, he had done three weeks' worth of paperwork in a single day when he found out that his wife was pregnant, and immediately left after that to be with his wife.

Timoteo spoke up, breaking the content silence that had befallen on the two men, with a soft smile. "Just let it slide for now, Iemitsu, I'm sure it is just one of the many phases that an adolescent goes through. Tsunayoshi will be fine." With that, the two men began chatting as friends.

* * *

Tsuna laid down on his bed gazing blankly at the calendar above him. "Two weeks of non-suspicious activity… I wonder if I can hold out that long." Natsu gave a snort, swishing his tail. The brunette slid his gaze to the lion cub that made itself home on his bed, curled up beside him, even though the distance was quite far. "You're mocking me?" Natsu opened one eye, gazing at the brunette before turning his head to one side, giving a clear message to the teen. "Why you… snarky little cub."

He returned to blankly looking up at his calendar, he soon let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Visconti! Block the damn brat's way!" Coyote wheezed, he was seriously out of shape if he was breathing this hard after a 40 minute run. Visconti, who was coming out of his room, gave a glance at the battered Storm Guardian and at the scurrying Lightning Guardian, Ganauche. He caught the look of terror as he went past, but it was normal to see such a look when he was, always, chased by Coyote. Some sort of imprint of fear, as he brushed it off as. The said man was fuming, Visconti seriously had no intention of stopping the brat, he still called him that even though Ganauche was a thirty something year old man, making it much more harder for him to lay on his punishment on the damn Guardian. "Damnit!" He gritted his teeth, forcing his breath to even out as he ran faster after him.

They turned a corner and soon disappeared from sight. Visconti let out a small breath as he made haste to his destination. His quick and steady steps had taken him less than 30 minutes to reach the designated room he had business in. He knocked on it twice, and entered as soon as he heard the signal. "Oh, Visconti, do you need anything?" Timoteo questioned, looking up from his paperwork.

Visconti came forward and handed a manila folder over to the Vongola Don. "From the previous mission that I had gone on."

"The one in France?" Timoteo flipped through the pages and put it away to the side. "Anything else?"

"You're planning on skipping out on paperwork are you?" The Cloud Guardian smirked at the minuscule flinch he had received. He turned on his heel and headed out. "Best of luck trying to get that personal blood hound of yours off your trail."

The Vongola Don let out a sigh. "Thanks for the advice." The door then shut closed. "I wonder how he can tell such things…" Pushing the thought aside, for it would surely scar his remaining sanity if he thought more about it, he continued to do his paperwork. Another crash sounded in the prestigious Vongola manor, and he resisted the urge to groan.

* * *

Tsuna gave a yawn as he felt the last bits of his tiredness seep away. He got up and stretched, popping a few bones satisfactorily. "Mmn, I haven't rested like that in quite a while…" He then went downstairs to find something to satisfy his stomach.

The kitchen was always packed with something, and scavenging through it was a daily routine that he had done when he was younger. Those were the times when he would abruptly wake up from a nightmare, breathing heavily with his heart racing. Back then he had taken his mother's words to heart, that when you get scared, the best cure would be a snack. Tsuna let a small smile grace his face as he brought out a granola bar from the cabinet. "And the snacks would all be bite sized." Tearing through the wrapper, he headed for the living room to turn on the TV. The news always had something on at this time of the day, and the cases that the police would get wouldn't even be able to solved until a month or two later. Which was pretty lame, in Tsuna's opinion. They were known as the _Police_ for a very good reason. "Even Kyoya is a much better investigator than their half-assed detectives," He snorted as he munched on the bar slowly. The news flashed an article over kidnappings around the Tokyo and Shibuya Prefecture, all children, and they weren't seen again. The red light district had some murders, but it was the red light district, if there was _no_ murder there, then _that_ would be suspicious. "Still, murdering is a bit too extreme," Tsuna sniffed, finishing up his granola bar. "sooner or later, Namimori will be affected with these things."

"Affected with what?" Immediately the teen switched to a different channel as his dad came into view from the hallway. It was a caution that he had accustomed himself to. He was still considered traumatized with what had transpired when he was at the tender age of six, and he didn't like the worried and pensive looks that his parents donned when they thought he wasn't looking. It was the least that Tsuna could do to save them the worries. To make them believe he was a normal child. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna broke out of his thoughts at the question, and smiled sheepishly. "That's the first time that I hear you say my name in a normal tone, tou-san." He laughed at the confusion clouding the said man's face.

"That still doesn't answer my question," He countered, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Tsuna waved the matter dismissively. "Just a thought that I had to think aloud, I just lose myself while watching TV. That's all."

Iemitsu huffed, arms crossed as a frown marred his forehead, though his tone was light and jesting. "What's this? My Tuna-fish is hiding things from me again?"

"And there you go back to calling me with the ridiculous nickname," Tsuna shook his head in disappointment. "where did you even learn of that?" He questioned, looking at his dad curiously.

"Well it all started when –"

"No, please don't start a lecture! I don't think I can stand anymore of them!" Tsuna cut Iemitsu off as he put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the story.

"Ahaha~ If you don't like it then how am I supposed to tell you about it?" Iemitsu laughed cheerily, his hands now on his hips.

"I've changed my mind! I've changed my mind! I don't wanna hear any of it!" The teen frantically shook his head in denial. Iemitsu broke out into more laughter.

After a while, the blonde man ceased. "Where's the cub? Is he not with you?"

Tsuna blinked, not expecting the question, he glanced around before remembering. "Ah, Natsu is in my room sleeping, I should get something for him to eat though." Iemitsu opened his mouth to question his son further when a loud squealing noise erupted from the second floor. Immediately Tsuna sprang up from his seat on the sofa and ran off to where his mom supposedly was. "Kaa-san!" Iemitsu didn't waste a single second, running right behind his son who was amazingly speedy for his age. Maybe the lean figure had something to contribute to him after all, was the thought that Iemitsu suppressed in order to chase after his son.

Reaching the second floor, Tsuna frantically searched where his mother might have gone. Intuition told him she was in his room, and he trusted it, immediately making a break for his room. Opening the door wider, he broke into his own room, his dad a second behind him. "Kaa-san!?"

"Ara? What's the rush, Tsu-kun?" Nana turned to her son, a smile on her face.

Tsuna looked around, no danger at all. He then turned his attention to what Nana was holding and nearly did a faceplant. Nearly. "Uh, erm… I, we," He corrected himself as he included his dad as well. "heard you screaming, so we had rushed upstairs to see what was wrong."

"Screaming? I wasn't screaming Tsu-kun," Nana giggled, raising her hands so the attention was now on the lion cub in her hands. "I was merely fawning over this lion cub! Isn't he just so cute!" The brunette woman started cooing over Natsu as both males stared.

Tsuna turned to Iemitsu, a sheepish smile decorating his face. "Does that mean we get to keep Natsu?"

Iemitsu glanced from his son, to Nana, then to the lion cub in her arms. He stayed silent allowing the situation to sink in, before finally letting out a sigh. "Fine, Natsu can stay."

Tsuna brightened up and immediately hugged his father, with the spur of the moment he blurted out excitedly. "Thanks tou-san! I love you!" Iemitsu and Nana could only smile at the show of affection from the brunette, maybe this would be one step closer in placating the trauma that had overtaken the lively brunette child.

-o-

Dinner that night was a feast. Nana had cooked from the simplest dishes to the most extravagant. An all-star chef, working for the richest person in the whole Universe, would be jealous of the dishes that were present on the table. Tsuna gratefully started eating his dinner and Iemitsu dug in as well, every so often praising Nana for her cooking skills. Nana laughed lightly and joined them at the table. Natsu, who was content with his sirloin beef, had torn into his food way before any of them had sat down. This dinner was special, it was to celebrate Iemitsu's return from his long absence, and it was also the celebration for the new addition to the family, Natsu.

Tsuna couldn't be anymore content than that.

-o-

"– and that's how I had gotten him into the family." Tsuna concluded his story. It was a few days later, and the brunette was at the park with Hana, and Kyoko. A laptop open in front of them had Shoichi on the line, so he could hear the story as well.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't call the animal patrol," Hana stated blandly.

"I'm surprised as well, but you know," Tsuna shrugged. "Fon and Verde have pets too you know. Shoichi can act as witness."

"_Uhm, yeah, if you call an alligator and a monkey pets, then they have them._" Shoichi snorted.

"An alligator?" Kyoko questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Let me second that," Hana raised her hand. "why the hell do they have an alligator?"

Tsuna muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of alligators and crocodiles and the confusion among them. He then spoke up. "I have no idea on how they come across keeping such extreme pets." He sighed. "And it's not only them, the rest of the colleagues that I work with have their specified partner in crime, except for one."

"Enlighten me, _O Great One_." Hana smirked at the groan from the brunette.

"Have I ever told you that you read way too many books, Hana?" He muttered accusingly.

"I don't have any idea on what you mean," Hana shrugged in response, much to the chagrin of the brunette male. Tsuna muttered something else, incoherently, when Kyoko decided to speak up again.

"What kind of pets do they have, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stopped to ponder on his answer, before letting out a small sigh. "Well, one owns a falcon, another owns an octopus," It was best not to tell them that the octopus was able to grow when in water, that wouldn't be a good idea. "another of them owns a frog," Another bogus idea would be to tell them that the frog can magically morph into a snake, it wasn't good for the brain. "another owns a chameleon," A shift shaping chameleon, nope not good for the human stability. "and you already know that there is an alligator and monkey in the mix as well."

The group was quiet, going over with the information that Tsuna had given them. When it broke. "Aside from the octopus and alligator, those are some pretty normal pets." Hana concluded, arms crossed.

"Yeah, normal." Tsuna muttered.

Kyoko then brightened up. "Now that you have Natsu, Tsuna-kun, doesn't that mean you also have a pet?"

"I guess…" The said teen thought for a while.

"You guess?" Hana snorted. "I should also point out that you are one of those with the _extreme_ pets, Tsuna."

"Now that you mention it… I am aren't I?" He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

A cough from the computer screen gained their attention, and they turned to see Shoichi push up his glasses. "_Anyways, if these pets always stay by their owner's side, where is yours Tsuna-kun?_"

"Ah,"

"I haven't seen Natsu by your side at all," Hana agreed, and Kyoko decidedly chose to observe instead.

"Well, you see," Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "he's rejected everything I've given him so far."

"Then he's better in the zoo." Hana concluded.

"Well, no not exactly," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his tired face. "Natsu has rejected everything that _I've_ given to him, but has accepted anything that either, tou-san or kaa-san have given him." He paused to recollect his thoughts. "Though mostly, it's just kaa-san giving things to him."

"So he just hates you." Hana concluded with a snort. Her comment caused the brunette to cave into depression.

"I just _don't_ understand!" He wailed, throwing his hands into the air, and falling backwards onto his back. "I save him from an unpredictable demise, and he ignores me! _Ignores_!"

"Aw, I'm sure he is grateful that you have saved him, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko spoke up, smiling brightly.

Tsuna gave her a look. "I can't seem to understand the point your taking, Kyoko-chan."

"_What Kyoko is trying to say,_" Shoichi spoke up, the speakers crackling slightly. "_you have saved Natsu's life, so there is no reason to be hating you._" He continued, cutting the brunette when he opened his mouth to speak. "_He's probably awkward and shy, and he can't express his gratitude to you. So just accept your relationship and work on it._"

"Wow, Shoichi! You really had it in you!" Kyoko gushed, smiling towards the computer screen.

The red head grew flustered as his face started heating up. _"I-it's n-nothing!_"

Tsuna raised a brow at the exchange and looked towards Hana, who had the same expression, though with the addition of a smirk. He turned back to the two who were chatting idly with each other and turned back to Hana. "Should I bring up that they lost the use of honorifics?"

Hana shook her head. "That'll just become seriously awkward, and it might not even go through till the end."

"So you're saying that you _want_ them together?" Tsuna asked, incredulously.

Hana shrugged. "It's about time that Kyoko has some girl experience."

"Did you say something, Hana?" Kyoko turned to her best friend, her serene smile not moved.

"Nah, I was just telling Tsuna, here, to take care of Natsu, otherwise he'll have a whole bunch of animal problems awaiting him in the future." Hana shrugged.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I see," Kyoko giggled. She turned back to the screen. "we'll talk to you next time, Shoichi, I'm sure you have quite a lot of work to catch up on." The red haired male laughed nervously, and excused himself. The connection soon went dead, and Tsuna collected his laptop from the ground. Kyoko stood up, stretching slightly. "I'm sorry to have to leave early you guys, but I need to get some of the homework done for tomorrow, I'll see you in school!" She waved and headed to her house.

Tsuna and Hana watched as the ginger haired brunette's form diminished into nothing. "So," Tsuna turned to the girl beside him. "what's the plan?"

Hana turned to him with a raised brow. "Plan?"

"Yes, plan," He rolled his eyes. "I was sure I didn't say _prawn_."

"There is no plan," Hana stated coolly, more than used to her friend's sarcasm streak.

"I doubt that they would get together _just_ nature's course." Tsuna pointed out.

"True, but we can't do much now." Hana pondered on the ways the newly forming relationship could take. "We'll just have to wait until Shoichi comes home, then we can get things into motion."

"I like it." Tsuna nodded, grinning.

"The plan, or the couple?" Hana questioned, smirking at the fall of the grin.

"Er…"

"Well, we'll just have to observe," Hana shrugged. "that's all we can do for now."

"Right, so when does the ship set sail?" Tsuna questioned, glancing at Hana from the corner of his eye.

"How about now?"

"Never been better."

-o-

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he opened the door.

"Gao," Natsu padded forward and plopping down in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, knowing to keep his hand off the cub. The last time he tried to be affectionate with Natsu, it ended up with him having numerous scratches, and the sting of the alcohol brought tears to his eyes. "That's new, Natsu, I hope you haven't waited long." The lion cub snorted, as if to say, 'Don't get your hopes up boy, as I the King of the wild would wait long'. Tsuna laughed sheepishly, rubbing his tired face, muttering under his breath. "I did not just think that, did I?"

Nana came in then, her wooden spoon in her hand. "Oh, Tsu-kun! You're home!"

"Hai, kaa-san," Tsuna sighed.

Nana giggled. "Sorry, I was busy in preparing dinner for our guest!"

That got the teen's attention. "Guest?" He questioned curiously.

Nana nodded. "Yup! Your father's boss came for a visit!"

There was a silence that consumed the hallway, though Nana was oblivious to it. Tsuna turned to look at Natsu, who merely shrugged in response, the looked back at his mom. Then it clicked, and a grin made it on his face. "Grandpa's here?" At Nana's nod, the brunette immediately took off to the living room, opening the door none too gently. "Welcome home, Grandpa Teo!" Tsuna ran towards the slightly surprised man and hugged him.

Timoteo smiled softly and placed his hand on the unruly brown hair of the teen. "My, Tsunayoshi, you sure have grown!" He chuckled. Iemitsu laughed.

The rest of the week and a half were going to be hectic, but Tsuna pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Right now was all he needed.

* * *

**Omake: The Friendship **(and the reactions)**.**

Since the time Verde was shot, in the second mission that they were given by the mysterious, and forever always will be, employer, CheckerFace, Tsuna and the scientist had grown much closer. Much to the dismay of all the others who weren't ready for effect. Their times of figuring it out were all different and with various reactions, it ended up with a single question resting on their conscious: Has the world seriously come to an end?

Despite that, no, the world did not come to an end. And, no, they were not traumatized, or scarred for life in the outcome. It was a passing thing, only to happen once and then getting over it.

The group of adults, sans Verde himself, all knew, _very_ well what the scientist did for a living. He was the epitome of 'everything for science', and worked in the Estraneo to achieve that. He had a brain, one that 'functioned differently than the rest' as he liked to put it. He could come up with something useful in the span of a day and at most a week. His mathematics were flawless and he has broken all the barriers in his brain that allowed him access to the rest of the 98 percent. Thus why he is called the 'mad scientist' as Tsuna prefers to call him as.

So of course it would come as a shock with the new budding friendship that blossomed between Tsuna and Verde.

**Reborn:**

Reborn had decidedly taken a stroll in the estate, it wasn't good thing to stay sitting all the time. He would lose his mobility if he sat for too long. Leon was still sleeping in his room, and so he was without his trusty partner. He sighed and headed for the garden. He had reached the place but had yet to come out of the shadows cast by the afternoon sun, when he spotted a familiar teen running up to the scientist, who was sitting leisurely on one of the benches there.

He could just feel that this was going to be interesting.

And so he made his way closer to the two, stealthily. Camellia was waving a piece of paper in front of the irritated scientist. "I still don't get this problem! Can't you help me with it?"

Help him with a problem? So the brat brought his homework even all the way out here? Hah, as if Verde would ever help the brat with his homework. The man was busy with all his scientific theories.

"Can't you see I am busy, Camellia?" Verde replied irritated. Reborn could predict the outcome of this squabble. Camellia would get turned down swiftly and efficiently, and would not be able to throw one of his sarcastic replies. Except maybe at the end, with his defeat.

"I'll cook that mackerel that you always wanted?" Reborn brought down his fedora to shade his features and smirked. Bribing wouldn't work on the scientist either.

It was futile. "Alright, but you've got to make it soon, I'm getting hungry."

Reborn froze mid-nod, and did a take back. Did that _actually_ happen? "Awesome!"

He made sure he wasn't seeing something out of the ordinary, but it was no use. Even pinching himself didn't help. Eventually he walked back to his room. He was tired, that was all, there was no way that the mad scientist agreed on helping the brat on his homework with just a single bribe.

Yup, he was just tired.

A good night's rest was all he needed, and he would wake up with everything back to normal.

**Colonello**

Colonello was humming as he went through the forested area around the estate. Today he was going to figure out on how to work on his camouflage skills. Lal did mention that he needed to work on it. Though it was more of screaming profanities at him when he was flirting with her. So the idea of training himself was more out of the blue than at Lal's suggestion. Who knows, maybe there might be a day where he can blend in with his surroundings so well, that he would be able to sneak into her room and watch her. It was a big goal, but who said anyone was perfect? So now here he was, making his way through the forested area. He looked up and grinned when he saw Falco gliding up overhead.

Travelling up a mountain was kind of lonely without nobody there to talk to, but he'd do it if it meant it would please Lal with the result he was going to chalk up. He burst into another song in excitement as he began to start his work.

"But I'm hungry~"

The blonde militian perked up at the sound of another person up here. This was good, he could test out his skills with them. He made his way towards the voice and carefully hid in a shrub, with a good lookout. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. But it was before his eyes, so it wouldn't be considered as a dream would it? Camellia and Verde were out in the forest, both making their way to the summit, with packs on their bags. Verde sighed. "Can't you hold on a little longer?"

"No~" Camellia whined, acting all childish. "I want to eat the snacks now~"

"Just a little longer, then I promise you that we would immediately eat when we get there." Verde reasoned, probably didn't want to delay getting specimens from here.

"_Fine~_" Colonello had to wonder whether there would be anything new for science, but pushed the thought away when the two males began to make progress. He made his way after them, making sure that he didn't make much noise to gain attention on himself, then that would be a terrible failure.

After a whole bunch of whining, from Camellia, and reprimanding, surprisingly from Verde, the group had made it to the summit. "Can we eat _now_?"

Verde sighed, glancing around the area. Colonello instinctively hid himself deeper into the now darker shadows of the forest, and waited with bated breath. "Yes, we can eat now."

"Yes!" The teen immediately took out an energy bar and started jumping around in glee. Colonello saw it before it happened. A crow swooped down from one of the branches, obviously heading for the shiny wrapper that reflected the Sun's rays. It gave a cry and snatched it out of Camellia's hand. "Ah!"

Another caw and the crow was gone with it's prize.

The silence that was left behind was heavy as both the teen and the scientist watched the bird fly away. It was a moment after that, which Camellia's stomach growled, loudly. The teen blushed furiously and Verde sighed, he rummaged through his pack and took out his energy bar and handed it to the teen. Camellia bowed frantically before accepting the offer. Colonello stood there, with his mouth hanging wide. He shook his head and went back to where he left his belongings.

He did not just see Verde give something to someone.

That just blew the logic of the very existence of the mad scientist went for.

**Lal Mirch**

Lal Mirch was taking a small stroll in the estate, she was quite satisfied with the slapping she had done to her student, who had done even more flirting than was necessary. She honestly didn't know what was in her student's head for him to act the way he was. She huffed and her strides became heavier as she stomped her way around. She needed to eat something; that always helped her when she was angry.

She had made it into the kitchen and paused when she had heard voices in there. "Ne, Verde what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What is your least favorite?"

"Yellow."

"Your favorite animal?"

"Alligator."

"Your least favorite?"

"Lizards."

"What do you like to have as a birthday present?"

"World domination."

"What don't you like?"

"Charcoal."

"Do you ever dream of the periodic table?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"Of course, every good scientist should be able to work with their eyes closed."

"… Just how much time do you get for resting, Verde?"

"The usual." Lal blinked. Here was the most annoying, peskiest brat in all of history, asking questions that would drive anyone insane. And the person who was receiving such questions was none other than the most snappiest adult among them. How Verde was not making the teen cry, or how he had enough patience to get through it was beyond her. Maybe she should just walk off and pretend she didn't hear such a conversation- her stomach growled and she contemplated. Making up her mind she barged into the kitchen, grabbed something, and immediately left. Not sparing a glance at the two surprised males in the kitchen.

**Skull**

Skull had a blast at his latest stunt show, he absolutely loved the crowd, the air, the feeling of weightlessness. All in all, he loved it all! He exited the building and made his way to his ride, with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell this feat, done by the great Skull-sama, to Camellia! The teen was like a younger brother to him, and he would express nearly everything to him. It really gave him a big brother feel.

His ride soon stopped near the estate, and he got out, giving a wad of cash to the driver. He hurried to the estate and burst through the front doors. "I, the great Skull-sama, have returned!" He laughed obnoxiously.

"Oh Skull! Welcome back!" Camellia brightened up and ran towards the stuntsman. He didn't get more than halfway across when he tripped and fell face first.

Before Skull could do anything, Verde had immediately made his way to the fallen brunette. His mutterings barely audible. "Honestly, I don't look at you for a minute and this is what happens?"

"S-sorry," Camellia chuckled sheepishly. The scrape on the teen's nose wasn't severe and Verde was quick to disinfect it, and placed an orange band-aid on it. "I'm not a kid you know." Camellia whined.

"You are, now don't get into anymore trouble, I have errands to do." Verde nodded and left. Camellia huffed and crossed his arms. Skull had just stood there with his mouth open.

Since when was _Verde_ one to care for others?

**Fon**

Fon had finished his daily meditation and was simply walking around the garden of the estate. The garden was huge, and nearly anyone could get lost in it's sheer size with all the greenery acting like a maze. He unconsciously slipped into one of his breathing excercises as he took in the scenery around him.

"Hey, Verde?"

"What is it?" Fon perked at the unexpected company he was having. What was more, he had noticed Verde and Camellia become real close since the last mission. Curious, he went over and looked at what the two were doing now.

Camellia pointed to a random bush. "What's this one called?"

"That is a huckleberry bush, Camellia."

"Then what about that one over there?" The teen pointed at another bush on the other side of the clearing.

Verde sighed. "That is a blueberry bush, Camellia."

"Why are the berries blue?" Camellia questioned.

"Blueberries are blue due to–" And the explanation went on about the properties that the fruit had to make it blue. Fon smiled and left as quietly as he had come. He could describe Verde as anything, but teaching was a new thing.

The world was weird at times like this, always pulling the carpet from under your feet when you weren't expecting it in the least.

**Viper**

Viper was sitting in his room, as usual, and had gotten past the halfway point of counting his money. You could never be too sure when they gave you a whole bunch of bills like this. For all he knew, they could scam him and give a much lesser value than what was requested. The room was filled with the flips of the bills when he heard an interesting conversation behind his door.

Quietly getting up, Viper made it to the door and placed his ear against it. "Hey, hey, Verde!"

"What is it, Camellia." Verde sighed tiredly.

"Did you know that Reborn doesn't like broccoli?" Camellia stated excitedly.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"And did you know that Lal doesn't like Brussel sprouts?" Camellia said, even more excited, ignoring Verde. He continued. "Skull doesn't like his asparagus, and Colonello hates eggplants!"

"Camellia," Verde said. "just what does have to do with me?"

"Because you hate all of them," Viper could see the shrug that the teen gave at the deadpan. "you only eat them when you don't know that they are sitting on your plate."

This was interesting. The scientist didn't like greens? Viper had always thought that the vegetables were the ones that gave him his hair color, but he was proven wrong. Then the thought occurred. For Camellia to understand his way of eating… just how long had he been around the scientist for that to happen? Viper mused, going back to his bed to continue counting his money.

Another mystery that needed to have answers.

-o-

The mystery of how Tsuna's and Verde's relationship deepens even further, but that will all be cleared up soon enough.

* * *

**Possible Pairings: **(14 more chapters until this poll ends)

**R27:** 65

**F27: **20

**Arco27:** 18

**All27:** 80

**F77:** 9

**Ver27:** 6

**10027:** 5

**None:** 4

**1827:** 14

**RF27:** 8

**5627:** 3

**0027:** 5

**R2733:** 3

**5127:** 3

**F27R:** 1

* * *

_**There is a new poll up on my profile, go check it out (it's important for this story), and remember, the poll ends when there are 100 votes cast into the bin! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**petitebunny27:** I'll try to add realism to it from here on out, but no promises (in case something goes terribly wrong). Enjoy the chapter (and thanks for the advice)! :D

**SkyBlue24:** Aha~ Alright, thanks for your vote, enjoy the chapter! xD

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Aw, that's sweet of you! xD Don't worry, as long as you enjoy this story then I'm satisfied! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Hweianime:** Lol, I get that feeling. xD Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Hikaru Einsberg:** I took your advice and made the list from greatest to least, and I'm glad that you are like the story so far! xD Enjoy the chapter then!

**Natsu Yuuki:** Indeed, Natsu is definitely a Tsundere, lol! xD (I just noticed that I didn't have Natsu appear so much in the chapter….) Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kuroi Rin:** Lol, we all have those moments. :D I couldn't think of Natsu any other way. Timoteo will just have to be prepared with the meeting with Coyote (he did leave his paperwork after all). xD Enjoy the chapter~

**JIMIRMA:** Alright, thanks for your vote! Enjoy the chatper~ xD

**Kanrei:** No problem! It was the least I could do. :) Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**MissKo21: **No, thank _you_ for voting! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Zivyx:** Yup, after all, Verde does hate Reborn. Aha~ :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Rainbow dash:** That is an amazing idea! I'll keep it in mind for future references! :D Enjoy the chapter! xD

**turtlehoffmann2251:** Aha~ Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**twilightserius:** That is a good point… I'll look into that, thanks for bringing the point up. Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**F27RFOREVER:** Aw~ alright then, hope you keep reading though… :) (Enjoy the chapter!)

**Evanescentfacade:** I have finally brought this chapter out! xD I dedicate this chapter to you, and I hope the omake at the end is to your tastes! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**inulover305:** Lol! That is some smart thinking! xD I'll count all your votes then, enjoy the chapter! :D

**momocolady:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

**Lupa Altre:** Aha~ I'm glad, and there should be a reason (I will probably get to that later). Enjoy the chapter! xD

**OhSoParanormal:** I know, right? Who knew it would grow so large? Lol, anyway, enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the vote! xD

**KiraMiracle123:** Ah yes, the tree, I miss that guy already… *sniff* I've also added the names that belong to the pairing, in case anyone also had the same problem (I thank you for pointing that out). :D Anyways, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Lost:** I see, well thanks for dropping by. :)

**Tsuichiro Renji:** Ah, don't worry, it's fine to give one or two requests! :D And I'll definitely get to it (in time), so of course I'll add a bit more Fon27 for you here and there! :D Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**cheshire-catR27:** Aha~ I'm glad you like it! xD I'll have more thoughts on the pairing in the future, as for now, enjoy the chapter! xD

**AdvidFollower: **So happy that you love it! I'll see what I can do about the pairings, so enjoy the chapter! :D

**hentai18ancilla:** It was wasn't it? :D Enjoy the chapter! xD

**SpikeySugarBomb:** Aw, I would be happy if you did. :D Hope to see you soon!

**Jestie Uchiha:** Lol, that would be really hilarious, in fact I'm already wondering how to prolong the fact that Tsuna's identity would stay hidden. I'll see to it! xD I'll also add your idea for the pairing, and maybe in the future it'll be revealed. :P Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Blue Wisteria:** Aha~ I'll give you some fluff then! :D Enjoy the chapter! xD

**lovefanfiction120:** Alright, I'll see what I can do. :) Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Sky Lime:** He is, lol, enjoy the chapter! xD

**Mona Mella:** True, very true, I'll see what I can do about it later (having everyone comment on the pairs), anyway I'm glad that you did find my story. xD Enjoy the chapter!

**XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX:** Lol, thanks! You are a super awesome reviewer! xD Enjoy the chapter~

**Lionblaze621: **Thanks for the votes! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Crucifix HiME:** That is the best compliment that I have received! XD Never really thought of myself as a manipulator, lol, that is something new! :D I'll see to the pairings (it's practically a hot topic right now…) Enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

"How do you find school, Tsunayoshi?" Timoteo questioned the said teen during dinner. Iemitsu and Nana both smiled proudly at the topic. Natsu was too busy tearing into his steak to listen to the conversation.

Tsuna grinned, answering cheerily. "School is great, though I find the classes boring. I've made a few friends as well!" He dug into his rice, not the usual sticky kinds that the Japanese were known for, but of a foreign descent. It tasted amazing, and Tsuna had to remind himself to ask his mom how she made this. "One even goes overseas for a job!"

"Really?" Timoteo asked, mildly surprised. "May I ask on what kind of person this is?"

"Mm, Shoichi is a bit of a nerd, but he has an amazing brain for inventing things!" Tsuna stated. "Though he's a modest guy and is easily embarrassed at the slightest of things."

"And your other friends?" Timoteo smiled encouragingly.

"Normal school friends." Tsuna said with a nod. "One is the school's idol, the other is an extremely smart person in class." He stopped to think. "Smartest, other than me of course, in the whole class." Everyone laughed, continuing to eat dinner. The rest of the dinner was spent with idle chatter as they all finished their food.

"The food was delicious, Nana-san, thank you for the meal." Timoteo smiled at the brunette woman, who took it in stride with her usual smile.

"No, thank you for staying over, Timoteo-san," Nana giggled slightly. "it's a pleasure to have you come visit once in a while."

"Then I look forward to my stay here," The Vongola Don smiled pleasantly, before initiating a conversation. "Nana-san, did you know that Tsunayoshi can speak Italian fluently?" Iemitsu took it in stride, despite the small cough he let out. Tsuna was curious on how this would turn out, though he was shocked that Timoteo knew of such things. His gaze landed on his father, maybe it wasn't such a secret after all.

Nana gasped in wonderment, her eyes wide as she turned to Tsuna for confirmation. "Tsu-kun is this true?"

Not wanting to deny the fact, he gave a small smile, albeit shyly. "Yeah, I also know French too." He missed the look that his father and Grandpa Teo gave each other.

"That's my Tsu-kun!" Nana gave a giggle. "Always full of surprises!"

Timoteo gave a smile, agreeing with Nana's claim. "Indeed, Tsunayoshi is a very intelligent boy!" To his amusement, his grandson was having a hard time with fighting the color off his cheeks. "And the most modest boy I've ever met!" Nana giggled some more, agreeing completely alongside her husband.

Tsuna would have drowned in more embarrassment if his phone's vibration didn't bring his senses back. He reached his hand in his pocket and determined that it was a call with the endless vibrations. He gave a smile and excused himself. "Sorry, I seemed to get a call from a friend, so I'll be excusing myself." He quickly left for his room and took out his cell, answering it. "Tsuna, here."

"_Tsunayoshi,_"

Tsuna immediately identified the caller as Verde, and resisted the urge to sigh, as he slipped into Italian. "It's great to hear your voice every now and then, but I thought that I specifically told you and Fon that you guys shouldn't call for the next week and a half."

"_I know, I haven't forgotten it, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde sounded miffed.

"So what's the call about?" Tsuna raised a brow expectantly. "There better had been a good explanation for this."

"_There is, what do you take me for?_" Verde huffed, slight irritation sounding through. "_Anyways,_" He proceeded through with his explanation before the brunette could interfere. "_I need a test subject for my next project, and with everyone on guard here it's hard to test something new,_"

"Wait," Tsuna cut the other off. "you want _me_ to test out _your_ new project."

"_That is what I said,_" The brunette could practically see the green haired man nod.

"And _what_ is your new project _exactly_?" Tsuna pressed, there was no way he would just barge on a _project_, previously known as research, since the time he had turned into a girl. It took nearly a week and a half to revert back to his original gender, and he had not gone home when it happened, telling his mother that he would stay for a while due to some _problems_. She hadn't pressed about the matter, god bless her soul, and made him make a deal with her. The deal was irrelevant, but he agreed.

As if reading his mind, Tsuna could feel the smirk the mad scientist had on his face. "_Don't worry, it's not anything that would change you in any way,_"

Tsuna twitched. "It's not something you can laugh about!"

"_I'm not laughing,_" Verde was amused, he never did drop the topic around the younger male. "_I'm smirking._"

"Same thing!" Tsuna seethed. A cough sounded through the speakers making the brunet growl. "You're _laughing_!"

"_That's not what's important right now,_" Verde steered the conversation away, his amusement not leaving. "_do you accept the trail?_"

"I _won't_ accept it if I don't know what it is." Tsuna pointed out stubbornly. "Grandpa Teo and my dad are here, and you can't forget about my mom either."

A sigh was heard on the other end. "_Fine, I'll tell you. It's a time machine._"

It took a moment for Tsuna to process with what he just heard. It took another moment to process what exactly it did. It took a few seconds to realize the dangers swarming around such a _dangerous_ project. It took a few milliseconds for him to find his voice. "So, you're telling me to risk my being to go through the time machine and test it out."

"_It doesn't necessarily have to be you, but first-hand data is always the best._" Verde's bored tone started seeping through.

Tsuna, however, scoffed. "Then why didn't you use yourself?"

"_I'd had plans blocking my way, and if something went wrong, nobody would be able to bring me back,_" Verde pointed out.

"And you think that _wouldn't_ happen to _me_?" Tsuna was growing angry with the way this conversation was going. "You didn't think that I would be in _serious_ trouble if I went _missing_?"

"_I'm not that stupid, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde was back to his sarcastic self with the amount of chagrin he exuded. "_I'll put some sort of communication device so that you will be able to communicate with me and speak of the problems it holds, I should be able to adjust the settings so that you wouldn't miss so much of the present and be able to return no problem, but it is still a test run._"

"Sometimes I don't even know how your mind works at all," Tsuna groaned into his hand. He had to wonder how he even survived the company of such an eccentric scientist. Then again, logic never really did side with him either.

"_I'll take that as a compliment,_" The smug tone carried through without failure.

Resisting another snarky comment, Tsuna questioned about the project. "So, suppose that _something_ did go wrong with your calculations, and that the communications did not work either, how are you going to help then?"

"_The communication device is a strong device, it won't die out so easily._" Verde stated.

"Waterproof?" Tsuna pressed.

"_And resilient to most damages._" Tsuna could hear the pride emitting from the scientist's ego.

"Indestructible?" Tsuna raised a brow.

"_As much as I'd like to claim such a thing, it's not, it won't hold out to ongoing destruction,_" Verde sighed. "_So will you accept?_"

"You know, I sometimes hate myself to pick the most rowdy path ever known to man." Tsuna muttered. "But I'm curious as to what it does."

"_Another compliment racked up for me._" Verde smirked. "_I'll send it over to you as soon as possible then, expect it by the end of the week._"

"We're in different time zones," Tsuna drawled. "it's going to take longer than three days."

"_Not with the express I'm sending it on,_" This got the teen interested. "_it's fast and efficient, nothing wasted, and no time lost._"

"Care to give the name?" Tsuna asked, sounding a tad hopeful.

"_Sorry, they only work for the Estraneo, and other select Mafia Famiglias. It's practically a Mafia Express._" Verde put in, not sounding sorry at all.

Tsuna growled. "What the hell? What is this mutiny? Can't they work for the political side too?"

A grunt sounded. "_You'd have to put some sort of pledge on them, they don't do this for free you know._"

"I've heard that so many times, it's getting too old." Tsuna scoffed. "Oh whatever, I'll see to it then. Is that all?"

"_Pretty much,_" Verde agreed.

"Alright then, catch you later." Tsuna shut his phone, ending the call, and let out a breath. "Honestly, it couldn't wait until after… The things I do…" Letting out a small sigh, Tsuna made his way downstairs to meet up with his family. The very thought made him elated, and he sped up to the living room.

* * *

Verde was tinkering with the communication device he was to ship off to Tsuna's living quarters, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He finally paused in order to think, a frown donning his features, rubbing his stubble. A habit he had whenever he thought about something puzzling. "Grandpa Teo, huh, that doesn't sound like a Japanese name… Italian maybe… but Iemitsu is quite known for being an orphan." His frown deepened when the idea struck him. "It couldn't be…" He shook his head and pushed the thought away, focusing on the device before him. He'll have to think about it later.

* * *

The next day Tsuna was awoken, courtesy of his father barging into his room and slamming the door wide open. "Wake up, Tsuna! You promised that we'd go fishing when you came back!" He yelled with a grin, watching as son fell out of his bed.

"Agh, tou-san, you don't have to yell!" Tsuna muttered sleepily, cross that his peaceful night had gone by so fast. He failed to hide the yawn as he tried to get up. "I'm awake, so let me change, I'll come downstairs when I'm finished," He gave another yawn.

Iemitsu grinned at the sight. "Alright, don't be late, we leave in ten minutes!"

"What about breakfast?" Tsuna questioned, half-awake now, with a slight frown.

Iemitsu, who was already down the hall, gave a short laugh. "Real men don't need breakfast indoors! They always eat outdoors!" And he went down the stairs, leaving the teen in his room.

Tsuna gave a sigh. "I fail to see how I'm related to him." He heaved himself with effort and began rummaging through his closet for suitable clothes for the day. He ended up wearing jeans and his favorite hooded sweatshirt over a black T-shirt, and headed to the bathroom. Finishing up he headed downstairs, wide awake, making sure that he would not trip on the stairs this time. "Morning, kaa-san," He greeted his mother with a peck on her cheek.

Nana gave a small giggle. "Morning, Tsu-kun!"

"Did tou-san and Grandpa Teo leave already?" Tsuna questioned, opening the fridge for a snack.

"They just headed outside a few seconds ago, better go and catch up!" Nana smiled, wiping the dishes dry.

"They had breakfast?" Tsuna glanced at the dishes as he took an apple. Nana nodded, and the teen gave a sigh. "So much for a real man having breakfast outside." He muttered. Washing the apple, Tsuna then made his way out. "I'm heading out!"

"Take care!" Nana called back.

Iemitsu and Timoteo were standing near the gates chatting in rapid Italian when Tsuna closed the door behind him. Holding the urge to sigh, it wasn't good if he made a habit out of it, he made his way over to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Both men turned to face the teen, and smiled. Iemitsu swung his arm around his son's shoulders and gave a hearty laugh. "I thought you'd walk off!"

"I can't," Tsuna sniffed. "I promised you that I'd go on a fishing trip after I returned, didn't I?"

"Right, how can I forget about that! Aha~" The blonde man grinned.

Tsuna continued. "Besides, Grandpa Teo is here, so I might as well accompany you two."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tsunayoshi." Timoteo smiled. Strangely the Hwaiian shirt and khaki shorts fit the appearance of the man, Tsuna had to wonder how his Grandpa did it. He couldn't exactly look good in everything, especially when his mom bought new clothes from the sales in town.

"Ah, i-it's nothing," Tsuna gave a smile, a bit red.

Iemitsu barked out a laugh. "Well, what are we waiting for? The fishes won't stay in a single place!" The others agreed and they made their way down to the river with their fishing gear in tow.

-o-

Nana watched the men leave and disappear around the corner, a satisfied smile on her face. Her Tsu-kun has indeed become independent, she couldn't help but allow the pride in her chest swell. Her parents believed that children should be brought up in an environment where they had the freedom to do anything they could, of course with a guiding hand and with strict advice. Her smile softened at the memory of home, she should start planning on visiting them, maybe even meet her adorable Tsu-kun.

Nana giggled at the thought, her smile returning to it's usual brightness. "Ah, that will have to wait until later," She then continued doing the house chores, her mind going around on what to make for dinner tonight.

-o-

"Oh! I got one!" Iemitsu cheered as he began to furiously reel in his twentieth catch. Timoteo gave a chuckle at the behavior.

Tsuna looked at his dad suspiciously. "Could you be cheating, tou-san?"

"Why would I cheat, Tuna-fish?" Iemitsu grinned as he threw his catch into the bucket, and restarting his line. "There is no such thing as cheating when it comes down to fishing!" He laughed loudly.

"But even Grandpa Teo hasn't caught a _single_ one!" Tsuna protested, his tone somewhat accusing.

Iemitsu grinned, flashing the peace sign at his son. "Then it's just my lucky day~"

"When have you _ever_ been lucky?" Tsuna frowned. His recent memories of his father was anything _but_ lucky.

"I was lucky when I got to marry your mother~" Iemitsu laughed at the brunette's flustered expression, then giving out a sigh of contentment. "Now _those_ were the good old days,"

"Aw, come on, tou-san! It's finally a day off and you start spouting about your love life?" Tsuna couldn't help the urge to scrunch his nose at the thought.

"Are you _jealous_, Tuna-fish?" The blonde man was certainly having fun in teasing his son. His grin widened. "Don't worry, you'll have your time come, all in due time!" He let out a laugh before turning to Timoteo. "Isn't that right, Timoteo?"

The Vongola Don couldn't help but agree with a grin of his own. "Definitely, it's quite a ride so you'd best be prepared when it comes crashing down on you, Tsunayoshi."

"Not you too, Grandpa Teo!" Tsuna wailed, he would have smacked his face but then he'd lose the rod he was holding.

-o-

Kyoya had found it quite peaceful to take a walk around his beloved hometown. He would have taken a nap under a sakura tree, but his recent nap prevented such action. So he opted to go walk around the town for a breath of fresh air. He didn't bother to think about anything that might ruin his pleasant mood, that is until loud voices began to materialize.

No matter, he would just ignore them.

That idea went down the drain when an annoying voice made it's way to his hearing range. Kyoya twitched, he could feel his mood go down the drain as well. Of all the days, he just had to bump into _that_ herbivore. Pausing in his strides, Kyoya stood there deep in thought. It wouldn't hurt to make a detour and give a _friendly_ reminder to _that_ herbivore for being _so loud in the morning_. He felt a smirk growing on his face, and stalked off to find him.

-o-

Tsuna was horrified. It was a major understatement, but right now that was all how he could describe the feeling he was feeling now. Both his father and Grandpa Teo had been teasing him non-stop about his future wedlocks', and then relating their own stories and pushing them onto him. If that wasn't horrifying then he didn't know what was. "For the last time!" He protested, unable to remove the flustered look he donned. "It's too early!"

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi," Timoteo couldn't help the grin on his face, the reactions his grandson had been making for the past twenty minutes or so was in a word: adorable. "not being hit by Cupid's arrow now, doesn't mean that you'll be left out of the loop." The poor brunette looked like he wanted to curl up and weep. "After all, love comes unexpectedly, and the male is more likely to fall first."

"That's experience for you!" Iemitsu boomed in laughter, reeling in his thirty-something catch. Tsuna had lost count after the twenty-ninth, and gave up on recounting the catches. "Your mother was quite the evaluator, so I had taken her on so many dates until she was satisfied!"

Tsuna was visibly holding the urge to smack his head repeatedly. He nearly did a dance of joy when his phone vibrated in his pocket, instead he placed his rod on the shore and excused himself hurriedly. "Sorry, I received another call, I'll be back soon!" Tsuna ran for the hills, as far as legs could take him, and took out his phone. "Tsuna, here,"

"_I hope I haven't been interrupting anything,_"

Tsuna smiled as identified Fon. "I'm so happy that you called at the right time!"

"_Did something happen?_" It was easy to imagine the flicker of worry on the martial artist's face.

He waved it off. "Nothing to dreadful, just some stuff on future wedlocks'," The brunette gave a short laugh. "they wouldn't put an end to it, and I thought I was going to drown!"

"_Ah, if that was the topic then you-_"

"Don't even think about it." Tsuna cut Fon off, an edge to his tone. He gave a weary sigh. "I don't want to go through anymore torture than the hour I had to be with them." He paused, asking a question. "So what made you call? I was hoping that you would be the one who would follow through my last advice."

"_About that, I'm sorry, I had some unexplainable feeling so I ended up panicking and thinking something happened to you, so,_" Fon trailed off, letting Tsuna piece the remaining puzzle pieces.

"I see," He smiled. "there's nothing to worry about, Namimori is quite a safe town. I do appreciate your concern though." The teen gave a small laugh. "I trust that everything is well on your end."

"_It is, though recently I had taken up a pupil due to certain circumstances,_" Fon admitted.

"A student? What is their name?" Tsuna questioned, curiosity taking the best of him.

The teen could imagine the soft smile the other had when he spoke. "_Her name is I-Pin._"

Tsuna hummed in approval, and they exchanged quick words before he had to close the conversation. He felt elated after talking to someone.

"Harem herbivore,"

His smile became strained. It was too hopeful for him that he would get out of this insanity, wasn't it?

He turned around slowly, making sure to keep the smile on his face. "Oh, Kyoya! I didn't expect to bump into you here at this time of day!" Tsuna made his way forward to the older teen, all smiles. "So, what brings you here on this beautiful day to the riverside?"

Kyoya intensified his glare on the brunette. "For being loud and nosy, I'll bite you to death."

"Honestly?" Tsuna didn't mask his exasperation from his tone. "You should stop making up all those weird rules, y'know? Not good for the ego." He straightened up, his expression going somber a tinge. "I've had many troubling moments, so I'd appreciate that you would let me go this one time."

A glint passed through the raven's eyes, as he brought out his infamous weapons. "Not a chance, you disturbed the peace of Namimori in general with all your yelling, it's only natural that I would bite you to death."

Tsuna didn't know whether to be horrified with the fact that he was to get out of this scathed, or with the fact that the older teen had spoken more than five words. The world is definitely coming to an end if the great Hibari Kyoya, the demon perfect of Nami-chuu, had spoken in one long sentence. Twenty-five words to be exact. He snapped out of his stupor just in time to dodge a blow to the head.

Damn… he really is angry, Tsuna thought grimly. And continued to dodge in order to save his skin.

-o-

Timoteo and Iemitsu were chatting happily, the fishing gear cleaned up and put away, when a shout reached their ears. Both men turned to see Tsuna being chased by another teen. Timoteo was the first to break the unofficial silence between them. "Is that Tsunayoshi?"

"Only my son has that kind of hair," Iemitsu agreed with a nod, hands on hips. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Oh Tsuna! Is he one of your admirers?"

A strangled cry from the frantic figure of the brunette, before he yelled, chiding. "Tou-san! That's just weird!" Tsuna gave a yelp, barely dodging the angry swipe thrown his way. He then started running again, crying crocodile tears. "Oh what have I deserved _this_ for?" He ignored the yell his father had given him on not being shy and approach Kyoya and that he would give full support in their relationship. Just what was his dad thinking? The suggestion was enough to let a stone drop in his guts.

Then he tripped.

"Are you sure Tsunayoshi will be fine, Iemitsu?" Timoteo questioned as he kept looking on at the scene that played out in front of them.

"Of course he'll be fine, this place isn't at all in anyway dangerous." Iemitsu grinned in amusement. "I'm sure that Tsuna would be able to find a way to defend himself."

"That is some optimism, Iemitsu." Timoteo managed to smile at the blonde. "was it wise to talk about your son like that?"

Iemitsu laughed. "Tsuna isn't going to wing it the other way, Nono, he's a smart kid to know that he won't reproduce if he does."

"Still," Timoteo turned back to where Tsuna was probably running for his life, only to find that his grandson was expertly dodging the blows while yelling something over to the other teen. This he took interest in. "he's pretty apt on dodging those blows, did Tsunayoshi enter into some kind of sport, Iemitsu?"

"Not that I know of, though I do know that Nana was intent on making him go into one," The blonde man rubbed his chin in thought. "but she would have told me if she did enroll Tsuna into a class of some sort." Timoteo nodded in agreement. He knew that the kind woman wasn't one to do anything rashly without her husband's consent. Her loyalty was amazing. It just didn't seem so realistic to imagine the kind housewife doing something behind Iemitsu's back.

Tsuna saw the opening and immediately went over, ducking under a blow, and swiped his leg under Kyoya's legs, making the older teen buckle and fall onto the ground. Tsuna gave a grin. "It was nice sparring with you, Kyoya, but I got to go now! I'll see you around!" He wasted no time in bolting off home, catching that his dad and Grandpa Teo was also heading home with the prized fish. He'll just have to reach home before them, and with that he sped off the rest of the way. Reaching his house, he entered, calling out. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun! You're here at the just the right moment!" Nana appeared from the living room.

Tsuna blinked. "I am?"

"Mhmm! Your father and Timoteo aren't with you right now are they?" Nana looked around before shutting the door closed. She then took her son's arm in hers and proceeded to drag him off to the living room. "Go on, sit down," Nana pushed Tsuna slightly to the sofa. The teen was still under the impression that he had done something wrong and had not told his mother about it. It had happened once, but he made sure not to make such a mistake again. Nana caught the look that Tsuna portrayed and giggled. "don't worry, Tsu-kun, you did nothing wrong!"

"Even if you say that…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath before he straightened up and looked at his mother. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Simple." Nana's smile grew slightly. "I want you to learn Russian."

It took a moment for a while for the statement to sink in, when it did Tsuna frowned. "Russian?"

"Yup!" Nana clapped her hands in excitement. "Who knows when you might need it!"

"But why Russian?" Tsuna questioned, his frown deepening with the amount of concentration he was putting into this thought alone. There wasn't a need to learn a foreign language. English didn't count since it was a curriculum based language needed in school, he still hadn't had time to perfect the language either.

Nana gave a thoughtful look. "Well, what if someone from Russia came here and they wanted to ask you for directions, you should learn Russian then in order to help that person!" She smiled at her thought out idea, very well thought out in her opinion. "So why not give it a try?"

A few minutes passed and Tsuna gave a sigh in defeat. "I don't think that your idea gives me the reason on why you want me to learn Russian, out of all the languages out there, but I'll take a wing at it when I have the time." Nana beamed at the acceptance and rushed over to hug her son. Tsuna was startled, but he didn't move away, and returned it. A moment later, Iemitsu and Timoteo had returned and soon dinner was served right after that. Tsuna retired soon after that, and immediately fell asleep. Nana soon left for her room, leaving her husband and his boss in the living room.

Nana hummed a soft tune as she sat down on the edge of her mattress, thinking of her family back at home. She then ran through her memory lane, only to stop at her son's acceptance at learning the new language. It was a little achievement, but progress was progress. Her mother had said that so many times that it had stuck to her like glue. A lot of her teachings were like that, and she was glad that it did. Otherwise taking care of her only son with a husband that was always abroad would have strained her relationship with them. That would have ended terribly. Her thoughts drifted to her father, a kind man really, always filled with warmth and love. And it was because of that she had loved him, always there for his children when they needed aid. Iemitsu would have done a better job if he was at home, Tsuna could use the role of a father figure. Nana withheld a sigh and dropped down onto her bed as she thought through everything. Fon was a perfect father figure, but the man clearly didn't live here around Japan. The brunette woman gave a pout. "He was such a handsome looking man too, I wonder if he already has a wife…"

* * *

Somewhere in China, Fon sneezed.

"What's wrong, master? Are you catching a cold?"

Fon looked down and smiled at the three year old girl. "No, I don't think I am. The whether today wouldn't allow it."

"Are you sure? I-Pin can go and find a doctor just to be sure!" I-Pin pressed, her seriousness was killed with the fact that she was only a child and the baby fat nulled it even more.

Fon let out a chuckle, patting her head. "It's alright, I won't go down with a cold that easily." At the girl's stubborn look, the martial artist sighed. "Why not go over your katas? I'm sure you have improved on them."

Immediately the girl brightened and twirled around in joy, cheering as she ran through the halls of the building. "I'll show you that I have memorized nearly all of them!"

"Then I'm looking forward to it." Fon agreed as he began following his student to the training room. The thoughts around the sneeze pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

Nana rummaged through her room and found what she was looking for, a pencil and piece of paper. She grabbed one of the hardcover books from her drawer and sat down on her bed. "Mm, what should I write?" A few seconds went by and an idea popped up. She then began to write in neat handwriting, in Russian.

_Dear Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother…_

-o-

Iemitsu gave a stretch on the sofa he was seated on. "Man, it never ceases to make me relax here."

"I suppose not," Timoteo smiled. "a house like this is worthy of praise."

"Don't bother," The blonde man grinned. "since I already know of such a fact! Aha~"

Both men laughed, then ceased somberly. A slight tension settled onto the room. The Vongola Don broke the silence, his features grim. "It must be nice not to worry over your son,"

The slight hint was immediately picked up by the council advisor, his eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong, Nono?"

"Not now," Timoteo shook his head. "but with the passing day, I feel that my son are on some kind of tense string. They could fall any second now, and I wouldn't even know of it."

"I'm sure it isn't like that," Iemtsu reassured his long-time friend and boss, though his words hardly had any effect. He knew that. "it must be your paranoia getting to you."

Timoteo gave a tired smile. "I hope it is."

* * *

**Omake: The Troll.**

Tsuna ground his teeth, quite frankly pissed. He was in the library, after Reborn had revealed that he was to be the boss of the Vongola. Talk about the surprise he had when he found Reborn, in his infant form, at his doorstep. He wasn't expecting his ex-colleague to appear before him, not with their current standing.

It was normal to feel that way, since the last time he had seen Reborn, or anyone for that matter, after the Arcobaleno transformations was practically an ice wall. Not a single one of them had conversed with each other, not even for picking on Skull, and _that_ wasn't normal.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slipped out his laptop, booting it up. "But for him to come here and train me to be a Mafia Don? That's absurd." Tsuna muttered, a frown marring his skin. "As if I hadn't had any damn troubles already!" Bypassing his security with practiced ease, Tsuna went on the web.

Going through live chats would often lift his mood, if at all. So he did just that, as he went through one of the chats he was well familiar with. The best part for this website was that you didn't have to login to chat, just to pick out a username and slide into any chat and start. He paused to ponder on what he should use for his username. "Mm, how about…" Tsuna grinned at the thought and typed it out.

_Username: Suks4U__

He could definitely feel his mood beginning to lift. "Worth it," He laughed and pressed the 'Next' button.

_Welcome, Suks4U_

_Where would you like to start chatting?_

A list of group chats were displayed, and Tsuna took his sweet time in going through the list. It wouldn't be fun if he didn't choose the right group to join. His eye caught a very interesting name. "Bunny Bosses?" He scoffed. "Who would name their group that?" Nevertheless, the brunette teen clicked on the group, waiting to be allowed entry.

_Suks4U,_

_You have successfully joined _Bunny Bosses_, please enjoy your stay._

The screen changed and it brought about the most familiar chat window. Tsuna gave a smirk as he skimmed over the chat between the two people.

_CD: Wow, I didn't think that someone would actually enter this chat! :D_

_Tomato: With that kind of title, I don't see a reason on not joining! xD_

_CD: I guess you're right…_

_Tomato: Aw, come on man! Don't be down in the dumps! You gotta be happy, that's how my family is, always happy! Ahaha~ xD_

_CD: … And you don't get tired of such an atmosphere? O.0;_

_Tomato: Wahaha~ Why would I? I live for the extremes, man! xD_

_CD: You're the most eccentric guy I've ever met… My family has all this overprotectiveness over me, I swear that they think that I am made of glass! TT-TT_

Tsuna gave a snort at the conversation. It was practically between a useless guy and some punk that was an adrenaline junkie. He reached over to the keyboard and began his typing.

_/_ Suks4U is typing…_

_CD: Oh? A new guy has come along?_

_Tomato: Awesome! Welcome to the Bunny Bosses, Dude! xD_

_Suks4U: No shit._

_CD: Um… I'm sorry?_

_Suks4U: You all have family problems._

_CD: That isn't something nice to say._

_Tomato: I agree, so why not get along! xD_

_Suks4U: I'd rather not. I don't want to be grouped with you people going on about your families._

_CD: If you just came here to vent out your anger, then please leave._

_Suks4U: No way, I came here to chat, but then I came upon this chat. Your naming sense is horrible, by the way._

_Tomato: Hey, hey, let's not fight here, let's make up and have one heck of a party! xD_

_Suks4U: I don't want to hear that from a person who could supposedly be an adrenaline junkie, or from a useless person either._

_CD: Hey! That is very rude of you! D:_

_Tomato: I hate to agree, but that is rude of you._

_Suks4U: I don't really care, since some guy comes along and tells me that I am desperately needed for this big family, and watching you guys be so oblivious from this, quite frankly pissed me off. I intended to just read the chat but I see it went the other way when you talked about your family. I don't care about anything right now, let alone your feelings, which I have null feelings for by the way. This world can just go die for all I care, since it has not cared for my wellbeing in the slightest, and take you all with you._

_Suks4U left the chat._

Tsuna packed up his laptop, making sure it was off without anything being retraceable. That happened quite a lot, paranoia bothering you until you're a sleepless zombie. He felt elated in taking off the burden that had clutched his heart before. "I still have to face it, in the end huh." Tsuna sighed as he headed for home. "At least this time I'm prepared for it."

-o-

Dino was sitting on his desk as he fiddled with his pen, staring idly at his phone. He sighed.

"Is something the matter, Dino?"

The said male looked up to see his right hand man by the door, and gave a smile. "Nope nothing at all Romario, just had a rough time chatting!"

Romario sighed. "Again with the chatting? Need I remind you that you have a weeks worth of paperwork waiting to be done?"

Dino gave a groan. Sometimes he wished that he had not become the boss, and instead spending his time traveling around the world. He was free from Reborn's clutches after all, and besides he was too young to take up the position of boss at 20.

-o-

Naito was grinning, not like that it was any different from all the other grins that he had on him. The chat he had right now was really refreshing. He laughed, and dodged the needles, or were they knives? "Pantera the practice range is on the other end of the house,"

The girl didn't heed a word the young red head boss had said, and began throwing even more needles at him.

One day she would hit him.

One day.

* * *

**Possible Pairings: **(13 more chapters to vote on this poll!)

**All27 **_(All x Tsuna)_**:** 90

**R27 **_(Reborn x Tsuna)_**:** 74

**F27 **_(Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 27

**Arco27 **_(Arcobaleno x Tsuna)_**:** 20

**1827 **_(Hibari x Tsuna)_**:** 14

**F77 **_(Fon x Nana)_**:** 9

**RF27 **_(Reborn x Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 8

**Ver27 **_(Verde x Tsuna)_**:** 7

**10027 **_(Byakuran x Tsuna)_**:** 5

**0027 **_(Enma x Tsuna)_**:** 5

**None:** 4

**5627 **_(Colonello x Tsuna)_**:** 3

**R2733 **_(Reborn x Tsuna x Ryohei)_**:** 3

**5127**_ (Shoichi x Tsuna)_**:** 3

**F27R **_(Fon x Tsuna x Reborn)_**:** 1

* * *

_**Go to my profile page and vote on the poll if you haven't already done so! 19 more votes to go! :D**_

_**All my rants go on my FB page, check it whenever.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Crucifix HiME:** Ah, that omake was a gift to the 300th reviewer, though I'm planning to bringing it into the future chapters. And yes, yes I love messing with Fon (can't help it). :D Enjoy the chapter!

**HikariNoTenshi-San:** Aha~ you shall see it in all due time. xD Enjoy the chapter~

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Thanks, hope you like this one too! :P Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** Awesome! I'll put it down! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**farronewp:** Thanks for the contribution! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Zivyx:** Indeed, Nana has a family, which will be shown in all due time. Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**chibigokugirl:** Lol, I'll keep it in mind and place it down, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Jestie Uchiha:** Well, you'll see in this chapter, it's going to be crazy. As for the omake, I'll have it as a reference for the future chapters, so not to worry. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Evanescentfacade:** Aha~ no problem! XD I'm so glad that you liked it (even though it was way off course). Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Terri'smind:** Awesome, I'll put it down! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kuroi Rin:** Lol, definitely a lot of chaotic things are going to happen. :P I, for one, had a complete brainwash because of it (hopefully its still intact). Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Down and down! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Lol! xD You couldn't believe how surprised I was when I found my inbox spammed with so many reviews! Aha~ you are right, though, one chapter is one vote, but, you have to make sure to place the pairing clearly, otherwise it's null. Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Antipasti:** Aha~ I know it could be tempting, I'll put you down for both. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** I think you are the only one who commented on Tsuna having a good relationship with Iemitsu… though my brain could just be lying to me… *shrugs* Thanks anyways, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**Spark of the forgotten:** Glad to be of service, lol, I merely allow the chaotic scenes run through my fingers though (hah, then they start rebelling on me). Still I'm content, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Down, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kiri:** Aha~ and I'm happy, happy! XD Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Layla:** All27 is doing the favor to you, dear reader (you don't know how shocked I was when it had finally broken through the 100th mark). Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Shi-sha-shou:** Indeed, chaos is everywhere, thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**twilightserius:** Lol, I agree, totally agree with you there. :P Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Guest:** Lol, I'll put it down. :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Anonhailhyrda:** I am taking your compliment whole-heartedly! XD I know how you feel, but this won't be the last pairing poll yet, the next one would be way farther down the story (shhh!), lol! So I'll place you down anyway, enjoy the chapter~ XD

**Natsu Yuuki:** Yes, it was a joke (partly my fault of misreading it), and I kept it to see how the pairing would fare (really, it is for my amusement, R2733). :D And of course, the clumsy pair need to be friends, lol. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**xider:** I've made changes immediately, thanks for the votes btw. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hikaru Einsberg:** Okay, first things first! Let me hug you! *hugs* Your review has definitely touched my heart. *sniff* Anyways, I should have contacted you sooner, of course you can vote as many times as you like, though one vote is one review per chapter, any repetitions in the same vote would be counted as one single vote, however if there is various votes in one review then you will be placed for each of them. Hope that explained it. As for the future stuff, I'll leave that until later, right now, I need to focus on the Pre-Arcobaleno Arc (it's killing me on the inside). Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Thanks: **Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter! :D

**lovleydragonfly:** Don't worry, he'll get over it eventually… *clears throat* Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D

**U.U:** Aha~ your review was definitely the one that motivated me! *sniff* So in your honor, here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy the chapter! XD

**cuteknight101:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**yvonna:** Welp! Here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Master-of-Masters:** Thank you, I'll do my best then! :D Thanks for leaving a vote, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**KiraMiracle123:** Lol, thanks for the vote! :D Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Sky Lime:** Thanks for the vote, now enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

Tsuna woke up in the morning, his mind still hazy with sleep. Groaning he rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a dull thud. A growl sought his attention, and he yawned ignoring it. "Why's the ground so soft…" A paw patted his face, only to lay on it and have the claws unsheathe, earning a yelp of pain from the brunette. Tsuna looked around and was met with Natsu glaring back up at him. "Natsu!" He scolded. "That hurt!"

A flick of the lion cub's tail told him that he could care less.

"Why do I even bother?" Tsuna breathed out, heading to the bathroom. "I'll get you breakfast before I head off for school, okay?" Silence was what met his words when he stared at the cub, he shook his head and continued his way to his morning destination, mumbling under his breath. "At least show the tiniest bit of appreciation."

Natsu gave a snort of contempt, and padded out of the brunette's room to wander the house. It was a rather peaceful day, like how it was after he was brought here in this rather nice looking house. A huge contrast to the metallic ward that he was kept in. Natsu laid down in the sunlight shining through the living room window stretching. He then settled down to lick his pelt.

Tsuna came running down the stairs only to slip and tumble the rest of the way. "Owowowowow… life must seriously hate me if I'm tripping over the same step over and over again." He grumbled, smoothing his uniform out. He headed for the kitchen sticking a toast in the toaster, Tsuna hurried in making Natsu's breakfast. "What does mom use for his breakfast?" Rummaging through the cabinets, Tsuna found the canned food and immediately put it in the bowl. Looking at the can, he frowned. "Tuna? She feeds him tuna?" Shaking his head remorsefully, the teen threw the empty can out, calling out to the cub. "Natsu! Breakfast!"

The lion cub wasted no time in heading to the kitchen to eat his food, giving a grunt of satisfaction. The toast popped out, alerting the brunette of his breakfast. Tsuna grabbed it and slipped on his shoes, calling out around his toast as he left the house. "I'm leaving!"

Natsu looked up as the door slammed behind the teen. Curious, the cub padded towards the door and found that it hadn't shut properly, and he slipped out no problem. Sliding under the gate, the lion cub soon found that he was on the other side of the residency. Flicking his ears in a proud manner, Natsu sniffed out the teen's scent, he hadn't gone out long enough for it to be gone just yet. And he was right, he found the scent he was looking for and padded alongside the houses.

His first stop was in front of a house with a Chihuahua who didn't like his presence, if the growling was anything to go by. Giving a mental scoff, Natsu sneered at it and watched in satisfaction when the dog retreated with a submissive whine. Flicking his tail, Natsu proceeded to follow the teen's scent finding himself in front of a huge building. Everywhere he looked he could see at least a group of those wretched humans, why were there so many of them in one place? Bracing himself, the lion cub entered the school grounds still on the trail of the teen. He paused, flicking his ears at the thought, maybe a bit of exploring won't hurt, and seeing as the teen was here in this area… wherever he was…

Natsu snorted, choosing the idea of exploring the unknown grounds.

-o-

Something felt off, that much Tsuna knew, but what _exactly it was_, was a whole different matter. He focused on the lesson written on the board with a small frown. Rubbing his face tiredly, Tsuna pushed the feeling out. Right now wasn't the time to think of such things.

-o-

Natsu, by now, had explored nearly half of what the area had. The place where the humans hit the a round object was quite interesting, though nearly getting hit by one of them immediately vanquished the thought to the depths of his mind. That was when Natsu decided that the inside of the building would be much safer, at least safer than the place where you hit a round object.

The lion cub gave a growl as one of the humans treaded much too close for his comfort. But he wasn't noticed, so he refrained from attacking the passerby. Swishing his tail, he proceeded his prowling through the hall, looking around warily for any signs of danger that would impose on him and his life.

It was probably then that he bumped into an appendage, giving a growl, Natsu looked up to be met with a group of teens looking down at him. Immediately, the lion cub went on defensive, baring his teeth at them. One of the teens blinked. "Is that a lion?"

"What's it doing on school grounds?" Another questioned, confusion written all over their face.

"Does Hibari-san know of this?"

"I think it's just a prank."

"A sick one at that."

"I bet that this was one was made for Dame-Tsuna!" At this the group broke out into laughter. The sound echoed in the cub's ears, and Natsu launched at one of them sinking his teeth into the nearest human's leg. It reminded him too much of the facility back then, too much laughter… He dug his claws in the flesh, the screams of the teen was muted as the laughs in his head continued.

-o-

Tsuna perked at the scream that erupted in the school, the whole class was also taken aback with the amount of pain it seemed to portray. Surely the perfect of Nami-chuu wasn't that vicious with his disciplining… Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that most of the class had gotten up to look at what was going on, even the teacher was curious. The door opened, revealing the shouts of the students in the hall. "Get this stupid lion off me!"

Tsuna immediately stood up, his eyes wide. It couldn't possibly be…

"To hell with touching it! It could have rabies!"

The brunette then took off in order to get to the sight of the chaos. He could care less of the people injured, he needed to see and confirm it with his own eyes. He was met with a crowd of people and he bit back a curse.

"We need to call an animal patrol!"

Pushing through the crowd, Tsuna managed to break through the center of action. The screaming student pushed to the back of his mind when he laid his eyes on the lion cub, most likely the cause of all of this.

"Just get it off of me!"

Tsuna moved forward and grabbed hold of the lion cub. "Let go!" Natsu, upon hearing a familiar voice, immediately complied. Shrinking in on itself. Tsuna held the lion cub securely as he turned to the closest person next to him. "Stop the bleeding, and get the Nurse!"

The student scoffed. "Why should I li-"

"Just do it." Tsuna seethed, sending a glare at the shell-shocked student. "Unless you want it over your conscious that a fellow student died from an infection." That got the student to snap out of it and go into action. Satisfied, Tsuna made his way out of the school grounds sending a text to Hana to pick up his bag for him. Vaguely wondering why Kyoya wasn't present at the scene, he shrugged. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" He questioned the lion cub situated in his arms. Natsu merely gave a snarl, pricking the brunette and getting free from the grasp. Tsuna scowled, nursing his arms. "That hurt, y'know?"

The lion cub merely turned his head.

Hana soon arrived with his bag, alongside Kyoko. Her expression demanding to know what happened. Tsuna thanked her for his bag. "Natsu created a scenario, that's all, so I'm leaving early today. Hope you don't mind in picking up my homework for me?"

"I will, unless you tell me what _exactly_ went on." Hana snorted, her arms crossed.

Tsuna's smile turned grim. "I would, but I don't know how Natsu got out of the house. Some kid ended up getting injured and I ended up snapping at someone. End of story."

"Fine, but I want the whole story later." Hana sighed, she turned around. "Come one, Kyoko, we need to get back to class." Both girls then headed back to the school, as both Tsuna and Natsu stood there.

A while after, the brunette questioned. "So, how does going home sound to you?" Natsu gave a grunt of approval.

* * *

The next day, Nana called her son from the base of the stairs. "Tsu-kun! There's a package for you!" Her response? A whole bunch of thuds and scrapes that sounded right above her.

No later than few minutes, Tsuna made his appearance at the top of the stairs. And as usual, he ended up falling through the whole set. "Ow~"

"Honestly, Tsu-kun, you need to be more careful when you come down." Nana huffed, helping her son up.

"I would love too, but it seems the stairs love me too much to let go of me." Tsuna retorted, wincing slightly at the pain inflicted on him.

Nana giggled. "Well, you'll just have to be more defiant then! Your package is on the dining table, Verde-kun seems to be really excited."

"Verde?" Tsuna questioned, a brow raised.

Nana hummed in answer. "It was portrayed in his letter~"

"Aa," The brunette nodded dismissively. His brain was trying to comprehend on how big the machine would be. If it was big, then why was it on the dining table? His question was answered when he lay eyes on the package. _That_ was the _time machine_? Tsuna rubbed his eyes, muttering under his breath. "that can't be it, this must be all some sick joke…"

"Now, Tsu-kun, you shouldn't say that, after all Verde-kun had spent a lot of money just to get the package here." Nana chided as she prepped the breakfast for that morning. "You should at least take a look at what it is."

Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right." He took the parcel and headed for his room. "I'll be upstairs in my room then." Nana hummed in response and the brunette left for his room. Sitting on his bed, he opened the parcel and looked through it. It revealed a wristwatch and a Bluetooth that would hang around the ear. "This looks too much like spy gear rather than a time machine…" Tsuna muttered as he fixed the watch onto his wrist, he then placed the Bluetooth on and pressed the on button. "Hello?"

It crackled, then adjusted to its frequency waves. "_Tsunayoshi?_"

"No, it's the pizza man," Tsuna retorted, rolling his eyes. "of course it's me."

"_There was no need for you to be sarcastic._" Verde scoffed.

"Right," Tsuna nodded. "now how do you work this watch of yours? Gotta commend it to you for making it portable, by the way."

"_Hm, there is a button that allows the screen to change to allow you to make adjustments to your time in travelling, it's the one under the 6._" Verde continued, dismissing the comment that the brunette gave. "_Click that and I'll go on,_"

"Sir, yes sir," Tsuna muttered, doing as he was told. The screen promptly split into two and allowed the bottom to be raised. The teen gave out a whistle. "nice contraption."

"_Now the screen should give you a screen with three screens, the first is the one that would allow you to travel to whatever time you wish to go to,_" Verde continued. _"there are two buttons for the top, the one in the 9 o'clock position would allow you to change the numbers, of course to go by tens you merely roll it up or down, the button in the 8 o'clock position allows you to choose the set time as in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years, s, m, h, d, w, m, and y respectively, with me so far?_"

Tsuna hummed as he adjusted the watch. "Yup, what's the other two for?"

"_They are the input for time, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde stated. "_say that I want to head back 3 months from now, obviously the input for the first would be 3 m, but I want my stay to be a day there for 10 seconds here in the present, the input here would be 1 d for the center and 10 s for the third, so every ten seconds here in the present I would be living a whole day 3 months in the past. Did you get all that?_"

The teen nodded as he thought over it. "Sounds reasonable…" He then looked down at the watch. "So the buttons on the 9, 12, and 3 o'clock positions are the ones that change the numerical value, right?"

"_That is correct, the button above the 12 o'clock position works for the center screen, its companion would be on the 11 o'clock positon, and the last group would be the buttons on the 3, and two o'clock positions, for numbers and its units respectively._" Verde approved of the brunette's thought process.

Tsuna adjusted the watch. "Now what do I do?"

"_After you finish up the adjustments you press the button under the 6 o'clock position, it'll then revert back to being a watch, the extra buttons would go into hiding until you click the button under the 6._" Tsuna did as he was told, and watched as the watch brought back the face of normal looking watch.

"What about the actual time?" He questioned as he stared at the frozen clock face.

"_That I still have to work on, it's a prototype that only tests the time machine only._" Verde commented.

"Okay," That was reasonable enough. "so how do I time travel?"

"_Press the face of the clock, the transmission would not stand the travel so I suggest that you turn it off before you do so, also when you want to get back to the present time, you press the clock face again._" Verde supplied. "_Understood?_"

"Loud and clear," Tsuna nodded. "I'm turning it off now." With an agreeing noise from the other end, Tsuna clicked it off. He changed immediately into his outgoing outfit, stuffing on his new pair of shoes he had in his closet on, and looked around his room to see if he had missed anything, spotting his cellphone he grabbed it and placed it in the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. Nothing else was amiss. "That should be good enough." He pressed the clock face, the last thing he saw was a huge gaping hole under his feet, falling through it had him blacking out.

The next time Tsuna awoke was in a dumpster of sorts. "Ew, gross!" He immediately got up and patted himself down before turning the Bluetooth on. It took a while to adjust the frequency, before it crackled to life. "Verde, you there?"

"_Yes, yes, it's taken you at least five minutes to be transported._" Verde answered. "_How are you feeling? Nauseous? Dizzy?_"

"Nothing really," Tsuna replied as he did a self-check. He then did a check on his surroundings, noting how old things really looked. "do you have any idea on where the time machine would take me?" He questioned, looking out of the alleyway. So far no civilization…

"_Well, I only programmed for the time machine to take you into the past, not the future, as for where you would be dropped off of, I don't have a clue._" The scientist supplied, as the near-mute scribbling drifted over the Bluetooth. "_Why not take a look around? I'm sure you'd be able to understand the place you are in then._"

"A time machine that goes backwards only?" Tsuna muttered as he headed out of the dank alleyway. "That is some seriously half-messed time machine, Verde."

"_It's a start, Tsunayoshi._" Was the response. The said teen shook his head and began strolling about, taking in all the scenery at once.

"The place has a nice market…" Tsuna spoke up after a while of looking around. "Everyone is busy with their daily lives."

"_Anything that is worth speculation?_" Verde sighed, his pen tapping in the background.

The brunette scrunched up his nose. "Nothing but a wretched smell… Ugh, how can they stay with that smell?"

"_It is their era, so they are used to it._"

Tsuna hummed in answer, and soon a scuffle seemed to catch his eye. "Oh, that might be interesting."

"_I'm going to head off for a while, Tsunayoshi, make sure you don't get into trouble._" Verde's voice crackled.

"Ok, take your time, I'm just about to see something." Tsuna answered, making his way towards the scuffle. He noted that Verde muttered something but didn't pay attention to it. Getting closer to the scuffle the teen noticed that the group were looking for someone, the pit in his stomach opened but he ignored it as he watched them from a distance.

It was when a guy turned to look around, did the pit grow bigger. Predictably, he saw Tsuna and started shouting in what the said teen recognized as Italian, though it was a bit modified than what he had learned of. "There he is! That damn Giotto! Get him!"

As if on command, the whole group turned to look at him. Tsuna took a step back, chuckling nervously. "Looks like I am not wanted here…" He then turned tail and started running through the streets of what he now knew to be Italy 410 years in the past. "I do hope I get out of this alive and in one piece…" Tsuna sighed, keeping up his pace. Risking a glance behind him, he immediately tripled his speed. Who knew these guys were such fast runners. "Damnit! I should have taken Track back at school! At this rate I'll be trampled!" He turned sharply into another dank alleyway, holding back a gag reflex at the stench that hit him full force. "Ugh, at least I'm not in the Victorian era in England, I could be beheaded because of sassiness!" In the midst of shaking his head, Tsuna did not see where he was going, and bumped into another person. He didn't register the yell, but got up and immediately started running again, shouting an apology behind his shoulder. "Sorry, better run for your lives!" He then proceeded to double his speed muttering. "That should be good enough of an apology."

An hour later and Tsuna found himself lost in a huge city. He dragged himself over to the water fountain, vaguely wondering if they had such things 410 years back. Regaining his breath, he spoke up. "Verde, what's taking you so long?" No answer. "Verde?" Still no answer. Putting a hand to his ear, his eyes widened.

The Bluetooth was gone.

* * *

Verde gave a yawn as he sat back down at his cluttered desk. Various papers gave the data he had acquired since the time Tsunayoshi had been transported, he glanced down at the results. "Ah, should have asked him of his input…" With a sigh he reached over to his Bluetooth and turned it on, waiting for it adjust before he spoke up. "Tsunayoshi,"

"_OH MY GOD! G! THIS THING SPOKE! IT SPOKE!_" A yell took over the the scientist's ear, making him cringe.

"_That isn't possible, Giotto! It's just a piece of random junk, throw it away!_" Another voice, what Verde presumed to be G, spoke, indicating that the Bluetooth was not connected to one of their ears.

The scientist sighed, as the thought hit him. The teen had gone 400 years back, in Italy. He muttered, while rubbing his face tiredly. "Honestly, I tell him not to get in trouble, and he does just that."

His thoughts were broken when Giotto spoke up. "_But it isn't nice to throw away something that belongs to another person. Why not go find him?_"

The scientist wasn't going let this offer pass up from the heavens. Good thing he had precautions for this kind of situation. "Yes please, I need you to go find the owner of this earpiece." He spoke up, most likely startling the two listeners.

"_It spoke again, G! This time I'm sure of it!_" Predictable, Verde rolled his eyes.

"_Goddamnit, Giotto! This could be a trick! You have a lot of people who want to see your head roll!_" G countered angrily.

"_Aw, please~ I promise to buy you that gun for you?_" Verde wanted to hit his face on his desk. The two most renowned people in Vongola's history were such children. He didn't know much on Vongola's history, but he knew the names of the First Generation of Vongola all too well, always whispered here and there, it was hard to _not_ know of them. But for them to act like _children_? That was harder to accept.

He cleared his throat, successfully breaking up the one-sided bickering between them. "Anyways, I need your help, that boy always seems to get into trouble when he isn't meant to, and seeing as you have his earpiece, he could very well be a lost kitten." He sighed, pushing up his spectacles. "So I need your co-operation in this, alright?"

"_Like hell we'll co-operate, you bastard! We don't even know your name!_" G shouted.

"As expected of such," Verde muttered, speaking up again. "my name is Verde, it's nice working with you, G and Giotto, now I want you to press the black button on the earpiece."

G was obviously fuming in the background at being forcefully pushed to co-operate, while Giotto spoke up. "_You mean with the letters VC?_"

"Yes, that one, you should see a screen with two dots, one is orange, while the other is green. The earpiece that you are holding should be green on the screen, while the watch would be orange, which, of course, is your target for this mission, you with me so far?"

"_G, we're going scavenger hunting!_" Giotto cheered, not minding that G was currently spouting insults that would have made a sailor proud. Verde sighed, massaging his temples, this was going to be one long mission. Might as well start preparing coffee for an all-night stake-out.

* * *

Tsuna was panicking. Though, hyperventilating was pretty close to the mark too. For the past hour and a half, the teen was busy worrying over the most terrible of situations that might befall him. He let his face drop onto his hands. "This is the first of all misfortunes…" Taking a deep breath and letting it go, he propped his head onto his hands. "Though it's better than being in Germany with Hitler in reign." He shivered. "That'd be bad…"

"Hey you!"

Tsuna didn't look up, as he sent an answer. "Go away, I'm trying to mope my worries away, even though I am too young, a good beer would do me good."

"I'm talking to you!" Tsuna rolled his eyes over to the source of the yell and found that he was staring at a burly 50-something year old man, with a suit that miraculously fit all his excess fat. The teen shivered at the sudden thought of the polished shoe man, too much of similarities to be a coincidence? Nah, just some random people with coincidences. His silence must have ticked the man off, since he came over, his face in a sneer. "You should answer to your seniors you brat!"

Tsuna gave a forlorn sigh, as he made an effort to get up from his position. "You seriously have some guts in calling me a brat, bastard."

"That's it! I'm definitely going to kill you!" The man sent a punch towards the teen, which dodged with little effort and sent a kick to the man's crown jewel.

The brunette watched as the man buckled down, clutching his crotch, a pained expression on his face. Tsuna spat on the ground, and sneered. "Serves you right for calling me a brat!" He then took off, running far from the scene. Stopping in an alleyway, the brunette huffed. "That was a bit too far, but he deserved it." He then slumped near the wall, not minding that his clothes were now getting sullied. "First things first, go find some kind of shelter, then the food, then the water… maybe some clothes to blend in with the crowd…" His stomach decided that it would growl right then, making Tsuna sigh. "Scratch that, first things first is the food then the shelter."

He got up again, ignoring the protest his legs were giving him. It was a very good decision that he made the ratio of his travel three days here for one second in the present time. "That just might be my best decision out of this whole ordeal…"

* * *

"G! The orange dot is moving again!" Giotto whined. "At this rate we won't be able to catch him at all!" Currently the two teens were hiding in an alleyway, avoiding the angry looking crowd that seemed to be everywhere.

G gave a scoff. "Well, we wouldn't _be_ in this position if you hadn't accepted such an impossible task in the first place!"

"But, but, Verde needed our help, and seeing as we were the only ones who made contact with the other boy, we were fit for the job!" Giotto exclaimed, the imaginary sparkles coming off of him was very… imaginable. G looked away with a snort of contempt. It was best not to get caught up in the blonde's _sparkle fests_ as he liked to call them. Sometimes the blonde was just too good for his own good. "G!"

That was the last thing he had heard before he was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Omake: The Guess **(on an androgynous looking figure)**:**

The genders on everyone was rather straight forward. You could tell their genders depending on their figure. Heck you could tell them apart from at a five mile radius. That is all except for one.

Viper.

The money-loving illusionist was the only one that gave the guesser the difficulty of wondering if he was truly a guy under the hooded cape. For one, the clothes were too unisexual. His choice of clothing would throw off his figure and to even throw you into the mindset of confusion, his hair was long enough to be called a girl's hairstyle. Not to mention, that it was purple too.

So that is how the bet, among the others, had happened… Sans Viper himself.

"I say that Viper is a girl, kora!"

"If that's your guess then I'll say that he's a guy."

"What was that, kora?!"

"Shut up! You have training to attend to!"

"I, the great Skull-sama, place my bet on Viper being a girl!"

"This is troublesome, I'll be heading over to my room."

"You don't want to stay till the end, Verde?"

"I have more worthwhile experiments to attend to."

"What on Earth are they shouting on about?" Viper made his appearance beside Tsuna. He was in the middle of his accounting when he couldn't stand the shouting anymore, so that is how he found himself downstairs in the living room, that Tsuna had to pay for renovations to get, in a yelling war with the three loudest members.

Tsuna tilted his head, acknowledging Viper's presence. "Oh, they were placing bets on what your gender was, since they couldn't figure it out civilly it turned out into a betting war."

Viper raised a brow, as he stood beside the teen to look at the scene before him.

"You wouldn't know that Viper has boobs!" Colonello yelled punching Skull to the other end of the living room. Good thing the room had no valuables decorating it…

Lal then grabbed her student by his collar and slapped him sensless. "You have no right to say that! I best start training you again from scratch!"

"Aw, Lal, I didn't mean it that way!" Colonello whined, rubbing his reddening cheeks. "My heart will always have room for you, kora!" He was met with another round of slapping.

Reborn smirked at the show. "Serves your right, you can't even handle a woman's heart right."

"You will regret that, kora!" Colonello shouted, giving a glare towards the hitman, though it was ruined with the red puffy cheeks. "Me and Lal would have a grand wedding and you'll see our children, and our grand-children, and our grand-grand-children –" He didn't get to finish since Lal took the liberty of slapping her student again.

Reborn snorted, leaning back into his seat. "Like hell I'll see them, you probably won't even last until then."

"But it's a nice thought," Fon interjected with his serene smile. "having kids that will uphold our legacy."

"Bwhahahaha! The great Skull-sama will have many good children!" Skull, who had recovered a while ago, boasted. "Mine would be better than all of yours!"

Immediately he was kicked on the other side of the living room, again. Courtsey of Reborn. "Shut up, lackey, your idiocy would be the only thing they would inherit from you."

Both Tsuna and Viper stared at the, now chaotic, scene. Tsuna being the first to break the silence between them. "Are you up for pizza, Viper?"

"You're paying for it." Viper nodded.

Tsuna stretched, as he got up from his seat. "Soft drink?"

"Coke." Both obscured figures left the room to find a good pizzeria. Leaving behind the chaotic scene that had transpired from the bet.

In the end, the bet wasn't resolved, and instead it became a debate on who's child would be the best among them.

* * *

**Possible Pairings: **(12 more chapters to vote on this poll!)

**All27 **_(All x Tsuna)_**:** 109

**R27 **_(Reborn x Tsuna)_**:** 104

**F27 **_(Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 33

**Arco27 **_(Arcobaleno x Tsuna)_**:** 25

**1827 **_(Hibari x Tsuna)_**:** 21

**RF27 **_(Reborn x Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 13

**F77 **_(Fon x Nana)_**:** 12

**Ver27 **_(Verde x Tsuna)_**:** 9

**0027 **_(Enma x Tsuna)_**:** 8

**10027 **_(Byakuran x Tsuna)_**:** 7

**R2733 **_(Reborn x Tsuna x Ryohei)_**:** 6

**5127**_ (Shoichi x Tsuna)_**:** 6

**5627 **_(Colonello x Tsuna)_**:** 5

**None:** 4

* * *

**Go check out the poll on my profile! A new question is up and it has a long way to go before it is completed! :D**

**Rants belong to FB (lol).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back~ xD Lol, sorry, I finally managed to finish and polish this chapter up and to make it up to you guys, it's over 8K+ words (including the omake), and by god it was a near hell for me to edit it through! D: Aha~ Anyways, I'll allow you guys to head on, but as always! The replies!**

**DiamondQ-7:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**BoundlessBlood:** Yes for the win! Lol! Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**SkyBlue24:** Aha~ gotcha! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**lovefanfiction120:** I'm glad to have made your day with the chapter! :D Hope this one makes your day as well! Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Kuroi Rin:** Aha~ yup, adding me to anything would end up in chaos! Lol, so good to be back and scheming! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**aquashadow16:** Lol, can't really do that, but your vote will carry it's will! :D Enjoy the chapter~

**BloodyDarkNaruto:** Lol, loved to do things like that, but can't help it. :D Enjoy the chapter!

**CRAZY QUEEN HB:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**cuteknight101:** Thanks for the vote, now enjoy the chapter! :D

**Evanescentfacade:** Got that down, enjoy the chapter! xD

**farronewp:** Awesome, thanks for the vote, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**RaNDoem:** Aha~ I couldn't agree more, lol! But that reaction will be overwritten… I think. Ah well, hope you enjoy the chapter! XD

**Mazura:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**xider:** Yes multiple votes count, as long as they are not the same thing. :) Enjoy the chapter! :D

**chesire-catR27:** And I hope I can get back to writing, lol, thanks for the vote! :D Enjoy the chapter~ xD

**Spark of the forgotten:** Lol, I'll have to look into that idea then. xD Hope this chapter makes your day as well, enjoy it! :D

**Guest:** Lol, a fortuneteller!Hibari? I feel another plot bunny coming up~ Anyways, enjoy the chapter! XD

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Crucifix HiME:** Aha~ well we can simply chalk it up with it being the power of KHR, lol! :D Giotto's and G's age would be in their late teens, so around 18 is what I'm aiming for. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**0oLucifero0:** I'm glad, lol, thanks for the vote! :D Enjoy this one as well!

**AnnieMei:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**xxfreakishXclutzxx:** Lol! So glad that it played off right! XD Thanks for the compliment! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**LilinAnade:** I'm glad! :D The Arcobaleno Curse is the last arc in the manga, lol, but I plan to take it farther than that! XD (since there is a few things that would be left unexplained, like Nana for example), and yes, Reborn would still be Tsuna's tutor (it just wouldn't be right if he wasn't, lol). As for the Bluetooth, since it is a modern time piece, it functions normally in present time, the time machine has pretty much no effect on it (you could very well think of it as a long distance call)… hope that explained it. :/ I promise (I shouldn't really promise but oh well) that I'll get around to them, Cielo Fiamma's chapter is partially written and is on my desktop (I admit it has been a long time…). Well then, enjoy the chapter! :D

**lovelydragonfly:** You are very welcome, lol! :D Here's another update, enjoy it! xD

**Guest:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**lxvi56:** Lol, I present to you the next chapter! XD Thanks for the vote and enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Kira440:** Down and done! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** _Finally!_ I got it out! :D I dedicate this chapter to you, and I hope you enjoy the omake, lol, though I think off I went kinda off track on it… :) Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**Jestie Uchiha:** Can't say that he would find out with the descendant thing… not yet anyway… Mm, I also can't wait for the next Arcobaleno Meet-up, lol! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**Hweianime:** Aha~ maybe in the near future for the both of them, we shall see what happens until then, lol! :D Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Guest:** Thanks for voting! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Ramenfox825:** Lol, you're the second one who mentioned meeting up with Alaude, aha~ well, I can't really say no to meeting with the French skylark, now can I? Lol, I'll also make note of those pairings of yours. :D Enjoy the chapter~

**ben4kevin:** Aha~ thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Arithra:** Lol, I see, I'll keep a note of it then. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Enuescaris:** Ah, I'll have to keep note of that then, thanks. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Sakura-hime99:** Lol, thanks for the vote! :D Enjoy the chapter! XD

**khr junkie:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**scarlet rose white:** Lol, your thoughts have made my day! XD Thanks for voting, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**Elfhunter:** Yes, lol, thanks for leaving a vote, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Hime-chan Natsumi:** Lol, gracias por el voto! Lo siento si esto no tiene sentido ... usando Google Translate aquí ... aha ~ así, cuál fue mi sorpresa que alguien respondió en un idioma diferente. :) Pero no se preocupe! Te voy a dar una respuesta si no desea utilizar Inglés, sin importar el idioma! xD Disfrute del capítulo!

**CharmedEgo:** Lol, I'd love to cast the whole 30 votes on the poll, but I can't really do that, can I? No worries though, your single vote will carry your will in it! :D Thanks for the compliment, as well as the vote, lol, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

**Monkey D. Toushiro:** Dunno if I answered your question… but Tsuna is eleven. Thanks for your vote, and enjoy the chapter! :D

**sousie:** Thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**history:** I'm glad! :D Enjoy the chapter! xD

**Mystery Dark:** Lol, your vote will count, enjoy the chapter! :D

**I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST:** Down and done, lol, enjoy the chapter! :D

**PolyxenaLovegood:** Lol, thanks for the compliment and the vote! :D As for when they will become official Arcobalenos… I have it pinned until I reveal the relationship between the adults and Tsuna, then after that, they will have their last mission together… So far… Ahem, well, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Lives-in-Fantasy:** Lol, I'm glad! :D Thanks for the vote, and enjoy the chapter! XD

**jgood27:** I present to you the update, lol! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Shattermirror:** Then please do, lol, I'll make sure that it is served on a silver platter. xD Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**I do not own any of Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** quotes… why would I? I mean, I am not such a huge fan of his… I should also say that Giotto's and G's age is in their late teens, so 18 should be precise on this. Now enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"I swear I didn't _steal anything_!" Tsuna cried out, glaring at the male before him. "Can't you just take the damn excuse of me being an _innocent bystander_?!"

"To hell with innocents! You picked up _my_ child with your _filthy_ street hands!" The male, was a rather young man in his late twenties, and probably nearing his mid-thirties, returned the brunette's glare tenfold. His green eyes glittering with anger.

"For the last _fudgin' time_!" Tsuna started, even more exasperated than when he had started with. "I was only _helping_ him getting off the _bloody ground_! I bet you don't even know how nasty it is to kiss the ground, do you? Well I do and I can very well tell you that it isn't the most _pleasant experience_ in the world!"

"That shouldn't matter! What matters is that you _grabbed my son_ with your filthy hands!" The man, quite the shade of purple, yelled, his fists slamming hard onto the wooden table.

"Do you _ever_ give up?!" Tsuna shot back, his frustration rising by the second. He did wonder, for the _umpteenth_ time that day, on how he had come to be in a situation like _this_. He was perfectly well in taking a stroll in the past, _totally_ not fretting on his elongated stay of nine days including his first day, when he had chanced upon a kid no older than ten, his best guess, who had given the most _spectacular_ fall of the Century!

He wasn't so hard to miss, considering how his head was a shock of the brightest lime green he had ever seen, okay, he was exaggerating a bit here but it still stood to be true, the fall was quite spectacular.

Tsuna, himself also being one to be quite familiar with the make out of the ground, quickly empathized with the green haired child and had immediately rushed in to help him. He was patting the dust down when he was dragged and lifted harshly, to be met with the rather furious gaze of some Noble, later known as the father of the boy who fell. Their dispute started from there, and has been going on for four or five hours, possibly more.

He hardly kept track of the fluctuating argument, first being accused of _pedophilia_, then being accused of _harming_, then it was _robbery_, then it was _touching_ the kid, it was enough to drive a person _insane_! What's more, it _repeated_ from the _start_! ...At least he wasn't accused of being a pedophile anymore, that was just... _wrong_. Tsuna did wonder, how such a man survived throwing accusation after accusation, surely someone would have stumped him before. Unless of course, these people in this era were too useless in the politics of an argument.

Well, bright side to this was that he wouldn't get his head chopped off... the history books that he had read definitely portrayed royalty beside a guillotine. He never really got why the high class people loved the damn contraption… that was too wicked for his tastes.

Before the man could spout some more nonsense, they were interrupted with the door opening, Tsuna gave a thankful prayer for the action. "Lord Bovino!"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm frying the brat here!" The now named Lord Bovino, snapped, his glare turned towards the intruder.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we have another problem!" On closer inspection, Tsuna could tell the guy had run quite a ways to get here. Wasn't his fault that the supposed interrogation room was at the far end of the building. The Lord turned back to the man, his impatient temper showing through. Then again he wasn't patient at all since the time he had been here.

"Well?" He snapped at the nervous man. "What is it?"

"S-Sir, the intruder has the Young Master in his grasp," The man stuttered, standing his ground. "what's more is that he is calling for his b-brother!"

Tsuna stared defiantly back when the Lord glanced back at him. He did flinch when he was hoisted by his collar, and glared at him for the treatment. He growled out. "Do you know who he is talking about?"

Tsuna stared back, choosing not to say anything. His actions were met with him being dropped onto the ground unceremoniously. "_Tch_, I'll come back after I go check up on the intruder, then maybe I'll bash both of you in!"

Lord Bovino turned towards the man, and started giving him orders. "Stay here and watch him, make sure he _doesn't_ escape!"

After receiving a terse nod, the Lord headed to where the commotion was taking place. Leaving Tsuna in the care of yet another man. He let out a forlorn sigh, things couldn't get any worse than this. "So," He started turning towards the man with the most innocent smile he could conjure. "do you want to play a game of rock-paper-scissors?"

-o-

Giotto was terrified of what he was doing. He was sure that he would break down later of what he did, since holding a hostage was not something he was used to. Heck! He didn't like the feeling of holding a hostage! He sucked in some air and let it out, before busying himself with getting acquainted with the friend-hostage. "Hey, what's your name?"

"L-La-Lampo, _pleasedon'thurtme_!" Giotto sighed, it was to be expected after the stunt he had pulled. He made sure to make a mental note to thoroughly scold the brunette after he had gotten out of here, alive that is. He still had to worry about G's captors.

Speaking of his best friend, he had tracked him down in this area as well, which he counted himself lucky for this. If it hadn't been for the unknown man, Verde, speaking some sense into him, he would have headed straight for the hideout and risked his life, not that there was a problem with it. Actually he preferred it that way, but Verde had said that if he recruited this, Tsunayoshi, then he'll have more of a chance at saving his best friend.

So now here he was, in the Bovino Famiglia's heart territory, holding the Nobleman's _son_ hostage, and demanding for his 'brother' to be released. He let out another sigh. "Listen, Lampo," The boy whimpered, and Giotto honestly felt bad for the boy. "I really mean no harm, and I won't hurt you, but your father has a friend of mine that I need out of his grasp."

"T-The Great La-Lampo isn't af-afraid of y-you!" The green haired boy stuttered, and despite his words he was shaking non-stop.

This really wasn't his day, Giotto bit back a groan. "Then how about this, Lampo," He continued, without a pause. "I, Giotto Renaldo, swear upon my blood and being, that I won't harm you." He paused to let it sink in. "Do you trust me?"

The blonde noticed that Lampo's shivering had toned down a bit, and let out a small smile in satisfaction. "I d-don't think I should trust a r-random person," Lampo spoke up, his tone thoughtful. "but I don't see why I shouldn't t-trust you... Maybe you can... be m-my... friend?"

Giotto blinked. Not only did the third person speak was gone, but he had been asked to become the boy's friend. He then broke out into a bright smile. "Sure, why not? You can call me Giotto, it's nice to meet you Lampo!"

Lampo was slightly dazed with the bright smile he was given that he hardly noticed his body relaxing. Both boys were interrupted, however, when Lord Bovino had come onto the scene. Giotto felt his neck hair rise at the look he received, and it was practically down to his will that he had held back on flinching. The Lord then spoke after his speculation. "You there, kid, unhand my son at once!"

Other than loosening his hold on Lampo, Giotto made no move to release the said boy. He straightened up and spoke clearly. "I will, but not until you hand over my brother!"

"What makes you think that I have your brother?" Lord Bovino questioned, his face passive.

Giotto honestly didn't know how the other boy could be his brother, but he was making a gamble on this with the knowledge that Verde had persuaded him on. But there wasn't anything wrong, especially when his intuition was pretty persistent on pushing him. He inwardly sighed as he spoke up. "What makes you think that he _isn't_ my brother?"

For a while there was a stare down between the two, the only other sound, other than the silence, were the nervous shuffling from the observers. It was when the Lord of the Famiglia decided to open his mouth that a loud yell broke either of their trances. "_GERONIMOOOOO!_"

Everyone looked up, and to their astonishment they could see a boy jumping off from the third floor window. All were too shocked to make an immediate move to save the falling boy. The said boy was rather prepared, from what Giotto could tell, when he had angled his body so that his head was rather safe from the fall. It was another five seconds when the brunette actually hit the ground and summersaulted to a stop. He got up to pat himself down and turned around, that was when Giotto finally understood what Verde had meant by _'there are way too many similarities between you two'_.

"I always wanted to say that when falling." The brunette muttered with a small grin and looked around, after stretching and popping some bones, and smiled at the Lord. "Well, I should thank you for the hospitality that you have presented me for my duration of my stay here, Lord Bovino," He gave a slight frown that bordered on a pout. "though it was all just yelling..."

The said Lord snapped out of his dumbstruck trance, his previous anger rising again. "_You!_"

"Yes me," The boy nodded, hardly letting the other's irritation to bother him.

"How did _you_ get past _Fredrico_!" Lord Bovino shouted, a finger pointing at the frail looking boy.

"Oh, you mean the guy you left me with?" The brunette mocked a look of recognition, hitting a closed fist onto his open palm. He then gave a smile. "Don't worry about him, he got really tired when we were finished playing." His smile bordered on sly, letting his statement hang. "If you know what I mean, of course."

Giotto blinked at the coy play he was witnessing, and had half a brain to cover Lampo's ears. He turned his gaze back the Lord and noted how colorful his face seemed to have gotten. He ended up sputtering his half processed thoughts. "Y-Y-You did w-what to Fredrico?! A-Are y-y-you even a child?!"

The brunette smirked gleefully, and Giotto did not miss the pure amusement shining in his eyes. "Oh? Cat's got your tongue, _Lord_ Bovino?" Giotto wondered on how the petite child was raised and in what environment for him to be this... knowledgeable... The boy scanned his surroundings, stopping at the blonde. He then turned back to Lord Bovino, and repeated the action a few more times before frowning. He smoothed out his expression, looking back at the green haired man, a smile plastered onto his features. "If I'm interrupting something, then please don't mind me," He then made his way to move away from the group of people. "I'll be on my way out then-"

Giotto snapped out of his dazed state and muttered a last apology to Lampo before running over to the brunette. "_Tsunayoshi!_" That definitely caught the brunette's attention, as he twirled around to meet him, his frown returning. Giotto didn't mind, but he wasn't going to let him go so easily, after all the work he had done by tracking him down. "I'm so glad that you're ok! How can you run off like that? You know how Verde gets all jittery when he's worried!" He reached the teen and grabbed his arms, giving them a tight squeeze. The confusion in the smaller teen's eyes was pretty evident, before it was taken over by suspicion. "Now let's go before he intends to blow up the whole district by sundown!" With that he dragged the brunette with him, while giving a last farewell to Lampo.

They had reached way past the gates of the dumbstruck Bovinos', a good safe distance, when the blonde allowed himself to analyze the teen he was told to recruit. The boy hardly looked over twelve and his stature practically screamed fragile. His state of clothes was pretty sad since they were dirtied and sullied, though the fabric was suspicious, considering that he had not seen such in his entire life. Giotto scanned the boy's figure and found that he was pretty feminine looking, though that could be chalked up as not having hit puberty yet. He let his eyes go over the mussed brown hair, noting the similarities between them in that area. The blonde came to the conclusion that this boy, Tsunayoshi, could really pass off as his brother... if his parents had lasted long enough for that to happen. "How old are you?" Giotto asked the brunette.

Tsunayoshi looked up, revealing his doe brown eyes to him. However, he was startled when they narrowed in suspicion, the softness gone from them leaving behind the hard and calculating gaze. "_Who_, are you?"

"I won't tell you until you answer my question," Giotto pointed out. "it is a bit rude to answer a question with another."

The brunette let out a huff of annoyance, rolling his eyes. "I'm 87, _happy?_"

"That's a lie," Giotto countered immediately, he didn't even need his trusty intuition to know it was one.

"Well that's the only one you're going to get," He retorted. "now who the _hell_ are you?"

"I'm Giotto, nice to make your acquaintance, Tsunayoshi." The said blonde answered with his usual smile, pushing away the fact that the smaller boy was quite rude. He was rather familiar with it too, coming from experience.

"That's right," Giotto had to stop in order to stay with the teen, who had stopped walking. "you mentioned Verde, where is it?" Tsunayoshi questioned looking over him critically, his hand outstretched.

"It?" It took a while for him to understand what the other was leading to. His face lit up soon after. "_Oh!_ You mean this!" Reaching into his breast pocket, Giotto brought out the strange device he had found after bumping into the other. He pulled it back when the brunette reached out for it. "Though you are going to have to do me a favor of returning it to you."

Both males stared at each other, one watching as the other weighed out the pros and cons of what he was getting himself into. Reaching a conclusion, the brunette extended his hand out. "Alright, I'll help you, just give the Bluetooth back."

Giotto didn't question the weird name and handed the device back to the brunette with a grin of victory. He allowed Tsunayoshi to clip it onto his ear, and watched how he fiddled with the device. "Verde? You there?"

There was silence, making the brunette frown. After a small moment, he clicked his tongue. "He's not there, I'll try again later." He turned back to the blonde, his frown far from budging. "Now what was that favor I owed you?"

Giotto allowed his grin to become wider as he became more enthusiastic. "_Well,_"

-o-

By now Tsuna had lost count of the days he had been here in the past. And to boot the whole depressing atmosphere, he had _yet_ to contact Verde. _Furthermore_, he was wearing very uncomfortable clothing, something he and Giotto had to wear for the infiltration of a party, discarding the fact that he had to steal them discreetly. Suddenly he was very glad that there weren't any security cameras back then. "So who were the people we are supposed to infiltrate?" He asked as he combed through the older teen's hair with a brush he had also swiped from an unsuspecting store. Judging that it was good enough he clipped the surprisingly long hair, water did that to everything, with a clip, that he also swiped off, and stepped back to see his finished work.

"I think it was turtle something," Giotto muttered, his looks went from the unruly hair to something more suited of a Noble's son. Tsuna silently praised his work, the style was more suited to the Victorian era's Nobles' with the slicked back front and slack tail dangling from behind, the clip also gave the ornate feeling as well. Giotto pursed his lips. "Are you sure that this would work, Tsunayoshi?"

"Positive," Tsuna answered, handing him his set of clothes. "the first rule of infiltrating is to blend in, and you have to _look_ the part when blending in." He rummaged through the stolen goods, of which Giotto disapproved of considerably, and brought out a sort of gel-like material. Scooping a bit onto his fingers, Tsuna placed the bottle down and scraped his hair back, making sure his hair was slicked down perfectly.

Giotto, who had finished wearing his clothes, looked over to the brunette. His gaze, curious. "How do you know how to do such things?"

"I read it online," Tsuna answered without thinking.

"On... _line_?" The brunette froze, but relaxed soon after.

He looked up, his shoulders slightly sagging. "You just need to know that I read it _somewhere_." He dismissed the thought, fixing his suit. "Now we should get going, your friend's life is on the hook."

Giotto's look hardened before it dissipated into one of confusion. "Do you have any idea on how we are supposed to get in without getting caught?"

"That," Tsuna grinned at the blonde, a tinge of his slyness seeping through. "is where the _fun_ begins."

* * *

Verde was _not_ fidgeting. That was simply because he wasn't _programmed_ to be doing so, especially in front of another. He was also _not_ flustered, _or_ frightened, and _god forbid_, he wasn't _scared_ at all. So it was safe to conclude that Verde, the brainiac, was merely... _shocked_.

That was it.

The closest he could ever get to describing himself without exaggerating his situation. And it definitely applied to having an unexpected visitor, who was, coincidently, _not_ shooting out fumes of dark aura magic.

That was just bogus...

"So," The scientist, pushing up his spectacles for the fifth time, started. "what brings you here, Fon, I am sure that you would have the common courtesy of telling me you were going to visit."

"I called, but you didn't answer." The martial artist responded, rather stiffly. Verde opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "_Four times._"

The scientist mentally cursed as he clearly remembered the four consecutive calls. He knew he should have picked them up. Subconsciously straightening himself, Verde spoke up. "That doesn't tell me _why_ you are here," Verde paused before continuing. "aren't you supposed to be in China?"

Fon let out a miserable sigh. "I came here three days ago to complete a job, and after finishing up I decided to come visit you." His features returned to its previous stiff glare. "And I find you here, in your lab, muttering on where _Tsunayoshi_ is. You think I will simply allow this to pass?" He raised a brow expectantly. As if he was awaiting a reasonable answer from the green haired scientist.

"Yes," Fon twitched, but let out a breath for good measure.

"_No_, the answer is no, Verde." He spoke as calm as possible, when in fact all he wanted to do was rip everything apart. Maybe a good meditation would take his mind off of such things for a while...

Verde shoved his hands in his pocket, the papers placed under his right armpit, scowling. "Well, since you decided to _grace_ me with your presence, why not come and check with me." He then turned around to head for his laboratory. "I can't waste time when that troublesome kid is out there, somewhere."

He was worried the Primo of the Vongola would get himself killed, thus messing up the whole timeline. And the fact that Tsuna was out there in the past, was greatly worrying.

He could only hope that the brunette would not create a major time paradox.

And _hoping_ wasn't even his thing.

* * *

Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the tree, but withheld the urge. He was surely going insane with his new companion, Giotto. He didn't care if the name rung a bell, he wanted to pick up the older teen, toss him in a ditch, and call it a _job well done_. But that wasn't to be the case. "Remind me, _again_, why I am helping you." He muttered so the guests wouldn't catch their talk.

"I gave you your Blue-whatever it was," Giotto responded, equally dull in their current predicament. He let the liquor in his glass swirl before downing it. "They have good taste in alcohol,"

"Stop drinking!" Tsuna hissed. "We have to figure out a way to get out of this crowd!"

"Well, why don't you put the coy brain of yours to work?" Giotto shot back.

Tsuna bit back a groan, his _companion_ was now _drunk_! What more did the world want to throw at him? He shook his head and scanned the area for servants that seemed gullible enough to fool with a façade. Getting in was easy, but they weren't expecting it to be a party _outside_ the stupid manor, so in cued the sulking. The brunette looked over at his companion, the light dusting of pink spread across his face. At least he had some sort of excuse now, he sighed.

He grabbed Giotto's hand and proceeded to drag the drunk blonde towards a much younger servant who was serving alcohol to the scattered guests. He took a deep breath, ignoring Giotto's rambling, and slipped on a mask of innocence. "Excuse me, sir,"

The servant turned around with curious eyes. "Yes?"

"My brother isn't feeling well," Tsuna gestured to Giotto, who was currently playing along perfectly, even if it was unintentional. He would have given a pat on his back, but that would have to wait for a while. "can he rest? Please?"

He had only read about how to do a kicked puppy look on the Internet, so pulling it off was a tad difficult. But it worked when the servant's face melted into sheer concern. "Alright, follow me you kids, do your parents know where you are?"

"Yup! I have to tell them _constantly_ on where I'm headed, for safety purposes," Tsuna chimed, a smile growing on his face. Inside he was grinning at the easy victory. "and thanks, for letting us rest up, sir! You are too kind!"

"Don't mention it!" The servant laughed, opening up a guest room door for them. "Now be sure to rest up and get going, okay?"

"Okay!" Tsuna headed inside, dragging along Giotto. For the effect, he spoke like a concerned younger brother. "Come on, big brother! You need to rest up!"

The door clicked shut, and the footsteps on the other end receded. Tsuna immediately dropped the blonde male onto the ground, losing the innocent façade. He gave a tired sigh, and moved towards the bed, plopping himself down on the ridiculously huge mattress. "Sober up, Giotto, we're inside the manor now."

"What does it _matter_? We're still being the _bad guys_~" Giotto hiccupped, rolling on the floor.

"If it didn't matter, I would be home by now," Tsuna muttered. "let's get going and find your best friend."

That seemed to perk the blonde. He immediately scrambled up, and strode over to the door. "That's right, G's waiting for me!"

Tsuna followed after the older teen, watching in amusement at how the confidence slipped from the strides periodically. He finally stopped after ten minutes of walking straight. "You need any help?" Tsuna questioned, a brow raised.

"No! Genevieve would be disappointed in me if I couldn't do this simple task by myself!" Giotto exclaimed dramatically.

He wanted to ask who this, _Genevieve_ was, but pushed it aside. Muttering under his breath. "Still drunk,"

It was going to be a _long_ night if this kept up...

* * *

Fon looked on calmly as Verde continued his mutterings while rifling through a bunch of papers. Looking around, that _bunch of papers_ was the whole tremendous amount. He let out a nonexistent sigh, allowing himself to shift his weight. He was here because of a tingle, a _slight_ tingle, nothing major except for the fact that gravity had hit him quite hard. And soon he found himself worrying about Tsunayoshi, _again_.

He had come to visit Verde, seeing as the brunette and scientist were rather close, ignoring an unknown squeeze inside him, he was sure to get an update on the petite teen. However he did _not_ expect, that Verde had been using him for his various technological experiments. Placing his head in his hand, he let a tired sigh escape. "A meditation would do me good..."

"Well what do you know," Fon looked up. Verde was glancing down at some screen, a smirk of victory on his face. "looks like that blonde has made it through."

"What of Tsunayoshi?" Fon questioned, eyes slightly narrowed.

Verde pushed his spectacles, a half-grin forming on his features. "He's right where I want him."

* * *

Tsuna gave another yawn, not making any attempts to smother it. It had definitely been well over thirty minutes since he had been following a drunk blonde, and to keep a long story short, they were getting nowhere. "Maybe I should just drag him..." Tsuna muttered, keeping an eye on the blonde a few paces in front of him.

A familiar crackle came from his earpiece, startling him slightly. "_Tsunayoshi,_"

"Verde!" Tsuna greeted happily. "I'd never thought that I'd miss you speak!"

"_I'll overlook that insult, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde's tone was crisp. "_right now I want to know where you are._"

"Suit yourself," Tsuna gave a shrug, he then glanced around. "currently, I am in a hallway,"

"_I am starting to wonder if your sarcasm will have an end, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde sounded miffed, resulting in Tsuna snickering.

"Ah, but it's true," The petite teen couldn't help but grin.

_"Genevieve! Oh Genevieve! Where art thou Genevieve!"_

Tsuna cringed. "And with a drunk blonde."

"_Blonde?_" A few mutters passed before Verde spoke up again. "_You mean Giotto?_"

Tsuna gave a mock gasp. "How did _you know_?"

"_Should I even bother commenting?_" A sigh was heard on the other end.

"You already did," Tsuna grinned.

"_Why, _in the name of Science_, are so full of sarcasm?_" Verde exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Simple, I've been deprived of my sarcasm streak," Tsuna pointed out, sending a glance to the blonde.

_"Oh stars, I defy you!"_

"Make that a _serious deprivation_," Tsuna corrected himself. "I'll probably drown in Shakespearian quotes before returning back to the present..."

_"What's in a name?"_

"Possibly murder someone before I go home," Tsuna gave a shrug indifferently.

"_Now that is not allowed,_" Verde reprimanded.

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite!"_

Tsuna twitched. "I don't think I can hold back, Verde,"

"_Just,_" A sigh sounded on the other end. "_focus on your current task, what is it?_"

_"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow!"_

"Breaking out the drunk's best friend, but I don't know if he's lovesick for his lover or something," Tsuna released a breath, glancing at the blonde, making sure that he was still there.

"_Oh?_" He could tell that Verde was rather interested with the topic. It had the same lilt in his tone when he was talking about his inventions.

"Yeah, keeps calling for this, _Genevieve..._" Tsuna scrunched his nose in thought, he then shook his head clearing it. "But a break up could be possible," He suggested, cringing at the dramatic trip the other did. "he _is_ drunk after all."

"_I never knew you were the _romantic_ kind of person, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde's amusement was perfectly evident in his voice.

The said teen grew rather red at the comment. "T-That's not it! Why are you bringing up such a topic!" He cried out, frustration calling at him. Couldn't he get some rest from all this romantic mush?

_"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triump die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume!"_

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he slipped off his shoe and threw it right at the blonde. "_Shut up with your mini breakdowns, you drunk!_" As predicted, the blonde fell down, again. He then turned back to his call. "Now, what else were we supposed to talk about?"

"_You hit him with you shoe, didn't you._" Verde stated.

"No," Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I hit him with a two ton hammer."

"_Reborn's rubbing off on you,_" The nod was imaginable.

Tsuna snapped. "Okay, enough about me! What were we talking about?!" He mentally let out a groan as he heard the rustling from the rising blonde. "I seriously need a break from all of this..." He muttered, covering his face with his hand.

"_About you wanting to commit first degree murder,_" Verde supplied.

"Ah, yes, yes, that would be wonderful," Tsuna nodded, rather distant. "now if only I could find a knife..."

"_I cannot permit you to kill in that era, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde replied. "_Giotto is a rather important person in the Underground._"

_"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!"_

"How in the world is this _nonsense-spouting blonde_, an _important person_ in the Underground?" Tsuna said, exasperated. Maybe shooting him was the better idea...

"_He's the man who would create Vongola,_" Verde explained. "_killing him would only create a time paradox._"

_"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs!"_

"Wait, so you're saying that he, the _nonsense-spouting jerk_, would be the one who would create the _bloodiest Mafia_ in _history_?!" Tsuna stated, more to himself than the scientist. "Killing him would be the best course of action then." He deadpanned.

"_Did you even process what I said afterwards?_" The exasperation was starting to tinge towards irritation.

"I have, but the fact that a bloody Mafia is to be created by him doesn't sit well with me." Tsuna shrugged. "Time paradox is just bogus,"

"_Now that I disagree with,_" Verde interjected. "_you are naïve thinking that way._"

"Excuse my _moment of stupidity_," Tsuna muttered sarcastically. It was rather quiet, seeing as Giotto hadn't shouted a random line of Shakespearian. He looked around and found the blonde teen slumped against the wall, head bowed. "has he passed out already?" He muttered, heading closer to the near motionless figure. Reaching him, Tsuna gently shook the other's shoulder. "Hey Giotto, you're going to catch a cold sleeping here like this,"

"_I didn't peg you to be one for caring,_" Verde's muse brought the brunette out of his slight worry.

"Shut up, Verde," He growled, shaking the blonde a bit harder. "you seem to have forgotten on who cared for you when you were shot. Wake up Giotto, the guards are coming!"

That seemed to have stirred the blonde. Giotto blinked his eyes rapidly to get rid of the sleep clinging on to them. "Genevieve?"

"No, this is a sarcastic Martian speaking to you." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Not some deranged lover of yours,"

Tsuna looked at the blonde, who seemed to be half asleep at the moment, and unconsciously took a step back. Who knew he was this tall... "R-Right, let's go find that friend of yours, Giotto-"

He was cut off when Giotto took a hold of the smaller male's shoulders and bent down to place a kiss on his lips.

It took Tsuna half a second to process what was going on, it took _another_ half second to find his hand stinging. Giotto blinked, fully awake, and looked over to the petite teen, a hand on his red cheek. "Tsunayoshi?"

"Are you drunk?" Tsuna asked curtly.

"No, why?" Giotto furrowed his eyebrows.

Tsuna gave a stiff nod. "Good, pay more attention when you are, and don't just go kissing random people when you are a lovesick bastard." He lectured, his eyes flashing. Giotto frowned in thought, obviously trying to remember what he did in his drunken state. It only took a few minutes before he gave up

"What _exactly_ did I do?" He sighed.

"Shouting Shakespearian lines of _Romeo and Juliet_ for your _Genevieve_," Tsuna answered, retrieving his lost shoe.

"_So let me get this straight,_" Verde cut in. "_he kissed you, and you slapped him._"

"_No_, Verde, I did ten consecutive summersaults and broke my back." Tsuna bit back, his anger just above simmering.

"_Was that your first kiss?_" He continued, ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"No," Tsuna sighed, a hand over his eyes. "that was already taken." He continued to walk down the hallway, figuring that the older teen would follow.

"_By whom?_" Verde questioned.

"Reborn." Tsuna turned the corner and kept on walking.

"_Reborn did?_" Muttering sounded on the other end.

"Who's Reborn?"

Tsuna jolted, having completely forgotten that he was in the company of another. "_By god_, Giotto! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Was the light response. "but do you swing the _other way_?"

Tsuna tensed, then relaxed. "I don't play baseball."

"_They don't know what baseball is, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde intervened.

"Then cricket," Tsuna stated.

"_I doubt that it had become a sport then,_"

"Then hockey,"

"_That wasn't a sport either,_"

"Then _what_ do they know of?!" Tsuna exclaimed. He turned towards a very confused blonde. "Okay, listen up _lovestruck blondie_!"

"L-Lovestruck blondie?!" Giotto stuttered, eyes wide at the name calling.

Tsuna continued, ignoring the small outburst. "I am not _fucking homo_, I don't even _want_ to know where that idea had _come from_ in your puny head!" He also chose to ignore the sputtering. "And I will never, _never ever_, be a _homo_, _understood?_"

"Um..."

Tsuna let out a long sigh. "_What is it?_"

Giotto gave a fidget, glancing at the brunette nervously. "What's a homo...?"

Tsuna turned back around, arms thrown into the air. "_I give up!_ Think whatever you want! Let's just get this over and done with, saving your fucking bestie!" He then proceeded to stalk forward, silently fuming. Leaving Giotto to hurry after him.

* * *

Fon was terrible at hiding his fidgets. Yet somehow, nobody bothered to question him. He was fighting the urge to pace around in the cluttered room, but that wasn't going so well either.

The martial artist listened in on the talk, and despite being amused and relieved at the same time when he heard Tsuna speak, he was rather surprised at the jealousy that seared through him.

The next time everyone was gathered, Reborn and him would have a nice little chat about firsts for everything.

But first, a meditation was in order.

* * *

Giotto couldn't place a finger on what was wrong. He knew he had kissed the smaller brunette, after a whole bunch of thinking and a headache, but that was a token of friendship. He had always thought of a kiss like that. Yet the brunette completely took it wrong, especially after he had asked him if he was gay. Not directly of course; the only answer he received was _homo_. And throughout the years of him going through life, he could not recall on _ever_ hearing the term of _homo_.

Giotto frowned, nearly bumping into the said brunette who had stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"That's because we arrived," Came the nonchalant answer. Tsunayoshi pushed the door open, entering with slight caution. Giotto heard him mutter. "Don't they know the meaning of lighting?"

It was quiet for a moment before the brunette spoke up again. "I've been behind a computer screen for most of my life, I don't stay with natural lighting."

Giotto momentarily wondered what a _computer screen_ was, but didn't get to ponder on it too much when Tsunayoshi had spoken again. "Those too. Though the electricity bill would make us suffer after all that..."

What the heck was an _electricity bill_? Giotto frowned further.

"Ah, we're here," The blonde was then met with the other's brown eyes filling his vision. "is he the guy you're looking for?"

That brought him out of his slight daze. He looked into the cell on their left and noticed a hunched figure in the back. "G?"

The hunched figure moved, and what appeared to be a head was lifted from the bodiless mass. For a second, Giotto was afraid that it might be the ghost of his dear friend G. A voice rasped, likely from the lack of water and food. "_Gio?_"

"_G!_" Giotto moved forward and clung onto the bars separating himself from the other brunette in the cell. "Thank the gods you're here! Are you alright? No injuries that'll ruin your life forever? Though the food intake is concerning, maybe some water would do you good... Water! I need to get water! Nothing can live without water!"

He was banged against the cell bars, creating a dull sound, and immediately crouched in order to nurse his bruise. "Ow~" He looked up at the brunette behind him, the cause of it. "What was that for, Tsunayoshi?"

"For being a worrywart, you might get us in trouble if some random guard walks by here," The petite brunette whispered harshly. "now move aside and keep your mouth shut."

Giotto did as he was told, a thought dawning on him. "Wait, how are you going to open the cell?"

"With these of course," A jingle sounded, then the door creaked open. "come out, or do you want to stay shut in forever?"

The blonde teen turned towards the sound of scrambling before turning back to the brunette. "Where on Earth did you get the keys from?"

He could tell that he had received an eyeroll. "It was dangling on the side of the desk at the front," Giotto had to strain to hear the next part that was muttered. "honestly, the people in this era just seem to be more stupider and stupider."

"_You!_" G's rasp broke them out of their mindsets. Giotto was able to make out the slight scrawny figure of his best friend, and the pointing he was doing to the younger teen. "_Who are you!?_"

A snort was heard. "I am your majesty," Giotto gave a small sigh, with the time he had spent with the younger teen he could tell that the sarcasm was an ingrained trait. How _deep_ it went, he didn't have a clue. He could feel the seething coming from G's direction, but Tsunayoshi intervened. "let's be on our way, we don't want to get caught, do we now?"

Before he could voice an agreement, someone else did.

_"Who are you, and what are you doing here."_

* * *

**Omake: He's mine (and will forever always be)!**

_**[Now before I actually get into this omake, I am going to warn you now. This is entirely off from the story plot (since I couldn't fit it in any way that I wanted it to), and will not affect the story in any way. With that said, I hope you enjoy it! :D]**_

"He's mine, and you can do _nothing_ about it!" A blonde man looked, more like glared, at the fedora wearing hitman in front of him.

"Whoever said that he was _yours_?" The said hitman countered, returning a subtle threat alongside his glare.

Tsuna looked between the two. He knew he had been in a lot of… _unexpected_ situations during his short time as a 24 year old bachelor, but this. _This_, had to top it all off. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. _How_ did it turn out like _this_? Ah right, the accidental time machine that Spanner, Shoichi, and Giannini had created. _Why_ did they create such a _monstrosity_? Their answer were the same as always, to get rid of the free time on their hands. Why did they even _have_ free time? He had made sure that he had given them enough tasks to last them _a year_, so _why_ did they _have free time_?

"-tor doesn't mean that you claimed him!" What kind of topic have now gotten themselves into? Tsuna looked between the two, arguably handsome men, tiredly.

Reborn gave one of his infamous smirks, pulling down his signature fedora to cover his eyes. "Then do you know Dame-Tsuna inside-out? What his favorite foods are, his favorite clothes? Where he likes to go? What he hates to do? And what he despises?" Giotto was at a loss for words.

Tsuna decidedly spoke up, accusing the hitman. "You make it sound like you're my stalker, Reborn."

"I'm merely your tutor, and knowing these things are second nature." The hitman said solemnly. "So _of course_ I know these things."

Giotto's uptight posture seemed to have relaxed quite a bit, as he countered. "That still doesn't mean you _claimed_ him!"

And the bickering started again. Tsuna held the urge to sigh. Maybe it was best to just stick to the paperwork after all... He had finished a good half-quarter when he had decided that it was enough and proceeded to walk around the manor. He went under the guise of checking up on the Mechanics, something with which he _deeply_ regretted now.

On top of that, his guard was down, something that he hoped the hitman wouldn't know. Otherwise his training would leave him immobile for three weeks at least.

It was much too fast, in his defense. Standing in the lab one second, and then finding himself here another second. At first, Tsuna was rather curious on where he was but he had immediately discarded the fact when he found himself staring back at the whole _Primo Generation_ in a _meeting room_. Of course, in _their_ defense, they had a right to immediately draw their weapons, which would have made his _past self_ start to panic. Training with Reborn did that to you. Instead of him panicking, Tsuna stared back, letting everything sink in. It was only a matter of minutes when it did, and he ended up _actually_ banging his head on the wall beside him, much to the confusion of the group.

"-ill doesn't count as claiming him!"

"Please, you're hardly close to him as I am."

What was with them and _claiming_? He wasn't an object, and for fuck's sake, he was _right here_! An idea soon dawned on him, making him hold back on slapping his face with his hand. Immediately, he put it to use, slowly slinking away, making sure that he was emitting as little noise as possible. Enough so that the World's Greatest Hitman would not notice it.

Eventually he did make it out of the stuffy room, silently praising himself for going under Reborn's radar, and thought back on exactly how it ended up like that.

The Generation of Primo had then tried to bring him down, and take him as a hostage. But once again, with Reborn's tor-_tutoring_, alongside his hyper intuition, he was able to dodge every blow that had been sent his way. Thus frustrating them even more- well, _except_ for Alaude. Tsuna pouted at the thought of both Skylarks being the same in heritage, blood, and their bloody good looks. They just were _fucking naturals!_

Somehow he had persuaded them that he was not some random person, even though he was via poofing out of nowhere and into their meeting room, and that he was not here for the assassination of the Vongola Don, why would he even think about assassinating his too-many-greats Grandpa? And no he was not a time traveler, even if it looked like it, and no he was _not_ lost, he was shot at his own home only to go 400-something years back in time to the same old home, and no he was not a bloody fucking merchant, seriously, did they even use their heads on that one?

Tsuna let out a sigh. "So much for freedom," He then bumped into someone. So much for getting to be alone too. Tsuna looked up and was met with Daemon's face. "Ah," He started. "it's you me-_Daemon_," He nodded his greeting to the blue haired man.

Daemon twitched. "You were about to say melon, weren't you?" He accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tsuna shrugged it off with a deadpan. He proceeded to head off on his way, or at least he tried if it weren't for the melon head getting in his way. "I won't ask of you again, please move aside,"

"No," Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, making the illusionist smirk. "I'd rather know what happened in that office of Giotto's."

Tsuna paused to think for a while. After he had made sure that he would not be backstabbed by the First Generation of Vongola, his Guardians and friends would not take so lightly if that happened, he was asked to accompany Giotto to his office. Alone. Something rather stupid of the First Generation, if it were him, Reborn would have beat another tor-_tutoring_ lesson in the training room. It was then the personal questions started.

He didn't really mind, just made sure that he didn't slip anything from the future. He didn't want any kind of time paradox to deal with, going once into the future was enough to last him a _lifetime_.

It wasn't until it had been roughly an hour, when things had taken a turn for the worst.

Reborn had entered the room, slamming the door open with his damn long leg, and immediately latched on them like a predator- oh wait, he was one, _nevermind_. Apparently, Reborn had some sort of peeve of the blonde Don being close to him. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't take note of it until it was pointed out. Something that he would _never_ admit to.

Tsuna's brows furrowed. That would be when the arguing had started. "Ah, well, there isn't much to say at what went on..."

"Oh, _really?_" Daemon pressed.

Tsuna released a weary sigh. "Yeah, that's it. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to be on my way."

"Or what?" Daemon questioned, not moving from his spot.

Sounds of two men coming down the hall, calling the brunette's name. "Or that," Tsuna pointed out.

"My, my, it's not good to run from your problems," Daemon chided.

Tsuna frowned. "What are you? My mother?"

"No, but I-"

"_Stop_, don't say any more," Tsuna cut him off there, waving his hand in front of him. He did not need to hear anything in that sentence.

Unfortunately for him, both Reborn and Giotto arrived. The latter shooting a questioning look towards Daemon, who merely smirked. "Nufufufu, I am only passing by, Primo,"

He was gone before anyone could speak their mind. Tsuna muttered about illusionists and their slick personalities, and then turned towards his new companions. "So, how did the argument go?"

That seemed to bring the blonde out of his daze, Reborn was Reborn, and he didn't have the word daze in his set functions. "Ah, that's right!" Tsuna gave the blonde Don his full attention, slightly curious as to what they had come to. "We decided on who _you_ would pick, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna froze, sliding his gaze toward his tutor. He cursed mentally at the familiar sadistic smirk he had grown to be familiar with. He then returned his gaze on the expectant looking blonde.

The silence carried on for a while longer.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna started, thinking up many escape plans within a minute. He was surely going to be tired of this chase. "but I am a 24 year old bachelor, and I am already content on being one." He then made a break for it, already cursing under his breath as he heard the chase begin.

He just hoped that this problematic issue would get resolved soon... Wait, wasn't _Reborn supposed to bring him back?_

...

_Damn that bloody hot sadistic hitman tutor of his._

* * *

**Possible pairings:** (I'm cutting the time this poll would end in, so instead of chapter 30, which is seriously far, this poll will end when the next chapter comes out, so until then~)

**All27 **_(All x Tsuna)_**:** 129

**R27 **_(Reborn x Tsuna)_**:** 119

**F27 **_(Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 35

**Arco27 **_(Arcobaleno x Tsuna)_**:** 27

**1827 **_(Hibari x Tsuna)_**:** 23

**RF27 **_(Reborn x Fon x Tsuna)_**:** 14

**F77 **_(Fon x Nana)_**:** 14

**Ver27 **_(Verde x Tsuna)_**:** 9

**0027 **_(Enma x Tsuna)_**:** 8

**10027 **_(Byakuran x Tsuna)_**:** 7

**R2733 **_(Reborn x Tsuna x Ryohei)_**:** 7

**5127**_ (Shoichi x Tsuna)_**:** 7

**5627 **_(Colonello x Tsuna)_**:** 5

**None:** 4

* * *

**Don't forget to check the poll on my profile page~**

**Rants also belong to FB~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter! And yes the poll for **_**Orange Flower**_** is over, just head down to see the final standings! :D *secretly glad that it is over* I'll also confirm one thing, regarding the poll, and that is that R27 will take a gradual standing during the course of all this All27 fluffiness! Yup, it's all thanks to that head on head headbutting challenge between them, lol. :)**

**While I'm talking about the pairings, R2733, is definitely a pairing for laughs. It wasn't real to begin with, and I merely kept it on there for my own amusement. Hope that cleared things up. :)**

**Now before I dive into story, I'd like to give a few notes. First and foremost, I am deeply sorry for no replies for this chapter. I love you all, and I love your reviews, but I won't be giving replies this time round, simply because of the fact that I want to get this chapter to you guys real soon, and that I completely exhausted myself with going over this chapter, editing the small yet crucial things. So I am hoping that you guys can forgive me on this.**

**Secondly, I swear I think I made Tsuna a bit dumb in his little 'drama' with the guards, so… just warning you with that. I also give the warning of quite a bit language…. I know I get carried away, but, yeah.**

**Well, I suppose that's that! :) I hope you all enjoy, and stuff… damn, I'm running out of things to say… **

**I promise I'll get around to replying to your reviews on the next chapter.**

* * *

Tsuna mentally cursed a stream of words when he finally turned to look at their buster. Maybe, he shouldn't have even chanced his curiosity and made a bolt for escaping... but that idea would be stupid, since the only exit of this dank prison would be the one that's being occupied. Occupied by the stranger. Tsuna let out another stream of curses, mentally, as he took in the features of the stranger. "Who would've thought that Kyoya would place a curse on me, all the way back in this time frame?" Tsuna muttered more to himself than the other occupants.

"_That tonfa wielding brat?_" Verde questioned.

"_No_, Verde, Kyoya's a yellow puff of a canary," Tsuna drawled, sighing.

"_I have to ask, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde continued, ignoring the retort. "_why would you think that brat would place a curse on you?_"

"Ah," Tsuna blinked. "I haven't thought of that,"

"This guy is a _lunatic!_" Tsuna turned to face the other male, now coming out of his conversation with Verde. "He's _talking_ to _himself!_"

"No, G," Giotto tried placating his friend. "It's the device he's talking to, remember the thing we were asked to return?" The brunette seemed to have realization hit him, as he turned to look at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"You mean- ?!"

"Yup, G this is Tsunayoshi," Giotto smiled, as he introduced the two to each other. "Tsunayoshi, this is G, my best friend!"

"That introduction came really late," Tsuna turned to face the blonde with a deadpan. "you realize that?"

"Ah, you're right!"

"It's a terrible habit to ignore the third party," Everything stopped as the trio turned to the other teen. He continued, looking towards Tsuna. "you don't seem to be from around here either."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna gave a smile. "I am perfectly Italian," His features felt strained, but he kept an eye on the platinum blonde teen. "not Japanese, nor French, just Italian."

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto started, but was cut off.

"Your name is of Japanese origin," The platinum haired teen spoke.

Tsuna twitched. "You know, I hope that Kyoya doesn't move onto normal speech," He sighed, letting his head fall into his hand. "It's a _horror movie_ come true,"

"_That's too much of a hyperbole, Tsunayoshi,_" Tsuna perked at the new voice that appeared.

"Fon? Is that you?" The brunette turned around, so as to hide his shocked expression from the trio.

The small chuckle made it through the speaker. "_Yes, Tsunayoshi, it's me,_"

"Don't tell me Verde actually started traveling of his own accord!" Tsuna muttered. He paused, processing the information. "Why are you in _China_, Verde?" Tsuna muttered, frowning.

"_No, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde spoke up, mildly irritated. "_I'm not in China, I don't voluntarily travel at my own leisure either._"

"But-"

"_It's the other way around, Tsunayoshi,_" Fon interjected calmly. "_I had a mission, and now I've completed it, so I decided to stop by and see how Verde was doing._"

"_Tha- _oof!"

"You guys aren't fighting are you?" Tsuna stated blandly. His intuition told him to duck before the shout of his name reached his ears, and duck he did. Just in time to miss his head getting cracked at. Tsuna blinked, getting a good look at what would have hit him. "Are those... _handcuffs?_"

"Hmm, not bad for a foreigner,"

Tsuna turned around and a smirk swam into his vision. He only had a small chance to dodge the incoming blow. "Woah! What is _up_ with you? Are you trying to _kill me?_" He rolled over, barely missing the blow aimed where his head was. Giving a passing glance, Tsuna scrambled up. "I take that back, you really _are_ trying to kill me," He dodged another blow aimed at his waist. "wait, _why_ are you trying to kill me anyway?"

"Save your breath, scum," Another swift jab was made only to be dodged. "duty comes before, chatting."

Tsuna gaped. "You called me _scum?_" He ducked under another blow, escaping from the close vicinity of the older teen. He turned around, skidding to a halt. "I was sure he was going to say something like _'herbivores need to be bitten to death'_..." He muttered under his breath.

"_You didn't even ask for his name, Tsunayoshi,_" Fon spoke up. "_it's a bit rude to speak of others that way._"

Tsuna dodged another blow before answering. "But he looks like an _exact_ replica! Well," He gave a critical once over the platinum haired teen. "except for his age." Tsuna had to duck, barely dodging the next strike aimed for his head. "_What gives!_ It's not like I did a huge penalty for you to come after my head!" He shouted, expending his pent up frustration. "Honestly! Do I have some sort of sign that says _'free attacks are welcomed'_?!"

"You can dodge my attacks; that is all that there is to it." The older male stated nonchalantly.

Both Tsuna and the platinum haired male stared at each other. It was a while until the younger of the two broke the silence, seeking solace with the martial artist on the other end of the wireless transmission. "Fon, please tell me if Kyoya has any older siblings, particularly the male kind."

"_Kyoya is an only child, Tsunayoshi,_" Fon answered. "_I'm sure that you would have met his older sibling at home._"

"You... are right." Tsuna sighed. He moved to the side, allowing the stone wall beside him to sustain a crack on its perfect face. He eyed it for a bit. "You know, that makes me feel a whole lot better,"

"_That Kyoya is an only child?_"

"No," Tsuna deadpanned. "the wall was just way too perfect." He didn't need to see the two men to know that they would facepalm, he knew it as a fact.

"Tsunayoshi, I really think it is best that you would stop talking to the others and pay attention on running away!" Giotto called out, supporting a faint G on his shoulders.

Tsuna gave a glance in their direction before facing the quietly seething platinum teenager. "You heard the lovestruck blondie, I really got to go."

"Not without getting past me first!" He shot back, immediately lunging for a chance to attack.

Tsuna threw himself onto the ground and rolled to safety, not wasting a second on getting back on his feet. "With that kind of attitude, I find it hard that he is _not_ related to Kyoya," He muttered, sliding into a defensive position. "_way_ too many similarities for my liking..."

"_You don't even know his name, Tsunayoshi._" Fon reminded gently.

"Does it matter?" The brunette questioned, not losing eye contact with the male in front of him.

"_It's common courtesy,_"

"Urg... _Fine,_" Tsuna gave a small sigh, he turned to the older male with a very serious air about him. "platinum haired dude," Said male narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack. Tsuna continued. "I want to know your name, so it would be really helpful if you said it." The male didn't bother in wasting his breath and immediately attacked. Tsuna had barely any time to dodge the metal cuffs that were, _once again_, aimed at his head. "Fon, he's not listening."

"That's 'cause you were way to _provocative_, _damn brat!_" G spoke up, his breath coming out in puffs.

"You're right..." Tsuna ducked under another blow. "Well, I'll have to do this the Kyoya way."

G's mutter echoed throughout the prison. "He's gone insane,"

"That isn't very nice, G," Giotto reprimanded sternly.

"Whatever," G rolled his eyes.

A click gained their attention and both teens turned to see the older of the two handcuffed to one of the bars of the prison cell. The brunette gave a nod of satisfaction. "There, now you can sit here until someone comes by and helps you out of these handcuffs." He then turned towards the two shocked friends and gave a wry smile. "It's best if we start escaping now, we don't want to run into any trouble."

"Well said," Another voice broke through the silence, making the petite brunette groan internally. "_very well_, said."

Tsuna turned to face the new obstacle in their path of freedom. "Great, _another_ weirdo shows up." He muttered, heaving a sigh.

"My," The newer male spoke up, a tinge of sarcasm in his tone. "that's not how you're supposed to greet others, I'm sure your mother would be greatly disappointed in you," Tsuna twitched. This wasn't the first time he had his dear innocent mother dragged into a situation like this, Reborn did something similar too, now that he thought about it. The newcomer continued to speak, giving off a creepy laugh. "nufufufu, in fact I'm sure that your parents would be ashamed if they could see you now." That was pretty much all that Tsuna could handle, before the finishing blow was cast his way. "They would deeply disown you."

"Now that's just mean!" Giotto spoke up, glaring at the male teen. He glanced at the silent brunette, his face sullen. He turned back to the blue haired male. "You can't just say stuff about other people's parents!"

"It's what he needs to hear," Said male let out a huff of arrogance.

"Come down here," All eyes turned towards the petite brunette, with a couple of raised brows. "I'd like to speak to you face to face."

"Well I suppose you just can't get enough of me-" He was cut with an unexpected yell.

"I said to _fucking_ come down here you _melon bastard!_" All those present couldn't cover up their surprise at the complete turnover of the little runt.

G nudged his friend a bit. "Hey Gio, did he blow up like this before?"

"First time I'm seeing it." The blonde shook his head.

"_What,_ did you say?" The insulted male twitched as he glared down at the small teen. "Care to _repeat_ it again?"

"You heard me, _melon bastard,_" Tsuna spat, his gaze furious. "unless you'd like me to come up there and shove a stick up yours?"

"I wonder where you acquired that dirty little mouth of yours," The blue haired male twitched again. He proceeded to come down and faced directly with the assaulter. He bent down in order to look at the brunette in the eye. "I'll let you know that my name is Daemon, Daemon Spade, third son of the Spade Family."

"So what?" Tsuna growled, glaring at Daemon. "I don't care if you're some Joker card of the deck," He grabbed the front of Daemon's shirt, bringing him closer so that their noses were barely brushing. "_heck_, I don't care if you were _royalty_, _descended straight from the Queen herself!_ You don't just bring _kind and innocent_ mothers' into the conversation." He released his shirt, allowing the older male to stumble back slightly. "That's just underhanded, what would you do if I said that about your mother." He sneered at the blue haired male. "Would you want me to insult the person who gave _birth_ to you? I'm sure it would be a good substitute for a knife,"

"How the hell were you raised, _plebeian?_" Daemon didn't back down as he glared right back at the brunette.

Tsuna gave a mock gasp as he sided with a mock look of shock. "With a _loving_ mother that is _worth bragging_ for of course!" He then grinned, allowing a tinge of slyness to come through. "She is tough competition, just so you know."

Before Daemon could retort, footsteps started to appear. "Ah, looks like someone is here."

"Dammit," Tsuna cursed. "too many delays, I'll go take care of them." He glanced over to the pair of friends. "Stay here until I give you word to come out." Tsuna then proceeded to make his way up to the entrance, ruffling up his appearance as he did so. As soon as he got to the entrance, he stumbled out, dropping in front of the people who were crossing by.

"You there! What are you doing in here?" One of the two men yelled. "This place is off limits to the guests!"

Tsuna looked up, slightly tearing up. "I-I needed to g-go," He crouched down and sniffled. "s-so I asked someone, a-and they pointed me towards the direction!" He gave another sniffle for the effect. "I-I s-should have accepted t-their he-help, b-but I-I w-was sure that I-I could get their on my o-own!" Tsuna let out a small wail, his tears flowing down.

The second man crouched down, placing a hand on Tsuna's head. "There, there, there's nothing you need to feel bad about," The man stroked the brunette's head until his wails diminished into sniffles again.

"Y-You, think so?" Tsuna made sure to turn up on the puppy face. He gave out another sniffle.

"Yes, I know so," The man smiled. He gave a once over of the child in front of him. "but what were you doing all the way out here?"

He gave a sniffle. "I-I thought, I heard a c-cat,"

"A cat?" Tsuna gave a nod.

"Yeah, so I went down there to see if it got stuck, but then," He gave a hiccup. "a very _scary man_ threat-threatened me that he would r-r-rape me!" Tsuna gave in to another wail, letting his tears flow again.

"Hush now, its okay," The man tried to calm down the crying kid in front of him.

His partner, however, wasn't the type to be kind with crying children. "Kid, you should have left him after he released you!"

"B-but, he spit into my m-mouth!" Tsuna wailed louder. "Even _I_ could tell he was serious!" He let a tinge of hysteria slip into his tone.

"Hush, so what happened afterwards?" The kinder of the two men urged the brunette on. "Did he get away?"

"H-He g-got a-away," Tsuna stuttered, shivering slightly. "a-after I gave h-him the k-key, h-he p-pounced, a-a-and then, and then,"

"And then?"

"I-I d-_don't know!_" Tsuna sobbed, letting his face come down onto his hands. "I black-blacked out, o-only to wake up jus-just n-now." Tsuna let out a long wail after the completion of his tale.

The two men exchanged urgent words to each other before settling on a mutual agreement. The kinder one spoke up. "Well, why not go to your mother? I'm sure she's worried."

Tsuna shook his head frantically. If that happened, everything would have been for nothing. "N-_No!_ I-If M-M-Mama saw me, s-sh-she'll get really, really, _really_, mad. T-Then P-Papa w-wo-wouldn't l-like it e-either!" He let himself revert back to his teary self.

There was a pause before the man spoke. "Alright, then I'll escort you to a room, then my partner and I would start searching for the criminal." Tsuna gave a pout, but ended up following them. It would cause less suspicion that way. As for reality's sake, he kept up the charade of a frightened kid who received the blunt end of a trauma-inducing event. "Here we are," The brunette looked up to take in the room he was to be in. "you can rest here until you are better enough to go back to the party."

Tsuna went inside, looking around. He turned back and was met with a closed entryway. "Wonderful, they close a kid in a room," Tsuna tested the door. "and they locked it too."

"_Tsunayoshi,_" The earpiece crackled. "_are you alright?_"

"Yup, just dandy, Fon." Tsuna drawled. "What would make you say that?"

"_You sounded like you were hurt,_" Fon replied. The confusion in his tone was quite evident.

"Ah, that," Tsuna nodded. "I was acting."

For a while it was silent on the other end. "_You should take a drama class, Tsunayoshi._"

"Flattery would get you nowhere, Fon," Tsuna grinned. "I don't plan on getting into the show biz anytime soon, you know?"

"_You never know unless you try._" Fon's chuckle carried through.

"Are you some undercover recruiter for a modeling agency, Fon?" Tsuna snickered.

"_No, but I was scouted for one in Japan._"

"Yeah right," Tsuna ceased his laughter, turning all serious. "you're joking, right?"

"_No, I have their business card with me._" Fon replied. "_They said that they would wait for my call, even when I declined their offer._"

"_No way!_" Tsuna exclaimed. "Why didn't you _accept?!_"

"_I honestly didn't have the time to do such things, besides I have a disciple to take care of._" Fon answered calmly.

"Ah right, I-Pin, was it? How is she?" Tsuna asked.

"_She's doing great, a bundle of excitement, really._" The brunette could tell that the martial artist was rather fond of his student. "_That is if you don't include the Pinzu Time Bomb._"

For a moment it was silent between the two. It took a few seconds for the brunette's mind to start up again and process what the martial artist had revealed. When it did, he gave out a long sigh. "I really don't know what to think, Fon. You're saying that your disciple is a bomber of sorts?"

"_It's a special case that runs through her lineage,_" Fon supplied helpfully. "_it tends to start when you give her extreme happiness or embarrassment._"

"Sounds... like terrorism." Tsuna frowned. "No offense or anything."

"_I wouldn't expect much anyway,_" Fon gave a sigh. "_she'll learn how to reign in her emotions, eventually._"

"Hope that eventually would be pretty soon." Tsuna muttered. "So where's Verde?"

"_Ah, he had to go a while back, don't know when he'll be back though._"Fon answered.

"So he's playing the ditching game, is he now," Tsuna smirked. "well, I'll let him go for the moment. Right now I need to get back to the others."

"_How, if I may ask?_" Fon questioned.

"I'll think of something." Tsuna replied, suppressing the urge to laugh maniacally.

-o-

Daemon was a proud Noble. A Noble that knew his etiquette forwards and backwards, with a tongue that spilled the sweetest of words to those who wanted to hear them. He knew of nearly every type of person out there, whether they were greedy, backbiters, gossipers, terrorists, lechers, and many others. But the petite brunette, by the name of Tsunayoshi, was an entirely different being altogether.

Not only did he criticize his unique hairstyle, but he swore with that foul mouth, throwing insults, and a few moments before he witnessed a very amusing act.

Amusing in the sense that the petite boy was capable of throwing the most highly trained guards off by a wide margin.

Daemon gave a smirk as he settled himself at looking at the situation before him. He recognized the platinum haired male as the fourth son of the West Police Station, Alaude. His mother was to be a French woman of a rich class, leaving the father to be a mere plebeian of the Italian Force. He didn't care on how the Police Cheif's son made it to a party for the Underground, but he did like what he saw. And that was, Alaude being chained to the prison cell's bars.

"I bet you, that lunatic ditched us!" Daemon turned away from the French Skylark to look at the other two occupants.

"He isn't like that, G." The blonde, if he remembered correctly his name was Giotto, sighed.

"Have you been around him long enough to know such a thing?" G growled, glaring at Giotto.

"Yeah," Daemon couldn't tell if the blonde was stupid or really just a lost cause. "Tsunayoshi was the one who pointed out that we should be in disguise when infiltrating."

"Is that why your hairstyle has changed drastically?" G questioned, looking over the blonde's appearance with a critical eye. "How did you even manage to come here through the security?"

Daemon raised a brow at the thought. Everything was planned, from infiltrating to breaking out, and the cause of that was the petite brunette. He honestly was pretty excited that he had found such an interesting being. He was glad that he decided to ditch the party in favor of following the French Skylark indoors.

"We tagged along with one of the higher class guests, and we somehow were able to get through undetected." Giotto recounted the small tale. "We then broke off from them before things got suspicious."

"That is some quick thinking..." G muttered.

"So that's how he got in." Daemon mused. The others looked at him, and he gave a smirk in return. "I mean, he is rather quick witted."

"He _is!_" Giotto agreed, smiling enthusiastically. "I haven't seen someone work as fast as he can!"

G was quiet, frowning to himself. "He's rather skilled in fighting too."

Alaude huffed, turning his head to the side.

"Nufufufu, I can _clearly_ see that." Alaude gave a glare at him, but he merely shrugged it off. "He's quite the actor."

"Why do you say that?" Giotto questioned, coming down from his enthusiastic high.

"I went to go see if he needed help out of the sticky situation, but he threw a red herring right in their faces, nufufufu, his tears seemed real enough." Daemon smirked at the thought. Bluffs were the lowest, and he was no fan of it, but he had to admit that the petite boy took it to a whole other level. "I wonder if he ever had the experience of being raped."

"That's stupid." Everyone turned to meet the newcomer. Tsunayoshi came down. "Why would I let myself be raped? Really stupid, Melon-head, _real stupid._"

Daemon felt his face flush as he twitched at the insult. "I'll have you know that this hairstyle of mine is rather unique."

"Do I care?" He gave a deadpan stare right at the older male before completing his journey down. "Now let's get out, we don't have much time before we're discovered."

"What did you do to those guards, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto questioned.

"A breath of fresh air did them good." He answered. "Now are you able to walk far enough to the back entrance on your own, G?"

"I can get by." G said curtly.

"Good, now let's get going." He turned around and began walking back up the steep staircase.

"Oh? So you plan on leaving us behind?" Daemon mused out loud.

The brunette looked down solemnly. "Of course, I don't see any reason why you need to tag along seeing as you two are part of the party." He continued on his way. A tinkle of metal sounded throughout the prison, making the brunette pause.

Alaude glared at him in defiance. "I'm coming with you. Since I snuck here myself."

"Another ant?" Daemon couldn't get enough of the drama he was currently witnessing first hand. "This will surely be a stab to the Famiglia's pride."

"Do whatever you wish, but I won't be held responsible for any faults, clear?" Tsunayoshi held Alaude's gaze for a while.

"Crystal." Alaude replied, steadfast.

Daemon gave a shrug. "I'll accompany you all till the clearing, since it would get boring rather quickly."

"Suit yourself." Tsunayoshi muttered. "It's best if we cut the chit chat and move on, I don't want to be caught."

"What's there to be in a rush?" Daemon gave a chuckle.

The sound of yells and footsteps stampeding through the halls cut through the silence, echoing in prison cell. Tsunayoshi glanced at the entrance way, clicking his tongue. "And just when I thought that I could shake them off of my tracks." He turned back to Daemon and jabbed his thumb at the entranceway. "That's why I am in a rush." He gave a sigh, tousling his hair, coming back down. "And now the hallway is off limits, seeing as G can't even run to save a hair of his life in his current state. My luck had to seriously run out at a time like this."

"Nufufufu, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Daemon interjected.

The brunette looked towards him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nufufufu, words themselves is an art," Daemon grinned. "so it's only natural to wanting to master them." He made his way up to the entrance. "Give me an hour, after all it'd be a waste to see someone as interesting as you be perished." Daemon let out another chuckle as he went through the door.

"Is it just me, or am I getting goosebumps all over?" The brunette's voice carried over.

"How cruel, Tsunayoshi." Daemon gave a small smile as he proceeded to the party outside.

-o-

Tsuna looked down at the frozen face of the wristwatch, muttering under his breath. "This has got to be the worst time to be timing a break out..."

Giotto perked up, curiously glancing at the watch. "Why is that, Tsunayoshi?"

"My watch doesn't work." Tsuna grumbled, glaring at the frozen face. "Verde, you should seriously work on this contraption having a time setting."

"_I did tell you this is a prototype, Tsunayoshi._" Verde drawled, the faint tapping of a pen could be heard through the connection. "_That's the reason I offered you the chance in using it._"

Tsuna gave a snort. "More like pressed me on the matter."

"Is that a new brand?"

The brunette turned towards the blonde, who was looking intently at the wristwatch, and then turned back to the frozen watch. "I have no idea. Might be one of the smaller companies."

"_It's from a first-rate thrift store._" Verde commented.

"You realize that what you just said, doesn't make any sense, Verde?" Tsuna sighed. He turned to the blonde. "He said he found it on the floor."

"_What the heck is that supposed to mean?_" Verde muttered crossly.

Tsuna grinned. "I doubt that they would know what a thrift store is, Verde."

"What's a thrift store?"

"Exactly my point." Tsuna gave a shrug.

"Well we wouldn't know unless you frickin' tell us, brat!" G shot back, glaring at the said brat.

"I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me a brat," Tsuna glared in return. "I don't have much pleasant memories regarding the word."

"Like I care, damn brat!"

Tsuna withheld the urge to smack his head on the stone wall beside him. Instead, he vented his frustration by picking at the loose dirt on the stone floor, muttering incoherently. Verde, on the other end of the receiver, interrupted the mutters. "_No, Tsunayoshi, Reborn's sperm did _not_ travel back in time just to burden you._"

"But then _a lot_ of things would actually _make sense_ if that were true!" The brunette answered accusingly. He sobered into a pouty gloom as he continued picking at the loose dirt. "And if he were here, he would definitely call me a brat... dammit, that didn't help at all..." A loud sound caught the sulking brunette's attention, as well as the other two occupants, and without thinking, Tsuna let out a curse. "_Fuck._"

Giotto had a near heart attack, while G suspiciously looked from one to the other, debating whether or not he should ditch them and run for his life with Giotto in tow. The platinum haired teen merely raised a brow at the language the younger brunette had used, it seemed that his interest in the tiny boy was growing larger. Tsuna, clueless to what was running through the older groups' heads, immediately turned and squatted whispering into the Bluetooth. "Verde! It's impossible to have strength that can _break iron,_ right? _Right?_"

"Pure_ strength?_" Verde mumbled. "_According to Science, yes, it is impossible._"

"Then I must be hallucinating, right?" Tsuna whispered urgently, his whole forehead was starting to coat itself in sweat. He turned and glanced back, before returning to his previous position. "This is _abnormal!_" He squeaked. He paused in order to process another stray thought. "Do you think Kyoya has this kind of strength as well?"

"_When you say it that way,_" Fon's voice carried through with a mild irritation. "_I find it highly offensive, Tsunayoshi._"

"Oops?" Said teen gave a nervous laugh. "Didn't think that one through, sorry."

"_I'll overlook it this time._" Tsuna gave a sigh in relief. A cold shoulder from the usually kind martial artist, was pretty much like throwing your whole existence away. And he didn't want to go through that ordeal again.

Especially after knowing what it felt like.

"You," Tsuna nearly jumped at the nearness of the voice.

He turned around, facing the older teen. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"It's about time that we should start moving." The platinum haired teen stated before walking off to the entrance.

It took a while for Tsuna to gather his dumbstruck wits, blinking in the aftermath. He got up with a heaving sigh. "He's right, an hour has probably gone by now."

"_This is the first time I'm hearing you be this submissive, Tsunayoshi._" Verde's smugness had no problem in drifting through the receiver.

Tsuna growled. "I'll clear this up now, Verde, I am, and will not be, submissive in my life." He turned to the two lagging behind. "Pick up the pace, we'll need to hurry through this place if we want to live with our lives intact."

"No need to say that!" G snapped.

"Whatever suits you," Tsuna retorted in return.

Their way out was devoid of any action, until they neared the front of the building.

Tsuna bumped into the older teen on front of him, rebounding as if he had hit a brick wall. "What gives?" He whined, nursing his nose. "Why stop so abruptly?"

"If you rather get caught, keep it up." The male before him replied, barely glancing his way.

"I'll keep quiet if you would tell me your name." Tsuna muttered, half cross with how authoritative the other sounded.

"_Tsunayoshi, I doubt that it would make sense to ruin your situation further._"

Said brunette ignored Fon's advice and continued to argue one-sidedly. "I even ask for your name _nicely_, something that I _hardly_ do anymore, but you brush it off!" He gesticulated. "Maybe the next time I should just hold a _gun to your head_ and _threaten_ you for your name then!" Tsuna heaved a sigh. "That's seriously sad," He shook his head. "isn't it common courtesy to know someone's name?"

The platinum haired teen turned around and stared down at the petite brunette. Tsuna stared back defiantly. "Then it should be common courtesy to say your name first, when wanting to know another."

The stare down continued between the two, until Tsuna decidedly broke it. "I'm not giving in until you say your name first, _Platinum._"

The now named 'Platinum' gave a nonchalant shrug. "Suit yourself, rabbit."

"R-R-_Rabbit!?_" Tsuna sputtered. He was never called anything else, other than 'Dame', and now 'scum', and his name of course, but being called after an animal? That was certainly the least of what he had expected.

"That really does suit you though." Giotto piped up, chuckling.

Tsuna glared at him, a near delinquent's aura swirling about him. "I never asked for your opinion."

Giotto gave a gulp, nodding frantically. "R-Right, sorry!"

G gave a glare at the young teen in return, scowling. They were, however, interrupted. "We've been found out, thanks to your stupid bicker, Rabbit."

"How is that my fault, _Platinum._" Tsuna growled. "I don't see a single fault that would leave this as _my_ problem."

"Spouting sarcastic remarks is what brought us down, and all of them came from you." Platinum shot back.

Tsuna took the time to process what was said, and unfortunately for him, it did deem true. But, to be really honest with himself, that was partly Giotto's fault too. If he hadn't gotten drunk, he wouldn't have had to act mature around him. And really, the only time he actually blew off the plug on his sarcasm was when Verde had contacted him, giving him relief. Since then, the jet stream kept flowing on without a stop. And so, as if not to lose face, he muttered a quick response. "It's still not _entirely_ my fault."

Yells broke their inner argument, reminding them of their dire situation. "_Guards!_ We have _intruders!_"

"Well, no shit." Tsuna retorted exasperatedly. "Well, Platinum, what do you say on a diversion? I can guarantee a good argument."

The older male looked at the smaller teen, evaluating him. "Twenty minutes."

Tsuna groaned. "_Again_ with the timing? Fine, I'll hold out on what I deem to be this _twenty minutes._"

He received a nod, motioning to the other two to follow his lead. He was soon left behind, staring after them, only for his concentration to be broken with another yell. "Geez, everyone I meet is just so _impatient!_"

"_And that's coming from you?_" Verde inquired.

"Shut up, Verde." He squared his shoulders and stepped out. "I need you to stream in some jokes for old timers."

"_Will it ease your sarcasm?_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

Nana began to beat the cake mix when Timoteo entered the kitchen. "That smells quite nice,"

The woman let out a giggle. "It hasn't even been put in the oven yet."

"True, but I know an excellent delicacy when I see one." Timoteo chuckled.

"Thank you," Nana laughed lightly, continuing her baking.

"Iemitsu is quite lucky to have a wife that can cook anything." He continued to praise his advisor's wife.

This time, Nana outright laughed, surprising the Don. "Now I can't agree wholeheartedly with that one,"

That certainly confused the senior. "May I ask, why not?"

"When I had first started cooking," Nana started, pouring the batter into a pan. "I hadn't known the first thing in cooking," She paused in her work to think, then let out another giggle. "or anything really."

"That's," Timoteo paused to search for the right words. "quite shocking." He finally conceded.

Nana nodded. "Isn't it?" She hummed as she began to work through her cake recipe. Timoteo retreated to the living room in order to let everything sink in.

* * *

"_Before_ you say anything, allow me to clear _one thing!_" Tsuna spoke with a calm demeanor, despite the fact that he and the other escapees were hiding from the angry crowd behind them. "This is _not_ my fault."

"How the _fucking hell_ is this _not_ your fault!" G hissed. "You were simply told to keep them at bay for a _mere twenty minutes!_"

"I said that I'd keep them at bay when I _deem_ it's twenty minutes!" Tsuna countered defensively. "And _I tried!_"

"How is a _fucking twelve minutes_, _trying?!_" G argued. Both Platinum and Giotto watched the bickering from their own ends. One worried, the other slightly amused.

"Like _I said!_ This _isn't my fault!_" Tsuna shot back, glaring at the older brunette. "I have _legitimate proof!_"

"Then let's hear of it, brat!" Said older teen returned the glare.

"It was this cat!" Tsuna shoved a furry object in front of G. "See? I told you it is _legit!_"

All three older teens stared at the tawny cat, who in return stared back at them with large green eyes. A few heartbeats of silence were then shattered. "Meow."

G blinked out of his trance, returning to his previous anger. "You say this damn furball is a legitimate excuse? And because of this _furball,_ you nearly get us _discovered?!_"

"He's not just _any damn furball!_" Tsuna retorted. "This _furball_ spoke, in the _human language!_"

Silence reigned over the group as they looked back to the cat. Predictably, it responded with a casual meow. G shook his head. "He's finally lost it..."

Platinum didn't say anything, while Giotto gave a small tight smile towards Tsuna. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi, but that's just impossible."

The petite brunette felt a stab, as he looked down at the cat. The cat merely looked back at him. Calming himself down a bit, he let his rationality take over again. The cat did not speak the human tongue. If it did, that would be a blaring sign saying that he was starting to become paranoid. He let out a sigh, allowing his posture to slump a little. "You're right, I must be imagining things."

Various voices of agreements met with his statement. "Now what the heck are you going to do with our situation?" G added, eyeing the younger brunette in vain.

"At least I can fix that." Tsuna shrugged, grabbing hold of the cat, who let out a howl of surprise. He muttered under his breath. "Well, it was nice knowing you while it lasted, weird cat." He walked out of their hiding place, and ripped fur off of the base of its tail, allowing a loud screech to erupt from it. Tsuna then gave it a kick to make it land a bit farther from his position. "_Look out!_ It's a _rabid cat!_" He yelled, watching how the chaotic scene turned out with chasing after the pained cat. He then returned to the others. "There, a free pass for all."

Platinum was the first to get up in order to take the advantage. G was next after getting over his initial shock of the practical cat abuse, while Giotto was pretty hung up on the fact that an innocent animal was treated as such. G forcefully grabbed his arm, hauling his best friend up. "The cat's fine, Gio, it's not the end of it's life!"

"But, what if it can't live without that extra patch of fur?" Giotto questioned, horror taking over his features. "What if it ends up dying in some dirty street!?"

"Relax, it'll survive," Tsuna heaved a sigh. "let's just go before they notice." He ran a hand through his stiff hair, ruffling it slightly to allow loose strands come out. "You'll know it's the same cat, since a patch of fur would be lighter than the others." He then began to walk off, not caring to see if they followed or not.

"_That certainly was interesting to hear._" Verde's voice crackled to life.

Tsuna gave a snort. "I'd rather sleep for eternity, this night has been much too long for me to handle." He paused, tossing around a thought. "It's hard to believe that I'm actually saying this, but I miss being with the rest of you guys."

"Hoh?_ I'd love to see the reactions of such a scenario,_" Verde's amusement seemed tangible. "_with you stating it like that._"

"That _isn't_ funny!" Tsuna whined. "I'm actually getting tired here!" He sighed. "Who knows how long I've stayed here... And imagine when I go back!" He exclaimed. "I've already forgotten on what time of day I've pressed the clock face!" He let out a gasp. "You don't think I've actually become a paranoia victim, do you?"

Verde's tongue clicking managed to drift over the receiver. "_You did say that cat could speak the human tongue, if that isn't a victim of paranoia, I don't know what else would be on par._"

"But I'm not lying!" Tsuna nearly wailed. "Urgh... whatever, I don't _care_ anymore."

"_Why would you even think that a cat would even speak the human tongue, anyway, Tsunayoshi?_"

"I'm sure you're just going to brush it off as a _'paranoia victim loss'_ if I tell you anything." Tsuna huffed. He hadn't noticed how the others had quietened.

"_I promise I won't account it as such,_" Verde swore solemnly.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna inquired.

"_I'm sure,_"

"Are you really, really, sure?"

"_Yes, I'm really, really, sure,_"

"Are really, really, seriously really, sure?"

"_Yes I'm― Oh for Science's sake! Just spit it out already!_" Verde snapped.

Tsuna grinned, laughing. "Alright, since you've elated my mood, I'll tell you." He ceased his laughter before speaking, expressing his thoughts on why he thought the cat spoke in the human tongue. "I keep imagining Natsu's responses, that's pretty mind-blowing in my opinion," He let out a sigh. "I even give myself goosebumps, sometimes."

"_You are just sharing a bond with each other,_" Fon spoke up. "_Lichi and I are the same._"

"That's a plausible idea," Tsuna agreed, giving a small nod. "but we haven't even been through a year to have a bond that strong."

"_Who knows, you don't need to spend a literal year to obtain such a bond, Tsunayoshi._" Fon replied.

"Whatever you say," Tsuna gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Tsunayoshi," The said brunette turned to look at who had spoken. Giotto gave a small smile. "who is this, _Natsu_, you speak of?"

"He's a feisty cat, who thinks he's the King of the world." Tsuna replied without casting a second thought on the question. "I can't believe I ended up saving such a feline anyway." He muttered more to himself than anyone really.

"So you're a cat person?" Giotto questioned.

Tsuna thought over the answer, giving a shrug. "I don't know if I'm such, but I do know that I'll give anything to have careless naps." He paused. "So I guess I can chalk it up to envy, then."

The rest of the way out of the manor was filled with small chatter. Tsuna did wonder where the melon bastard went, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was just glad that he was able to get out of the place without getting lost. That would have been a terrible outcome. They soon made it outside, much to Tsuna's greater relief, and after a small argument, they decided that retrieving their clothes would be the best choice. "I'd also like to take a dip in the river to get cleaned, if you don't mind." Tsuna stated, as they got near to their destination. "I don't think I can live this dirty for another second."

The others agreed to a short bath as well.

* * *

Back at the manor, the tawny cat tried to settle on its tree perch, getting used to the bald patch he had newly acquired that very night. Shifting so the foreign feeling of the bark on bare skin was minimized. It gave a huff, tucking it's forepaws under it. "Stupid humans, all the same, no difference."

-o-

Daemon swirled the wine in his cup, his gaze on the trickling people. His ventriloquism act on the younger brunette was worth the time. He had spotted the teen trying to talk to the adults, gesticulating so much for his age, while the ones at the back had made a break for it.

His plan of using a cat to act like a puppet definitely wrung out a beautiful reaction. He'll have to polish this new magic of his.

* * *

By the time everyone had finished taking a bath in the river, G had not stopped giving Tsunayoshi a critical once-over. The younger brunette gave a comfortable sigh, snuggling in his sweatshirt. "I don't care if it's dirty, I miss the comfy feeling~" His hair had returned back to his usual unruly style, after drying it with the suit he stole. Giotto's had done the same, and that was where G was stuck with a strong urge of contemplation.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and blurted out what was on his mind. "You didn't say you had a _brother,_ Gio!" The second it left his mouth, did he realize how wrong it sounded after they've all been through.

However his blonde companion expected this, and gave a sheepish smile. "He's not my brother, G. But he would have been if my parents hadn't kicked the bucket."

"Talking behind my back isn't something you'd call nice," Their attention turned to the petite teen in question. "but knowing your parents passed on isn't a pretty fact to hear either, I give condolences, as late as it is." Tsunayoshi gave a nod towards Giotto before turning to face the front, continuing his happy tense.

"You know, if I hadn't met him before now, I would have seriously thought he would be your brother," G started. "one that seems to be much smarter than you."

"_Hey!_ I take a serious offense to that!" Giotto exclaimed, earning a laugh from G.

A growl interrupted the moment, causing a snicker from the younger teen among them. "Looks like someone is hungry."

"Shut up, kid!" G shouted, slight red dusting his cheeks.

Tsunayoshi grinned at the reaction, as the fighting bastard pointed out a building. "We can go in there, and ask for help."

"A good idea!" Tsunayoshi cheered, and shot off to the house. The others had no choice but to follow him, at a much slower pace.

From afar, the figure of the petite teen knocked on the door until it opened. He spoke to the adult, gesturing over to them. G swore that the small brunette faked a few sniffles, making the man look over to them in concern. He finally gave a nod, allowing Tsunayoshi to run over to them. "Alright, I got us a place to stay for the night, under the story of us running away from these super terrible guys who kidnap children for the underground market." He explained. "We can't return to our families in a day, so we are grateful to stay under a roof, if only for a little while."

To G's dismay, and secret admiration, he found that the boy had weaved a story for them in a matter of minutes in the time he had left them for the house. Giotto spoke up, genuine concern in his tone. "Is that what happened to you?"

Tsuna was quiet for a while, before turning to face the blonde, snickering. "What makes you think that, lovestruck blondie?" G nearly choked at the name calling while the teen continued. "Don't concern yourself over the fine print, we get a roof and dry ground!" He gave a stretch. "I can accept that with wholehearted feelings! Now let's go!"

They all made their way to the man, who had stood at the doorway, waiting patiently for them. "Alright, I won't ask, or pry into your pasts, but while you stay here for the short time you have, you are to follow the house rules, understood?" All of them nodded. "Seeing as you are a bunch of boys, no fighting, no cursing, and no lazing around."

"That's it?" Tsunayoshi asked.

The man nodded. "Yup, now I'd like to know your name's boys! Can't let anyone I don't know, in."

"Oh, well I'm Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short," Tsuna pointed to himself, taking the lead. He pointed towards G. "That is skinny guy is G, while the blonde beside him is Giotto, and the stern looking guy here is Platinum."

"Platinum?" The man raised a brow, looking over at the fighting bastard.

The said person cleared his throat. "My name is Alaude."

"That's better," The man grinned. "it's nice to meet you all, you can just call me Gordon!" He gestured them in. "Now come inside, it gets quite chilly during the night! Why don't you all share a room with my son?" Gordon then called his son down. "Knuckle!" A patter of footsteps soon thundered down the steps. Soon a teen with dark hair appeared at the bottom of the stairs, brown eyes expectant. Gordon patted Tsuna's hair. "Take these boys up to your room, and play nice for the night, y'hear?"

Knuckle beamed after sweeping over the group. "Sure thing, dad!" He grabbed hold of Tsuna's arm, and ran upstairs. "Come on! Let's go!"

And once again they were on the move. G sighed as he began to follow.

* * *

**Omake: Not giving a shit about anything.**

Tsuna decided that he would not care for a single thing the group of adults did that day.

The reason?

Plain and simple; they ignored him for far _too long_. So since he was _so nice_, all the time, he would return the favor, ten times over.

Of course, no one immediately noticed the change. Not until Skull pointed out the weird behavior. "Don't you guys think that Camellia is acting strange?"

Colonello took a swig out of his water bottle, flopping down on the sofa. "Camellia? Isn't he having one of his many tantrums of being ignored?"

"He'll stop eventually." Lal brushed the matter off. Fon gave a smile, while Verde, Viper and Reborn didn't bother to put any input.

Skull gave a sigh. "If you say so,"

However, Tsuna inherited _both_ his mother's and father's stubborn streak, resulting a rather huge stubborn ego. So that just ended up with him continuing his charade of not giving a flipping shit about anything. And soon it was causing everyone problems.

"_Mu_, I can't take it anymore! That Camellia is spending money _wherever_ and _whenever_ he feels like it!" Viper fumed, storming into the living room. "Someone's _got_ to _stop_ him!"

"I agree," Reborn grit out, silently fuming in his chair, playing with his black pistol. "he took all my bullets and melted them for some non-existent science experiment."

Colonello groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "He's taken my bullets too, and he won't even come out of his room to jog with me either."

"I say he needs to be taught a lesson on where he can actually enter, and where _not_ to enter!" Lal ground out, her anger coming off in waves.

"He also needs to give back the things he borrowed," Skull whined. "I already miss my lucky picture autographs!"

"I agree that he needs to learn a few manners," Fon stated, his smile a bit sharp. "I can hardly concentrate on my meditation."

"Everytime he visits my lab, _something_ goes missing." Verde pushed his spectacles up.

They all agreed on one thing: they needed the orange covered teen to return to his usual attitude of sarcastic remarks.

With that intention they went to go find the brunette, finding him in the garden, reading a book. They rounded on him, not having to wait long to be noticed. "I'm assuming you all are after my head for one reason or other."

"Accurate enough," Verde spoke up, his hands in his pockets.

"It's not _'accurate enough'_, but on the _dot._" He replied, sighing as he closed his book shut. "I assume you guys learned your lesson?"

"What kind of lesson is this _tantrum_ of yours going to _teach us_, Camellia?" Fon stated, exasperated with the younger one's talk.

Tsuna kept his tongue for a few moments, debating on whether to tell them outright, or not. He decided that they needed to face it, so he told them outright. "That ignoring another could definitely lead to trouble."

The group quietened, thinking over the childish reason. Tsuna didn't waste his time as he got up, patted himself down, and left the inner circle. "I'll return back to being my original self, even return the belongings that I kept in my room. I'll also order the highest grade bullets for the both of you as well, Reborn, Colonello. I'll even return the money I've spent on my useless shopping of snacks and data chips. I even apologize for being rude to you. Just let me finish reading this English book of mine in peace." And he entered the building, closing the door behind him.

The silence that befell the group was then broken with Skull asking the question on all of their heads. "So what he's saying is that we've been had with a specifically planned tantrum of sorts?"

Putting it as such made them all snap back to reality and disperse in their separate ways, some muttering incoherently.

They all agreed on one thing though, and that was agreeing on the fact that they had _not_ been played by a _mere eleven year old_ kid.

Their pride was just too great for that.

* * *

**It's now done! *secret cheering in the background* I felt like this would take forever! And it seems that the past arc has elongated, again. :/ Never fear! Since Knuckle is the last who Tsuna would meet and get to know, before going home with his time machine... Yup, it was fun while it lasted.**

**As for the poll it is happened to have a near close race between R27 and All27. Here are the results:**

**All27** _(All x Tsuna)_: 163

**R27** _(Reborn x Tsuna)_: 146

**F27** _(Fon x Tsuna)_: 38

**Arco27** _(Arcobaleno x Tsuna)_: 30

**1827** _(Hibari x Tsuna)_: 25

**F77** _(Fon x Nana)_: 16

**RF27** _(Reborn x Fon x Tsuna)_: 15

**Ver27** _(Verde x Tsuna)_: 9

**0027** _(Enma x Tsuna)_: 9

**10027** _(Byakuran x Tsuna)_: 8

**5127** _(Shoichi x Tsuna)_: 8

**R2733** _(Reborn x Tsuna x Ryohei)_: 7

**5627** _(Colonello x Tsuna)_: 5

**None**: 4

**6927** _(Mukuro x Tsuna)_: 1

* * *

**Take a look at my profile page for a poll, this one's just about done.**

**Hardly go on FB, but rants belong there…. =.=;**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here's the next chapter! This done so long ago… a first for me, since… well a pretty long time now, lol! xD The poll, for those who still don't know, has officially ended with the main role of R27 with All27 fluffiness! *silent applause* Well, I should apologize for many things, but I can't think of one right now. :/ ... Ah, yes, I must apologize for Nana's weirdness in this chapter... it just turned out to be so. :/**

**Ahem, well, as promised, here are the replies to the previous chapter! :D Thanks for the awesome replies! XD**

* * *

**DarkAngelLilithX:** Unfortunately, the poll is not open, but I appreciate your participation. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, though! :D

**Sakura-pyon27:** Thanks for the participation of the poll, but it is now closed. You are also the 500th reviewer, so I wish to create an omake especially for you on the next chapter, PM me if you like to. :) Enjoy the chapter in the meantime~ :L

**Blazin'Blue:** I can't agree with you more, lol! :D Things sped up, and I was honestly asking myself on how long I was going to drag this out for, but now it's back to the present. As for Nana, she'll be unraveled after everything has gone through… *sniff* and that's a lot to go through… TT^TT Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

**Kuroi Rin:** I'll tell you one thing, it was _hard_ bringing them together for interactions… I was looking for a short way out, and I feel guilty in that, but I'm glad that you liked how it turned out, lol! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Guest:** Yes, it is decided, a main R27 with All27 fluff until then. When I read your review, I realized how things were in that perspective and I had to laugh at how accurate it seemed, lol! :D Thanks for participating in the poll, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! XD

**Crucifix HiME:** How true could the updates be now? Lol, very true, but it was in the moment, and thus a quick delivery. :) I'm glad you thought that it was an entertaining chapter, and I hope you think so for this one as well! xD

**Hime-chan Natsumi:** Estoy tan feliz de que te gusta la originalidad! Tuve que pensar muy duro para que eso vienen a la mente, lol! xD Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y es omake, un abrigo hasta finales del pasado de 410 años. : P

**phxjkr88:** Thanks for participating in the poll, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Zivyx:** Tsuna's sarcasm is easy to miss, isn't it? :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Sawada Ten-chan:** I do too, I can't deny that, and then I think I make him much older than he really is… The guilt is pretty raw… Anyway, hope you like this chapter. :)

**F.A.M.4Life:** Thanks for participating in the poll, I appreciate it! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

**Sailor Pandabear:** Thank you! :D I hope you like this chapter as well! xD

**lovelydragonfly:** You're very welcome! :D And thank you! xD Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Sn0wk1tty:** Lol, I loved creating that part too! xD I'm glad that you liked it! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Slenderbrine:** The numbers on there are the official numbers for the characters, they are used in replacement of the names, and they are much easier to type out than the character's full name too. As for your yaoi question, well, mine was a dip in curiosity when I allowed the pairings. Hope these answers satisfied your questions. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter~

**Darkness7913: **I appreciate your will to participate in the poll, lol, and I'm glad that you found that interaction hilarious. I could pretty much say the same for myself… if not for the fact that I was most definitely cackling evilly… lol. I hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**BADASS-OtakuBoss:** Lol! I'm happy that you like this story! XD It makes the worth that much more! :D I'll give you a heads up, since spoilers are bound to happen, there will be a second part to this past adventure, maybe then things would start rolling! :D Hope you like this chapter! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** Aw, thanks so much! :D I've missed you lots since the last update, lol! xD As for your questions, yes Nana's parents are from Russia, and for Tsuna's first kiss… well, since I couldn't figure that out before now… the one with Kyoya, on the roof, was initiated by him, so he didn't count it as a first kiss. Hope that wasn't too confusing… :P Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Me:** I'm glad that you love sarcastic Tsuna, lol, and the story of course! :D Here's the update! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

**beulah2013:** Sadly no, it's not 1827, though it's kinda funny, this story, when it started, was supposed to be Fon and Tsuna. But the votes out ruled it and it became a major fluff until R27 kicks in. :) Aha~ oh well, hope you enjoy it anyways. :D

**bebepantheon:** I don't think I clearly stated it…. *looks away guilty* but it did have some major pointers that led to that… I think… Ahem, well I'm glad that you loved reading through the story, lol, I couldn't do that myself, even if I tried! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! XD

**ILearnedItFromThePizzaMan:** I'm really glad that you love the developments, I really try hard on that portion, doesn't work out for me… but sadly, it won't major into All27, sure it has fluff for the most part until R27 kicks in, I appreciate your vote as well. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Guest:** I have updated, dear guest of mine, lol! :P

**darkpaladin12:** I'm super glad that you enjoyed this story, and I'll make sure to allow more interaction between Tsuna and Viper, as apology for not placing your vote. :) Enjoy this chapter in the meantime! :D

**Redmeadow:** Lol, I'm glad you do. :) Tsuna is their sky, the reason for their guardian-less attitude is mainly because I don't really like them to have that kind of relationship, and instead have something more to a personal one on one relationship with each character, if you know what I mean. The other reason for that is, well, Tsuna _is_ an eleven year old, I doubt that they would act as Guardians for a kid like him, they are adults, and they have pride, lol. :P And the age is also the reason for his anti-gay personality, normal children would act the same way, and I love their reactions to such questions, aha~ it's part of the story, but it will gradually change as Tsuna ages. :) The curse will come, that's a big no for a skip, so no need to worry for that! :D Tsuna's identity will also come in gradually, and so will Nana's until her specific arc comes. :D I hope this answered your questions, the longest I've ever gotten, I think, lol! XD Hope you enjoy the chapter as well! :D

* * *

Knuckle dragged the strange group of boys with him up to his bedroom, and made sure to drag out some extra bedding for them to sleep on. All the while, Tsuna and company were silent. Either analyzing their surroundings for the night, or looking at the dark haired teen. Tsuna finally broke the silence first. "I suppose introductions are in order, Knuckle?"

The said teen looked up, giving them an uncharacteristically analytical stare. Tsuna would never admit it, to himself or anyone other than himself, that he was indeed growing fidgety with the unwavering stare. Knuckle broke it, letting out a small breath. "I already know your names, thanks to the floorboards being so thin, but it would help if you could label yourselves. That would be helpful."

"You're right." Tsuna nodded. "It's the right thing to do." He paused, continuing afterwards. "I'm Tsuna, the blonde twin is Giotto, the other brunette is G, and Platinum here is apparently called Alaude." Tsuna gave a noncommittal shrug at the blatant look he received from the latter. "I won't give up using a name when I know it, Platinum."

Alaude didn't say anything, though it could have been counted as a telepathic retort with how the youngest of the teens soured. Knuckle spoke up, breaking up the silence. "So are you two really twins?"

"What?" Tsuna answered, intelligently in all his past five years. Knuckle opened his mouth to repeat, but was cut short, by the younger brunette. "Sorry, I'll re-answer that again," He paused. "he looks like me, but isn't related to me. Make any sense?" Knuckle nodded slowly, comprehending the statement.

"_If only you knew the details,_" Verde sighed.

In response, Tsuna gave a snort. It gained a few looks, but he ignored it. "I'll be out for a while, Knuckle," He pointed to the door. "just for some air."

The older teen nodded. "Okay,"

Tsuna proceeded to head out, making sure he made as little noise as possible. Once outside, Tsuna let out a huge sigh. "It's about time I went home."

"_I agree,_" Verde spoke up. "_you've overstayed for a mere prototype time machine._"

"I did lose connection with you," Tsuna pointed out.

"_But you could have merely pressed the watch's face to go back immediately._" Verde countered.

Tsuna was silent for some time, allowing the fact to sink in. "But then you'd have one of those time paradoxes happening if I left without the Bluetooth," Tsuna countered, feebly. "I doubt that you could retrieve it again without a time penalty."

"_I would have thought of other ways to dispose of it._" Verde concluded.

"Whatever you say," Tsuna smirked, allowing the light breeze to run through his unruly hair. For a moment it was quiet, with the brunette enjoying the peace.

"Tsunayoshi?" The said teen sighed with the lasting peace gone. "I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"I mind," He muttered, a tad bitter. Turning to eye the blonde from the corner of his eye. "what brings you out here, lovestruck blondie?"

"I guess there is no hope in asking to drop that ridiculous nickname, is there?" Giotto asked sheepishly.

Tsuna shook his head in response. "Not a chance, you're situation is pretty much similar to Platinum's."

"I... still don't understand," Giotto confessed.

Tsuna shrugged. "You don't need to." Silence descended on them again, the two teen's looking up at the sky's dying colors. "So what _exactly_ did you come here for anyway?" Tsuna finally questioned Giotto.

The said teen cleared his throat, lightly. "Well, I guess you could chalk it up to just me wanting to talk to you." He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I feel like we are much closer than what you initially said in Knuckle's room."

Tsuna gave a snort. "Then I guess I should read history all over again?"

"Erm," Giotto didn't know how to reply to that counter, so he allowed the silence to drag on. This time much awkwardly than before. "W-Well, moving on, where did you originally come from, Tsunayoshi?" He questioned, hoping to make conversation with the less willing brunette.

Tsuna let out a non-existent sigh, looking tired. "Japan, that's my country."

"Japan?" Giotto questioned.

"Yes," Tsuna answered, slightly in annoyance. "it's an isolated country, having all four directions met with the sea."

"There's an actual country like that?" Giotto asked in surprise. At Tsuna's annoyed glance, he defended himself. "I haven't been out of the country, and this information is all new to me!"

"Likewise," Tsuna muttered. "in this era, Japan is now beginning a new era, there are a lot of explorers who want to travel and meet new inhabited countries, by the time you've actually grown up, you would be one of the many who has visited Japan." He paused, allowing himself a moment of thought. "And other countries."

"Countries aside! I want to know where you've come from!" Giotto urged.

"What is it with you and your _persistence_ of knowing?" Tsuna answered, exasperated.

"_That is pretty much like you, Tsunayoshi._" Verde inputted, but he was uncharacteristically ignored.

"I just want to get to know you better," Giotto confessed, looking down at the ground.

"And this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Tsuna prodded the subject, with a brow raised.

"I have a feeling that you won't be there tomorrow," He admitted, his shoulders slumping. "and it's pretty sad, knowing that you would leave after all this adventure of some sort."

"That's the first time I have looked at it that way," Tsuna mumbled. He straightened himself, stretching his tired limbs. "if you want to know, I guess that's fine with me." A satisfying pop sounded, and he continued. "I live in Namimori, Japan, a normal town in where the normalcy is kept by a Demon Perfect, and everyday life is monotone to the point it becomes strenuous." Here Giotto was starting to feel like he shouldn't have asked, but kept quiet since it was a perfect opportunity to know the usually lying teen better. "My mom is always with me, though I feel like she knows more than she should at times, my dad isn't always home, and I have a Grandpa who teams up with my dad just to drown me in future wedlocks."

The silence that ensued, cued in Giotto. "Um, that sounds pretty..."

"Intense?" Tsuna supplied, nodding in agreement. "I know,"

They stayed like that for a few more moments, until the first stars appeared in the darkening sky. Giotto was the first to get up. "I guess it's better to head back inside now,"

Tsuna agreed by getting up and following the older teen in. Tomorrow he would have to wake up much earlier in order to head back home. He paused in his thoughts, Giotto was pretty much right with that feeling of his. Shrugging he continued on his way.

* * *

Verde let his head fall back. "I don't know if this experience would change him, or give him more of a sharp tongue."

"It would be neither." Fon replied, sitting down in the extra chair Verde had gone to find for him. "Since Tsunayoshi likes to keep himself consistent,"

"Consistent," Verde snorted. "he's practically thrown himself head first in everything we had come across."

Fon hummed in agreement. "He _is_ still a child,"

Verde huffed, turning back to his research.

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning, way before dawn had broken. Slowly he allowed his senses to flood in and let it inform him of what information his whereabouts held, a habit that stuck with him after an accident a few nights from the beginning. Giotto was snuggled with G, who in turn was snoring quite loud. Platinum was snoozing his head off quietly a bit farther away from the other two. Making sure he wasn't near either of them, Tsuna got up and headed for the door, only relaxing when he was out of the house. "Who knew the sneaking trait would come in handy here," Tsuna muttered, stretching his limbs.

"So you're an early riser too?" Tsuna whipped around to come face to face with Knuckle. Biting back a curse, the habit stuck whenever Reborn snuck up on him.

"What are you doing so early out of bed?" Tsuna questioned. "It's not even dawn yet." He pointed out.

Knuckle grinned. "That's because I'm ultimately training!" At the questioning look he explained further. "I want to be a professional boxer! It's always been my dream to be able to box in the ring!" He fist pumped the air.

"I see," Tsuna nodded. "then if I can ask, were you literally named knuckle? You know," He fisted his hand and pointed to his knuckles. "like these?"

"My dad named me, he even admits he had bad naming sense," Kunckle huffed, brows furrowed. "He said that if my mom hadn't died giving birth to me, she would have given me an ultimate name!"

"Oh, sorry," Tsuna muttered, looking down at the ground. "I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter," The older teen waved the matter off. "it's in the past and dad said that God is now watching over her." He gained a far off look. "And she is now watching after me,"

Tsuna nodded, humming in approval. "Sounds nice." Silence took them, only disturbed with the birds' song of the early morning choir. Tsuna then cleared his throat. "Well, I got to go now, can't wait any longer to go home," He turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait for the others to wake up?" Knuckle called, regaining his enthusiasm.

Tsuna gave him a rueful smile. "They live much closer to you than I do, so I best be going now in order to get home before sundown." He gave a wave and left, turning a corner to hide himself further into an alley of sorts. "I start and end in an alley, how ironic."

"_So I'm guessing that you are now ready to have yourself transported back to the present?_" Verde spoke through the Bluetooth.

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep for eternity," Tsuna gave a yawn. "it'd be nice to sleep in my bed again," He sighed at the memory of his soft bed. "maybe sleep for a whole week without anyone noticing."

"_About that,_" Fon spoke up. "_we have a job in two days time._"

Tsuna gave a groan. "There goes my sleeping time..." He rubbed his face tiredly. "This time I have to sneak under _two_ noses!"

"_You did mention that your Grandpa was over,_" Verde confirmed.

"Thanks, _Mister Obvious_," The brunette drawled. "it's not like I _hadn't_ known of that fact my _entire life_!"

"_And so starts the sarcasm again,_" Verde sighed.

"_Tsunayoshi,_" Fon intervened. "_I know it's probably not my place to tell you, but maybe you should take a break on your sarcasm._" He suggested. "_It's proving to be unhealthy for your mental state, a break for three days would allow sufficient time to rest your mind._"

"Fon, it is a great idea," Tsuna started. "but I have to remind you that, throwing a sarcastic remark at every little thing is what let's me keep breathing." He shrugged. "Now brief me on the mission, since nows as good as any time," Tsuna spoke with a tad of authorization in his tone. "I have an unsettling feeling coming on rise..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"_I wonder,_" Fon started, in an all-knowingly tone, his words clearly smiling across the receiver. "_if this trip taught you to become a more suitable Boss,_"

Tsuna was about to object when Verde butted in. "_That is a very dramatic change,_" He huffed. "_this was merely something of noteworthy research that I had gone through. The change in what the subject may feel, is unaccounted for._" Verde concluded.

"I'm not an object!" Tsuna retorted. "Just give me the brief!"

Tsuna pouted at the laughs he heard through the receiver. Fon spoke up again, ceasing his laughter. "_Sorry, can't help it,_" He chuckled. He continued after clearing his throat. "_we're to infiltrate the second to top Mafia base for information about money smuggling. Though I wonder how Reborn would feel like, looking at this job proposal._"

This caught Tsuna's attention. "Why would you say that?"

There was a few minutes of silence, before Fon spoke up again. Slightly subdued. "_Reborn's current student, under the former Head of the Famiglia, is the current Don._"

"Ouch..." Tsuna stated, frowning. "So what you're telling me, is that Reborn is training this, Don, and he might as well been backstabbed by the same guy, growing in power?"

"_That's not possible,_" Verde interjected.

"Pray tell," Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms.

"_Well the Cavallone,_" Fon interjected, almost worriedly. "_is in a tight alliance with the Vongola, the strongest Famiglia in power, and Reborn is acquainted with Vongola, under the Ninth Don, rather deeply. He is also acquainted with the Cavallone Decimo as in a teacher-student bond, so it's not an easy feat for him._"

Tsuna stayed silent, thinking over the possibilities that might be on hand. He finally sighed, allowing the troublesome thoughts to leave him in peace. "Reborn is a hitman." He stated firmly. "He'll know where to place his loyalties,"

Agreements floated through with a few seconds of delay. Verde then took the opportunity of speaking up. "_It's best if you transfer now, Tsunayoshi, we will then meet with you in two days time._"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, in two days time," He then switched the Bluetooth off, and prepared to be transported back to his original time frame.

* * *

Timoteo couldn't tell whether the constant buzzing in his head was for something terrible, or something he didn't particularly like. Both placed him in a dilemma since he didn't like either.

The paperwork he had left back at his office was also the reason why he had become so fidgety this morning as well. It was a huge possibility that Coyote found about his negligence and decided to hunt him down accordingly, and he would never underestimate his right hand's ability to stalk and conquer.

The last time he did so... it didn't end so well.

He sighed, letting his actual years wash over him. Supposing that Coyote did manage to track him down, he wondered what excuse he could give to his right hand without looking like he was running away from work. Paperwork, he mentally corrected himself. Paperwork that was pretty much caused by his Guardians, he thought bitterly, the majority of it anyway.

Nana's hum broke into his thoughts, allowing a relaxed smile to spread. Only for it to freeze part way at the enigma that shrouded her. He knew that Nana was an honest, sweet, kind, and gentle woman, with a clean, Japanese, background. However, she was, indeed, still a human being. And there would definitely be flaws in every single one who populated the Earth's circumference, he knew that, but still... Timoteo gave a forlorn sigh. "I must be seriously getting old..."

The doorbell than rang, and the Don briefly wondered how long his advisor would sleep in. "I'm coming!" Nana called out as she went to answer the door. Timoteo then wondered how long Tsunayoshi would be, until he came downstairs. "My! Are you acquainted with Timoteo-san?" Nana's exclamation broke through his thoughts again, this time making him wonder if he could make a run for it while he still had it in himself.

"Yes, ma'am, our Boss is a rather, ditzy person," The unmistakable tone of Coyote spoke up. "we have to apologize on his behalf for his freeloading."

"Not at all! Not at all!" Nana's giggle carried through. "Please, make your way in! I'll get you something to eat!" Shuffling could be heard as Coyote and his companion entered the Sawada household, making their way through. Nana had gone off to the kitchen immediately, humming a light tune.

How the Vongola Don wished that he was that carefree, but alas, it was not meant to be so. He sighed as the door to the living room opened revealing both his Storm and Rain Guardians, shuffling inside the sitting room. Timoteo let a warm smile cross his face, as he greeted them. "So I am rather ditzy, am I?"

Coyote gave a snort. "It's your fault that you left your paperwork unfinished,"

"That I did," Timoteo nodded.

It was quiet, until Schnitten spoke up. "So this is Iemitsu's house?"

"If you're eyes aren't working, then why bother?" Coyote growled.

Schnitten grinned, his eyes dancing. "I never knew Iemitsu's wife would still keep her beauty after so many years!" He laughed. "Makes you think that Italian women are certainly lacking in something!"

"Now that was plain offensive," Timoteo bit out, feeling the need to protect the rights of Italy's women population.

Schnitten merely grinned in mirth, letting out a laugh. "No offenses to them, Teo!"

Timoteo huffed, turning towards, the unusually quiet, Coyote. Why he hadn't blown up at either him or Schnitten, didn't bode well for the weighted feeling on his chest. "Why so glum, Coyote? It's not everyday that you'd come to Japan on vacation!" Timoteo laughed lightly.

The said man grunted. "Believe me, I would have throttled you ten times over, Teo," He growled. "you leaving without a word, just like back then." Coyote sighed wearily.

"Right," Timoteo agreed cheerily. "back then was pretty much a game of tag!" He broke out into a grin.

Schnitten joined in. "Except for the fact that it was all around the world!" He pointed out.

"You're only saying that since you weren't tasked to go after him!" Coyote glared at the Rain.

Schnitten shrugged, not losing his smile. "It's not like I didn't go after him,"

The Storm let out a half snort and half huff. The Vongola Don then grew serious. "Alright, Coyote, spit it out, you've been rather glum in this happy atmosphere, what's keeping you?"

"Says the guy who had the guts to up and leave at his age," Coyote smiled wryly with dry humor.

"_Coyote_,"

"Fine," The Storm Guardian sighed, straightening up a little. Timoteo noticed that Schnitten's good mood seemed to dampen quite a bit. His attention turned back to his right hand when he heard the switch to Italian. "the Cavallone is under suspicion of money embezzlement, and the Decimo is denying everything."

Timoteo was quiet. "Dino and embezzlement, huh," Timoteo murmured. "it doesn't suit him."

A tense silence descended on them, as the possibility of their strongest alliance turning on them.

A crash resounded in the house, alerting the three men, Coyote was about to get up to check, when Nana's call resounded. "Tsu-kun, watch where you step!" She admonished. "You need to be more careful!"

A groan answered her. "You could tell that to the stairs, kaa-san,"

Coyote raised a brow, sending a questioning glance towards Timoteo. The latter gave a small grin, shrugging. Nana continued. "Anyway, Tsu-kun! I want you to take these to our guests!"

"Guests?" Came the question. "Don't we only have Grandpa over?"

"Timoteo-san's friend's came over," Nana replied. "has your father woken up yet?"

"No, I don't think so... Did Grandpa introduce them to you?"

"Nope~"

"Then how?"

"Mother's intuition!"

"... So you're telling me that you practically let strangers into our house under the intuition of placing them as Grandpa's friends?"

The seniors in the living room were quiet with the revelation. Shocked that it was indeed true to a degree. The matriarch of the Sawada household did let complete strangers into her house. "Ara, always doubting the intuition that your mother was blessed with, I wonder where I went wrong in raising you."

"Did you _have_ to put it like _that_?" A whine countered, dragging out childishly. A soft sigh was barely heard through the door's slight opening. "Fine, I'll take these to the Grandpa and his friends,"

"That's the Tsu-kun I know!" Nana praised, not heeding the mutter her only son made under his breath.

The door then opened, revealing a petite brunette with the most unruliest hair that could easily pass as bed hair. The doe brown eyes that belonged to the child, studied them briefly before closing in resignation. He opened them again, this time smiling adorably. "Grandpa Teo! Mom made these cookies for you, and for your friends as well!" He gestured towards Coyote and Schnitten. Making his way over, he set the homemade baked goods on the coffee table, plopping down with it. "Ne, ne, who are your friends, Grandpa Teo?"

Timoteo chuckled, reaching over to pat his grandchild's unusually soft hair. "These are my friends from quite a ways back," He started. "the one with furrow on his head is Coyote," He pointed to his right hand, his eyes twinkling in laughter as he noticed the other's brow furrow further. "and the one who is currently smiling is Schnitten." He pointed to his Rain, who in turn gave a greeting to the younger boy.

"I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna introduced himself, grinning brightly. "But you can just call me Tsuna!"

"You're pretty energetic for an eleven year old kid," Schnitten acknowledged.

"Not what everyone says, but it is something I work on," Tsuna gave a shrug. "oh! I must show you Natsu, Grandpa!" He brightened up, getting up in order to run out the room.

The three Mafiosos' looked at each other. Not sure on how to approach the situation. Timoteo then made a comment. "Iemitsu did say that he brought home a stray cat,"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san is going on strike because you won't eat breakfast!" Tsuna hollered.

The reaction was instantaneous. A loud thud followed, resulting in a disbelieving cry of, "No! Not the strike, Nana-chan!"

Footsteps quickly pattered down, delivering the petite teen, grinning. "Sorry, I had to wake up dad." He then shifted towards the door, beckoning to whatever was beyond it. "Natsu, come out! I'll get you the food as soon as you come here!" A temperamental gao sounded, as Natsu came into view.

"_Merda!_" Coyote cursed as he leaned in. "Is that a _lion_ cub?"

Schnitten blinked, looking back at the old Don. "A stray _cat_?" He raised a brow at the inquiry. Timoteo merely shrugged.

Tsuna introduced his lion cub. "This is Natsu, Natsu, these are Grandpa's friends, Uncle Coyote and Uncle Schnitten respectively." He gestured to the adults. "And Grandpa Teo you should know, since he was here longer," He nodded towards Timoteo. "Now be good and I'll get your food," Tsuna called, leaving Natsu in the group of adults.

Iemitsu then made a show, stumbling into the living room. His bleary attitude dispersed when he noticed who were present. "Didn't expect to see you here, this soon," He greeted both Coyote and Schnitten with a nod. "Here to take Nono back so soon?" He teased the Storm Guardian, who growled in return.

"Gao~" All men looked down at the forgotten lion cub. Said cub looked like he was rather impatient with the tardiness of the brunette.

Schnitten spoke up first. "I didn't know you owned a lion cub, Iemitsu," He acknowledged with a raised brow in the blonde's direction.

Iemitsu rubbed the back of his neck in resignation. "I can't really believe it myself either," He sighed, settling down on the floor, cross legged. "Tsuna brought Natsu home one day, and we ended up keeping him,"

"That does sound like a long story," Schnitten agreed, nodding his head. "how did Tsuna manage to get his hands on a lion cub, anyway?"

Iemitsu hung his head. "I honestly have no idea how that happened either!"

Tsuna had chosen to appear then with a bowl of canned tuna, by the smell of it. "Good morning, tou-san, I see you've _finally_ woken up." Iemitsu, in turn, gave a slight wry smile. Tsuna proceeded to head over to the awaiting lion cub. "Your food, Natsu," He spoke, setting down the bowl in front of the cub. With a satisfied growl, Natsu began to dig in.

"How'd you come across him, Tsuna?" Schnitten questioned. He couldn't deny his curiosity.

Tsuna hummed in thought, looking down at the said lion. "The situation was really bad back then," He winced involuntarily at the near comedic show of that one mission where he had met the white haired teen. "and it wasn't looking too good for Natsu either, so I decided to pick him up and take him with me." Tsuna grinned, nodding at his own decision.

"You did that with _no hesitation_?" Coyote blatantly stated. "You do realize, kid, that a lion is a _huge animal_, they're not meant to be kept as _pets_."

"Yes, Uncle Coyote, I realize that," Tsuna gave a shrug. "but I couldn't let him die off like that either."

The adults didn't know what to counter the argument with, anymore. The kid was a natural savior, and would probably do so to every dying animal found on the street. Timoteo coughed. "Well, back to the topic at hand," He paused, turning towards his grandson. "Tsuna, I'd like you to let us adults be for a while, we need to converse on top secret matters."

To their relief, the young teen nodded. "Suit yourself, I'll be in the kitchen with kaa-san," He proceeded to leave them all in favor of helping his mother out.

Timoteo spoke up again, this time, gravely. "Now about the problem with the Cavallone, what do you all suggest?"

-o-

"Kaa-san, do you need any help?" Tsuna called as he entered the kitchen.

"Nope, I have everything under control!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just sit here and talk." Tsuna shrugged as he plopped down on one of the dining chairs.

"Oh! That reminds me, Tsu-kun!" Nana turned to her son curiously. "What did Verde-kun send?"

"That, huh," Tsuna nodded at the thought of the time machine, via a wristwatch and now laying broken in a box under his bed. "well, he did send something extraordinary. I feel like I've aged 15 times." He sighed, letting the memory of the past of 410 years flood back in. "But nothing has changed," He noted glumly.

"Ara, that sounds a lot like fun!" Nana giggled, tending to the soup she had on the stove. "Did you thank him properly?"

"No..." Tsuna trailed off, thinking on how any of the things he said was in any way, _fun_.

"Then make sure you do so the next time you two meet up!" Nana pointed out reasonably, for a carefree individual. "And ask them to come by once more if you can, it was fun having them around!"

"Right," Tsuna trailed off, smiling slightly at his Mother's attitude. He then remembered what Fon had told him. "kaa-san, I have to go again in two days time," He dutifully informed the brunette woman. "I would have skipped it, seeing as Grandpa's friends, plus Grandpa and tou-san are here, but it seems to be rather important that I go." He sighed resignedly.

"What is this one about?" Nana asked her son, her slight worries bubbling up again. "It's not something about killing, right?"

"I have yet to murder someone, kaa-san," Tsuna assured his mother. "this one is more like seeking out a mole in a horse's lair." He chuckled. "If I were to commit murder, hypothetically speaking, it would be a particular colleague of mine," Tsuna added dryly, with a certain fedora wearing hitman in mind.

* * *

At the Cavallone manor, Reborn sneezed. The blonde Don at the desk looked at his tutor in slight concern. "You aren't catching a cold are you?"

A click sounded, with the gun's barrel pointed directly at the blonde teen. "I didn't say you could stop with your paperwork, Pipsqueak Dino,"

The said teen couldn't understand why the hitman just couldn't accept the consideration. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, paperwork comes first,"

The quietness resumed, both feeling troubled with the weighted problems on their minds.

* * *

"Besides, he knows how much I hate him," Tsuna gave a shrug. "it's a heads up for him."

"I do hope you don't go off decapitating the poor man," Nana lamented, bringing out a cake from the oven. "think of the consequences, Tsunayoshi."

"Hai, kaa-san," Tsuna agreed. "so I guess it's time to tell tou-san of my next departure." He mumbled, getting up. He paused to think for a while. "Should I take Natsu with me?"

"Is it necessary?" Nana questioned, cutting up vegetables.

"Well, I don't think so," Tsuna started. "but there are other animals that the others bring, he might make some friends," He suggested.

"Why not ask him?"

"You do realize that he is an animal?"

"Yes, I do, but Natsu is such a smart kitty!"

"Kaa-san, he's a lion..."

"_Oh_, same thing!" Nana exclaimed with an indignant huff.

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly. "Right," He then proceeded to leave the kitchen. "I'll inform tou-san, then," Tsuna made his way to the living room, his mind going back to how surprised he was when he was greeted with two other seniors, labelled as Grandpa Teo's friends. He sure wasn't expecting any sort of guest to be with them, and not right after his adventure so soon. Heck, he even felt his stomach jump at the sight of the old pair. If the old people came to see Grandpa, then it was definitely possible that Grandpa Teo was no mere senior Head of the supposed Oil Company... Tsuna stopped in front of the door, piecing his findings together. If his dad was this _Advisor_ to the Vongola Don, it would make sense that Grandpa Teo was that Don, seeing as how they were rather close. Holding back a groan at the information overload, Tsuna shook his head in order to clear his thoughts before going in. "Tou-san, Grandpa Teo, you guys finished with your top secret stuff?"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, come in," Grandpa's voice greeted him.

"I was called by my friend again, tou-san, he wants me to help him out with some things, so I will go over to his house on a sleep over," Tsuna looked at the blonde man. "I'll go in two days,"

Tsuna didn't miss the shared look his dad gave to Timoteo. Nor did he miss the minuscule nod the latter gave. Iemitsu questioned his son. "How long are you going to stay there?"

"Three or four days," Tsuna shrugged.

"Alright then," Iemitsu nodded, after a pause.

Tsuna gave a smile. "Thanks, tou-san!" He then headed out to the porch, where Natsu was lounging in the early afternoon light.

Timoteo then asked a question. "What is your project about, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while, thinking how he was going to answer the question. "He wants to compare horses and moles," He frowned slightly. "and he said he needed assistance."

"That must be a unique project." Timoteo stated. Tsuna nodded, humming a soft tune to himself.

That night, after dinner, Coyote and Schnitten were given lodgings to stay. Tsuna helped them to settle in, and went to his room, plopping down on his own bed. "I miss the softness," He mumbled into his duvet. He turned on his back, sighing at the comfort. "Hey, Natsu," He called out, however he was met silence. "must be sleeping," A while later, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Reborn tinkered with his gun, unusually lost in thought. He knew that in the Underground there were many possibilities of a friend turning on you, making it an end for you immediately. He pulled down his fedora, purposefully covering his eyes. Of course whatever would be thrown at him, he would know where he would be. "-_born! Reborn!_" The said man looked up to see his current student in front of him. Dino was a major wimp, he still is, but thanks to his tutoring, the now Decimo Don of the Cavallone, he was molded into an outstanding leader. He wouldn't admit that he had been half annoyed with the whining he had in the beginning, and was rather glad that the tortures paid off in putting a plug on it. "Hey, you're dazing off again, is everything alright, Reborn?"

"Hn, if you have time to worry for me, you best be finishing up those papers," Reborn grunted, gesturing to the stack of freshly printed papers.

Dino gave a groan. "Where the _heck_ did _those come from_?!" He yelled in exasperation. It wasn't so long ago that he finished the last bit. Dino held his suspicions that the paperwork were constantly spawning somewhere, and had magic powers to appear in his office. Reborn shot the idea down, saying he was overreacting, but he would have said otherwise. "_Anyways_, those can wait! Reborn, something is _clearly_ bothering you!" Dino urged the hitman. "Won't you share?"

"Tsk, you just won't learn to keep out of other people's business," Reborn turned his head away. "very much like that bastard Camellia," He muttered.

Dino, however, caught it. "Who's _Camellia_?"

"Get back to work," Reborn instructed, getting up and walking out of the room.

Dino slumped onto the overly large desk, giving a forlorn sigh. "So uptight, like always," A gunshot rang, piercing the oak desk. "Eep! I'm working! I'm working!" Dino exclaimed, immediately working on the next pile of paperwork. Problems forgotten with the moment.

* * *

Tsuna dragged himself through school the next morning, feeling like the whole world was resting on his shoulders. A huge exaggeration, but it suited the moment. His act of sleeping through the class was practically foiled when his History teacher sent him to the Disciplinary Room. His reason being like any teacher's would. "I would not tolerate you being so slouchy during my class, Sawada, please make sure to inform Hibari of why I sent you to his room." And so the trip to the Demon Perfect's room, a death trip to the majority of the school, was heavenly for the tired brunette.

Tsuna yawned, opening the door of the renowned Disciplinary Committee of Namimori, he called. "Yo, Kyoya, gonna take a nap here if you don't mind." Tsuna side stepped the course of a flying tonfa, which took a liking of piercing the unfortunate wall. He eyed it warily, much reminded of certain handcuffs in his recent adventure. "Maybe you inherited all his bloodlust or something...?" He turned to eye the user of the tonfas. "This is just plain frustrating." Tsuna huffed, making his way to the comfortable looking couch. "I don't even get a _welcome back to the present_ type of greeting," He whined, sinking onto the couch with a sigh.

Kyoya raised a brow at the inquiry. "You weren't even gone for that long, harem herbivore,"

"I don't know whether I should be glad for that nickname, or if I should flip the table in front of me in frustration." Tsuna shook his head wearily. "Anyways, I need to catch up on dear sleep, I've gone on adrenaline high for _far_ too long. Wake me up when school's over." Tsuna yawned, giving a slight stretch, and promptly fell asleep within the second of his head hitting the armrest.

Kyoya soon found himself in a room with a vulnerable brunette herbivore. Why was he in here anyways? He stared at the prone figure, completely lacking in that cocky attitude he had known him for, when a soft rap on the door alerted him. "Come in," He huffed, leaning back into his leather armchair.

Kusakabe, Tetsuya, his second in command, opened the door. "Kyo-san, the construction of the Middle School building has been approved." He spoke up, looking at the lounging teen as he did so. "They said they would start as soon as possible,"

"Hn," Kyoya nodded in approval. It was high time that they got the building built before the next batch of graduates took off from their set pedestal. The Jr. Middle was already a step into the actual curriculum in order to help those who needed to understand the concept of the studies. Kyoya tilted his head in thought as he thought of a new construction plan. "Tetsu, arrange for the High School segment of Namimori to be initiated after the completion of the Middle School segment."

Dutifully, Tetsuya saluted Kyoya. "On it, Kyo-san!" He allowed his gaze to travel around the room then, and did a take back in surprise when he spotted the sleeping brunette humbly, snoring softly. "Um, Kyo-san? Who might your guest be?"

"He would be bitten to death when he gets up," Kyoya stated, going through his paperwork.

Tetsuya nodded slightly, more than used to the attitude of his beloved leader. He gave a small sigh, before leaving the room in order to get started on his next negotiations.

* * *

The next day had Tsuna worrying on how to get past the adults, sans his mother, as he packed his bag. "I have homework, a change of clothes, my laptop, and... I guess that's it, Natsu." He turned towards the lion cub, the latter sprawled across the floor in an attempt to catch the Sun's rays. "Do you want to come along as well?" He questioned, although he doubted that the cub would even answer him. A moment of silence was all that greeted him. "I guess that's a no then?" Tsuna sighed. "But you'd be able to make friend's if you go, I'm sure the others would love to have you around," Silence was met with his statement once again, making the brunette sigh even deeper. "I'm seriously losing it if I'm talking to a cat of all things."

"Gao," Tsuna gave a deadpan at the suspiciously agreeing response he had elicited from the feline.

"Well, if you aren't coming, then I'm leaving, don't do anything rash while I'm gone, you hear?" Tsuna clarified, zipping his bag. "Since you like both my mom and dad, you'll be fine. I'll come back in three days." He slung the bag on his shoulder. "Now I'm off," Tsuna then headed downstairs and was outside after making his leave noticeable for his mother. "kaa-san, I'm off,"

"Be careful, Tsu-kun," Nana called from the kitchen. Too busy in preparing food to keep her worries at bay.

Tsuna then proceeded to head for his flight. "Where should I change now..."

-o-

Schnitten sighed, mostly in relief. The brunette had come out of the house, so it saved his legs the pain of falling asleep.

He still couldn't gather why Timoteo would give such an order. From what he knew, weren't visiting friends' houses a norm?

Shivering slightly from the morning chill, he continued following the teen at a ways back.

"HEY YOU! _EXTREMELY_ JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Schnitten blinked at the sheer loudness of the white haired teen. He glanced quickly to his charge, making sure he was still within range, then back at the older teen. He pointed to himself.

The teen's fire strengthened as his target noticed his proposal. He gave the air a fist pump. "YEAH YOU! _EXTREMELY_ JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Schnitten's first thought was if the kid was crazy. He wouldn't have any sort of boxing club anywhere at his age, and he, himself, was way past that age to indulge in such activity. "Sorry kid, but I have to escort the brat," He pointed in the direction of the brunette.

A frown marred the other's face. "You mean Tsuna?" Schnitten was honestly surprised that the teen was not a broken loudspeaker, and that he was capable of a much smaller tone. He nodded. The white haired teen crossed his arms. "So you were not extremely stalking him?" Another point for the teen, Schnitten thought as he nodded. The other huffed, likely in thought. "Well, if you are sure that you are no danger to Tsuna, then it might be best if you start looking now," At his questioning gaze, he continued. "Tsuna's extremely not there anymore,"

Schnitten turned around, with panic, and frantically searched his surroundings, only to find that it was true. "Argh! Now what am I going to tell Teo?!"

-o-

Tsuna sneezed as he boarded his flight. He had changed into his clothes in some random public toilet near a construction site, and made sure no one was noticing anything. The rest of the way had been peaceful, no more of the inconsistent tug at the back of his head. "They say that when you sneeze, someone is talking behind your back, he he he," Tsuna barely contained the sigh as he was escorted by Wonomichi. Sometimes the man was a real pain being with.

"Don't you ever go with the others?" He asked the checkered man.

The man gave one of his obnoxious laughs. "They aren't underage like you, ho ho ho! So I'm afraid you'll have to stick with me until the end of your session, he he he,"

"Right," Tsuna nodded. "well I want to sleep until then, so don't bother me."

"No problemo! Ho ho ho!" Tsuna rolled his eyes in exasperation, falling asleep in a few seconds as the jet went off.

* * *

**Omake: The Epilogue of the past **(where Giotto wakes up with no Tuna fishes)

Giotto stirred awake, blinking at the warm sunlight that filtered in. He yawned, comfortably stretching on the not so comfortable bedding. Blearily blinking away the rest of his sleepiness, his nose picked up the smell of warm bread alongside butter. "Mn, G?"

"What is it?" The slight gruff response eased the blonde teen in knowing his best friend was still here. The lonely times where he had woken up without the familiar warmth were in the past.

"Mm, good morning," He grinned at the the familiar frowning teen.

"Che," G looked to the side. "morning."

Giotto let out a small laugh. "You know, it's good to see another day."

"Don't get too comfortable, Gio," G warned. "we'll be on the streets again,"

"I know," Giotto sighed. "but sometimes I wish we could stay in one area, G."

"Not likely," The brunette huffed. "as far as I can tell, we'll be on the streets until we earn our own living."

Giotto hummed in reluctant agreement. "I guess you're right."

A shuffle gained their attention, causing the two to look at their unexpected companion. Giotto gave a smile, a tad sheepish. "Alaude, was it? Hope you weren't disturbed while you slept,"

"Hn," The platinum haired teen gave a terse nod, getting up from his seated position.

G scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alaude ignored the brunette, in favor of going downstairs and getting something in his stomach. G's scowl deepened. "Why you- !"

"Now, G, it hardly matters if you get ignored," Giotto put his best effort in placating his friend. "besides, why don't we go downstairs in peace and getting something to eat before we go?" He suggested mildly.

It took a few moments for the brunette's muscles to lose the tension. "Tsk, fine,"

All three headed downstairs towards to the wonderfully smelling food. Giotto's stomach growled, gaining the other two's attention. He gave off a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I haven't eaten much, and the smell of food reignited the feeling."

Alaude turned to continue his way, as G huffed at his friend's antics. "C'mon, let's go and eat,"

The three reached the kitchen, finding that Knuckle had woke up earlier than them, and had given a hand to Gordon in preparing breakfast. The older man glanced at the newcomers, giving them a smile. "I see that you three are finally awake," He gave a laugh. "I thought you'd be asleep until the afternoon!"

Giotto immediately gave a shocked reaction, while G grunted in response. "You're underestimating us, old man," He continued after a pause. "we would never miss a meal, even if we live on the streets!"

"Oh? That's good then. Healthy boys are gifts to the world, after all!" Gordon gave a hearty laugh, setting up the table. Everyone soon settled down and began to have their breakfast. Halfway through the cheerful chatter, Alaude spoke up. "Where is the Rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" Gordon asked curiously.

G gave a snort. "He's talking about that Tsunayoshi, brat,"

Giotto perked up, now noticing the lack of sarcasm being thrown around. Tsuna was most definitely not in the room. It slightly disheartened him, knowing that he wouldn't see him again.

Gordon nodded in understanding. "My boy, Knuckle here, saw him go," He pointed towards the rather quiet boy beside him. "he hasn't been the same since." Gordon gave a shrug. "He didn't feel right if you ask me, that Tsunayoshi boy,"

"What do you mean by that, Gordon Sir?" Giotto questioned, tilting his head in slight curiousness.

"Hm," Gordon frowned.

G supplied a helpful grunt around the bread in his mouth. "Like he wasn't part of our time?"

"I guess you could say that," Gordon gave a shrug. "but there was that look where he had been through quite a lot,"

It was quiet as they all let the information settle on them. Alaude spoke up, breaking up the silence. "He did reveal that we had run from those rotten scum,"

"Right, there was still that," Gordon nodded. "well then, who wants the jam?"

-o-

Giotto let out a weary sigh, earning himself a smack upside the back of his head, courtesy of G. "That's the fifth time you've sighed like that!" He growled, arms crossed. "You would get old much faster if you let your breath out that frequently!"

"But, _G~_" The blonde teen whined. "Tsunayoshi could be in an alley, shivering in hunger by now!" After leaving the house, where they refused to get them in anymore troublesome situations multiple times, Alaude parted soon afterwards. That left him and G to head off wherever. The former had suggested that they would try to find the brunette. So far their luck was sinking, and fast. Giotto knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that they wouldn't be able to find Tsunayoshi, no matter how much they searched. It saddened him greatly that he wouldn't be able to speak to the sarcastic brunette. A thump on his head brought him back to the present. "Ow!" He looked up at his best friend. "What was _that_ for?"

"To bring you back to reality," G stated bluntly, crossing his arms. "it's not like you won't ever see him again, the world is a huge place," He pointed out.

Giotto paused in thought for a while. He then let a grin stretch across his face. "We should go to Namimori, Japan, someday, G!"

"Where the hell is that?" The said teen scoffed.

"A place where the sea comes in all four directions."

"You've finally gone crazy, Gio,"

"Now that's just _mean!_"

G smirked at the pouting blonde. "Yeah, and the next thing you would probably suggest, would be to create a vigilante group," There was silence between them, as the brunette soon dawned on what he had said. "Don't tell me you're actually planning to create one!?" He turned, wide eyed, to his blonde friend.

"But it sounds like a good idea, it does have a nice ring to it too!" Giotto's grin widened. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I take that back!" G shook his head frantically. "You are most definitely _not_ going to create such a group, _you hear?!_"

Giotto nodded absentmindedly, maintaining his grinning face. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, G, _whatever_ you say,"

The said brunette slapped his hand on his face, groaning. He had a terrible feeling that he would regret saying such words.

* * *

**I have finally finished with this chapter! :D Hooray!**

**Check out the poll on my profile, and I'll apologize again for the misunderstanding of an error.**

**Rants belong on FB, even if my time has been dwindling in it greatly.**


	22. Chapter 22

**lovelydragonfly:** Lol, it really is! xD And of course it feels like a long time because it really is a long time, lol! :D Enjoy the chapter!

**BADASS-OtakuBoss:** Oh boy, I can't stop grinning after reading your review! xD First I got to thank you, for being such a damn good reviewer, and second, you don't have to just imagine it (I'm planning on another trip to the past TYL down the road)! :D But, all in all, thanks a bunch, and enjoy the chapter! :)

**RanDOem:** A damn good idea, lol! xD Aha~ enjoy the chapter! :)

**Veedramon:** Yeah, though in reality it would take something more taxing to accomplish that fact. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Kuroi Rin:** Lol, congrats on getting a job! XD I myself got one too, recently, lol. Natsu definitely has a long way to go before he can get over his tsundere moments, lol! Ah, it wasn't Coyote who was sent after Tsuna, but Schnitten, think you made a mistake on that one, lol. :) Aha~ yup, a point for G there too, hope you enjoy the chapter~ :D

**LilinAnade:** Glad you loved it, lol, and don't worry, you'll get to see them as this mission progresses. G's hair is magenta/pink/red, but since it was set before they created the Vongola, so that is why he has brown hair, and no there is no Cozart, not yet anyway, lol~ ;) Enjoy the chapter!

**RazenshiaSapphire1306:** I did answer to your review personally, via PM, though I don't know if you actually read it or anything, so I'll state that I update a seriously sedated pace… otherwise, you can say that I update when I think that the chapter has fulfilled it's course. I'm really happy that you like this story, and thanks for the blessing, lol, enjoy the chapter! :)

**Ryuko Hayoto:** If my assumption is right, that you are sakura-pyon27, then I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like the omake, even though it's not canon. :) Enjoy the chapter!

**Zivyx:** He definitely is, lol! XD Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Grizzmon:** Yes the curse of the Sky is a short life, but not in this story, it'd be terrible if Tsuna ceased… So instead I've thought of something else, very much oriented with the baby curse of the Arcobaleno. So I hope you enjoy the chapter until then. :)

**Arco-Alaude:** I'm super glad that you love this story, and I understand your concern… I did have a major time skip, but that wouldn't explain the chumminess, would it? Well, I can tell you that, as of now, only Verde and Fon are buddy-buddy with Tsuna, the others are merely experiencing difficulty with the feeling of overprotectiveness for the child among them. It'll develop further as the arc comes along. Hope that was a good explanation, and enjoy the chapter~ :)

**pie480:** Ahahahaha~ I couldn't stop laughing when I read through your review! X'D It's funny, because that scene is still far, and yet I can really imagine what was presented to me! Aha~ well, I'll see what I can do about your proposal about the scene, since, I'm sure that the flow wouldn't go that carefreely… or maybe it could… lol! Can't wait to test it out either when I reach to that part! :D Enjoy the chapter, I currently have, lol! :)

**RavenWhiteMoi:** Lol, I'll place as many fluffs for it! :D Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the vote! xD

**Crucifix HiME:** Aha~ what can I say? It was just too hard to resist, lol! xD I went to recheck that chapter, and Nana did introduce herself, just not formally. You know the 'Sawada household, Nana speaking.' thing? Enjoy the chapter!

**Slenderbrine:** Lol, that does make for a good parallel omake, I'll see to it when I can. xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Natsu Yuuki:** That's good to hear, and no problem! :D And to be honest, I can't wait either, lol! xD Enjoy the chapter!

**Hakuei Shirei:** I'll be sure to put in a lot of harem for you then, lol! xD enjoy the chapter! :)

**Alice P. Snow:** Now that you mention it, I can see it from your point of view, lol! :D Thanks for the tip! Enjoy the chapter!

**Sailor Pandabear:** Thanks! :) Enjoy the chapter~

**sarahgri99:** Lol, no worries there then! :D The main OTP is R27, of course it is going to take a while to get there, but it is what it is, nonetheless. Lol, enjoy the chapter~ xD

**belladu57:** Thanks, enjoy the chapter~ :D

**eiahlaie:** Lol, a very smart choice of words there, very smart~ xD Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Slightly Wicked:** Yes, and I have a small corner below the chapter to allow things to come together, but thanks for pointing it out. :) Enjoy the chapter~ :D

**alemery:** Thanks, enjoy the chapter!

**WinterPaint:** And here is your update, lol! :D Enjoy the chapter~ :)

**Redmeadow:** Lol, his sarcasm has yet to cease, it is what defines him after all~ Natsu, on the other hand, will be Natsu, always, but don't worry, I'll drag him over on the next mission. :) I also know what you mean, lol. I'll let the rest take its own path until the Curse. I've also made it clear in the corner below the chapter, it'll make things clear, I think… :/ Anyways, enjoy the chapter~ :D

* * *

Wonomichi stared down at the small boy, sleeping defenselessly. He honestly didn't think such a young boy would last this long throughout the trail period.

He looked down at his watch. A quarter to twelve. He had quite a time until his Master's Tea Time.

Sitting down, Wonomichi took out a small notebook from his breast pocket, and began flipping through it. He had quite a lot of time to spare until then.

* * *

Schnitten rubbed his face tiredly. He didn't want to think of what the others would say when he would tell them that he got distracted by the loudest kid on the block. He let out a non-existent breath, muttering to himself as he reached the Sawada household. "Well it's best to get over this, now than later," Heading inside he called out to let everyone know he came back. "sorry for the intrusion,"

"Ara, Schnitten-san," Nana greeted cheerfully. Before he left, he made sure to do the introductions with the lady of the household, thus the friendly demeanor between the two of them. She gave off the nice homey feeling that his sweetheart used to give off, it was unfortunate for her ends meet. Schnitten managed a smile, albeit a bit wry. "did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yes, thank you," He answered. "the air around Namimori is quite refreshing for the morning."

Nana gave a giggle, nodding in agreement. "Yes, it is! I always make sure I go out early to get the best tasting air before the afternoon sullies it."

"That must be nice," Schnitten nodded at the pleasant thought. The teen from before popped up in his head, and he took the moment to question the brunette woman. "Nana-san, do you, by any chance, know of a white haired kid who lives in the neighborhood?"

"Mm, are you speaking of Ryohei-kun?" Nana tilted her head slightly. She then gave a cheery grin. "That boy is such a sweet child! He does so much to protect his adorable sister, Kyoko-chan!" She gave a near dramatic gasp, making Schnitten fear that she would have a sudden heart attack, but instead grew concerned when the matriarch's expression grew serious for a split second. "Did you know, Schnitten-san, that Ryohei had gone into minor coma by protecting his sister from those unruly high school boys!" She huffed dramatically. "Boys these days don't know any sort of manners!" She shook her head. "That's the one thing I'll make sure that my Tsu-kun knows! Even if it's that last thing I do!" Her air grew competitive, as her fighting spirit rose.

Schnitten didn't know how to break such an awkward barrier, but he did so anyways. "Nana-san," The woman hummed to indicate she was listening. "where did Tsuna go anyway?" As soon as the question left his mouth, a cold chill settled. It, however, vanished, as did the look of calculation before Schnitten could double check that it happened.

"Ara, Tsu-kun said that he was going to a friend's house," Nana answered airily. She turned for the kitchen. "I should go decorate the cake now, sorry for holding you up Schnitten-san!" Her hum filled the air, indicating the mafioso that she was in her world.

Once again, Schnitten gave a sigh. "Women are really suspicious in their own way." Shaking his head slightly, he headed further into the house. Entering the living room, he gave a tired greeting to the other three in the room. "I'm back,"

"Come sit down, Schnitten," Timoteo gestured to the available space beside Coyote. "did you see where Tsunayoshi go?"

The Rain Guardian gave a nonexistent wince, as he looked down at the ground for a few moments to gather his thoughts. He then let out a weary sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I lost him," He stated, earning exclamations of shock. Schitten continued, overriding the exclamations. "with a very, loud distraction."

"A very loud distraction?" Coyote questioned. "How on Earth can you break your concentration with a loud distraction?!" He retorted. "You were the best at keeping your attention focused when there were distractions about!"

"I know," Schnitten sighed. "I admit I wasn't taking this quite seriously, but I give points to the kid who ruined my focusing ability."

"You got distracted by a _kid_?" Iemitsu stated in disbelief. At the Rain's nod, he slammed his head in his palm.

"How did that happen?" Timoteo questioned his Guardian. Proving to be more patient than the other two occupants within the room.

"Well, I started following Tsuna as you instructed, just enough to keep him within sight," Schnitten started, frowning slightly. "it wasn't until part way that a kid, Nana-san labelled him as Ryohei, started yelling." He paused, backtracking. "He could also have been shouting, and by god, did this kid have a loud voice!" Schnitten gesticulated to show how loud it was. "He told me to join his boxing club, but I refused saying I was escorting Tsuna. I was surprised that he could use a much softer tone," He shook his head. "and I have got to give it to him for suspecting me of stalking Tsuna. I lost him then." Shnitten concluded with a terse nod.

The silence that dragged on was broken by Timoteo's sigh. "Well, it can't be helped,"

The others looked up at the senior Don, allowing the contemplative silence to resume. Coyote then spoke up after clearing his throat. "What do you intend to do now, Teo?"

The said senior frowned. "Well, we better go and make a visit to the Cavallone Decimo, won't we now?"

"I'd go, but I need to fulfill my two week stay for Nana," Iemitsu inputted, his shoulders slumping slightly. "so take Oregano with you, and tell her that this would be a good experience for Basil as well."

"I don't mind, but is it necessary to make this at such a high profile?" Timoteo questioned, shaking his head.

"Relax, I don't think that Dino would take it the wrong way!" Iemitsu placated the older man. "If anything, this is merely eyewitness accounts that the CEDEF provide." He pointed out. "Dino is sure to know that, knowing that Vongola and CEDEF have their power shared between the two of them."

"You're right," Timoteo sighed, getting up. "it was nice visiting you, Iemitsu, but I'll be heading back to Vongola." All four men herded outside after gathering their belongings, the three guests exchanged their goodbyes with the Sawada couple. "It was nice being in your care, Nana-san," Timoteo nodded, grinning. "I'll be honored to be in your care once again,"

Nana gave a small laugh. "In that case, Timoteo-san, you're welcome in this house anytime!"

"Very tempting," The Don laughed. After a few more pleasantries, Timoteo and his Guardians headed off to the airport in a taxi that they stopped. The next stop for his destination would be the Cavallone manor, of course after refreshing himself at Vongola first.

* * *

Tsuna gave another yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "That is the third time you've yawned, ho ho ho!" He turned his head to face the strange man, giving a slight eye roll.

"Whatever," He croaked out, snuggling in deeper into his scarf. A bright yellow to replace the orange one he had ripped apart for first aid on the last mission he had gone through. He wouldn't have mind, but the bright contrast to his outfit didn't settle with him quite well. "I'm heading inside, then, thanks for the ride, as usual." He nodded towards Wonomichi before making his way into the manor.

Luckily, he did not enter in a shower of bullets like the previous time, but the atmosphere was the contrary with its blizzard effect. Tsuna gave a weary sigh as he tried to process the cause before him. Reborn and Colonello he could understand, but Verde and Fon? Verde he could _just_ understand the natural hate he would feel whenever Reborn was in the vicinity, but why would _Fon_, of _all_ people, be caught up in such a cold stare down? Tsuna let his head droop. "Why do I even bother coming here?" He shook his head at his own pitiful state. "Well, might as well try and fix this," He grumbled as he unwillingly went forward. He turned towards Viper, who just happened to be walking by, completely ignoring the ongoing blizzard. "Viper," The hooded figure stopped, turning towards the brunette. "mind telling me what's going on?" Tsuna pointed to the heart of the blizzard.

"Mu, it's going to cost you," He sighed after having a moment of contemplation.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, yes, I know." He paused. "I'll pay you after I get unpacked."

Viper gave a shrug, as he pointed towards the warring factions. "Those four have been at it since they arrived, surprisingly Fon started it."

"That is surprising," Tsuna nodded in agreement. "it's not every day that Fon would get mad,"

Viper gave a snort. "That's coming from the kid who got him mad first."

"Okay, I get it," Tsuna huffed in annoyance. "just get on with the explanation!"

Viper continued, not particularly caring about the outburst. He was going to get money and that was all that mattered. "The argument started out as, quote, firsts for everything, end quote, but when Verde got dragged into it," Viper paused thinking over his statement. "the conversation escalated." He concluded.

Tsuna raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Escalated? How, if I may ask?"

"That, I did not stick around to hear," Viper shrugged the topic off, turning back to his original destination. "you're going to have to ask them."

"Wait, how does Colonello fit into all of this?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ask them," Viper called back, rounding the corner.

Tsuna stared hard at the corner, at least for a couple of minutes. He then turned back to the icy cold blizzard of an atmosphere. He stared at it for a couple of minutes, before making up his mind to figure the problem out. It was better now than to fix a huge problem later. Tsuna paused in his tracks to figure out why he was even bothering; finding no answer he promptly left for his quarters. "No use in getting involved into something that will make my hair turn white." He gave a small hum, brightening up at a passing thought. "I can use this time until dinner to learn Russian! I'm so smart!" He jumped with glee, locking his door shut once he was in his room. Tossing the toque and the hat aside, and taking off his sweatshirt, tossing that aside as well as kicking off his shoes, Tsuna crashed onto the bed taking out his laptop. "Now is the best time than ever to get a new language in!"

He then proceeded to plow through his new task.

-o-

"I don't suppose you'll let up, Reborn," Fon glowered at the hitman.

"Che, you are annoying, Fon," Reborn equally glowered at the martial artist.

Verde sighed, how long had he been standing here? A good hour now, right? "Can't we just agree that Camellia ensues bad luck wherever he goes?" Fon's elbow jab to the lower half of his rib cage kept his mouth shut, but that didn't stop Colonello from running his mouth.

"You can't just assume the worst out of _everyone_ you meet, kora!" The militan yelled. "That's the same thing as being a stranger to a friend!"

Verde gave an irritated sigh. "And what makes you think of such?"

"Everyone here knows how you two are pretty close to that Camellia bastard," Reborn interjected, earning another glare from the martial artist, but he ignored it. "now if you idiots don't mind, I'm heading for my quarters, don't bother calling me until dinner." With a terse nod, the hitman stalked off, with Fon glaring daggers at his back.

Colonello stared the hitman off instead. He ruffled his hair, feeling rather beat. "What's with him, kora,"

Verde gave a snort. "You're talking about the most egoistical person alive, there is a _lot_ of _problems_ concerning him." He pushed up his spectacles, ignoring the blonde's obviously slow eye roll, and crossed his arms as he watched Colonello leave. Soon it was just him and Fon. "So," He dragged out the syllable. "are you done glaring at Reborn's remains?"

Fon blinked, turning towards the green haired scientist, then back at where Reborn had left, then back at Verde before sighing. "Maybe, though it's not so simple when it comes to Tsunayoshi," He paused, tilting his head in slight thought. "I've been feeling much too protective of him lately."

Verde huffed. "That I can tell," At the other's questioning gaze he elaborated. "you barge into my lab and demand Tsunayoshi's presence, how can that not mean anything else?"

"Ah, right," Fon nodded in understanding. The silence that overcame them stood for a few moments, until the martial artist spoke up. "well, let's go and find him, he should have arrived by now." Verde rolled his eyes, muttering how he would much prefer to be in his lab at home, inventing something of much better use of his time.

He followed the braided man in the end. "You should do something about your overprotectiveness,"

"Why do you say that?"

"You might get in the way of his future advancements," Verde pointed out.

"Advancements of what, exactly?" Fon questioned, frowning.

"His _life_, where _puberty_ hits, and he gains a _girlfriend_," Verde stretched out his words, placing emphasis on each one. "what other future advancements do I mean when we are talking about Tsunayoshi?"

"Right, sorry," Fon gave the scientist a sheepish smile. "I thought you were talking about your usual research." He gave a chuckle at Verde's exasperated sigh. "It is hard to imagine you not talking about Scientific values,"

"I just did," Verde gave a deadpan. They both continued in silence, Verde breaking it when it got too thick. "you like him, don't you?"

"Like _who_?" Fon questioned, surprised.

"Tsunayoshi," Verde stated, gauging out the reaction of the supposed calm male. "you like Tsunayoshi."

Fon blinked, allowing his brain to process the fact. "Of course I like Tsunayoshi, he's a bright kid, sarcasm aside, smart and a good companion to be around." He replied.

"So you like him as another male of equal standing," Verde dragged his answer out.

Fon frowned, growing irritated. "Verde, you need to be more _clear_ on your question," He pointed out. "going in circles is not going to help me understand."

"What I mean is," Verde started again. "are you what they call a homosexual?" He took his time in evaluating the others expression.

Fon, being presented with a much clearer question, took a few moments to process what was asked of him. "Where did you get that idea from?" He asked the scientist in slight bewilderment.

Verde gave a shrug. "You've been acting like you like him in that way,"

"How did you come to _that_ conclusion?!" Fon exclaimed. He shook his head. "If anything, I'm more of a second parental figure to him." He pointed out. Verde nodded as Fon continued. "Besides, I like women, so that _doesn't_ make me a homosexual."

Verde pondered on the fact, rubbing his stubble. "You know that most people who say that they aren't homosexual, just haven't tried it yet with another man,"

"What are you getting to?" Fon asked suspiciously, eyeing the green haired male in caution.

"I'm merely stating fact." Verde shrugged, pushing up his spectacles.

"How is that a fact?" Fon questioned, his irritation riling up.

"It's a matter of how much you worry for him, thus answering why you take a whole, guilt trip, as most would call it, whenever you see him paired off with someone else." Verde stated.

Fon shook his head. "You've got it all wrong, Verde, I like women, and Tsunayoshi is like a son to me," He sighed. "stop with the assumptions." He crossed his arms, a rare sight for the martial artist, as he frowned. "Where did you even get that idea from anyway?"

"I... stumbled across some information." Verde pushed his spectacles up.

"Somehow I doubt you with your stumbling." Fon deadpanned. Verde didn't say anything for the rest of the way to the brunette's room.

-o-

Tsuna clicked away, a hand under his chin. He gave another yawn as he muttered some Russian phrases under his breath. "Terrible, cold, under, blanket, must," He sighed. "This is harder than I thought... maybe if I learned a few more it'll become easier?" He questioned himself, returning back to Japanese, scrolling down the screen. He paused to read a few sentences in Russian, testing out the works of his progress, when a knock broke him out of his concentration. "Who is it?" Tsuna called, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It's us," Fon's voice carried through the door.

"Come in then," Tsuna drawled, lazing on the bed.

"The door's locked, in case you have forgotten," Verde spoke up, the eye roll was imaginable. "why else do you think we spoke up?"

"Now that's just mean~" The brunette whined, dragging himself off the bed. "What if I was changing? Would you just come in just like that?" He opened the door for the two adults, and stepped aside, letting them enter.

Verde gave a snort, while Fon merely sighed. The bond between the scientist and pre-teen of the group was pretty well known for being the weirdest combination, especially when they had such an age gap between them and the fact that they had nothing in common. Maybe he won't ever get used to it, since he wouldn't understand what they had in common. He shook his head, moving on to another topic, like he always does. "So why are you not in your disguise, Tsunayoshi?"

"I felt like taking it off," Tsuna gave a shrug, closing the door behind the two and locking it. "and I decided to learn Russian."

"Russian?" Verde raised a brow. "Why would you decide that?"

"I felt like it." Tsuna shrugged the matter off. "So any news on why you guys are here?"

"I'll pick your words on _we felt like it_," Verde replied, his beady eyes giving another marathon around the circumference of his eyes.

"What he means," Fon spoke up. "we came to search for you, since it was well past your time to arrive."

"Ah," Tsuna nodded heading back to his laptop. "Viper told me something interesting," He paused as he turned around to face the two adults. "that Fon, you were the one that started something with Reborn, is this true?"

Both Fon and Verde were quiet, the latter finally breaking the silence. "Great, you were caught glaring at Reborn's remains! I knew it was a bad idea in the first place, but no!"

"So I guess I'll take that as a yes, you started something with Reborn," Tsuna nodded, turning back around to head for his laptop.

Fon shifted nervously. "So I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

"Nope!" The brunette popped his p, immediately going back to looking over his _How To: Russian Made Easy_.

"I don't get it," Fon frowned. "why do you not want to know what happened?"

"Be_cause_," Tsuna dragged his syllables. "if I know anything, it'll cause a whole bunch of problems that I don't even want to get involved in." He concluded with a nod of his head. "It'll be fine if you guys don't ruin things, it'll save me the paperwork."

"I'm surprised that you still do that," Verde acknowledged. "I was sure that you would have run from them."

"Believe me," The teen paused as he faced the others, his tone going grave. "I've tried," He allowed his tone to return back to its original note as he focused on his laptop. "but as you can see on the bedside table, I have a pile awaiting my undivided attention," Tsuna pointed towards the stack of papers on his bedside table. "that's the amount of the last time we grouped together, and this morning, before I came here."

"Don't you do the finances as well?" Verde questioned.

Tsuna gave the scientist a deadpan. "You want me to be sent to an early grave?"

"I'm sure he wasn't meaning such," Fon intervened. "right, Verde?"

"I mean what I mean," He glared at the martial artist. "everyone who does the paperwork have to go into much larger amounts."

"So you want me to be sent to an early grave," Tsuna confirmed. "just say so," He shrugged.

"You're not mad?" Fon questioned tentatively.

"Why would I be mad? It's not like being mad could fix the world's problems," Tsuna sighed. "and there's no table to flip, so the point of being mad is nonexistent."

The adults remained silent, processing on what had just been said, while Tsuna picked up his thrown articles from the ground, putting them on leisurely. Verde broke the silence, questioning the brunette's action. "You're putting your disguise back on?"

"Of course I am, this is practically unknown territory for me to show my real face," The brunette retorted, fixing his toque on his hat. "you'd expect me to parade the halls with my face unveiled?"

"You're sounding like a bride now," Verde shot back.

The two continued to bicker, leaving Fon to watch the argument from the sidelines, again. He gave a sigh, this scenario might never change.

-o-

Skull passed through the hall, making his way to the dining room.

"_I don't suppose you would try out another invention of mine, Tsunayoshi?_"

Skull paused in his tracks as he listened in on the conversation. Who was, Tsunayoshi, anyway?

A line of words answered back, the stuntsman noted it was Russian, quick and short.

Skull shook his head, and continued on his way to the dining room. There was no way Verde would call someone by another name, Skull paused thinking over what had just happened.

_Who_ was this _Tsunayoshi_?

-o-

Timoteo breathed in the atmosphere of his office, letting out a breath of satisfaction. It was always good to be back, even if his stay wasn't so long in Japan. "So, let's get refreshed and head for the Cavallone,"

Both Coyote and Schnitten agreed, heading their separate ways.

Timoteo gave a sigh. Until their time of departure, he had paperwork to accompany.

-o-

Reborn looked up at the Cavallone manor as they arrived. Their faceless employer was kind enough to provide a ride for them, seeing as the manor was well away from civilization. Like the Vongola, but not at all alike either.

He let out a breath, careful to not make it obvious, as he pulled the rim of his fedora down.

"I'm sure that your student will come out clean," Colonello spoke up, indicating his nearby position to the hitman.

Reborn gave a snort. "There is no such thing as _coming clean_ in the Mafia."

"Stop bickering you two," The attention of the two men turned towards to the martial artist. "we're going to be heading inside soon."

Reborn turned his head, clicking his tongue. Fon gave an equal glare, and Colonello decided that he would have another daily dose of his lovely Lal. Unfortunately, for him, the lone female of the group was busy on the phone. He turned to glance around, Verde busying himself with one of his trinkets, and giving small talk with Viper, and Skull was accompanied with Camellia. Both of the latter talking in hushed tones.

"Tch, the Ninth is coming," The blonde militian snapped back to reality, turning to see Lal scowling at her phone. The worry clearly etched in her eyes.

"Vongola?" He questioned, noticing from the corner of his eye that Reborn was now starting to pay attention. He was, however, brought back to zero when his lovely Lal hit him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Of course it's Vongola Nono! Who else do you think I'm referring to, you idiot student!" She snapped. Colonello only sighed. At least his double daily dose of Lal was fulfilled. "And what's more is that idiot Iemitsu is sending Oregano and Basil in his stead." She crossed her arms, huffing. "And as a part of CEDEF, I probably will have my duties split." Colonello surely didn't like the sound of that.

"No you won't," Everyone turned to the teen in their group.

Lal scowled. "And why do I have to listen to a brat that's not even _half_ my age?"

"Because I'm appointing you as the leader of this mission," Tsuna stated with conviction. His statement got everyone else's attention to him.

"When have we ever said that you would be the leader for any of our missions?" Reborn bit out.

Tsuna gave a shrug. "Since always," At the outbursts of some, he elaborated. "I don't see any of you fighting for it, and I doubt you have experience in leadership skills, as much as Lal here, and," He paused, letting his thoughts sink in. "I talked this over with Checkerface, something about Skies harmonizing the weather," He scratched his cheek. "I still don't get that. But that's beside the point!" Clearing his throat, Tsuna went back to giving his orders. "So Lal, you are in the leader position, while I will be undercover,"

"Why would you go undercover?" Lal questioned him suspiciously.

"And why would you place a female, out of all of us, as the head of control?" Lal threw a dirty glare towards the hitman.

"You've got something about women taking control?" She spat out.

"Stop! I don't want any nonsensical fights right now!" Tsuna spoke up loudly, cutting the problem from its root. "I already told you, Reborn, that Lal has much greater experience in leadership skills than the rest of you," He let out a breath before continuing. "and as for why I'm heading undercover, Lal, it's because that way we can sniff out the mole faster both ways. You from a higher position, and me, from a lower one."

"I hate to break it to you, lil' bro," Colonello spoke up, pointing towards Tsuna. "but your disguise isn't really meant for that, undercover, I mean,"

"That's the _point_ of _disguises_," Tsuna informed him, grinning.

It took a few seconds for the sentence to sink in, causing an uproar among certain people of the group, namely Colonello and Skull. Fon's forehead creased with worry, while Verde shook his head, muttering something incoherent. "You mean you'll be showing your face, kora?!"

"You have other disguises?!"

Tsuna sighed. "Well, that doesn't have much business with you guys, it's for privacy sake." He then repeated his instructions. "I've also placed Lal as the leader because I won't be introduced, you all won't know me either,"

"Wait, if we don't know how you look, then how are we supposed to keep in touch with you?" Colonello questioned.

"I've asked one to meet up with me," Tsuna said cryptically. "that will be the only connection between the two of us,"

"How long is this going to go on?" Skull asked.

Tsuna turned to Lal. "When did Vongola Nono say he would be coming?"

"This afternoon," Lal answered, still holding a suspicious note.

"Until when?"

"Maybe until tomorrow's afternoon?" She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I can't tell for sure, but I do know that he doesn't stay long under short notice,"

Tsuna nodded in approval. "Then until tomorrow's afternoon, you won't see me, now" He let out a sigh. "let's head inside, shall we?"

-o-

Dino ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it as much as possible. Today he would have three parties to entertain, an unknown group that Reborn is partaking in, Vongola Nono and his company, and two people from CEDEF.

He gave a sigh, slumping his posture slightly. "I can't believe how this extortion missed my radar,"

"I'm sure the Vongola along with the CEDEF will understand how clean you are boss," The blonde don turned around to face his right hand man, Romario.

He gave a slight smile. "There is no such thing as coming clean in the Mafia, Romario."

The spectacled man chuckled. "Something that Reborn would surely say,"

Dino let a wry smile stretch on his face. "It sure does," The smile disappeared, replaced with a slight frown. "hey Romario,"

"Yes, boss?"

"Camellia is a type of flower, right?" Dino questioned.

"It is," Romario agreed. "it's mostly found in Asia, and has the meaning of fertility, and something along those lines."

"I see," Dino nodded, unable to piece his puzzle together. He shook his head, pushing his thoughts for later. "I guess I can meet up with him today," He mumbled under his breath, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit, in a louder voice. "let's go and greet the first group, Romario."

They both headed for the front, noticing that a large group had been led into the living room. Like always, before meeting up with anyone, Dino's mindset was a mess. The many _what if's_, and the _what not's_, and _how to's_ bubble up making him nervous, and fretfully hoping that he would not mess up.

Reborn did beat the lesson very clearly into him. To not show any weaknesses to the other party, and to not mess up, otherwise they will take advantage of you no matter the case.

Dino gave another weary sigh, slightly turning to Romario. "Do you think I'm still cut out for this job, Romario?"

"Of course you are boss! You've also been tutored by the best of the best!" The man eagerly agreed.

"Aha~ right," Dino grinned sheepishly.

They both reached the door, and stopped. Dino taking a deep breath in order to settle his frazzled nerves. Finished with the task, Dino let it out in one go, opening the doors when he was ready, his brilliant smile in place. "I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting," He scanned the group of adults, and picked out the ones he knew. Reborn, of course was his tutor, Lal came from CEDEF; it was surprising to see her in this bunch, and Colonello, if he remembered correctly was part of the COMSUBIN that Lal leads. The others he had heard of, but was a first in meeting. "I'm sure you've all heard of me, Dino Chiavarone, Decimo of the Cavallone, as much as I have heard about you all." A few mutters passed through a few of them. Dino gave another flash of his brilliant smile. "But I wish to have introductions in order, as soon as the rest of my guests arrive," Dino stole a glance at Reborn, trying not to frown at the dismissive behavior the other was evidently showing. If he had done anything wrong, Reborn wasn't the type to sit it down, and yap afterwards, and his behavior only grew to worry him more since it had started a few weeks prior. "until then, feel free to roam about," He gave a nod and turned to speak to Romario. "man, I feel ten years older when I speak so formally," He gave a forlorn sigh.

Romario patted his boss' shoulder. "Don't be, you were pretty amazing there."

Dino gave a small laugh. "Always the one for compliments, you lot," He ran a hand through his hair. "when do you suppose the Ninth will make his arrival?"

Romario glanced at his watch. "In about three hours,"

"I see," Dino gave a solemn nod. "that's quite a bit of waiting," He shook his head. "I guess I better start the entertaining," With a nod, Dino headed for the group, hoping that it would pass enough time until the other two groups arrive.

-o-

"_Sniff out the mole_, he said, _in the horse's lair_, he said," Tsuna muttered under his breath as he walked through the hall. He wouldn't have mind about the vast emptiness, but it was starting to contradict his plans of asking random people.

He was starting to believe that there would be no one here when he saw her. A perfect, adorable, and cute looking maid, humming to a happy tune as she dusted off the artifact. With his mind screaming, hallelujah, he ran towards her, calling out in Italian. "Miss! I'm so glad to see you! For a moment I thought this place was deserted!" Unfortunately he was stopped with a duster in his face. He moved back before coughing. Clearing his face as much as possible, he scowled. "I know I must have startled you, but a duster? In my face? That is some real bad manners,"

The girl gave a snort. "It's called self-defense, you just can't trust Mafiosos' to not grope you." She turned an analytical eye on the orange clad teen. "I haven't seen you around before, who are you?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be a guest, _mademoiselle_," Tsuna gave a mock bow, allowing his French accent to come through. "but due to plans I'm just another mole,"

"So you're part of that group that came in just a while ago?" She questioned, arms crossed.

"Yeah, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't blab my occupancy," He gave a shrug. "I'd also appreciate it if you could get me into a disguise, so it'd be easier to peruse without sticking out like a sore thumb." He gestured towards his orange and yellow outfit mix.

The girl tilted her head in thought. "I could help you, but then from there you'd have to be a duckling,"

"Duckling, _as in_ a person under training?" Tsuna clarified.

"What other meaning do I mean?" She stated, sounding exasperated.

"Then it's a deal!" Tsuna agreed.

-o-

"So tell me," Tsuna started, earning a hum from Cindy, the maid he had striked up a friendship with. "why am I wearing one of your spare maid outfits,"

"I don't have any other spare clothing, your size is awfully small," She commented absentmindedly.

"I don't mean that!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air, his pigtails bounced, courtesy of the wig he was given. "You do realize that I'm a _guy_, right?"

"Of course I know! I can always tell a guy from a girl!" Cindy flipped her blonde hair. "I'm a guy too, after all!"

"But-" Tsuna stopped his rant to backtrack on what he just heard. "Wait." He frowned looking Cindy up and down. "_You're_ a guy?"

"You want proof?" Cindy raised -his- eyebrow.

Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to see another's genitals just to confirm it. "Do the others _know_ you're a guy?" He asked tentatively.

Cindy gave a shrug, his blonde locks swaying with the movement. "Not unless it's taken to extremes," He smirked, his green eyes glinting in humor. "Sebastian had a hard time accepting it though."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Tsuna muttered under his breath. "but are you, by any chance, _gay_?"

"Are you a homophobic?" Cindy raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Tsuna hesitated. "I don't think I am,"

"Which you are," The other concluded. "Don't even try to bother hiding it, it's not like I'll be offended."

"But I seriously don't think I am..." Tsuna trailed off.

Cindy moved onto another topic. "Since Camellia is a much too long of a name, we'll refer to you as Lillian," He nodded at the brunette.

"Why a flower?" Tsuna gave a whine.

"You already had a name depicting a flower of fertility," Cindy gave a look at the other, making Tsuna squirm slightly.

"Okay, point taken, lets just get through with this already!" He stated in exasperation.

"Not so fast," Cindy stopped him. "we need to go over the basics of this job." He pointed out to the broom and dusters. "We can't have you attempt your job without knowing how to work out the basics, can we now?"

Tsuna groaned, slamming his head into his open palm. This was starting to irk him real bad.

"After your makeover, of course!"

Make that _super_ bad.

* * *

Nana snuggled in her husband's arms, cherishing the warmth that she so rarely ever got a taste of when he wasn't home. She sighed dreamily. "Dear," A grunt gave her the indication that Iemitsu was listening. "I was thinking of having another child,"

Iemitsu was definitely not expecting such a request. Especially from his loving wife, Nana. "You want to have another?!" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yup!" Nana chimed, giggling. "My sister has two already, not so far in ages, but I know it'll work out!"

"Wait, you have a sister?" His surprise grew as he processed the new information.

Nana giggled. "Of course, silly!" She slapped her husband's covered chest playfully. "I told you about her and the rest of my family, during and after our honeymoon!" She laid her head down on Iemitsu's chest, her eyes closed, as she gave another small, but content, sigh. "But I suppose you were much too drunk to understand back then," Iemitsu merely sat there, trying to figure out when he had gotten so terribly drunk that he couldn't remember anything, while Nana gave a hum. "still, it'd be nice to have another child in the house," She gave a small sigh. "it gets terribly lonely at times when you're not home, and when Tsu-kun heads for school."

"I-I'll think about it," Iemitsu stuttered. He really did have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Omake: Shiny accessories **(where they are brought to light for a no good father)**.**

_**Before you start, this scenario is created as a what if possibility that Iemitsu found out about the ring his adorable son wore before things get kinda serious... well, as serious as my events seem... Still, I hope you enjoy this make-shift omake! :D**_

The Sawada Family Day was a day that all family members would head out to a park and just enjoy the day out.

Nana would prepare the food beforehand the day before the big day, while both males of the house would go about planning out the day's events.

It had gone the same way, as it always does.

"First we'll go by the river and fish for the best fish there is, then we'll do a scavenger hunt for some bonding time!" Iemitsu stated with a grin. "Doesn't that sound good to you, Tuna?"

"How about we skip out on the scavenger hunt?" Tsuna answered, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, come on, _Tunafish~_" Iemitsu whined. "Do it for the bonding?"

"Nope," The brunette moved his head to the side. "not going to happen."

Iemitsu made some effort in appearing a few days prior to this day, more to satisfy his wife, than deal with the paperwork he had left unfinished. Oregano was sure to murder him when he got back.

Both father and son continued their mild bickering on the events, the older of the two starting to show exasperation at his son's exasperation. He really couldn't understand how his cute, and adorable, Tunafish could have attained such a tireless personality.

Nana merely hummed in happiness, overhearing the conversation.

-o-

The day of the family day came faster than the family of three could say cheese. And the whole family was buzzing in excitement.

"Did you get the napkins and plates?" Nana interrogated her husband.

"Yes, we have them both," Iemitsu nodded, looking like he just wanted to head off already, though Nana wasn't about to have anything left unticked, thrice.

"What about the sunscreen and drinks?"

"Yes,"

"The picnic mat?"

"Yes!"

"The eating utensils?"

"Yes, we have them!"

"Did I miss anything?" Nana paused, pouting in thought.

Iemitsu, who really couldn't stand it, rushed in answering. "No dear, you've checked off everything three times! I think you've checked the wasabi four times now! Let's go and enjoy the day before it ends!" He urged his wife.

Nana sighed, taking defeat. "Alright, I guess we didn't miss anything."

"Wait!" Both adults looked towards their one, and only, child, who ran inside the house, yelling something over his shoulder. "I forgot something, you guys go on ahead and I'll catch up!" He was soon gone around the staircase bend.

Both Iemitsu and Nana complied with the brunette's wish and headed on their way to the park. It wasn't long until Tsuna rejoined with them, panting like he had run a marathon. Nana praised her son of his speed, while Iemitsu looked quizzically at what could have made his Tunafish care for something other than family time.

He couldn't find, or think up of, anything, by the time they had reached the park. So he asked instead, while Nana fixed the area up. "So what got you all worried like that, Tunafish?"

Tsuna looked at his dad, clearly conflicted on whether he should show his dad the reason of his near panic attack. Eventually the small sadistic part of him won, by kicking his privacy self out of the ring. "_Well,_" He dragged his answer out, allowing a small grin to form. "I couldn't go anywhere without my _special ring_," He smiled brightly, as if it was the most casual thing to do.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. "Ring?"

"Yup!" Tsuna nodded ecstatically, and decided to blurt up some random line. "After all, it is a ring that I was proposed with!" With the dramatic effect, Tsuna allowed his hand in sight, with the right ring finger adorned with the simplistic ring of an orange flower. Iemitsu was, in little terms, blown.

"Tsu-kun! Dear! Come and have lunch!" Nana called both males, with everything all set up.

Tsuna turned towards his mom, and ran forward. "Coming, mom!"

It took a while for Iemitsu to mechanically go over and eat, with his family, and pack their things after relishing their day as a family, and head home. It wasn't until they had settled at home again, did he come back to reality. "_My Tunafish is engaged?!_"

Tsuna was in his room, snickering at the yell he had heard downstairs. "Sucker!"

* * *

_**FIAMMA-CHAN'S CORNER!**_

"Welcome! All and one, to my small, side show!" A female brunette host spoke in a microphone, her clothes of casual wear. "I decided to make this small corner of mine, to answer a question," She cleared her throat as she looked at some papers crinkled in her hand. "mm, about our favorite Tunafish's actual first kiss, yup, that's the million dollar question right now!" She said, allowing the papers to float down onto the floor. "So I thought, why not hear it from the very brunette?" She walked to a two story house, and rang the doorbell.

Nana opened the door to see who it was, and spotted the girl on the other side of the gate. "Ara, and you are?"

"My name is Fiamma, Nana-san, and I'd like to interview your son." Fiamma answered, giving a small wave to the older woman.

Nana brightened at the possibility of an interview, and allowed the girl in. "Do you want some tea and snacks, Fiamma-chan?"

"Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it, but I'm gonna finish this interview with fresh breath, Nana-san," Fiamma nodded her thanks to the woman, then looked around. "mind if I ask you something, Nana-san?" She finally asked, finding that the brunette boy was nowhere to be found.

"Anything is fine, Fiamma-chan!" Nana agreed.

"Where is your son, at the moment?" Fiamma asked, wanting to get this interview over with.

"Ah, Tsu-kun should still be upstairs and sleeping in his room." Nana thought out loud.

Fiamma nodded. "Upstairs it is! I'll go wake him up for you, Nana-san!" Without waiting for a reply, she went upstairs, heading for the lone closed door. "Now we are finally making some progress, ladies and gents! Our long awaited answer is just behind this door!" Fiamma slammed the door dramatically, but her smile dimmed as the sight before her eyes wasn't what she was expecting. The room was cluttered, and the occupant was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Fiamma frowned, this really wasn't going her way at all. "How am I supposed to wake him up? I don't have all day to try!" She spotted a toy bucket among the mess and an idea soon formed in her head. "This gonna be super easy!" And so she proceeded to fulfill her plan of throwing very cold water on the unsuspecting brunette.

Finishing up filling the bucket, she headed back for the room, and made it across the room without tripping on anything. And without holding back, she dumped the cold water over the snoring lump. The reaction came immediately. "_HIIIEEEE!_"

"_God_, Tuna! You're gonna _shatter_ my _eardrums_!" The brunette smacked the previously sleeping male on the head with the empty bucket.

It was effective in silencing the ear-pitch scream. Tsuna rubbing his head in comfort. "That hurt! Why did you do that?!" He cried, opening his eyes to take a look at who the perpetrator was. He was immediately on high alert, not recognizing the girl in his room. "Who the heck are you?!" Before Fiamma could answer, Tsuna's attention was taken by the messy room. He immediately shut the girl out, cleaning his room frantically.

"So much for a warm welcome," Fiamma muttered under her breath.

The door then opened, revealing the brunette resident all tidy and dry. A peek behind his lean figure and it revealed that the whole room was _spick 'n span_. Fiamma did her best to ignore the calculating look for more of a... okay, she was terrible at ignoring the heightening glare. "Who are you, and what were you doing in my room?"

"Now this is even more terrible than my imagined first meeting," Fiamma grumbled, trying her best to put on a suitable glare for the other. "I'm a guest, can't you be nice?"

"Guests are always left to _wait_ in the _living room_," Tsuna answered, his suspicions rising greatly. "You are no exception to that rule."

"I feel the most welcome here," She pushed her way into the other's room, cutting off the attempt of a blockade. "besides, I have business with you, after all,"

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my room, and not the living room, _downstairs_," Tsuna pressed, possibly thinking that maybe the girl, now sitting at his table, was directionally challenged.

Ignoring his sarcastic retort, Fiamma waved him over. "Come here, I don't have all day for a small interview."

"Interview?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah," Her head bobbed. "about a _really_ urgent matter, now come!" She patted the seat beside her. "I don't have all day, you know?"

Tsuna made his way to his seat, slightly reluctant on believing the girl before him. "I didn't sign myself up for anything to do with an interview,"

"Nonsense, I came here of my own accord," She answered, shrugging the matter off. "to have you answer one question,"

"I really don't want to fall into any more scams, so would you kindly lea-"

"Who was the one who took your first kiss?"

Tsuna spluttered, as Fiamma watched on calmly. "H-How-?!"

Fiamma shrugged. "Just answer the question."

"Reborn," Tsuna started, but was cut off.

"Wrong! You're first kiss belonged to Kyoya!" Fiamma slammed a hand on the table.

"What?"

"Like I said, you kissed Kyoya before Reborn, get it?"

"How the heck do you know of this much information anyway?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Fiamma smirked. "I'm an omniscient being," She then grew serious. "now tell me why you told Fon and Verde that Reborn took you're first kiss,"

Tsuna, growing weary with the interview, rubbed his face with his hand. "I give up with your understanding of knowledge," He gave a sigh, before being told off, answering the other's question. "I don't count the kisses that I initiate, but really, I forgot that I even kissed Kyoya,"

"Oho~ I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic, Tsuna," The said brunette grew red on the face, and proceeded to kick the girl out of his room.

He gave a last shout, slamming the door behind her. "Don't you ever come in again!"

Fiamma laughed, going downstairs. "Well, there you have it folks, an answer to your undying question,"

"Ara? Are you leaving already, Fiamma-chan?" Said girl turned to look at Nana, holding a tray of cookies and juice. "Did you manage to talk to Tsu-kun?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much," She bowed in respect. "and I'm sorry that I have to leave so early, I wasn't planning on staying for long either," She replied with sincerity, eyeing the freshly baked cookies on the tray.

"That's too bad, I'll pack some for you then," Nana returned back to the kitchen, Fiamma following her eagerly.

_**-End of Fiamma-chan's Corner-**_

* * *

**Finally I'm done~ I couldn't help the small corner, you won't see much of that either.**

**Hopefully it did answer your question, and was at least amusing to read.**

**Now, I'll have an urgent poll up on my profile, about Nana's want of a second child (it was random)! I can already make a few scenarios with the child in play, but of course, that is if you want it in.**

**This poll will be for 50 votes max, since it's such short notice, so hurry and place a vote quickly!**

**Other than that, I'd love to hear your reviews! Thanks a whole bunch! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kuroi Rin:** Lol, yup, hope that was a good day, since it's been like three months now, or so I've been told... Hope you enjoy this one as well. :)

**Zivyx:** I can tell you that agree with you wholeheartedly, lol, but it's going to take a while for that to happen. ;3 Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** Aha~ here you go! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Crucifix HiME:** Lol, I'm glad that Fon was of no disappointment, and regards to Verde, I'm surprised it turned that way as well (heck, I'm reading it again and I don't know what had gotten into him... maybe). As for Tsuna... things will get a little rocky... ;3 Enjoy the chapter!

**RanDOem:** They may or may not know its him, but meeting them in such an outfit is a must. Lol, enjoy the chapter! :)

**lovelydragonfly:** Here is your update! Enjoy! :D

**LilinAnade:** Glad you love it because of Cindy (I did not mean for him to actually turn out to be that way... what is wrong with me...)! Nana needs another child, I can tell you that 'cause I'm having child issues (but it's mainly for the fact that the Sawada household need another adorable addition to their family...). As for her connections... I'm still planning out her arc *sobs*, the more I think of it the painful it is to see how far I am from the future... D': Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

**Hime-chan Natsumi:** ¡Maravilloso! Sus comentarios son una maravilla! Incluso si estoy leyendo de nuevo, no puedo evitar sonreír! Debe ser el idioma, pero eso doest tomar ningún punto fuera de eso! : D A pesar de la enorme brecha de tres meses que lleva las lágrimas de felicidad (¿dónde diablos he sido!)! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo (tanto como yo disfruté riéndose de cómo resultaron las cosas), así!

**Sailor Pandabear:** I love you too (in that author-reviewer sort of way)! Enjoy the chapter! XD

**Sn0wk1tty:** Yes, an update to my fellow reviewer! XD Enjoy the chapter!

**Natsu Yuuki:** Lol, 'when the time is right' a girl it shall be! X'D Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** Yes, you are definitely brilliant! *evil chuckle* There shall be a day when that shall happen on a poor soul... Enjoy the chapter! ;D

**Tsuichiro Renji:** You are right about that, I will see what I can do with some more IC Tsuna, and I mean that sincerely. Maybe in the next... off-mission day, 'cause arc is just too far... Well, thanks for pointing that out for me. I'll be aware of it now, in the meanwhile, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Holymagic:** Lol, I'm glad you're now a fellow reviewer! And that BigBro!Xanxus definitely is a refreshing point of view (the chaos is driving me crazy!), I've read a few on how that would turn out, so I wanna see what kind of twist I can give to it. ;) Enjoy the chapter!

**yoruichi14:** Lol, thanks for the votes! Enjoy the chapter! :)

**Nikooru-sama:** Aha~ well from on, further chaos shall unfold! ;D Enjoy the chapter!

**tontonte:** Pff, I'm glad you like the character trait. ;) Enjoy the chapter!

**jgood27:** Welp, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)

**Guest:** Enjoy the update! :3

**Alice:** Yes, Kyoya is a fortuneteller... lol, not really. He finds that creative names sound good for Tsuna (it was on the spur of the moment...). Enjoy the chapter! :D

**AlternateInverse:** You know what? I can't wait for that day either... So much for the chaotic life... but I feel that it will be a really, really long time, until it turns into reality... Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :3

**Aniver22:** Here you are, , the next chapter! Enjoy. :)

**SolCal. NEH:** Enjoy the chapter! :)

**Cat and hat:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :)

**Lulu:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :)

**Animelover4036:** Thanks for the vote, enjoy the chapter! :3

**Matsuki Sakata:** Wow... three months is a long time... I'm glad you decided that a push was in order. :) Enjoy the chapter!

**Guest:** Here's the update, enjoy the chapter! :3

**Evilshallprevail:** Lol, thanks for the vote! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Mara fray:** Oh my, I didn't think I'd be getting this many reviews from one person, lol! :D But I'm glad that you also like to have another Sawada crawling about (just imagine BigBro!Tsuna, lol xD)! Anyways, I wish you to enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Now I have to apologize to my fellow reviewers, since, every time that I re-read this chapter, I have been hiding some super fun stuff from you all! :) And before I shall lose my time any longer, you must continue on and have a good laugh while accursing me to a fate for hiding it from you, lol, now I must hide myself in a hole to avoid such a fate. Happy readings, along with a belated New Year! (who knows how long it will be until the next chapter… so savor it)**

* * *

Timoteo entered the Cavallone manor in style, of course, that meant that he was flanked with his two most trusted Guardians, Coyote and Schnitten. And the style came from their grand entrance of pushing the doors to the front lobby open with a big bang. Vongola wouldn't have anything less, so much to the fact that they have hired a personal door swinger whenever there was such a need to open the double doors of any sort of building, and it worked _superbly_ when facing anything in court.

Still, Timoteo couldn't even begin to wonder why they even had such jobs in the Vongola as he watched the young male run towards the back to mesh in with the backdrop, maybe it had started when Secondo took over? He sighed, moving forward, there really wasn't much time to ponder on such menial thought processes when there was something more larger to look at. He allowed his gaze to wander, re-familiarizing himself with the manor's interior once more.

It hadn't changed much in the lavish reds and shades of maroon, or from the intricate gold swirls on the wallpaper, he thought in self-satisfaction.

Timoteo's attention was soon snatched by Dino's cheery voice. "Uncle Timoteo! Uncle Schnitten, Uncle Coyote! It's good to see that you have finally arrived, in a grand style, as always!"

He let his lips twitch into a smile, being met with Dino's cheery façade. Sometimes he could still see the teenager as a young tyke, tripping constantly. "It's good to see you doing well, Dino, not tripping often?"

Dino grew beet red, sputtering. "N-No, I-I'm n-not!"

"He isn't, with me around, Vongola Nono," Timoteo turned to the bespectacled man, a few feet from where the red teen stood.

"Romario, was it? I'm glad, on behalf of his parents, that you stand by him." He chuckled. "Makes it a lot easier for me to breathe in the sense that I don't have to watch over him constantly." He heard a choke from where Dino stood.

"My pleasure," Romario nodded.

"A-Anyway," The teenager gained the group's attention. "I heard that representatives from CEDEF were to come along with you," He looked around curiously. "so where are they?"

"They, unfortunately, were caught in traffic, so they would be delayed for quite some time." Timoteo conceded, remembering the last phone call he received before entering the Cavallone domain. "So until then-" He was interrupted with a loud screech from behind. Everyone turned to look at who it was, though Timoteo had an inkling of who it could be.

Oregano stepped out, followed by Basil, from the sleek car that clearly was from CEDEF HQ. The bespectacled woman pushed up her glasses, smoothly fixing her suit. "I'm sorry for our tardy entrance, but we are now present."

The young boy beside her shook his head, otherwise didn't say anything to interrupt the older woman. Timoteo smiled as Coyote started questioning the woman. "How did you get here with such a short time interval, Oregano?"

The woman smirked, allowing the light to glint off her glasses. "I urged the driver to speed up a little." She stated easily. Timoteo then found himself wondering, again, on how Vongola needed to be grand while Coyote muttered under his breath.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy," Schnitten commented.

Oregano shrugged, turning her attention towards Dino. "I see that the young heir has grown quite a bit, makes you wonder what sort of crybaby Reborn had to train gutless this time round." Dino grew red again at the comment, even though it had no spite, it did sting quite a bit. Oregano turned back towards Timoteo. "I also hear that both Reborn and Lal have been going to some unknown group meetings, have you heard much about them?"

Timoteo only shook his head. "I'm afraid that Reborn wouldn't tell me too much, though I can see that he is quite contemplative at times." He gave a small sigh. "It doesn't suit him."

"Well," Dino spoke up again, gaining everyones attention. "if you want to meet them, you can, they arrived before you guys." At their curious looks he gestured towards the meeting room. "I'll lead you to them, and we can get the introductions underway."

Without another word, the group left for the room that stored the seven adults.

-o-

Skull looked up when the double doors opened again, immediately recognizing the Ninth Don of the Vongola, and his Guardians. He should have expected them and not Camellia waltzing through, stating that he psychically knew that they were left alone. He gave off that sort of air.

It was impossible, but for a long supposed to be dead man, it really wasn't that hard to imagine such sort of things.

Of course after hearing the proclamation, from the teenager, of having another set of disguise for his self-proclaimed investigation, Skull was now worrying over the fact that maybe he wouldn't recognize the teen when they would meet up.

Furthermore it surprised him that it wasn't Fon or Verde that was asked to meet up with him, but him, the so called lackey in this group of misfits.

He gave a sigh, shoulders slumping. Really, what could have driven the teen to select _him_, out of all of them, to meet up at the dead of night?

A whack behind his head brought him back to point zero. "_Ow!_"

"Pay attention, lackey!" Lal's voice came through, snapping with it's usual edge. Skull had to wonder how Colonello was alive with the force of these hits. "We were in the middle of introducing each other, when you were off spacing out!"

"Sorry! But did you have to hit so hard?" Skull whined.

Lal looked ready to explode, but was stopped by a mere cough. They both looked over towards the senior, who clearly had amusement etched on his face. "I would like for the introductions to continue, Lal."

Lal moved away from Skull stiffly. "This guy here is Skull,"

"I am Fon," The martial artist gave a smile.

"Verde," The scientist stated.

"It's nice to meet you all," Timoteo nodded. "you all should know me, because of my outrageous status, unfortunately, and these two are Coyote and Schnitten." Timoteo explained as he gestured towards his Guardians. "Oregano is from CEDEF, in Iemitsu's stead, and the young lad beside her is Basil." He continued, gesturing to the latter two.

"Now that we know each other," Dino immediately picked up after Timoteo finished. "we can get the facts organized about this unfortunate money ruse."

Skull didn't really fit in with a meeting of sorts, he just didn't like all of the facts being presented to him. He withheld a sigh, as he tuned in, the information now would be important for Camellia later when they would meet up.

-o-

"Chin up," A finger lifted the pale ceramic chin. "back straight," A finger traced the spine, stopping at the small back and gave it a small poke. "and always look forward." The speaker stood in front of the smaller teen, his emeralds examining the revamped look he had done on the petite male, Camellia. A fine dusting of powder, gave the skin a softer look, as did the mascara, making his eyelashes pop-out more, framing chocolate doe brown eyes. A small dash of blush was added to merely pronounce the femininity quality the boy had, a natural in his opinion. The only problem was the pouting frown he was making. Cindy sighed, massaging his temples. "It's not going to help you out if you keep sulking,"

"I'm not sulking," Camellia muttered, averting his gaze away as he slouched, crossing his arms.

"Nevermind that!" Cindy huffed, immediately reaching over to fix Camellia's posture. "Slouching is a _complete_ no! You must act like you come from a long line of _regal_ nobles'!"

"Do I _have_ to?" He whined. "It's not like I am related to such a line anyway!"

"_Listen_," Cindy stopped fussing over the petite teen's appearance, looking at him dead in the eye. "you wanted to have another disguise, and I gave you this one." He let out a breath, inhaling again before letting it out again. "If you don't want to accept it, that's fine by me, but if you need it, like you say you do, then I suggest that you embrace it." He continued after a small pause. "Besides," A grin crept up on his face, his tone going a pitch lighter. "you'd be surprised by how many people underestimate females." He gave a shrug. "Well, it's all up to you in the end, so choose now,"

Camellia was pretty quiet, that much Cindy could tell. It was a first for him to see such a thought-filled face. Sebastian was pretty much the opposite of the younger teen in front of him, and that was emphasized with the fact that both Sebastian and him were of 16 years of age. Just that fact was impressive, to him alone of course. A sigh brought him back to the present matter, and he refocused on Camellia. "Your decision?"

Camellia looked up, seemingly tired with all the thinking he had to go through. "I'll stick with the disguise, but I won't go as far as picking this as my past-time hobby." He warned, eyeing Cindy warily. The latter gave a snort. As if he could do something as force crossdressing as a hobby onto the younger male. That part just came naturally. "So, I decided that embracing the act, just this once, is enough to get me through with this undercover duration." Camellia concluded, remorsefully.

Cindy grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear!" He gave another once-over of the younger male, frowning. The maid outfit was passable, with its frills and laces, but it didn't fit with the wig he had given him. "I'll hand you another wig, that just doesn't suit your style," He stated, immediately turning to his wig collection. A groan from behind made him snicker, he couldn't really deny that this was fun.

-o-

"Who do you think Camellia chose?" Fon questioned Verde when the meeting had adjourned. They were currently walking through the Cavallone manor at their leisure, and Verde had to question again, for the millionth time on why he was even walking with the other. "Since I'm sure he didn't say anything to me," He paused, allowing his thoughts to head further down their lane. "what about you?" He turned to Verde.

The latter gave a snort. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"That isn't helping, Verde," Fon gave a sigh.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Verde sent a glare towards the martial artist. "That he picked Skull as a trustworthy alliance?"

"Don't be rude," Fon huffed with a frown set on his face. "I was only asking if you knew." He shook his head.

Verde snorted. "If Camellia said anything, we would know, if he didn't there isn't any reason to play whack-a-mole for this." Fon merely gave a sigh at the logical answer.

Dino, who had been walking past them, overheard the name of the flower. He braced his gut and went over to them. "Fon and Verde, was it?" Both adults turned around, one giving a questioning glance, the other an analytical stare. Swallowing a lump, Dino continued. "I couldn't help but overhear a name," He didn't miss the hardened glances sent at each others way. "and I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about it."

The silence was palpable, making the blonde don think it would last forever.

He was saved from the pressure, when Fon spoke up, giving a smile. He could see traces of strain in it. "We were talking about my homeland, and I was explaining to Verde, here, about the beautiful Camellias in bloom." Dino gave a smile, but was disappointed in what he heard. "They are rather complicated flowers with many petals." Fon concluded.

"I see," Dino gave a nod. "that is a very nice memory." He gave a small bow, before stepping backwards. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, so I'll be taking my leave now."

The relief in their stances didn't drop his suspicions. It was clearly a lie about the martial artist talking about his homeland. Dino set a brisk pace towards his office, deep in thought. From the past few months or so, Reborn had let a cross mutter out about the same Camellia he still keeps being cross over, the only difference between them is that it has apparently become so subtly frequent than the past month.

If Dino had not known Reborn so well, he would have assumed that the hitman was starting to go crazy. Though that was slightly impossible with such a huge reputation he was carrying around. He gave a sigh, massaging his temples slightly. "Things just keep getting all the more confusing!"

"It's not good to space out for so long, Pipsqueak-Dino." The blonde don jumped slightly, and turned around with a swiftness he didn't know he could use, ending up facing Reborn on the other end of his office.

"R-Reborn! Since when were you here?!" He let out an unmanly yelp.

"Still harboring that shriek, I see," Reborn nodded to himself.

Dino gave an exasperated sigh, recovering from his startle. "I don't shriek, Reborn!" He gave an annoyed pout, turning back to his desk. "You didn't even answer on why you were here either!"

"Now the don's whining," The hitman watched as his student sat down behind the desk. There was a time, at the beginning of their session when the teen would literally jump out the window to escape sitting on the rather comfortable leather chair, he didn't get away unscathed with a broken bone in every part of his body. They had to allow him to rest for two and a half weeks, thanks to Reborn's Sun Flames. Otherwise a huge delay would have messed up his plans. "Maybe I should beat everything into your head again," He mused, leaning back into the comfortable sofa.

"Please no," Dino sighed, holding back from slamming his head on the desk before him. He gave a critical look at the older man. "and don't change the subject to your liking, you've been avoiding my questions like a rabid dog on a good day."

A pause.

"You are not suited for metaphors, Pipsqueak-Dino," Reborn drawled.

"Tell me about it," The teen snorted. "now answer the question, Reborn." Dino didn't know how long his patience was going to last with all this cat and mouse chase.

"Answer what question?" This time the blonde don didn't hesitate to bang his head against his desk a couple of times.

"Have I ever told you that you are impossible!" He shot at the man, while keeping his pricking tears in and nursing his forehead. Maybe he shouldn't have hit his head...

"I know," The hitman smirked. "it's in the blood."

Dino groaned. "Now you're acting very much out of character!" He slumped further on his desk. "That's not the Reborn that I know,"

"What's this?" Dino peeked from under his bangs towards the hitman. "The foal has a crush on me?" Sputtering, Dino shot up immediately. Denying all factors of such a relationship, and how he wasn't into such a relationship in any way, before he run out of the room spouting nonsense. It brought an amused smirk on the hitman's lips, enjoying this new roundabout torturing technique. Maybe he could save it for future prospects.

-o-

Tsuna could breathe. That thought allowed him to breathe more, at his leisure. It was about time he had gotten out of the horrid crossdressing place, even though he came out in the said crossdressing attire... He felt himself go into depression slightly. Giotto's drunk attitude was more tolerable than this... outfit!

"Pay attention, Lillian, you need to understand the basics of your business," Cindy apprehended lightly.

"But, this isn't my business..." Tsuna muttered. A slight jab in his ribs corrected him. "Lillian answers morosely."

"Still," Cindy looked at him from the corner of his eye. "it's better than not knowing, right?"

Tsuna only looked away, pouting. He just hoped this wasn't going to take up most of his time. The culprit could be catching wind of their activities. That wouldn't end too well, and he didn't want to extend his stay with his dad's stay declining fast. He still had his suspicion of the Ninth being his Grandpa Teo, and he sure wasn't looking forward in being blown from his cover this early. Just thinking on what kind of reaction it will bring about was horrifying to the degree of the scariest haunted house!

"Lillian, be on your guard, there is someone I need to introduce you to," Tsuna mentally sighed, preparing himself.

"Yes, Cindy," Tsuna recited, eyes closed. "Lillian said dutifully."

Why the heck was he even speaking this way? The answer to that question was the very person in front of him. Cindy had threatened that he would pop all his bones, and then let him die off of blood loss, before dumping his body in an ocean far away from here. Tsuna had been terrified, he was rather young, and much too young to face an early grave, that he had agreed to talk with this ridiculous way of speech. Now, he sighed mentally, he was wondering if agreeing was such a good idea in the first place...

"Who is your friend, Cindy?" His eyes snapped open at the voice. Looking up slowly at the new voice. He was undoubtedly met with a young blonde, with good looking features. Tsuna mentally cursed, thinking up all the terrible words he knew of from his small language span. He was still sore from his trip to the past, and the raw wound with this attire was adding salt to his wound. Nonetheless he kept his composure proper, as he let Cindy take care of the problem.

"Ah, Young Master," Cindy gave a bow, smiling pleasantly. "I see you're not doing your paperwork again,"

Tsuna momentarily forgot about his humiliation to bask in the awkwardness that was emitted from the supposed 'Young Master'. "I-I finished them this time, I swear!"

"Really?" Cindy didn't budge with his smile. "That's a surprise,"

"Anyway, I just got out of the room because Reborn was there... sleeping," The pause contradicted the whole statement, it seemed. Plus Tsuna couldn't cross off the fact that the Don was sweating heavily... Was it possible to sweat that much?

"Young Master, Reborn doesn't sleep on his job," Cindy inquired. "he's here to teach you on becoming the Cavallone Don."

Tsuna blinked. So this was Reborn's student? He looked him up and down, inquisitively. Just how, exactly, was this weak looking teenager _Reborn's student_? The Don whined. "Aw, come on Cindy, I hardly need anymore tutoring! I'm already _20_ for pete's sake!"

_He was 20?_ Tsuna frowned, re-evaluating his conclusion. Reborn was still tutoring a 20 year old? What the heck was that hit man doing in his free-time? On second thought, the brunette blanched, he didn't want to know.

Tsuna's attention was soon brought back when the conversation took another turn. "All that aside, Cindy, you didn't tell me who your friend was!"

This time Tsuna tried not to allow much expression to show. Hardly a feat when he became flustered with what Cindy introduced him as. "Oh my, how rude of me, my companion is a dear friend from my past. The fragile flower has had an abusive past, and I found her on the streets like a beggar." He gave a sniff worthy of the emmy's they gave out to the top movie actors and actresses. "So I took her under my wing to plump her up a bit," He then gave a grin, grabbing hold of the brunette's slim arm. "And she already looks better!"

It was hard for Tsuna not to choke on how Cindy put a scenario for his sudden appearance.

...At least it wasn't something over the top random.

"The poor thing!" Tsuna was squeezed all of a sudden, and it took him a few seconds to process what was happening. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you want!"

Tsuna blinked.

"Her name is Lillian, Young Master," Cindy piped up.

Was he just accepted with no suspicion?

"That's a pretty name!" The Don stated cheerfully, grinning like he had won first prize in a top-grade contest. "I'm Dino Cavallone! Please, just call me Dino!"

Tsuna had to remind himself that he was still being hugged by the Cavallone Don, and that it was starting to get awkward. A glance towards Cindy told him that the older male was content in watching him flail about. So he took it to himself that he would try and get out of this scandal as politely as he could. "U-Uhm, L-Lillian starts uneasily, c-could y-you let go of me... um, D-Di-Young M-Master...?"

It worked somewhat, but it went as far as being pushed at arms length so as to be evaluated. The frown on Dino's features didn't befit his young features. He then turned to face Cindy, still holding onto Tsuna. "What kind of abuse has she gone through to refer to herself in third person?"

Cindy gave a remorseful sigh, as he went through the explanation. Amazingly he did a wonderful job explaining what had happened, that it was too much of a wonderful job that it had made both Tsuna and Dino blanche at the description given. "And that's how Lillian refers to herself in third person," Cindy concluded with a shake of her head. "sometimes I would take her away from the hellhole of the place and treat her, but she'd always get beat up for it."

"Th-That's the worst!" Dino exclaimed, completely horrified with the story. He turned towards Tsuna, his gaze demanding. "Tell me where they are so I can give them a piece of my mind!"

The thought of a Mafia Don demanding justice on an 'abused girl' was heroic yet funny... Tsuna shook his head, eyes wide. "I-It's o-okay, Lillian reassures the Young Master, they're g-gone,"

The honey brown eyes softened. "Oh, I don't know whether I should feel satisfied or remorseful..."

Tsuna gave him a shy smile. "It's alright, Lillian smiles shyly, your thoughts are enough."

"Ah, well, my condolences then," Dino returned the smile ten-fold, then brought up one of the brunette's small hand up and kissed it. Tsuna turned a very dark red with the action, his fishtail wig bouncing with the startle. "you're welcome to stay as long as you want, now pardon me, I need to attend to business, Reborn's going to kill me if I stay out for so long..." Dino then turned around to head back to his office, muttering every so often under his breath.

Cindy and Tsuna watched as the Don walked out of sight, before the former smirked towards the latter. "The Young Master has started an unknowing crush, yet again,"

"Shut up," Tsuna muttered darkly, still red. A jab in his ribs made him add to his sentence. "Lillian scolded Cindy."

Cindy laughed, moving on. "Come on, we need to start our tour, Lillian,"

How long was this day going to be? Tsuna sighed, catching up after the other.

* * *

"Nana..." Iemitsu took a deep breath. "there is something I need to tell you." Nana turned to face her husband, wiping her hands on her apron. The slight tilt of her head indicated that she was listening. It didn't help to ease the guilt that seared through him. He looked down, an imaginary weight on his head.

He must have taken too long to answer, when Nana spoke up. "It's about the baby proposal, right?"

Iemitsu looked up in surprise, and in guilt. It only hurt more when he detected a sad hint in his lovely wife's voice. Her smiling features didn't match up with it. He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay dear," Nana came forward and wrapped her arms around her husband. She loved the warmth emanating from him. "I understand," She then let go and returned to her cooking, putting her cheery front once more. "dinner's almost ready, dear!" What Nana wasn't expecting was for Iemitsu to wrap his strong arms around her. "D-Dear?"

"I'm truly sorry, Nana," Iemitsu breathed out. "maybe when the time is right, another child would sound good." Nana smiled.

"When the time's right," She agreed.

* * *

**Omake:** **The Hassle; Part 1** (sequel to 'The Crocodile, and the vial')

"Did you find a cure yet?"

"No."

...

"How about now?"

"No!"

...

"Now?"

"_No!_"

...

"How 'bout now?"

Verde tried breathing through his nose to ease the frustration he was feeling. The cause? Tsunayoshi Sawada. The brunette was currently pouting with an intent stare towards him. Really, _how_ did he come to be _friends_ with him? "Tsunayoshi, I'm not a robot that can find a solution to your problem instantaneously."

Tsuna gave a glare at the scientist. "Says the person who _gave_ me this problem!"

Verde averted his attention towards his calculation mess in front of him. Nothing made any sense. He had thought of all the possibilities of what could have changed the brunette into a female. He scratched his head, frustrated at the dead end of this complicated puzzle.

"How about now?"

The green haired man swore that his blood vessel might burst with the pressure it was exerting. "_Leave._"

"Huh?" The brunette-turned-female blinked.

Verde then exploded. "Leave! I won't get anything done if you keep asking if I'm done! So go and do something else!"

It was silent, as Verde huffed in his aftermath, and Tsuna sat there stunned. He didn't know that the green haired male could shout so loudly. He got off the stool he was sitting on, and walked off, not glancing back at the now slightly guilty man. Shutting the door to Verde's lab behind him, Tsuna decided that he needed to start things slowly. "I should know better," He muttered, remembering Verde's outburst. "nothing is so quick to finish." He gave a sigh, trying to reorganize his thoughts. "Now what do I do in a situation like this?" He began walking aimlessly, waiting for some sort of idea to pop into his head. But nothing did. He sighed. "What am I–" He stopped, blinking. "That's right! I have to tell kaa-san! She'll be terrified of the transgender idea!" Tsuna didn't waste anymore time, heading for his room.

Unbeknownst to him, Reborn had heard, just behind the corner rounding the hallway that the brunette had been in. He gave a frown. "He's planning to become a girl?" And here he thought that the he had affronted the weirdest of situations. Shaking his head, he pulled down his fedora, covering his eyes. "That's not my problem." And so he left, heading for the kitchen. He really needed an espresso right now...

* * *

"_Kaa-san,_" Nana blinked at the tired tone she was receiving. Her lips pursed in thought, that wasn't the word she was thinking of... it was more like... _gloomy_. And it came from her beloved son on the other end. "_I don't know how to break it to you..._"

Break what? Nana's forehead crinkled slightly. Was this something so traumatizing that he couldn't find the words to explain it? Her frantic mindset froze. Who would traumatize _her_ adorable child!? Unknowingly the air around her grew dark, not being able to hear what her son was stuttering over the line. Whoever this person is, and what they did to her son, would regret they had _ever_ laid a hand on her darling Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Back in the lab of a certain green haired scientist, Verde gave a sudden shudder. He paused in his research to ponder on why he felt such extraordinary killing intent, only to shake his head at the absurdity of such a delusion, and continued working on his research.

* * *

"_K-Kaa-san?_" Nana snapped back to the present, blinking out of her dark stupor.

"Ara? Tsu-kun? Sorry, I was spacing out," Nana stated airily. "could you repeat it again?"

"_Um, y-you see I need to stay for a b-bit longer than usual,_" Tsuna stuttered through the receiver. "_just until this problem is solved!_" He quickly reassured his mother when the silence seemed to be deafening.

Nana speculated the problem at hand. It was clear that her son didn't want to tell her the problem... Why was that? Should she pry or let it slide? Sighing, Nana spoke up, surprising herself with how calm she sounded. "Alright, Tsu-kun, I'll let you extend your stay, but only on one condition."

The groan on the other end made her giggle. They didn't have a good 'one condition' deals memory between them. Nevertheless, her son conceded. "_Alright, what is it this time, kaa-san?_"

"You'll have to accompany me to the spa, Tsu-kun!" Nana answered cheerily. The silence was the only indication that Nana got from a gaping son on the other end of the receiver. "Have a nice stay!"

With that, Nana hung up, already planning the trip to the spa. Humming her happy tune.

* * *

**Don't forget to check the poll on my profile, it really needs to go forward! :)**


End file.
